Sombody's Gotta Be On Top
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: Triple H/OC/Randy Orton: Randy was her past...Triple H is her future? On-screen enemies become off-screen enemies as they fight for the right to be with the woman of their dreams...Can Amber forgive Randy for cheating? Will Hunter prove to be Mr.Right?
1. Chapter 1: Reposted

**Somebody's Gotta Be On Top**

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! As you can see I deleted my last new story **_When Somebody Loves You Back_** because I wasn't inspired to finish it. But this one I promise I am. So if you like it…if you love it…let me know and I will continue. I have a good feeling about this one and actually I can't wait to continue. So please…please…PLEASE…leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter One

I just hung up the phone and I instantly felt the shutter go down my spine. I couldn't wait for him to come back to the hotel room. WWE Raw was in town for a houseshow and naturally I bought a ticket to attend. I was half expecting him to see me sitting in the attendance and then request one of the security team members to pull me out of the crowd and bring me to the back so we could make mad, passionate love in his private locker room.

It was not like we haven't done it several times before. However, that wasn't what happened…exactly.

* * *

The second his music hit I felt my body trembling. When he stepped on to the ramp and the crowd roared my heart started racing a mile a minute. I felt my hands starting to sweat, and my mouth went dry so as a solution; I sub-consciously licked my lips.

I was shifting a lot in my chair as I watched him go up to the ring post on my side and pose for all the of the WWE Universe. He looked so damn good with his rippled muscles and his long blonde hair. I couldn't wait to have him.

Just then his eyes locked on mine and I knew he saw me there. As we gazed at each other I could feel my blood rise and my panties got wet by the smoldering look he was giving me. I could tell he wanted to devour me whole and God willing I was going to let him.

I was so locked in my fantasy I almost missed the next man coming down the ramp but the second his music hit I felt myself starting to panic as if he knew I was lusting after his opponent.

I quickly calmed myself down when I realized how absurd that sounded. Since when did he care? He had his chance to fight for me and he didn't. He willing gave me away to the other man the second he cheated on me.

I start to feel my blood boil a little at the thought; I gave him my heart and how does he repay me? By fucking that slut against the lockers in his private dressing room, everyone kept telling me he was doing me wrong but I was so caught up I never saw it until I accidentally walked in on it.

I was broken out of my haze of heartbreaking memories when I heard the bell sound signally that the match has begun. I look to the ring and saw my lover and my ex locked in a classic elbow tie up. It came out as a draw as both men were parted by the referee. The two locked up again only this time my baby totally dominated my ex and drove his back straight into the turnbuckle.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight. My ex really is no match to my current significant other in anyway, be it mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Although I do have to admit I am always torn when it comes to comparing them physically, sexually, and even romantically.

I stopped daydreaming long enough to see my lover set up my ex lover with the spinebuster and then roar to the attendance. The crowd was on their feet and I included because we all knew exactly what was going to happen. While my ex was in a daze starting to lift himself off the mat my lover stood in front of him and waited until he was standing hunched over. My lover grabbed my ex by the neck and shoved his head between his strong thighs and hooked both of his arms up. The crowd started cheering as my love dropped down on his knees and planted my ex's face straight into the canvas. The crowd cheered and jumped up and down as my love rolled my ex onto his back and pinned him.

1-2-3

The match is over the crowd screams and I am overjoyed. I watch as my love poses for the attendance so everyone can take pictures of him and before he exits the ring I see him look dead at me and wink. I start to blush so bad that I could tell by the smile that spread across his face that he could see it from where he was.

I put my head down and tried to compose myself. After I let out a few labored breathes and watch as my large breast risen and fell I looked back towards the ring. I saw my ex lover dragging himself out of the ring and I have to admit a part of me felt bad. I remember the days whenever he would lose a big match I would be waiting for him back at the hotel and the second he would come through the door I would massage him, undress him, lick him, caress him, and…damn I need to stop these memories from intruding my fragile mind.

When I lifted my head I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a burly looking security guard standing next to me.

"Excuse me miss but someone will like to see you in the back," he says to me.

You couldn't keep the smile off my face as I stood up and straightened my dress. I pulled on my leather jacket and grabbed my purse before following the security officer out of two double doors and down a hallway. After going through many twists, turns, security checkpoints, and long hallways I started to recognize some of the crew and various superstars of the WWE and that let me know I was close.

Some waved hello to me and others gave me a head nod to acknowledge my presence. Everyone in the WWE knows who I am but that tends to be a given when you have dated two of the biggest superstars on the roster. The security guard finally stopped in front of a door and I looked up, once I saw the name on it my heart started beating faster.

The security guard then nodded to me before walking off. I stared at the door's name plate for a while before I got up the courage to finally twist the knob and push open the door.

I poke my head in and right before I say anything I see a shadow of blonde hair sweep beside me and then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pulls me into the room so fast that the door slams shut behind me. I am slightly frightened and a little excited as I am pushed up against a white colored brick wall and a warm body is pressed up against mine.

Just as my eyes were beginning to focus and register what was going on I feel warm soft lips press against mine in a deep searing kiss. I moan lightly as I press my body closer to theirs. I feel their arms around my waist tighten and bring me more into the hot crushing body. I can smell the sweat and male musk blanketing his skin in a soft velvet sheen and it is making me feel so intoxicated. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and run my hands through his damp hair.

I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip and his teeth nipping on it like he is begging me for entry into my mouth. I open my mouth and allow his thick soft tongue to invade my mouth. He lets out this long guttural growl from the back of his throat that just drove me insane. I whimper softly as our tongues caressed each others like long lost lovers and I pull his head down more to deepen the kiss.

I could feel his large hand glade down my spine which sent little shivers to follow. He then slipped his hands down the small of my back until he was cupping my ample rear and squeezing it gently. I felt my knees buckle a little as he continues to caress my butt and assault my mouth with a head spinning kiss. Finally we part to catch our breath but still locked in this intimate embrace.

We stare at one another with lust filled eyes. It has been way too long since the last time we were able to see each other. In fact it has been over a month since we had laid eyes on one another. With my busy schedule in medical school at Georgia Tech and internship at Jay Crawford Hospital here in Atlanta and with his loaded schedule as the WWE top drawer we rarely get moments like this one; just me and him.

Sure we have had our fair share of phone sex, sexy text messages, nude photos, and the occasionally webcam shows but in the end it all pales in comparison to seeing each other live and in person. I finally get to kiss him and hold him like I have been dreaming about for weeks.

A smirk appeared on his face as he watched my chest heaving up and down as I struggle to steady my breathing, finally getting to be this close to him after so long has been sending my nerves on end.

I watched as his deep brown eyes lock in on my chocolate orbs and I watch as his head dips down and peppers little wet kisses on the side of my mouth, down my chin and finally to my neck where he bites and then sucks hard on the delicate flesh.

I groan and thrust my hips into his groin and shutter when I feel his grown erection fighting the tight fabric of his wrestling trunks.

I hypnotically grind up against him, rubbing our privates together as I start to feel my nectar streaming down my inner thighs. As he assaults my neck with hickeys that I am surely going to regret tomorrow he pulls away from my neck to let out this animal groan that nearly made me cum right there.

He comes back to my neck and bites it again before allowing his tongue to come out and lick the sting from the bite away. I feel one of his hands slide around to the front, lift up my dress and slides the hand down into my soaked panties. My eyes widened as I felt his fingers rub up against my clit which instantly made me collapse into his chest from the sheer pleasure shooting through my body. I am at my breaking point,

"Hunter mmm…oh Hunter baby…ahhh Paul," I say and I could feel him smile against my neck as I called out his real name.

He knows I only say his real name when I am upset or absolutely turned on; obviously we both knew it was the latter.

"Mmhum…I love it when you say my name Amber," He says into my neck. He takes a long snuff of my hair before lifting his head up just enough to whisper in my ear, "Say my name again?"

Hunter then gave my clit another hard rub and I buck into his hand, "Oh god Paul."

He smiled down at me, "Do you know how hard it is to wrestle that cocky jackass of an ex-boyfriend of yours when you are looking so hot outside the ring," Hunter gave my clit another stiff rub that makes me moan and fall into his massive chest, I bury my head into the crook of his neck, "Especially you in this hot red mini dress and black leather jacket," he whispers in my ear as I tremble in the wake of his touch, "And then these heels," Hunter says as he looks down at my feet, "making those amazing legs of yours even more enticing."

The low rumble of Hunter's voice always set my soul on fire, almost as much as…damn why am I thinking about him at a time like this.

I felt Hunter step away and look at me with hunger in his eyes. He slips his fingers into the sides of his wrestling trunks and pulls it down to his knees before shimming them down the rest of the way and kicks them into the corner, never once dropping his gaze on me.

I look down to see his black thong fighting to not tear against Hunter's bulging erection. He smirks and chuckles softly when he hears me sigh softly.

"I was so eager to get my hands on you that I didn't have time to shower," Hunter said while giving me a knowing look, "want to take one with me?" He says while nodding towards the full sized bathroom he has in his dressing room.

I didn't answer him verbally, instead I slip off my leather jacket and kicked off my shoes. Hunter smirked at me while he slipped over his remaining garments and headed straight for the bathroom. I was just about to pull down my dress and follow when there was a knock on the door.

I groan impatiently at the sound hoping the person would walk off and forget what it is that they wanted. But no they continued and only this time they knocked loud enough that Hunter could hear over the roar of the rushing water in the shower.

"Baby, can you get the door?" He calls out to me as I see a billow of stream coming out of the bathroom.

//Damnit…who ever this is I am about to curse them out. //

I say to myself as fix my dress and stomp over to the door. I through it open ready to give this person a piece of my mind. I was just about to let the insults flew out of my mouth until I see who it was standing in front of me.

My heart leaps into my throat cutting off my air supply, I gasp despite myself and I was punished by this when I saw him smirk down at me.

//That fucking smirk…how I love…I mean…hate that fucking smirk//

I click my tongue against my teeth and roll my eyes at him.

"What do you want Randal?"

Randy stands tall in front of me and crosses his arms over his chest and parts his feet. He looks like he is ready to do battle and rightfully so, he knows that with me all of the conversations (if you even want to call them that) will be a battle of words until one of us gets too flushed or angry to continue.

"Well it is good to see you to baby, how are things?"

My body shivers all over when I hear him speak. Randal Keith Orton is the only man on God's green earth that can affect my body and emotions with very little effort. Like at this moment, my body is burning with desire at the sound of his voice and the sight of his absolutely flawless face, enticing body and icy blue eyes. However, my emotions are at high alert because my body decided to become a traitor at the sight of this man.

"Fine Randy, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to Hunter real quick before he leaves. Since we have a match together tomorrow for Monday Night Raw."

"Well good for you but Hunter is busy right now."

"Oh really?" Randy says to me as he raises up his eyebrow and smirks.

I groan annoyingly, "Yes really," I step back from the door about to slam it into his face until I feel Randy wrap his arm around the small of my back and pulls me into him.

I look up at him shocked and angry, I was just about to let him have it until he pressed his fingers against my lips and shushed me. For some insane reason I listened. We stay like this for quite some time just staring into each other's eyes. I try to look away but Randy wouldn't let me. He brings my head back towards him by my chin until we lock eyes again. Crystal blue orbs staring into dark brown ones. I watch as Randy's eyes sweep over my body. I felt heat everywhere his eyes landed on. From my shapely exposed legs, to my flared out hips, my tiny waist, and full breast heaving up and down from the thick tension in the air; I feel Randy's eyes linger longer on my neck and collarbone region which means he must see the bite marks and hickeys that Hunter left. I look down in embarrassment as I feel the blush come to my full cheeks.

I heard Randy sigh in disappointment as he dips his head down and presses his lips against my ear and whispers, "I see my Amber has been letting that Neanderthal leave his mark on her. I wonder does he know that is useless since I have been the first man to go there."

My blood rises and as turned on as I am by Randy's deep voice and possessive words I was more pissed off that he would insult me and Hunter like that. I try to shove him away but Randy is too big and too strong for me to move. So I had to settling with just glaring angrily at him.

Randy chuckled softly as he smiles that big grin at me…God how I hate that man.

"Amber, you know good and damn well I am telling the truth," Randy was about to say something else until we both heard the shower cut off signally that Hunter was done. I looked at the half opened bathroom door and then back at Randy pleading with my eyes for him to go away.

Randy's face looks annoyed at first but when he saw the look in my eyes his face softened and he nodded. I was about to exhale a sigh of relief until I felt Randy pull me back into his embrace and lean down to leave a soft lingering kiss on the apple of my cheek. He pulls away and smiles at my shocked expression.

"I will talk to you later Amber," and with that Randy turned and causally walked out the door. I watched the entire time as he leaves and found myself froze in place staring at the door. I didn't know what or how I felt at the moment. I didn't know wither to be pissed off that Randy invaded my personal space, or elated that he touched me.

I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't even hear Hunter step into the room until he was standing in front of me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Hunter said while standing there dripping wet with a towel around his waist. In any other circumstance this would have turned me on to extreme degrees but not in this instant.

"Nothing," I mumble softly.

He knows I'm lying, "Well, who was that at the door?"

"Nobody,"

Hunter studies my face quickly and judging by my flushed face, the fact that I am still standing in the middle of the room with my shoes off, and I keep looking out to the other side of the room with a saddened look on my face. Hunter knew exactly what was wrong,

"He was here wasn't he?" Hunter asks me in his most serious tone.

I look down at the ground as confirmation. Hunter sighs loudly so I try to think of something quickly to smooth out the situation. I didn't not want another Wrestlemania situation again.

"He was only here to go over the match he has with you tomorrow for Monday Night Raw,"

Hunter then looks at me confused but then his face changed to annoyed, "I am not booked in a match with Randy tomorrow…Kofi Kingston does."

It was my turn to be confused, "But Randy said…"

"Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed you sitting in the crowd tonight," Hunter replied with a slight humor in his face although I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was furious at Randy lying to me just to be in my presences.

"Damn him," I say under my breath.

"It's ok baby…look you came all the way out here to Macon from Atlanta so how about this," Hunter says as he walks over to his bag and starts pulling out clothes and then he turns around and hands me a hotel key, "I have a meeting with Stephanie tonight but it will be real quick...however why don't you go to my hotel room right now…I am staying at the Marriott not far off the highway and in the morning I will turn in my rental car and drive with you back to Atlanta and stay at your place."

I smile brightly at Hunter before dropping a tender kiss on his lips, "That sounds fantastic baby," I whisper against his lips, "I will see you back at the room."

I kiss Hunter one more time before I go and slip my shoes back on and pull my jacket on, I grabbed my purse and step out of the room.

* * *

That brings me to right now as lay on top of the large king sized bed in Hunter's suite in nothing but my black lace bra and matching thong .I can't help but think about all the things I can't want to do to him. It has been too long since I have made love to Hunter and tonight I am going to give him every part of me. Hunter has been nothing but an absolute blessing in my life. After the number Randy pulled on my heart I thought I was never going to fall in love again. But before I knew it Hunter came in like a knight and rode up and captured my heart. I can't wait for the day when I get to marry him.

I hear someone at the door so I immediately flick off the television screen and throw the remote on the night stand. I pose myself perfectly on the bed as I see strains of blond hair come through the door frame. As Hunter's eyes gaze upon my form on the bed I could hear him make an audible sigh of pleasure. I smiled,

"See something you like?"

Hunter smiles at me as he drops his bag at his feet, kicks off his shoes, and pulls off his shirt, "You damn right I do."

Hunter walks towards the bed and immediately covers me with his massive body. I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders as we kiss passionately. Hunter pushed my legs apart with his knees before pressing his groin against my aching pussy.

I moan softly and Hunter lifts his head up to stare into my eyes. He strokes the side of my face before saying, "I love you," then dips his head back down and seals his words of devotion in a deep, searing kiss.

*************

**A/N: So there you have it…the first chapter…I hope you like it…hopefully I will have to next chapter up tomorrow or really early tomorrow morning…Remember to review because when you don't I assume you don't like it LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: So decided to write another chapter because this story is still so fresh in my mind I just have to let it out…you know the drill…read and review because like I said before…when you don't review I take it to mean you don't like it.**

**Oh and by the way as usually with my stories the main character will be speaking in the first person while everyone else is narrated. This chapter will flip from Randy, to Amber, to Triple H.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The second Randy closed the door to Hunter's dressing room he exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Being in Amber's presence always did that to him. She is just too beautiful for words to describe. Randy had saw Amber sitting in the attendance and he immediately thought up a plan to get her alone.

He originally thought up the plan to pay security to bring her backstage at Randy's request, but Hunter beat him to it. In the end Randy wasn't surprised by that. Of course Hunter would want Amber near him. What man won't?

He tried to think up a new plan but no plausible one came to mind so Randy decided to just knock on the door and see what happens. He was glad when he did; judging by the cloudy look in Amber's eyes and her shoes and jacket spread haphazardly around the room let him know something was about to go down. And judging by those large markings on her neck told him that Hunter was very close to bedding down his woman.

Randy chuckled at the thought; his woman. Randy and Amber have not been together for almost two years. Not because Randy hasn't tried. He always tries but Amber has made it pretty clear she will never forgive Randy for all of his infidelities.

Randy sighed and walked back to his private locker room. All of the main-eventers in the WWE get their own dressing room.

Once Randy was standing in front of his door he saw Amber walking down the halls beaming with that big beautiful smile on hers.

// There was once a time when I was the only one who could put that smile on her face. //

Randy thought to himself as he pushed his door open and walked into the room. He couldn't help but feel depressed; Amber was his and always will be. Sure Randy has swept so many women off their feet it is no surprise that when he called himself God's gift to women not a soul disagreed with him. Randy loved playing Mr. Ladies Man, well he did until the day he met Amber.

Randy sighed again as he sat down on his couch and he remembered that day all those years ago…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

**April 4, 2006 – Atlanta, Georgia**

Randy was standing at the cash register of a deli restaurant in Atlanta just pissed off at the world. He just started his first day of suspension and when to his first anger management class. He couldn't believe the WWE would actually suspend him for sixty days. So what he upset a bunch of useless divas? They were harmless pranks to a bunch of talentless bitches. So what smoked a little weed; everyone does it and when he finds out who was the stupid dick that stooged him out Randy was going to beat the hell out of them.

"Have a nice day sir," The young female cashier said to him with a smile.

Randy put on the fakest smile in the world as he grabbed his little ticket stand and went looking for a table. He decided to sit up on the second floor of the restaurant since close to no one was up there except two teenage boys. Randy took a seat all the way in the back and looked down at his hands on the table.

He was pissed at the whole world at this moment. Randy went to that anger management class today and he felt that it was nothing but preaching the biggest load of crock he has ever heard.

"You can't control other people, all you can control is your reaction to them," Randy mocked quietly.

// Bullshit, if people stop doing stupid things then I wouldn't get pissed off. //

"Hey are you Randy Orton?" Some nerdy looking kid asked Randy as he stood in front of his table.

"No," Randy stated flatly without even looking at the kid.

"But…" The young teenager started but the menacing glare Randy gave him shut him up real quick.

"Fuck off kid," Randy says. The kid hurryingly walked back to his table with disappointment written all over his face.

Randy really didn't care at all. He was the victim here and everyone seems to forget that. Around the time his food finally arrives Randy hears laughter and giggles coming from the stairs.

// Great that's all I need now is two cackling chicks to piss me off further. //

After a few moments and a few large bites of his sandwich Randy felt another presence making its way to his table. Randy growled think it was another stupid kid who picked the wrong day and wrong superstar to fuck with.

He was about to say something harsh until a sweet heavenly scent wafted under his nose. It instantly calmed his nerves and then an angelic voice followed that soothed the savage beast inside Randy.

"Umm excuse me," a soft female voice replied.

Randy looked up and was struck by the most enchanting dark brown eyes he has ever seen. She blushed nervously and looked down, "Are you Randy Orton?"

Randy quickly composed himself and instantly flipped on the charm. He sat back in his sit and through his arm over the back of the chair as he turned towards her. He flashed his famous smirk her way before saying, "Why yes I am Randy Orton."

The hugest and brightest smile Randy has ever seen spread across her face. Randy smiled back at her as his eyes gave her the once over starting from the bottom up. She had nice pedicure feet in these black and crystal sandals. Traveling up Randy noted her firm smooth shapely legs,

// She must be a runner. //

Randy concludes to himself. He continues up and notices how she is ringing her hands together. She was nervous and Randy couldn't help himself from reaching out and grasping her hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs between the grove of her thumb and index finger.

// I have never felt hands so soft before. //

Randy continued with his eye tour when he spotted the way her hips flared out. He started thinking of how good it would feel to grip those hips as she bounces up and down on my dick. Randy smiled at the picture he was painting and continued his tour. He logged in his mind how tiny her waist is,

// Flawless hip to waist ratio. //

His gaze meets her full breast and Randy hypothesized that she was probably a 32DD. Randy's mouth watered a little at the thought of flick his tongue across her nipples. He also noticed how her breast was heaving up and down as if she was trying to catch her breath.

// She must want me. //

Randy smiled and continued up. He saw her long soft neck and pictured himself licking and sucking that area until she begged for mercy. He looked up and stopped at her cherry colored lips, so full and plump that Randy had to lick his own lips to keep from capturing hers in a kiss. He noticed how she biting the corner of her lips and he thought it looked cute.

// oh the things I want to do to that mouth. //

When Randy looked her dead in the eyes he saw something that set every one of his senses into overdrive. She had to be the totally package. A curvy and sexy package wrapped in smooth flawless chocolate skin that was better than Halle Berry's, and long curly black hair that hung down to the middle of her back.

"Umm…what is your name beautiful?" Randy said although a little shakily.

"Umm…Amber,"

"Amber? Well that is one hell of a beautiful name," Randy smiled up at her. Amber smiled down at him and again there was silence between the two. It was funny how comfortable it was to the both of them to not say anything.

Amber was completely confused on how she feels right now. This was RANDY ORTON…Randy Orton…The Legend Killer himself in the flesh and he was staring at her with an intensity that she has never known.

"Would you like to join me for lunch at my table?" Randy said; he was nervous but he wasn't going to show it.

Amber looked back at the table with her friends and noticed that the food had already arrived. She hesitated at first but then decided when the hell she is going to get another opportunity to eat lunch with Randy Orton.

"Sure," Amber said once she turned back to face Randy, "Let me get my food from my table and I will join you."

Randy smiled, "Great," he finally let go of her hands and watched as she walked over to her friends table.

He watched Amber walk back to his table and set her tray down, once sitting Randy couldn't help but stare at her with a goofy grin. It was kind of making Amber nervous so she asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he said…

*_End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

And Randy was right back then, nothing was wrong. For the next two years after that date nothing was ever wrong in Randy's life. He was with the woman he planned to marry and Amber had proven to be a great influence on Randy because for the first time in his career he stayed out of trouble. He cut out the weed and cigarettes and actually made amends to the people he has hurt over time.

He's life was never so perfect. That was until old habits he thought he cured a long time ago started showing up again. Don't get Randy wrong; he loved Amber more than the next breath of air coming into his lungs but it was getting harder and harder for him to be away from her and still remain faithful. He was selfish and Randy knows it but that has never changed that his love buries in his soul for Amber. She is his ideal, the love of his life, & his soul mate. Randy looked down at the tattoo on my right forearm. He sighed as his fingers traced over the etching of Amber's name in his arm. He got it done on their one year anniversary and vowed to never take it off.

Randy was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a knock on his door. He stands up to answer it and when he pulls the door open he was not surprised to see who was standing there.

"Hey Hunter," Randy mumbled with a sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"'Hey Hunter?' That's all you can say to me is 'Hey Hunter'," Hunter stood tall as he glared into the icy blue eyes of his once protégée.

Randy shrugged, "Well what do you expect me to say?"

Hunter shrugged too, "Nothing I suppose since there is absolutely nothing you CAN say to explain why you came to my dressing room and harassed my Amber."

// His Amber! His Amber! I don't think so! //

Randy raged in his head but he knew better then to express his angry to someone like Hunter for a number of reasons. One of them being that Hunter would get nothing but pure joy from it and Randy wasn't having any of that.

"I didn't harass Amber man. It has just been awhile since I have seen her around and I just wanted to…catch up with her." Randy smirked at Hunter making sure that what he just said was dripping with innuendo.

Hunter's teeth visibly clutched and it made Randy's smirk spread even further. Hunter stepped closer so his and Randy's face were inches apart.

"I am going to tell you this one more time Orton," Hunter said while pointing his finger in Randy's face, "stay the hell away from Amber. Because if you don't well then…," Hunter stepped back and smirked, "there with be nothing and nobody that can stop me from beating your ass again."

And with that Hunter walked off knowing he made his point. Randy stood there replaying the events of the last time he over stepped his boundaries with Hunter when it came to Amber. He shuttered at the thought,

// Maybe I do need to step back from this fight. //

Randy shook his head no. Amber was worth fighting over and he will see to it that by the end of this he will be the man to get the girl in the end…

* * *

"Oh God," I moan as I dig my nails deep into Hunter's back.

"Damn Amber…you're so tight…so good…fuck," Hunter groaned in my ear as he drives his member deeper and deeper into my pussy with each thrust. He grabs my legs and places each one on his shoulder and grips my hips tightly in his massive hands.

"Oh fuck yes Paul…give it to me baby," Hunter pulled his erection all the way before slamming it back into me with great force. Tears sprung from my eyes at the sheer pleasure from it all.

Hunter bites down hard on his bottom lip as he thrust into me harder and faster each time and until the headboard from the bed kept knocking on the wall.

"Oh God…you're so hot…I don't think I can make it," Hunter cried as his eyes screwed shut.

I reach up and pull Hunter down so we are chest to chest. I whisper into his ear, "Cum for me Paul…cum for me."

That was all it took after a few hard pumps Hunter came with a thunderous roar that turned me on so much I came just from the sight of it.

Hunter collapsed on top of me once he emptied himself in the condom and then kissed the side of my neck. Both of us a little reluctant to let go of one another, however Hunter pulled out and got out of the bed to dispose of the condom.

I laid there in bed trying to catch my breath as I felt the cold chill of the room drying the hot sweat from my body. Hunter returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to me. Once he was comfortable he grabbed my arm and waist then pulled me into his awaiting arms.

I snuggled myself really good into Hunter's massive chest and draped one of my arms around his waist and through one of my legs over his thigh.

Hunter massaged my back and stroked my slightly damp hair as he rained kisses down my head and face.

I sighed in completely contentment, "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too Amber. Now get some sleep baby."

Hunter grips my chin in his hand and pulls my head in for one more passionate kiss before I began to drift off for a good night sleep…

* * *

Hunter watches Amber sleeping soundly at his side and he couldn't have been happier. If someone told Hunter that after a well-publicized divorce with Stephanie McMahon that he would find love again with a much younger woman, he would have hit you over the head with his sledgehammer.

Despite what the guys in the back and the WWE Universe thought, Hunter did love Stephanie with all his heart. Granted not at first, at first it was about securing his future but by the time they married Hunter felt he had found THE one. Man was he proven wrong!

It turned out that Stephanie had an appetite for wrestlers and decided to rank up quite a number of them in her bedroom behind Hunter's back. He had heard of the rumors about Stephanie being with John Cena, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, and many others but Hunter always looked the other way.

That was until Stephanie admitted to him with tears in her eyes that she wasn't sure if their youngest daughter Murphy Claire was really his. He was devastated, but thank God she turned out to be his. However that was the last straw for Hunter, he quickly filed for divorce from Stephanie and to say everyone was shocked would be an understatement.

Everyone kept telling Hunter that it would destroy his career and the whole McMahon family will come after him. But Hunter has always been a very smart man. The cerebral assassin stuff isn't just a gimmick in his world. Hunter knew that since he had been a part of the McMahon family for years he has seen and heard things that could absolutely rip that family's reputation to shreds.

From Stephanie's infidelities, Vince's homosexual & heterosexual relations with some of the wrestlers and divas, money extortion from big time arenas to let the company in back in the early 80's, to the fact that steroids are still heavily used throughout the roster even with the Wellness Policy.

So in exchange of keeping his mouth shut, Hunter got part-time custody of his two daughters and gets to remain THE GAME. The top man in the WWE and the company's biggest draw.

Yea, life is good and it got even better once Amber came into his life.

Hunter looked down again at her sleeping form and sighed. Amber had to be the best thing to happen to him in a long time. He has never loved like this before. At first Hunter was actually a little insecure about the relationship, after all he was 40 years old and she is 23. Hunter doesn't know what he did so right to get someone so beautiful, kind, smart, and just all around perfect as Amber but he prays she never goes away.

But Hunter fears that it might all come crashing down if a certain SOMEONE won't realize the relationship is over. Hunter frowned as he thought of Randy. Randy Orton, once his student now his mortal enemy for the heart of the woman he loved. Hunter would never admit it to anyone but he was scared. Scared that Randy might actually have a shot of stealing Amber away, it is no secret that Amber still loves Randy, after all he was her first love. And the way Randy can't seem to stop coming around Amber backstage and how he still proudly shows off that tattoo on his forearm of her name lets Hunter know how much Randy is devoted towards winning her back.

Hunter quietly sighed at the thought, things where so much easier when Hunter was on Smackdown. That way the only time he and Amber had to see Randy was on pay-per-view nights. But now back on Raw he has to worry about that tattooed jackass coming around more often to try and weasel his way back into Amber's life. Hunter remembers that faithful day that will forever test their relationship…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**April 13, 2009 – Atlanta, Georgia**

**2009 WWE Draft**

Hunter was proud of himself. Him, John Cena, and Randy Orton just put on a hell of a match for the crowd and the audience at home who are watching this special three-hour edition of Monday Night Raw. However at the back of Hunter's mind he knew what was about to happen. Hunter had been having conversations with his former father-in-law Vince McMahon about it for weeks and he still hadn't budged on changing his mind.

Hunter looked up at the titantron as the graphics scroll on until his picture and name came on the screen announcing that he has just been drafted to Raw from Smackdown.

The crowd cheered as Hunter stood in the middle of the ring glaring at Randy Orton to signal he will be coming for his championship. Hunter put on a good show but he is dreading going to the back because he knew that the individual that was waiting for him would not be happy about this decision at all.

Once the lights went down to signal a commercial break Hunter rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp to the back. Everyone was congratulating him on a job well done but the only thing Hunter could focus on was the person waiting for him in his locker room.

"Hey man congrats on coming back to RAW," Jericho said while giving Hunter a firm slap on the back.

Hunter nodded, "Yea man but I have to talk to you later,"

"Sure man, see you later,"

Hunter walked off heading to his dressing room and stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open. There she sat on the leather couch; his perfect little princess with her head down and hands clasped firmly in her lap.

Hunter sighed, "Baby,"

No response; Hunter walked closer, "Amber,"

This time Hunter did get a response but it wasn't the one he wanted. He heard Amber choke back a sob which let Hunter know that she had been crying. Hunter rushed to her side and knelt in front of Amber.

"Baby look at me," Hunter said while gripping her chin in his hand and lifting her head to look at him.

It broke Hunter's heart to see the tears coming down Amber's beautiful brown eyes. Hunter cupped her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Everything will be alright," Hunter said with a reassuring smile.

"How do you know? How do you know HE isn't going to…," Amber cried and then waved her hands in front of her face to signal she couldn't go on.

Hunter stood up and pulled Amber up with him. He pulled her into her arms and cradled her head in his chest with one hand as the other soothed her back.

Amber sighed and let Hunter comfort her like no one else can. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her nose against his chest and breathed deeply. She loved the smell of Hunter's sweat after a match and couldn't help but tilted her head up and whimpered while pouting her lips.

Hunter smiled knowing what she wanted so he leaned his head down and captured Amber's pillow soft lips in a searing kiss. Hunter kissed her long and he kissed her hard, running his tongue over the fullness of her bottom lip. Amber happily opened her mouth to Hunter and he wasted no time plunging his tongue deep in her mouth. Hunter groaned at the exquisite taste of her mouth. Amber rubbed her hands up and down Hunter's back and let her finely manicured fingernails tingle the smooth skin of Hunter's back.

The two finally parted for air and gazed into each other's eyes. Hunter reached his hand up and stroked the apple of Amber's cheek.

// God do I love this woman. //

Hunter dipped down again and planted a soft kiss on Amber's slightly swallowed lips. Amber moaned softly as Hunter pulled away to look her in the eyes again.

"Amber I love you. And I know that you don't want to have to deal with Randy harassing you again," Amber looked away at first until Hunter guided her head back to face him, "But you have to understand how important being on Raw is for me. You know I was only put on Smackdown so Stephanie wouldn't have to deal with me. But Raw has always been the better show. The A show that I deserve to be on."

"I know Hunter but I am afraid. What if Randy tries to take me back? What if he won't leave us alone?"

"Well I don't know about him leaving us alone but I know I don't have to worry about him taking you away from me, right?"

Hunter looked nervous. He didn't want to seem as if he didn't trust Amber it is just that he knew Randy has always been a weakness for her. After all Randy was younger than him and with no ex-wife/kids baggage like Hunter. It has always been an insecurity for him in his relationship with Amber.

"No," Amber smiled up at him and squeezed his waist tighter, "there is nobody else I want but you."

Hunter felt like a weight has been lifted off his heart. He smiled and kissed Amber's lips once more.

"Great, then we have nothing to worrying about. Neither Randy nor anyone else is going to destroy our relationship."

Amber smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss Hunter once more…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

Hunter thought back on that day and thought how foolish they both sounded. Never in their wildest dreams did the both of them know at what length Randy would go to just to be alone with Amber. Randy knew that with Amber alone, it makes it harder for her to turn him down. Hunter's blood boiled when he thinks back to the stunt Randy pulled on Wrestlemania night.

"Never again," Hunter said through clutched teeth.

He calmed when he saw Amber stir next to him and let out a soft moan. Hunter deeply inhaled and then exhaled to calm himself down. Now was not the time to get pissed off. Hunter looked back down at Amber's perfect sleeping form and can't help but dream of having this beautiful creature sleeping next to him for the rest of his life.

Hunter squeezed Amber to his side tighter before kissing the top of her head. He whispered, "Randy can't have you. He blew it. You're all mine now." And with that Hunter finally drifted off the sleep…

* * *

**A/N: Ok here is another chapter…I hope you guys love it and the story…read & review PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has favorite my story and written reviews…keep them coming because like I said…if you don't review I assume you don't like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Three

I was sleeping blissfully when I suddenly felt a warm, hard body press firmly against mine and crushing me deeper into the soft bed. I try not to let the smile I was feeling show on my face when I smelt the familiar male musk waft under my nose. I felt long strains of hair fall under my chin and then it was followed by warm, soft lips pressed against my neck.

I sighed; still having my eyes closed I reached up and grasped two handfuls of soft hair and guided the head to deepen the kisses to my neck.

It did; and this time a hot tongue came out and swirled itself around the pulse of my neck before sucking gently on the exposed flesh.

I moaned in response; I feel him crushing his hips into mine and rubbing his groin against my heated core.

I moan; he growls. It seemed the more I moaned the louder he growled and grinded his hardened cock into my awaiting pussy.

"God Paul…you're like an animal in the morning,"

Hunter lifted his head up just enough to whisper in my ear, "How can I not when I get to wake up to you in the morning."

Hunter goes back to assaulting my neck with sweet wet kisses as I whimper and tremble with lust under his massive body.

But when Hunter took a firm bite into my neck I arched my back and groaned, "Paul please…I can't wait anymore…I need you."

Hunter smiled, "You're wish is my command princess," and with that Hunter hooked my legs up and brought them to his shoulders.

Hunter reaches over to the night stand and pulls out a condom. He strokes his member in his hand a few times and slides the condom on before he leans down and kisses me roughly on the lips. At the same time that Hunter plunged his tongue into my awaiting mouth, he drove his hard cock into me. I turn my head away from him and let out a gasp.

"Paul…you're so big baby," I moan as I turn my head back and kiss him deeply.

Hunter made love to me tenderly that morning. With each stroke I felt him pull almost all the way out before slamming back into me deeply. All the time whispering hot, sexy things into my ear,

"Do you know how good your pussy is?" He asked with a heavy breath, "You're so tight…so wet…so damn warm…God I wish I could be inside you forever. Do you know how much I love you? I would do anything for you Amber. You're so beautiful…so perfect…my angel…my princess…my Amber."

Hunter pulled all the way out and turned me over so I was lying on my stomach. Hunter crushed his body against my back as he gripped my hips and slammed back into my pussy so hard tears sprung from my eyes. I let out a guttural moan and drop my head into the pillow as Hunter moves my hair from my ear so he could continue talking to me.

"You look so hot while I am fucking you…ahhh…God Amber can I keep you forever?" Hunter moaned.

"Yes…Paul yes baby,"

"Say my name again," Hunter said and slammed into me harder when I didn't answer quick enough.

"Paul…Oh God Paul," I screamed as I feel my body starting to shake.

"I'm close…I am so close baby," I yell knowing that this orgasm was going to tear through me like a runaway train.

"Cum baby…I want to cum with you," Hunter groaned as he dropped his sweating head against my shoulder.

After a few more hard thrusts I came so hard my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I hollered as my body began to spasm. Hunter quickly followed when he let out a loud roar that I was sure woke the other customers at the hotel if they weren't up already.

When Hunter was through he collapsed on top of my exhausted body. He was breathing so hard he sounded like an overweight man instead of the fine physical specimen that he is truly. We stay like that until we heard the ringing of the hotel phone. Hunter reaches over and picks it up. After a few seconds he says ok and then hangs up the phone.

"That was the hotel calling for my wake up call," Hunter says as he pulls out of me and goes to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

"Ok cool," I roll over onto my stomach and lay there a minute to catch my breath, "how long do we have 'till we need to be at the arena?" I yell while Hunter is in the bathroom.

Once I heard the toilet flush and the faucet turning on and then off, Hunter comes back into the room standing in the door in all of his naked glory.

Man, I already want to go for round number two!

"We have quite some time. But we do need to drop off my rental car and take your car to Atlanta and the Phillips Area. Also we need to get you a change of clothes."

"No need," I reply as I get out of the bed and walk over to the closet door. I could feel Hunter's eyes on my flesh as he watches me walk across the suite naked. I push open the door and pull out a black overnight bag. I turn towards Hunter waving it in the air,

"You had an overnight bag?" Hunter asks incredulously.

I walk closer to him still holding the bag in my hand, "You didn't really think I was going to drive all the way out to butthole Macon, Georgia to pay my boyfriend a surprise visit and not expect to spend the night with him?"

Hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a tight hug, "I love you," He says.

"I love you too," I kiss him softly but still passionately on the mouth and then run my finger tips over the defined muscle of Hunter's bicep.

"You know we never did get to shower together like we were supposed to," I say with a naughty smile on my face.

Hunter smiles too as he runs his hands down the small of my back and cup my ass in his hands. I gasped and pressed myself closer to him,

"You are right, so you want to have a little more fun this morning?" He says as he walks backwards into the bathroom pulling me in there too.

Once we stop in front of the shower I reach up and cup Hunter's face and kiss him deeply, I hear him groan against my lips. I smiled as I run my hand down his side and squeezed his rear firmly. Hunter shuttered which made me giggle.

I reached over and turned the water on for the shower. Once I turned it to hot I continued kissing Hunter passionately as we wait for the water to heat up. Neither one of us came up for air until the room started steaming up so bad it was hard to breath. I pulled away and felt the temperature of the shower, turning it down a little bit I turn back around to Hunter and watch him watching me step into the stall. Once inside I reach out and grab Hunter's already hard cock into my hands and use it to pull him into the stall with me to start our shower fun.

* * *

After Hunter and I had our adventure in the shower; we quickly dressed, gathered our belongings and headed out. As I looked at us in the reflect surface in the elevator, I couldn't get over how cute we looked.

Hunter and I were almost matching; with our hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing matching black sunglasses, and black leather jackets. The only thing that was different was what we wore underneath.

Hunter was wearing tight blue jeans, black combat boots, and a tight grey t-shirt that is from his apparel line in the WWE. I however was wearing black motorcycle jeans with a form-fitting white t-shirt that was cut low in the front to show off some cleavage, carrying a black purse, large silver hoop earrings in my ear, and wearing black four inch heels.

I also noticed how Hunter had taken my overnight bag and draped it over his shoulder and had his roll-away luggage handle/ laptop case handler in his right hand and my hand in his left.

Once the elevator reach the lobby Hunter was still holding my hand as we walked over to front desk and Hunter processed to check us out; never once did he drop my hand.

When we got outside Hunter loaded up my car with the luggage and opened the driver side door for me. Once he saw I was safety secure, Hunter kissed my lips softly before closing my door and walking over to his rental car. I followed Hunter to the rental car office and once he was done dropping the car off, he came out and we switched places with me so now I was sitting on the passenger side while he was driving.

As we were on the road I checked the voicemail message on my Blackberry; I wasn't surprised one bit when I heard the message:

_Bitch, how dare you? How could you come to a Raw houseshow and not come see me? So caught up on getting a piece of Hunter's dick you forgot to hang out with your closest friend in the world huh? Call me back!_

I burst into laughter that made Hunter look at me funny.

"What has gotten into you?" he says.

As I wipe a tear from my eyes I say, "Nothing, just Alicia called because I didn't come and spend time with her when I went to show last night."

"Oh, well we are almost at your place. How about after I unload the car I can drop you off at the arena so you could spend some time with her while I go to the gym,"

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan," I then text Alicia telling her to meet me at the arena and we could catch up.

We finally make it to my two-bedroom apartment which is located in the Midtown region of Atlanta. Once inside Hunter drops the bags and takes a big whiff of the room,

"Ahh it is good to be home," he says while exhaling.

I turn around and face him with a smile, "Home? Hunter you don't live here."

His face got really serious as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before leaning down and giving me a hot kiss on the mouth, "Amber this is my home. My address might be in Connecticut but being with you is home for me."

As sappy as that sounded I couldn't stop the blush coming to my cheeks. We kiss one more time before getting in my car and driving to the arena. Once we get to the parking lot I kiss Hunter goodbye and hop out the car. I watch him drive off in pursuit of a gym as I walked up the ramp to the backdoor of the arena. Once inside I make a beeline straight to catering were I find the person I had been looking for.

Alicia Fox was sitting at one of the tables periodical looking at her watch. Alicia and I have been best friends since we first met in junior high school back home in Florida. I was an only child and an army brat that was use to moving around a lot. I never made many friends growing up and to be honest I really wasn't good at attaching lasting bonds with people. But over the years Alicia has proven to be my closest and most devoted friend.

"Hey Alicia, how are you?" I ask as I walk over to her and give her a big hug before sitting down in the chair across from her.

"I am good but I should be mad at you. I was at the househow last night. Why didn't you come by the women locker room and say hi?"

"I'm sorry," I replied with a pout, "But Hunter got to me before I had a chance."

Alicia huffed, "You and that man. Always all over each other, I have to admit it's cute…sickening…but cute."

I laughed, "Well that's how you are when you're in love." I was beaming because I did love Hunter and if it wasn't for Alicia I would have never saw Hunter in a romantic light. Hunter and I actually knew each other back when I was dating Randy; we were never really friends though. However that somehow all changed one faith night…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**June 13, 2008 – Smackdown **

"I don't think I should have come," I said as we walked through the corridors to the backstage area.

"Come on Amber, I am tired of you crying over him. Plus I really need you tonight," Alicia said as she dragged me over to wardrobe so she could change into her business suit.

Alicia was debuting in the WWE tonight and she needed me here to support her. It has always been a dream of hers to be a WWE diva. When we were younger we use to pretend to be those women in my living after watch an episode of Raw or Smackdown so for her to finally make it was a big deal.

I was trying to be there for her but how could I? I just lost my fiancé Randy Orton and the heartbreak is almost unbearable. I have been crying for weeks now and I almost flunked my finals this semester because of it.

"I know you want me here Alicia but its too hard. I promised that when Randy and I broke up I would never come to a WWE event again. I can't see all the old people I use to hang out with and be around HIM and HER!"

I started crying again as Alicia comes and knelt in front of me; she wipes the tears falling from my face,

"I know he hurt you bad Hun. But you need to stop crying over him. Randy was the stupid one not you. You were just too in love to see him for what he truly is. And on top of that I am on Smackdown not Raw. You won't have to see him or that bitch ever again, ok?"

I look up at Alicia and see her enduring smile. I do my best to fake a smile before saying, "You're right. Let's go before you are late for your segment."

While Alicia was taping her first segment with Edge and Vickie Guerrero, I was still in the back crying. I was sitting in a chair blocked off by some crates so I could cry in peace.

The pain in my chest hurts so badly. It is like I can physically feel my heart dying and maybe it is. Randy was supposed to be my happily ever after. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first lover. I was addicted to him. I loved every part of him. I can't understand how he could betray me like that. I would have given up everything for him.

"Amber, are you ok?" I hear a male voice call from the other side of the hallway.

I didn't have the energy to say 'yes I am fine' or 'fuck off'.

I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to me until that person was stand right in front of me. I hurried up and covered my face with my hands so they won't see me crying. I then felt two hands gripping my wrists and pulling my hands down from my face. The person knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin up so they could look me in the eyes.

The tears in my eyes were blinding me so bad I couldn't make out the person in front of me. I felt two soft hands reach up and cup my face and use their thumbs to wipe away my tears. I shut my eyes and then open them to let the rest of my tears fall. I could finally make out the person who was stroking my face.

I brush their hands away while wiping my nose and turning my head to the side, "Hunter you don't have to help me ok. I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" Even though I wasn't looking at Hunter I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was concerned. However that didn't change the fact that I was pissed about the question he had just asked.

"What the hell do you think is wrong Hunter? Like you haven't heard already!" I say with fury written all over my eyes and face as I turn towards Hunter again.

Hunter looked down and sighed. He placed a firm hand on my knee that sent such a warm feeling through me that I instantly calmed down.

// what the hell was that? //

Hunter looked at me with those soulful brown eyes before saying, "I have heard that you and Randy broke up," he looked nervous like he was trying to not make me angry or cry again. When I didn't give him a response he took that as his cue to continue, "And I am sorry for that. I always thought you two were really in love."

I broke down again before saying, "So did I."

Hunter grasped both of my tiny hands in one of his while the other was brushing the new tears away.

"Don't cry Amber. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

I tried to stop my blubbering, "It's fine…it's fine."

Hunter sighed before gathering my face into his hands again and looking deeply into my eyes.

"Amber I heard what Randy did to you and if that's true than is a complete idiot not to mention an asshole. Amber you're a treasure for any man to have and if he can't see that then fuck him. You have always been too good for him anyway."

I fake a smile, "Thanks Hunter," I really didn't believe a word Hunter was saying but at that moment it didn't matter. It was just nice to have someone say all those things.

//If I was so perfect than why did Randy cheat on me? //

Before I had time to answer the question my lips were seized in a kiss from Hunter. At first I was confused but then I warmed up to it when I felt how soft and hot his lips were. Hunter pulled me in deeper once he knew I was kissing him back and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip. He sucked on it softly which caused me to open up my mouth and moan. The second I did that Hunter plunged his tongue deep in my mouth and caressed his tongue against mine. When I heard Hunter let out this low growl I felt sparks go off as I wrap my arms around his waist and pull his body closer to mine. Once I felt his body crushed against mine I moan and whimper softly as the kissing continued. This is getting hot, really hot as I felt one of Hunter's hands leave my face and slide down to cup one of my breast. I shutter and moan against his lips at the feel of his hand caressing me.

Just then a stage hand comes running down the hallway, "Triple H; you're needed for this segment now."

Hunter pulled away from my lips but not his body as he stares into my eyes.

The stage hand yells again, "Triple H now!"

"Wait a fucking minute!" Hunter yells as he turns towards the guy. The guy shuts up but still has this panicked look on his face as Hunter turns around and faces me again.

We stare at each other for a minute before Hunter smiles and stands up. I watch in awe as he leans back down to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

"Mmmm…Amber I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to do that. How about I get to take you out after the show?"

Still in shock I managed to nod my head yes; Hunter smiles, "Great, I will see you after the show."

And with that he was off following the stage hand while I sat there in complete shock. I didn't know what to think about what just happened.

//Did Triple H himself just make out with me? And how long HAS he been waiting to do that? Since I was with Randy? //

Endless questions and queues kept coming to mind until Alicia walked up.

"Hey girl…Amber what's wrong now? You look like you seen a ghost?"

I tried to gather my thoughts, "Ummm…nothing it was nothing…just something really weird just happened."

Alicia raised her eyebrow, "How weird?"

"Like I need to take a cold shower weird," I reply with my voice still shaking.

"Ohhh…who got you all hot and bothered?" Alicia asked now sitting on one of the tables with excitement on her face.

"Hunter,"

"Hunter? As in Triple H? He got you all hot and bothered?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Wow…so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…but he told me to wait for him after the show to take me out."

"Really…wow…so are you going?"

"Yea, I think so," I said while thinking of the possibilities of going out with Hunter Hearst Hemsley…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

And I did go out with Hunter. However I told him at the restaurant that Randy and I just broke up a month before so I wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. Hunter understood and said that he was willing to be my friend until I was comfortable enough to pursue something serious. We kept in touch over time through emails and phone calls.

Until less than two weeks later Hunter was drafted to Smackdown so I was able to see him and Alicia at the same time. It's didn't take long before Hunter and I became romantically involved with one another but still I was worried that people will only think of me as a ring rat that likes to date nothing but pro-wrestlers. But since a lot of the WWE crew and superstars knew the circumstances of my break up with Randy and the hell Stephanie put Hunter through with the divorce, everyone was happy for the two us finding love again. Everyone except the ones we knew that were closer to Randy than anyone else. Randy actually cursed me out backstage at a pay-per-view one time when he saw us together and called me every dirty word in the book. Hunter and Randy almost came to blows until some of the superstars broke them apart.

"I glad you are with a stable guy now and not Randy," Alicia said as she takes a bite of her apple.

Just then I felt a toned arm wrap around my shoulders and a soft kiss is placed on my cheek. I smile and turn around to see who it is,

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" the man replies in a grizzle voice.

I smiled brightly at him, "I am fine Shawn how are you doing? How's Rebecca? How are the kids?"

Shawn Michaels; Hunter's best friend and the greatest wrestler alive, sits down next to me and nods towards Alicia before turning back to me, "I am fine…the kids are great and so is Becca. Where is Hunter? Doesn't he know it is dangerous to leave you backstage with 'you know who' running around?"

I gunged at the thought of him, "First off who cares about Randy? And secondly Hunter dropped me off here so I could talk to Alicia and he could go to the gym and get a workout in before the show."

"Cool, hey I am going to fix me a plate you want anything," Shawn says as he stands up to walk over to the catering station.

I look over at the long tables filled with food, "Umm yea but let me get it you might pick something I don't like," I say with a laugh.

After Shawn and I fix our plates we sit back down with Alicia and talked about everything going on with the show today and the upcoming Royal Rumble pay-per-view which will thankful be held here in Atlanta. Follow superstars like Paul Wright (Big Show), and John Cena came by to sit with us. John is the only remaining friend I have that still hangs out with Randy. It seemed that after me and he broke up the entire locker divided into Team Amber or Team Randy.

The group had me in stitches telling me of the recent ribs they played on each other since the last time I saw them. It feels good to be so accepted by this great bunch of girls and guys, I know wrestlers get a bad rap but everyone I have come to meet in this business are good, fun-loving people.

* * *

Amber and her group were so caught up in their conversations that nobody saw Randy walk into catering with Santino and Ted DiBiase in tow. Randy watched closely from the other side of the room as Amber threw her head back and laughed that beautiful laugh of hers at the joke John just told her.

Randy was so enthralled with her that he totally tuned out the conversation going on between Ted and Santino. Randy wanted to touch her. He longed to feel her pressed up against him and more importantly, he yearned to hear her whisper, 'I love you' again.

//She shouldn't be with Hunter. He can't take care of her like I can. He probably treats her like a child since she is so much younger than him. //

Randy didn't show it but it broke his heart to find out Amber moved on so quickly after they broke up. Which is why after hearing about the two of them together, the second Randy saw Amber kiss Hunter backstage at a pay-per-view he grabbed her by the arm and yelled at her. He wanted to hurt her as badly as his heart was hurting it that moment.

Watching Hunter with his hands all over his innocent angel burnt Randy end inside something fierce. Hunter of course came to the rescue and got involved and the two almost got into a fight which was promptly broken up by some of the other superstars.

Randy was convinced that once the whole break-up 'thing' was over he could come, swoop in, lay on some charm and have his Amber back in his bed moaning his name and telling him she will always love him. That's how it usually was with them; that's how he thought it would go after the last time they were together, but that's not what happened…

* * *

*_Flashback**_

**June 2, 2008 – St. Louis, Missouri**

//This fucking sucks! //

Randy said as he walked through his St. Louis home feeling sorry for himself. Not only did he lose the girl of his dreams but last night his ex-mentor Triple H threw him out of the ring at the One Night Stand pay-per-view and caused Randy to break his collarbone on the outside mat.

//This shit is uncomfortable. //

Randy thought as he scratched the area that the strap for his sling rested. He had to be in this thing for a few weeks and what's worse is that he has to be out of the ring for two months.

// Who gives a shit. My life is over. //

Randy was depressed. He missed wrestling, he missed being champion…he missed his Amber. Randy sighed, today marked a whole month since Amber told him she never wanted to see him again. He knows he messed up and that he shouldn't have had sex with that bitch behind Amber's back but Randy was lonely and missed a female touch while on the road.

//I wish I could take it all back just to have Amber hold me in her arms again. //

Randy walked over to his liquor cabinet and opened it up. He pulled out a full bottle of Jack Daniels and cracked open the seal before taking a few large gulps. The burning liquid going down his throat felt good, it might he could still feel something. Lately he has been walking around like a zombie for the past few weeks just pray that his perfect angel would take him back.

Randy reached for his cell phone and hit the speed dial button before waiting for the ring.

After four rings it went straight to voicemail:

_Hey this is Amber Davis. I can't pick up the phone right now. But please leave your name & number after the beep…BEEP…*laughter*…I'm just kidding_

After the real beep Randy stood there for a minute lost in thought. It had been so long since he has heard that beautiful laugh that it threw him off for a minute. He closed his eyes as he pictured that big bright smile he fell in love with two years ago.

Randy quickly hung up the phone and called back just so he could hear her laugh again. Once the phone beeped again, Randy let out a sigh and left his message,

"Hey Amber it's me…I know you said you didn't want to see me again but," Randy was trying his best to fight back the tears springing from his eyes, "but I really miss you," his voice was cracking. He couldn't do this; he couldn't make himself look so weak. Randy quickly hung up the phone and dried the tears coming down his eyes.

//Screw her! She is just overrating! All I have to do is wait it out and she will come back to me! I'm Randy Orton damnit! //

Randy puffed out his chest with a show of bravado that he really didn't feel. He missed his Amber. But his foolish pride is keeping him from admitting how much he truly needs her.

Amber use to call every morning to wish Randy a good morning and every night to tell him sweet dreams. He really missed that. He missed the way she always smelled like fresh strawberries or how her dark brown eyes sparkled every time he was around her, like to her he was the greatest thing in the entire world.

Randy had never experienced that type of devotion before. Yea he has had women wait on him hand and foot before of course…just look at him. What woman wouldn't? But Amber's dedication to him never seem forced, like she was doing it as an attempt to keep him or as a form of worship to his flawless body and lovemaking skills.

It always felt like it was coming just from the goodness of her heart and unconditional love of him. That's why when Amber looked him dead in the eyes and said,

'I will do anything for you,' Randy felt his heart swell.

Amber accepted everything that was Randy, even his flaws. His short and violent temper, his immature behavior, and his busy schedule. She accepted this all with zero complaints, all she wanted was to know he loved her too. Which Randy did with all of his being. Granted he wasn't as vocal with his love and admiration as some guys but that didn't change how he felt and that he tried to be a better man. But old habits die hard and his came crash through and ripping to spreads his beautiful relationship.

"Fuck this shit," Randy yelled as he slammed the now ¾ empty bottle of Jack on the counter, secretly hoping it would shatter.

Just then Randy heard the doorbell chime so he left the living room to go answer it. He figured it was his mother or father coming to check in on him and make sure he is doing alright. They have been doing that a lot since his break up with Amber.

Once Randy focused his eye on the peephole he froze. His legs began to shake, his palms got sweating, and he couldn't breathe.

//Could it really be who I think it is? //

Randy quickly threw open the door and stood there in shock as his mind registered what he was looking at.

"Hi…I'm sorry for just coming by but…" Randy never let her finished. The second his mind finally realized that it was Amber standing at his front door he grabbed her around the waist with his good arm and kissed her passionately. Randy kicked his front door close and he continued to ravish Amber's mouth with his. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and let out a long groan at the exquisite taste he has missed for a month now.

Amber cup his face in her hands and bite down on Randy's bottom lip. She missed this, she missed him. Randy pulled away to catch his breath and then grabbed Amber's hand and pulled her towards the stairs to go to his bedroom.

"Randy I need to explain why I am here. You are probably wondering what I am doing all the way here in St. Louis from Atlanta,"

Randy turned around once they reach the top of the stairs and kissed her lips roughly, "No I don't care. The only thing that matters to me right now is that I love you. You love me and that we are back together."

Amber was about to say something else until Randy smashed his lips against hers again and he continued to kiss her until he heard her whimper softly. He knew he had her now. Once they step inside his bedroom Randy went to work on taking her clothes off. It took some clever maneuvering to get Randy's shirt off with the sling but finally they were both naked.

This time Randy kissed Amber softly. He cupping her face as his tongue licked her lips, teeth and tongue. Randy wanted to savor her taste. It has been too long since he has gotten his Amber fix and he was going to enjoy it. Amber wrapped her arms around his waist and trembled when their bodies were pressed together.

"Oh Amber," Randy breathed when he felt her hand grip his length and stroke it slowly.

"I've missed you so much Randy," Amber cried as tears slipped out of her eyes. Randy pulled back from the kiss and watched as the tears enhanced the beautiful sparkle in Amber's eyes.

"I love you," He whispered. Randy groaned when he felt Amber massage the head of his raging cock and knew by the amount of pre-cum leaking he wasn't going to last too long. Randy pulled away and got down on his knees in front of her. His steely blue eyes were locked on to her brown ones when he guided her to sit down on the side of the bed. Randy knelt in front of her and grasped one of her full breast in his hands. Randy watched as Amber moaned and arched her back into his touch. He never took his eyes off her as he bent his head down and flicked his tongue across her stiff nipple. She gasped and shook as Randy suckled on her nipple like it was a tender fruit, never dropping his gaze on her. Once Randy felt he gave that breast enough attention he moved onto the next one repeating the same thing. Amber was shaking with lust as she whimpered and gripped Randy's shoulders.

Randy gently pushed Amber down so she was laying flat on her back and her feet where firmly on the floor. Randy swirled his tongue along Amber's toned stomach and was fascinated at the sight of her trembling as his tongue moved down to her belly button and dipping the tip in. Amber moaned and said,

"Randy please…I can't wait anymore."

"Hang tight beautiful I'm not done yet," Randy parted her thighs with his hand and rubbed the soft supple skin.

// I have missed these legs so much. //

Randy licked a wet trail from the side of Amber's knees to the top of her inner thigh. He bit back a laugh watching her shake uncontrollably.

//My little Amber…so innocent but such a sex kitten also. //

Randy repeated the process on the other leg. Once that was done Randy dove in head first to taste the heavenly nectar coming out from between Amber's legs. The taste and smell was so intoxicating that Randy found that in the last month he has been dreaming about it. But it was ten times sweeter and wetter in reality then his dream.

Randy listened as Amber moaned and sighed as he tasted her. He felt her hands grab the back of his head and shove his face deeper into her heated core. Randy listened to Amber's breathes become softer and softer and he know she was close. He stuck a finger inside her and watched in awe as rotated her hips and fucked his finger, moaning over and over again.

// So tight…she's still so tight. //

Randy felt like his dick was hard enough to cut diamonds but he had to wait. He wanted Amber to cum first before he made love to her.

"Randy…oh good Randy!" Amber yelled as he felt her warm nectar leak out all over his hand as she was cumming.

"That's it baby give it to Randy…he wants it all," Randy growled. Seeing her come set his body on fire. Randy quickly got up and pulled Amber further down the bed. He placed both her legs on his good shoulder before sinking his cock deep into her quivering pussy.

They both moaned in satisfaction and Randy's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He just stood there for a minute just to feel her heat and wet pussy engulf his hot meat.

//I missed this…so much…so hot…so tight…so good. //

Randy snapped out of his ecstasy high as he heard Amber whimpering and moving her hips.

"Come Randy please fuck me…please baby I need it…I need you."

Randy smirked, "Of course baby."

Randy thrust into Amber with strong, deep strokes. He wanted to make her feel how much he missed her and hopefully by the end of this she will take him back and things can go back to the way they use to be. After a few grunts, moans, and thrusts Randy felt Amber's vaginal walls closing around him and he knew she was cumming again.

"Are you cumming baby? Are you cumming?" He growled.

"Yes…yes Randy I am…baby I am so close," Amber moaned.

"Then tell me you love me," Randy said as his strokes became shallower to prolong her orgasm. Randy needed to hear her say it. He needed to know she still loved him.

"Yes baby yes I love you so much Randy. Nobody but you," Amber yelled.

Randy smirked, "I know and it better always be that way."

Randy then slammed into Amber and she came instantly with such intensity Randy soon followed after a few good thrusts.

"Amber, I love you!" Randy groaned loudly as he came deep inside of her, filling Amber with his seed. Randy collapsed on the bed next to Amber exhausted but elated. His Amber was back and this time nothing was going to stop him from keeping it that way.

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

But how you see things going in your head isn't always how they turn out to be. The next day Randy awoke to a letter on his nightstand from Amber. In a nutshell she said that last night was a mistake, she still hasn't forgiven him, she never will forgive him, she only came to his house to check and see if he was alright after the pay-per-view (which she watched at home), and the relationship is still over. Randy was devastated; he thought that everything was going to go back to the way it use to be, he thought he was going to have his Amber back but all he was left with was feeling used and heartbroken.

Randy watched Amber stand up from her table and walk out the door of catering. Randy didn't hide the fact that he was going to follow her when he got out of his chair and didn't say goodbye to Ted or Santino. Randy watched Amber walking down the hall couldn't fight the fact that he was turned on by looking at her ass in those black jeans she was wearing and those heels. He made a decision right then and there to do some drastic.

Once Randy saw the coast was clear he grabbed Amber from behind and opened the nearest door to him and pulled her into the room.

"What the hell?" she yelled and Randy could tell she was frightened.

The room was dark except for a light in the distance that was shielded by old arena equipment. Randy stepped out of the shadows and got up close enough to Amber so they could make each other out.

Randy saw the look of relief and then annoyance flash over her face.

"Randy are you out of your mind? Do you want a repeat of Wrestlemania to happen?"

Randy couldn't tell if she was afraid of what he might do or afraid of Hunter hurting him. All he knew is that he finally got Amber alone again and this time no Hunter to interrupt. A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Randy stop!" Amber yelled but it was no use. Why should he? It's not like anyone can stop him right now.

But at the same time Randy would never want to force Amber to do anything with him that she didn't want to do. He knew that the guilt of cheating on Hunter would be too great for her.

However, none of this stopped Randy from pushing Amber against the wall and smashing his body against hers. He could hear her gasp and shutter and it was excited him.

//Finally I have her. //

Randy reached his hand up and cupped Amber's face in her hand. He looked deep in her eyes and knew she was scared. Scared of what he might do; but like Randy said he wasn't going to force her to do anything. Randy's eyes roamed Amber's body like the first time they met and he watched as her breathing got so heavy her chest was moving up and down. He smiled and licked his lips looking at the amount of cleavage she was showing. Randy's eyes traveled to her neck and he grunted. He hated seeing the hickeys and bite marks Hunter would leave on her neck. The angry he felt was intense he almost wanted to shake her and order her to never let Hunter touch her again.

//Hunter that old bastard doesn't deserve her. He is just the rebound guy. I am the one she is meant to be with. //

Randy traced his finger along the bite marks and his eyes grew dark, "Stop letting him leave his markings on your neck. You're not his cattle that he needs to brand as his."

Randy could see the flash of anger in her eyes, "Randy mind your own damn business. I am not with you anymore. Why should you care?"

Randy dipped his head down so his lips were pressed up against her ear; he smirked when he heard her whimper, "Because you will always be mine Amber. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of that man touching you and kissing you."

Randy felt Amber shiver in his arms and he groaned. His dick was hard and he feared if he didn't leave her presence right now he might make her do something she'd regret.

Randy looked deep in Amber's eyes and saw the sparkle that was always there. Randy wrapped one of his arms tighter around Amber and pushed her closer to him. He heard her moan as she felt his erection pressing against her. Randy cupped her face in one hand and licked his lips. He could tell by the flash of fear in her eyes she knew what he was going to do.

"No Randy please," she replied breathlessly, "You can't."

"I'm sorry," Randy asked in a whisper as his lips brushed against Amber's.

//I need this…I need to taste her again. //

And just about the time Randy was going to ravish his lady's mouth they both heard Hunter's voice outside the door.

"Amber, where are you?"…

* * *

**A/N: So this was a long chapter…longer this my two previous one so i hope you like IT…please review and also tell me who you are rooting for right now…i know right now i am painting Hunter to be this prince charming and randy is the scum bag loser but things could change. this is going by amber's impression of both guys so her opinion could change over the course of the story. oh and by the way…the wrestlemaina incident that i keep hinting at...i will discuss in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank to all the people who responded and gave me your opinions.**

thecatchisdeadliest**: I don't know if Hunter and Randy could share her…they both are a little too possessive of her.**

**I am going to be honest with you guys…I don't know who Amber is going to choose and I am the one writing it! LOL I find myself always changing my mind because in the long run neither guy is 100% evil yet neither of them is 100% good. There just regular guys that love Amber in their own special ways.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Four

Randy and I stood silent until we heard Hunter's footsteps get quite; knowing that he has continued down the hall and away from the room I was trapped in with my ex-lover.

I looked at Randy and pleaded with him to let me leave, "Please Randy," I whispered, "I have to go to Hunter."

"No you don't," Randy responds with cold dark eyes staring into mine.

I have to admit I started to feel a little frightened, "Randy…"

"No! Amber I want you back…it's no secret…but you are the one that lets me get this closer to you," Randy steps closer and pins me to the wall again. While he dips his head down my breath becomes shallow. He presses his lips to my ear and I feel his hot breath against it as he continues to talk,

"You let me touch you…kiss you…Amber can't you see? You still love me."

This is getting to be too much. I feel my body trembling as Randy cradles my face in his hands tenderly and stares into my eyes.

Damn those eyes, those icy blue gorgeous eyes.

//What the hell am I saying? Amber you need to leave now. Don't let Randy undo what you are trying to build with Hunter. //

As much as I was telling myself to leave and shove Randy away I couldn't. His warm toned body pressed against mine was bringing back so many memories, so many emotions that I started teary up. I wanted to leave but yet I also didn't want to leave.

Randy began stroking my jawline and the apple of my cheek. His eyes looked down to my lips which caused me to lick them. I heard Randy shutter a breath that warmed my entire body.

//I have to go. I have to leave. //

Randy's gaze meets my eyes again, "God Amber I want you so bad."

"Randy please," I plead again as tears fall from my eyes.

"Amber I need you," Randy whispered as he lowers his head again.

I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it. I didn't know how. All of the fight in me was drained out the second Randy's lips connected with mine in a soft passionate kiss. I felt the electricity surge up in me that I thought was dead and gone a long time ago.

Randy's lips were as soft and warm as I remembered. He sucked gently on my bottom lip and bit it which caused me to gasp and arch my body into him. Randy took that invitation and plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. We both let out deep moans at the familiar and delicious taste of each other's mouths. We stood there caressing our tongues together and meshing our lips as one for so long that when we finally came up for air we were both panting and had swollen lips.

Randy stroked the side of my face while having that infamous smirk on his but I was too turned on and too confused to smack him for it. Randy looked me in my eyes and smiled at seeing the conflicting emotions on display. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips before whispering against them, "Now you can go to him,"

//What the hell is he talking about? Oh yea…Hunter! //

I shove Randy out of the way as I run out the door. I vaguely remember hearing Randy's laughter as I sprinted down the hallway.

"Have to get to Hunter…have to get to Hunter," I kept saying to myself softly as I run passed WWE superstars and crew to get to Hunter's locker room.

Once I stood in front of the door I swung it open so hard it shocked Hunter as he was getting dressed in his DX ring gear.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hunter said as he walked over to me and started wiping away my tears.

I didn't even realize I was crying, I tried to shake out of Hunter's grip but he quickly gathered me up in his arms and rocked me, "Baby what happened? Is it Randy?"

As I wrapped my arms around Hunter I could feel his muscles tensing up under his tight black DX t-shirt. I pulled my head away from his chest to look him in the eyes. I could see the anger boiling inside. I panicked; I knew that Hunter's temper was something you should never mess with. I use to think Randy had an evil streak but his is child's play compared to Hunter's. I had to think quickly before something bad was going to happen,

"Hunter please leave it alone please. I don't want any trouble; I just want to have a nice night with the man I love please."

"No Amber," Hunter started going for the door and I run to try and block his path, "Get out of the way,"

"Why can't you just leave this alone?" I yell out of frustration.

"Why can't I leave this alone?" Hunter mocked as he pointed to himself, "Like I am the one in the wrong? No! Randy needs to learn that he can't have you. You're mine!"

"I'm not your fucking property Paul! I am not some cattle you could brand as your own!" I screamed.

//Where the hell did that come from? Damn you Randy! //

I stood there and watched the shock flash over Hunter's face before it was replaced with anger again, "Is that what you think? Are you DEFENDING him to me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. I didn't know what to say, I was standing in front of my new love actually defending the conduct of my old. I didn't know how to redeem myself at that point. So I just looked down at my feet, too afraid to look Hunter in the eyes.

"I see, so that's how it is huh?" Hunter's tone was cold but I could hear the disappointment and sadness in his voice, "Well then Amber I think you should go back to your place."

I looked at Hunter in disbelieve, he has never sent me away before, "Hunter…" I reply softly.

He holds his hand up to me, signally me to stop talking, "I don't want to hear it right now. Just go back home ok? I will talk to you later about this but right now…I can't even look at you."

And with that Hunter pushed me gently out of the way to get to the door. Once Hunter left and the door slammed behind me I broke down in tears. I couldn't take it; what the hell is wrong with me? I am suppose to hate Randy not defend him. Why am I letting this asshole ruin my relationship with Hunter?

As I feel the hot tears running down my face I think back to the last time Hunter was this mad at me for defending Randy…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**April 5, 2009 – Houston, Texas**

**Wrestlemania 25**

//The ego of Stephanie McMahon is unbelievable. //

I say to myself. The whole angle of Hunter coming to the rescue of the McMahon family was nothing more than a vanity storyline for Stephanie to have her ex-husband play her knight in shining armor. It's no secret Stephanie doesn't like me; part of me knows she came up with the whole Randy kissing her with Triple H handcuffed to the ring post was a way to piss me off.

//Whatever Stephanie. Booking Hunter to still care about you and your fucked-up family is laughable. //

I am backstage right now in Hunter's locker room watching the match between Hunter and Randy continues on the plasma screen. I have to admit I am a nervous wreck about this match. When Hunter first told me that he would be facing Randy at Wrestlemania I flipped.

This entire Wrestlemania weekend is the most I have seen Randy since the break-up. Usually I would just see Randy from afar in some random location backstage at a pay-per-view and then spend the remainder of time in Hunter's locker room until he and I would leave. But this weekend has been nothing but stressful for me. The worst was at the Hall of Fame ceremony when Randy came with Kelly Kelly as his date. I would never admit it to Hunter but that really pissed me off for reasons I don't even want to explore.

But Randy did look delicious in his tux.

//What the hell am I saying? //

I quickly brush the thought away and looked back at the screen. Things are really starting to heat up in the match as I see the referee down and Hunter picking up his sledgehammer. Hunter rears back and hits Randy square on the side of the head as the crowd goes nuts. Hunter throws the sledgehammer out of the ring while Randy looks dazed and confused. Hunter then measures Randy up for the Pedigree. The audience is standing as am I just waiting for Hunter to deliver the move. Hunter hooks Randy's arms up and plants him straight into the mat face first. The referee finally comes to when Hunter rolls Randy over to get the pin.

1-2-3

It's over. Motorhead is playing in the background as it is announced that Triple H is still the WWE Champion. I couldn't hide my excitement as I jump up and down at the sight on the screen. I was happy for Hunter because nobody deserves to be champion more than him. However a part of me wanted to see Randy win only for the storyline aspect. Just to see someone stick it to the McMahon family.

I sit back down on the plush leather couch waiting patiently for my baby to come back into the room. I didn't have to wait long when I saw the door swing open and a sweating and panting Hunter walks into the room.

I smile brightly at him as he closes the door behind him. Hunter stares at me with intense eyes and drops the WWE title to his feet. He marches straight towards me and grabs my face to bring me in for a hot kiss. I moan at the taste of Hunter's salted lips. I stand up wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing myself against him not caring about getting covered in his sweat. Hunter shoves his tongue in my mouth and growls as he deepens the kiss. I whimper and moan as I rub my body up and down his just begging for him to take me right here and now.

However, Hunter pulls away and smiles, "We can do that later baby. We are supposed to go to the Wrestlemania after party to celebrate."

I move closer to Hunter, "I don't care about any after party. I just want to be with my champion."

Hunter leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. I reach my hands up trying to pull him in to deepen the kiss but Hunter pulls away again and laughs, "Come on my little princess people want us there and besides we have all night for those other activities," Hunter replies seductively.

I watch as Hunter picks up a towel while walking over to the showers. He laughs at the pathetic pouting I am doing right before he shuts the door.

Hunter and I arrive at the night club about an hour later. Almost everyone from the WWE roster was there celebrating another successful Wrestlemania. Hunter and I took a booth in the back with Alicia and Paul Wright (Big Show).

"I am surprised to see you here Paul," I saw over the loud music. Hunter has he arm around me and is rubbing the small of my back.

"Why is that Amber?" Paul replies while taking a sip of his beer.

I take a sip of mine before answering with a smile on my face, "Because only winners should be out celebrating."

I hear Hunter chuckle as Paul shakes his head, "Oh but Amber I am a winner. You should see the fat check the WWE paid me for tonight."

"Oh then I am guessing the drinks are on you then?" Alicia chimes in.

Paul scoffed, "In your dreams."

We laugh before Hunter replies, "Don't worry Alicia I got you."

Alicia smiles at Hunter, "Thank you Hunter," then turns toward Paul, "It's nice to know there are still gentlemen around here."

Paul scoffed again as he went back to his beer. We all continue to talk about what Monday Night Raw was going to be like tomorrow and how much fun this weekend has been. Alicia and I started talking about all the clothes we bought while Hunter and Paul just rolled their eyes.

Mark Henry came over to the table and asked Alicia to dance. She said yes and proceeded to leave the table and hit the dance floor. I looked over at the other side of the room and saw Beth Phoenix and Cody Rhodes sitting together. I asked Hunter to let me up so I could say hi.

Hunter moves and I walk over to their booth, "Hey you guys!"

Beth looks up and smiles at me, "Hey Amber. How are you doing?" Beth stands and gives me a big hug. Beth and I have been friends even since Randy and I use to go on double dates with her and Cody. After the break-up Beth and I remained friends. Cody however is on Team Randy.

As Beth released me she waved her hand towards the other seat in the booth. I take the invitation and sat down while ignoring the disapproving look that Cody was giving me.

"I am doing well. How are you? That Diva Battle Royal was some bullshit!"

"You damn right it was. I mean they really embarrassed us out there."

I nodded my head in agreement while my eyes landed on Cody who was still giving me the stink eye. I rolled my eyes at him as I looked back over to Beth,

"So do you know what they have planned for this 'Santina' character or what?"

"I have no idea but it's stupid if you ask me. I can't believe Santino has agreed to do that."

"Neither do I,"

"So how's Hunter?" Cody asked with a slight attitude.

I was a little put off by his tone but I decided to play nice in front of Beth.

"Hunter is great. He is still the WWE Champion."

Cody huffed, "Well Randy isn't doing too good."

I smiled, "Well I honestly don't care how Randy is doing."

"Obviously,"

"Cody stop it," Beth said as she placed a hand on Cody's shoulder to calm him down.

"What? I am just saying you saw what Randy looked like after the match! What Hunter did…"

"Stop it!"

"Wait! What did Hunter do?" I asked.

//Did Hunter hurt Randy? //

"Don't worry about it. Randy is fine. Come on Cody lets go to the bar," Beth says as she pulls Cody out of the booth. Cody gives me one more evil glare and leaves.

I shrug it off and start to walk back over to my booth with Hunter when something grabs my arm and pulls me into the darkest. I start to panic as I am pulled to another booth so far in the back of the club that it is practically invisible. I am guided into someone's lap as they sit in the booth with their back against the wall and their feet facing out.

I start to scream but a hand quickly reaches up and covers my mouth while an arm wraps firmly around my waist. My body goes into shock when I feel a pair of lips brush against neck up to my ear. I was going to fight until the familiar scent of cologne calms my nerves and hot breath is felt on the back of my neck.

"Doesn't your man know it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to go off on her own? I mean, a big bad wolf could come and eat you up."

I shiver as the deep treble of this voice raises goose bumps along my neck and shoulders. I make an audible moan that causes the other person to drop their hand from my mouth and chuckle softly.

"Don't you mean a big bad viper," I shakily reply.

Randy laughed, "Maybe," I sat in silence while Randy brushes his lips over my ear and lightly sticks his tongue in the canal.

I moan but quickly shove Randy in the chest with my elbow, "Quit it," I yell as I slap my hand up and hit the side of Randy's head. As I climb off Randy's lap I hear him say 'ouch' and then reach up to rub the side of his head.

I look back just before storming off but stop dead in my tracks when I see this huge bruise on the side of Randy's face.

"What the hell happened?" I ask as I sit back down in the booth next to Randy.

"Nothing. Since when do you care?" Randy says as he massages the area where the bruise was located. I could see he was in physical pain and before I could think I reached my hand up and moved Randy's hand out of the way. I lightly brush my fingertips over the purple and red area while watching Randy's face contort from the pain.

"What happened?" I ask again with a whisper.

"It seems your boyfriend got a little stiff with me when he used the sledgehammer."

I brought my hand down, "Hunter did that tonight?"

Randy looked over at me with those blue eyes and before I realized it he leaned over and kissed my nose. I was in shock, "What was that for?"

Randy smirked, "Nothing, you just look so cute when you're thinking. It makes your nose wrinkle up."

I bend my head down to hide the blush that was creeping up to my cheeks.

// He has always been such a charmer. //

Randy reaches over and grips my chin in his hand; bring my face up to meet his. Randy gazes into my eyes one more time before he leans his head down and captures my lips in a soul searing kiss. I gasped as Randy's tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth. My head is swimming; I know what we're doing is wrong but I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and cupping his face in my hands. Randy slid his arms around my waist and pulled me down as his shifted his body so I was lying down in the booth and he was on top of me.

I felt my heart racing as Randy caressed my bare thigh and groaned, "I love these legs so much."

I felt him slid his hand up my black skirt until he was touching the hem of my panties. This is getting too intense so I turn my head away from Randy's as I bit back a moan. But Randy took that as a cue to assault my neck with kisses. Randy licked the pulse of my neck before sucking gently so there will be no mark left later. His lips traveled down to the slope of my exposed cleavage and licked between my breasts. I moan and arch my body closer to Randy while sliding my hands from his face down to the hem of his shirt.

//I need to feel it. I need to feel his perfect body pressed up against mine again. //

Randy slips his hand down the front of my panties and looks up at me. It is as if he is asking me for permission to touch me. Just before I was about to say yay or nay I felt my arm almost ripped out of my socket as I am pulled out of the booth and from underneath Randy.

I looked up in horror as I stared into the wild eyes of Hunter looking down at me. I tremble in fright as Hunter's grip on my arm tightens and I wince from the pain.

"What the hell are you doing in the back with him?" Hunter barked as he pointed to Randy still never taking his eyes off me.

I try to answer but the pain in my arm hurts too much so instead I start to silently cry.

Randy rushes over and tries to snatch me out of Hunter's grip, "Get your damn hands off her! You're hurting her!"

Hunter pulls me back towards him as Randy still has a firm grip of my other arm; although his grip is less hurtful then Hunter's.

"Mind your own business Orton! You should consider yourself lucky! Because I should be bashing in your face right now!"

Randy got nose to nose with Hunter, "Try me Hunter just try me!"

Things were getting hot as I tried to stick my hands in between them so they could stop, "Stop it you two! Please! Paul can we just go!"

Hunter looked back at me and proceeded to shove me back against the wall as he stared daggers in me, "Why were you letting him put his hands all over you? You are with me! Why are you laid up in the back of a club with him were the whole roster could see what you're doing? Don't you realize how embarrassing that is for me? Don't you realize how that makes YOU look?"

I was crying now; I never wanted to embarrass Hunter like the way Stephanie did. But I can't help the attraction I still had towards Randy.

I try to open my mouth to answer but all that came out was loud sobs that I tried to choke back. I covered my face with my hands because it hurt too much to see the disappointment in Hunter's eyes.

"Leave her alone man! Stop berating her like a child in front of everyone!" Randy yelled as he got closer to us.

I looked through my fingers and witnessed damn near the entire roster crowded around watching my humiliating moment.

//This is almost as bad as the night I caught Randy cheating on me! //

Hunter turns away from me and back at Randy, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of it! Since you want me to address you so bad Randy how about you tell me why did you have your hands all over my girlfriend?"

Randy smirked, "Maybe because she knows that I am a better lover than you."

That was it; that was all it took before Hunter tackled Randy to the ground and started punching him in the face. I screamed as I saw blood spurt out of Randy's mouth. I tried to rush over and save Randy but I was snatched up by Paul Wright before I got the chance.

"Let me go Paul! Hunter is going to kill Randy!"

Paul whispers in my ear, "This has to be done Amber. Randy needs to learn to leave you alone,"

I wasn't hearing that, I didn't understand nor did I care. I screamed for Hunter to get off of Randy but he wasn't listening as I watched him beat Randy senseless. Randy blocked as much as he could but finally he reared his knees up to his chest and kicked Hunter off of him. Hunter's back smacked up against the table for the booth as he shuffled to the ground. Randy slithered up and started stomping on Hunter's ribs and head. I screamed for Randy to stop but just like Hunter he isn't listening to me. Randy was coming down again with another boot to the gut until Hunter reached up and grabbed his foot and pulled into out from under Randy. Randy came crashing down to the ground again and before he could get back up Hunter was on him again just landing punch after punch.

I finally worked my way out of Paul Wright's grip and ran over to the two men fighting. I grabbed Hunter by his arms and tried to pull him off. Hunter shakes me off easily as he goes back to hitting Randy. Hunter then wraps his hands around Randy's neck and starts to choke him. I leap on to Hunter's back and start to pull his hands away from Randy's neck as I watch Randy's face turn from red to purple and those beautiful clear blue eyes of his turn bloodshot.

"Paul stop! Paul let go! You're going to kill him! Somebody help!" I screamed.

And thank God Ted DiBiase and John Cena came and helped me pull Hunter off him. Hunter looked like a wild animal as he panted and wiped the drool coming down from his mouth with the back of his blood soaked hand.

I stood there is shock as I looked at the man I love in horror and then at the man I use to love with sympathy. Hunter reaches out and grabs my hand firmly, "Come on. Let's go."

Hunter pulls me to the exit of the club as I look back and watch Ted and John pull Randy off the ground. The last thing I see as I am dragged out into the night air is Randy staring at me with pity written on his face.

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

That night was one of the most gruesome things I have ever witnessed. The second we got back to the hotel Hunter screamed and yelled at me about how I looked like a whore and he wasn't going to look like a fool again. He stormed out of the room and went to a bar while I spent the night crying myself to sleep. I awoke the next morning to Hunter making love to me and apologizing for his actions and that he was just afraid of losing me and didn't mean a word he said to me last night. I showed Hunter the bruise he left on my arm from grabbing me and he nearly broke down into tears as he repeatedly said he was sorry.

We all assumed that after the beating Hunter gave Randy that it meant Randy would back off. Wrong! The following week after Hunter was drafted from Smackdown to Raw and then what proceeded was nine months of Randy's constant touching, grabbing, and mini kidnappings backstage to try and win me back.

//I don't know why he is so persistent. //

I had followed Hunter's orders and left the arena. I went back to the apartment and watched the rest of Raw with tears in my eyes. After it was over I tried to stay up and wait for Hunter but it is now 4am and I had no idea where Hunter was. I tried calling his cell phone but he won't answer. I tried calling Shawn and he told me that Hunter will come to me when he was ready.

I am lying in my king-sized bed trying to get some sleep but I can't. I am worried about Hunter and worried that he might leave me after this. I can't deal with that; I love him too much.

Just then I heard the front door of my apartment open and then close. I sit up in bed and watch Hunter drag himself into the room.

"Paul," I said softly but all he did was hold his hand up signally me to keep quiet. So I did what I was told.

Hunter sighed and dropped his hand, "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sleep Amber ok?"

Hunter removes his shirt and unbuckles his jeans before sliding them down. Hunter undresses everything until he is only wearing boxer briefs. He lifts up the covers and slides into bed without even looking at me as he turns his back to me.

I sit there in silence for a while wondering what I could do to make Hunter forgive me for siding with Randy.

"Paul I'm sorry," I say softly as I feel the new hot tears fall down my face.

Hunter sighs but doesn't say anything. I reached over and touched Hunter's shoulder. I felt the muscles tense up but he didn't brush me away. I take that as a sign that it was ok to continue. I moved closer to Hunter and pressed my breasts against his back. I slide my hand down Hunter's massive pecs while gently caressing his nipples until they became hard like diamonds. I heard Hunter shutter and I sighed in response.

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I leaned down and kissed the side of Hunter's neck. I licked the pulse of his neck before sucking hard on the flesh. Hunter groans as I licked the already redden spot softly before leaving a wet trail of kisses up to Hunter's ear. I lick around his ear before dipping my tongue into his canal and then sucking gently on the lobe. Hunter groans again which is causing my pussy to become wet.

"Have I ever told you how hot your moans sound? God if you keep this up I'm going to cum," I whispered seductively in Hunter's ear.

I heard Hunter start to struggle for breathe when I moved my hand further down until I rubbed my hands up and down his toned abs.

"Your body is so sexy baby. I love how protected I feel under all this muscle."

I slid my hand further until I got to the prize between Hunter's legs. I slide my hand under Hunter's underwear until I grabbed his hardened cock firmly in my hand and smile when I heard Hunter grunt and then thrust himself into my hand. I begin to rub Hunter's cock in long hard strokes while collecting the pre-cum at the tip to make my hand slicker against his hardened meat. Hunter's breathing becomes heavier and more ragged as I stroke him faster and faster.

"Slide on your back sweetie," I say and without coasting Hunter quickly moved to lie flat on his back. Still stroking Hunter's dick I leaned down and swirled my tongue around his nipples and suckled gently. I feel Hunter start to tremble as I lick and bite all around his pecs until I get to those glorious nipples and nibble and suck them.

"Amber…Amber please," Hunter panted as I continued to lick down his chest to his abs.

"Please what Hunter…what do you want?" I asked breathlessly. I wanted to do it just as much as Hunter wanted it.

"Please suck my dick," Hunter replied desperately.

I smiled, "Of course,"

And with that I leaned down further and took Hunter's thick length into my mouth. I moaned around the cock from the exquisite taste and the sounds of Hunter moaning. I lick all around the head and suck hard until my cheeks cave in. I flatten my tongue under Hunter's cock as I bob my head up and down suctioning my hot mouth around his length.

"Oh God…so good baby…so good…this hot little mouth," Hunter groans as he grips the back of my neck and thrusts his hips forward to shove more of his cock down my throat. I deep throat Hunter's entire length as I reach over and massage his thick balls in my hand.

Hunter grunts, "Yes…yes…baby…so good…keep it up…so good."

Hunter grunts and groans while thrusting more and more as I continue to suck his delicious cock. I feel Hunter's balls tighten and I know what is about to happen.

"I'm cumming baby…I'm cumming Amber," Hunter growls.

Just then I feel hot cum shot into my mouth with such velocity I thought my head would explode. Hunter grunts and groans as the last of his seed spills into my mouth and I drink it all down.

Once Hunter was done he collapses against the bed in exhaustion as he removes his wore out dick from my mouth. I lied back in bed and snuggle myself into Hunter's chest.

"Do you forgive me?" I say.

Hunter sighs as he reaches over and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head, "Yes I forgive you. But let that be the last time you defend that asshole to me."

Hunter was serious; so I didn't bother to respond. I just kissed his chest before drifting off to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: I want to make this clear to guys that I am NOT turning Hunter into a woman beater…he won't be that guy in this story and neither is Hunter. Hunter was mad and wasn't thinking. I just wanted to clarify that in case you were wonder…anyway you know the drill please review…because like I said when you don't I assume you don't like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Please Read & Review! When you don't I feel you don't like it! :P**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Five

The next morning Hunter and I woke up feeling a little melancholy because we knew today was the day he had to go back home to Connecticut. We silently showered and dressed before eating a quiet breakfast at my apartment. Neither one of us wanted to say anything to each other nor quite honestly did we know what we could say to each other.

Hunter loaded up the car with his luggage while I hopped into the driver's side seat of the car. The drive was also silent as well with Hunter holding my hand and stroking it lightly as I drove through traffic to get to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Once I pulled up in front of the drop off zone Hunter and I both got out of the car and walked up the curb. I watched as Hunter unloaded the trunk and place his bags on the curb before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I looked deep in Hunter's eyes trying my best not to cry. This was hard; really hard. I missed him already and he hasn't even left yet. I turned away as I felt my eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Amber look at me," Hunter says in a soft but serious tone.

I looked back at Hunter and I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't leave if I didn't absolutely have too," Hunter said.

I nodded in agreement, "I know…it's just hard to say good bye to you."

Hunter sighed and then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, he whispered against them, "I know what you mean," before deepening the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned and gripped the back of Hunter's neck tightly in my hands because I know it will be awhile before I get to taste and feel his amazing mouth again. Hunter and I shared a passionate kiss on the sidewalk until we heard someone yelling at us,

"Ma'am you can't park your car there," the security officer said as he pointed to my car.

I sighed and looked back at Hunter. He leans forward and gives me one more soft yet passionate kiss on the lips before I walked back over to the driver side of my car and hopped in.

I watched Hunter wave to me before gathering up his bags and walking to the entrance doors of the airport. Once Hunter disappears I start up the car and drove down the lane until I got to the highway.

As much as I am going to miss Hunter I know that this time apart will be good for us. I need some time to clear my head and sort out my feels for him and the relationship. It has been getting harder and harder to say goodbye to Hunter every time he has to leave me. I am starting to think that maybe I should transfer to a medical school in Connecticut and move in with Hunter.

//I wonder does Hunter want me to live with him? //

As I move through traffic to get back to my apartment I can't help but to think about how my relationship with Hunter as progressed from a friendly shoulder to cry on to the man I see having a future with. Hunter has become everything I needed since my break up with Randy.

//Randy…man…why can't he accept that we are over? //

When Randy and I first started dating he truly became my everything. As far as I was concern there was nothing better or more perfect for me than Randy Orton. I had never given myself so completely to a man before him and quite honestly I never have since.

Don't get me wrong I love Hunter more than anything but after Randy trampled over my heart like a rabid deer I can't give myself to another man that way again. I am sure Hunter can feel it but so far he has never complained therefore I don't really see the problem in only sharing parts of myself with Hunter and preserving the rest of me.

I finally make it back to my apartment and the first thing I do when I stepped into the front door was check my messages on the answering machine. I got three new messages; the first one was from Alicia telling me it was good to see me again and that next week if she had the time she wants to drive up from Florida to Atlanta and come and visit me. That made me smile. The next message made me frown because it was odd; the person never said anything, all I could hear before they hung up was the faint sound of a Metallica record. The third message made me smile wide; it was Hunter telling me how much he missed me already and couldn't wait to see me again and that he loved me,

This is why he is my prince charming. Things like this that just make my heart swell. Randy never did stuff like this when we were seeing each other.

//But he was good to you in a lot of other ways. //

What the hell was that? Ok I admit Randy had SOME redeeming qualities that even Hunter can't do but that doesn't change the fact that Hunter is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.

It's funny though how similar Hunter and Randy are though. Both of them are head-strong, possessive, driven, funny, sexy, smart, and they both understand me without trying to change me.

However it is their differences that make them each uniquely special to me. Hunter gives me the mental stability that I need as I get older. I know he will never lie to me and Hunter constantly tells me how much me loves me and how much he needs me. It is nice having a man be so open with his feels towards you and makes up feel so loved.

But with Randy; he showed me how much he cared in other ways. Randy was super affectionate and touchy-feeling. He always had his arms around me, always kissing me, holding my hands or whispering something naughty into my ear. Randy always made me feel wanted; sexually. Emotionally I wish he would have told me how much I mean to him when we were together. Only after everything went down has he been more vocal about his feelings towards me.

//Just because Randy would rarely tell you how much he cared doesn't mean he didn't show you. //

True; but maybe if he didn't keep me in the dark so much about his love for me I wouldn't have left him the way that I did.

I shutter as I think back to that day that my life has forever changed…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**May 19, 2008 - Sioux City, Iowa**

**Monday Night Raw**

//Where is he? //

Randy was so bummed after having to drop his WWE title to Triple H at the Judgment Day pay-per-view yesterday night that he asked me to stay with him an extra day and come to Monday Night Raw. I said yes; even though finals are coming up this week I still wanted to be there for Randy.

Our relationship has been sort of rocking for the past couple of months. Later on this month I will be graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in Biology & Chemistry from Spelman College; an all-female historical black college. Randy has been pressuring me to move in with him at his home in St. Louis, Missouri after graduation so we could be together. Only thing is I have been awarded a full scholarship to Georgia Tech to attend medical school there. It is a dream come true but Randy doesn't want me to take it.

I don't know what I should do. I mean I love Randy with all my heart but this scholarship is the only way I would be able to pay for furthering my education. I know Randy would pay for it if I wanted him to but I am uncomfortable about depending on him so much without us being married yet. Randy and I have been engaged ever since he proposed on our anniversary last month and it seems that we have been going back and forth on the whole thing ever since.

//I pray that Randy and I stay together. I love him so much. //

Maybe I should move in with him, I mean I know Randy would do anything for me. And I don't want to send him the signal that I don't want to be with him because nothing is further from the truth. I just need more time. I am only 21 years old.

"Hey Amber," I turn around and see John Cena standing behind me with a big smile on his face.

I smiled back, "Hey John, have you seen Randy? I have been looking for him all night."

Randy dropped me off at the arena this afternoon while he went to a gym for a workout and I haven't seen him sense. Hell I don't even know if he has come to the arena yet.

"Yea, actually I did see him. He should be in his locker room right now," John pointed behind himself.

"Ok, thanks," I say before briskly walk down the hallway to Randy's dressing room.

Once I stood in front of the door with the large 'Randy Orton' sign on the front I heard some muffled sounds behind it.

//Randy must be talking to someone. //

As I swing open the door it took me a minute to focus in on what I was looking at. I see Randy's sweating nude back. He was grunting and thrusting into something. I felt my heart drop when I realized what he was thrusting into. Mickie James had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms were wrapped around Randy's neck and she was moaning like there is no tomorrow.

I couldn't breathe; my heart was breaking. My face gets red hot, I start to shake, and the only saving grace God gave me was my tears were blinding me so bad that I couldn't see the lustful passionate embrace between the man I love and THIS woman.

They didn't even hear me come in; I heard their moans, sighs, and the sounds of flesh banging against each other and the metal lockers so vividly as I stood in the room in completely shock.

"Oh God Mickie I really need this," Randy groans as he continues to plow into her against the lockers.

The two of them finally come up for air when they both hear me choke back a sob. I can't see anything; I stare down at the ground completely heartbroken and confused. I can't breathe; I start to hyperventilate.

//Why? Why would he do this to me? //

I faintly hear clothes being rushed on and mumbled talking but I am not registering it. The only thing I could focus on is the pain in my chest and the fact that I can't breathe. I fall back against the wall clutching my chest as I struggle to catch my breath.

//What did I do? What did I say to deserve this? //

I fell down to my knees and covered my face with my hands as I continued to cry uncontrollably. I am shaking violently as every fiber of my being is in pain.

//I have to get out of here. I have to breathe. I can't do that in here. //

I quickly stand up and rush to the door and sprinted down the hallway. I vaguely remember Randy calling my name but I couldn't focus on that. I could only focus on the physically pain I was in.

//Have to get out of here. Have to get out of here. //

I am sure I ran past people but no one stopped me, no one asked me what was wrong as I felt my legs ache and my heart pounding in pain.

I finally stop when I ran into something big and solid. I hit it so hard I collapse to the floor in a quivering heap.

"Oh my God! Amber are you ok?" I heard a male voice say but I couldn't register who it was.

A figure bends down and swipes me up into their massive arms and chest as I continue to cry and whimper. A firm hand reaches up and wipes away my tears and then cradles my head into their chest. Strangely the sound of their heart beat starts to sooth me.

//Who is this? //

I looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes with a look of concern playing on them and long blond hair.

"Hunter?" I whispered.

"Yea, what's wrong Amber? Why are you crying? Where are you going?"

I start crying even harder when I start to replay what I saw going on in that locker room. Hunter pulls me back into his chest as I continue to cry.

"Amber?"

My head shot up; that voice. That voice that could affect me so much. I instantly stop crying and turn my head around into the direction of the voice I heard.

I looked at the chiseled face, short brown hair, and icy blue eyes. Damn those eyes.

//I can't look at him. //

I violently rip myself from Hunter's grip as I ran down the hallway again.

"Amber!"

I heard heavy foot steps behind me and I know that Randy is chasing after me. I ran past a few WWE superstars and crew before I got to one of the side exit doors and gone through it. Once I felt that cold night air hit my skin I finally felt like I can breathe again and I rushed to take in a big gulp of it. I stop at the end of the ramp by the loading area as I pace back and forth in front of one of the semi-trunks with the WWE logo across it.

"Amber!" I heard that voice and this time it is closer. I look over at the door and I see Randy making his way towards me.

//I can't look at him. I can't look at him or I will go crazy! //

I paused and shut my eyes as I heard Randy's heavy boots stomp towards me as he makes his way closer. I knew he was just mere inches from me when I felt his warm body heat radiating off of him and envelope my body in comfort. Hot tears slide down my now cold face as I realize how much I want him to hold me and tell me I didn't see what I saw. That he loved me above anyone and anything. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. As I stood there silently crying with my eyes closed I could see the images of Randy fucking Mickie playing in front of my face like a movie.

"Amber," I heard him say in a whisper as I felt his warm hand touch my cheek.

My eyes shot open and my sadness was instantly replaced with rage.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I yell as I swat Randy's hand away from my face. I take a step back but Randy takes a step forward.

"Amber let me explain…"

"Explain? I just want to know why Randy! Why?"

"Amber it's just…"

I interrupted him, "Fuck you! I don't want to know why anymore! I am done with you!" I screamed.

Randy stumbled back and had a look on his face like someone had hit him in the chest.

"Amber you…you can't mean that?" Randy stuttered in disbelieve.

"You damn right I do! Why Randy? Haven't I given you everything! I…I-I was willing to give up my dreams and my hopes to be with you because I loved you so much! How…How could you betray me like this? What have I done that was so wrong?" I cried harder as I feel my body violently shaking. My eyes showing the fury and utter despair I was feeling.

"Baby…" Randy said as he tried to grab my again but I step out of the way. His beautiful blue eyes that I loved so much now highlighted as I see tears coming down them.

"Don't fucking touch me Randy! You are a fucking hypocrite! You say you love me and you say you would never hurt me but what the fuck have you done! You fucked that bitch in your locker room at the same show that I am at! What kind of trifling shit is that?"

I didn't realize I was screaming so loud until I looked back at the ramp to see some WWE superstars gathering around to watch the demise of my relationship with Randy.

Randy turns and sees the crowd. I could see in Randy's eyes that he was debating on wither to continue to beg me to take him back or safe face in front of the entire roster. He chose the latter,

Randy yelled, "You know what Amber we would have never been in this situation if you…" I slapped Randy as hard as I could right across the face. I could hear several audible gasp go through out the crowded superstars.

"Shut up! I am tired of you making me feel guilty because I wanted to be independent and continue my education!"

I started storming off to the rental car so I could go back to the hotel and grab my stuff to leave but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard, "Well damn, if all that is true then maybe you shouldn't have a man."

"What did you just say to me?" I marched back over to Randy.

"You heard me! For two years Amber I have followed the rules that you dictated for this relationship! I have accepted that school and your dreams are number one in your life as long as after you graduated we could be together. But once I thought we were finally going to be together you switch the plans on me and I am suppose to what! Wait 'till your ready again!"

Randy moved in closer to me and I could see the anger in his eyes, he spoke softly "Mickie was there for me when I need someone, but where were you?"

"I was in a fucking relationship and where were you? Sleeping with someone else like that was going to solve all of our problems!" I screamed.

I walked away feeling the tears burning my eyes again as I finally got to the car. I climbed in and at first I broke down and cried as hard as I could.

"It's ok. It's ok,"

I repeat to myself even though I knew at this point nothing was ever going to be okay again…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

That night I rushed back to the hotel and packed my stuff. I was lucky that Randy was obligated to stay at the arena so I could make a quick escape. I was overwhelmed with phone calls from everyone. From John Cena, to Beth Phoenix, to Cody Rhodes, to Ted DiBiase, and of course to Randy.

He apologized for trying to flip the script on me and blame me for everything that went wrong. He claimed that he was so afraid of losing me that he was just grasping at straws. I told him I didn't give a damn and that he broke my heart so I never wanted to see him again; and I didn't until he broke his collarbone a month later.

I still don't know why to this day I went all the way to Randy's house to check on him. I guess I still loved him. And a part of me wanted to see him again; to touch him and taste him, and feel him again. This is why I didn't object when Randy took me into his bedroom and made love to me. But once the morning came the next day I knew it was a mistake and if I let him back into my life that easily then he was going to cheat on me again.

I admit a part of me was always waiting for Randy to come swoop in and take me back, even during the start of I and Hunter's relationship but Randy never came. Only now when I have moved on to a better guy and a better relationship has Randy came back saying he made a mistake.

//But it is too late. I have moved on and I am prepared to start my future with Hunter. //

Just then I heard a knock on my door. I walked down the hall and answered the door; to say I was floored when I saw who it was is an understatement…

* * *

Hunter just landed in Connecticut and he couldn't help but feel a little empty. His joy, his heart Amber was back in Atlanta and Hunter already missed her terribly.

//I should call her right now. //

Hunter hit the speed dial button on his cell phone the second he got to baggage claim. He held the phone to his ear and waited patiently for his Amber to pick up.

_Hey this is Amber. Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now but please leave me a message after the beep…BEEP…*laughter* I know I know_

Hunter smiled at the sound of Amber's laugh and the lame joke she refuses to change on her outgoing message. But he frowned when he realized she didn't answer. When the real beep came Hunter left a message,

"Hey baby, it's me. I just called to tell you my plane just landed and I already miss you. I love you so much and I can't wait to see you. Call me back, Bye."

Hunter grabbed his luggage and walked out of the airport to head over to long-term parking lot. He was stopped several times by young fans. Hunter hasn't always enjoyed signing autographs and taking pictures but he has found that the older he is getting then the more he is willing to do for his fans.

After Hunter retrieves his car from the long-term parking lot and paid the ticket fee, he drove down the highway on route to Stephanie's house. Every mile closer to the location Hunter felt his pulse racing. Sure he loved seeing his two girls but he hated being in such a private environment with his ex-wife.

On the road with the WWE Hunter doesn't have to see Stephanie that much since she mainly works out of the WWE headquarters but when she does show up; she and Hunter agreed to keep it strictly professional. However in private areas such as his house or hers, Stephanie finds this reason enough to pry into his personal life. Especially about Amber; Stephanie has always been disapproving of Hunter's relationship with Amber for a number of reasons. The two major ones are because of Amber's age and the fact that she use to date Randy Orton but Hunter doesn't care. He never has. Hunter has always wanted Amber. He was completely smitten with her the moment he laid eyes on her. She was so perfect and Hunter has always felt that Randy never knew what he had and it would only be a matter of time before he messed up so bad that Amber would become available. Hunter remembers the first time he laid eyes on his prefect angel…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**June 25, 2006 - Charlotte, North Carolina**

**Vengeance**

//It's been awhile since I have wore this. //

Hunter thought to himself as he pulled on his DX t-shirt. Tonight marked the first night of Degeneration-X return to pay-per-view and Hunter was excited.

"Hey man, you ready for this?" Shawn says as he walked over and patted Hunter on the back. He was wearing his custom DX leather champs and a DX cowboy hat.

"Yea man I can't wait to go out there," Hunter smiled as he spoke.

"I know what you mean. It has been a long time since I had this kind of fun!"

Hunter laughed, "Yea," just then Hunter looked over and saw what he could only describe as a complete vision. Long black hair, smooth milk chocolate skin, big beautiful smile, big chocolate brown eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure with full ample breasts.

Hunter was floored; his mouth was hanging open and Shawn couldn't help but laugh at him, "Hunter stop drooling. You are making a mess on the floor!"

Hunter snapped out of it in time to see Randy walking over with this vision of loveliness in tow.

Hunter quickly straightened himself out and he could hear Shawn laughing at him behind him.

"Hey guys, I wanted you to meet my girlfriend Amber," Randy said while a smiling Amber waved at the two of them with one hand and was holding Randy's hand tight in the other.

"It's nice to meet you both I am such a big fan of you two," she gushed.

Hunter couldn't help but puff out his chest at the sound of that, he reached for one of her hands and held it lightly in his, "Well thank you, so you're the young lady that stole Randy's heart?"

She blushed,

//How cute is she? //

She looked up at Randy and Hunter couldn't help but frown at the mutual love and adoration passing between the two of them, "I guess you could say that."

Shawn gave Hunter a quick glare before taking Amber's hand into his and shaking it, "Well it's nice to meet you sweetheart and thanks for the compliment."

"Oh you're welcome," She said smiling at the two of them and Hunter couldn't help the little flip flop that his heart did just then.

"Now if you two will excuse us I still have more people to introduce my special lady to," Randy said with a wink and a smirk towards Amber. She giggled softly as the two walked away hand in hand.

"Wow," Hunter says as he exhales a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Man look at you," Shawn said turning Hunter's attention to him and away from staring at Amber's round butt.

"What?" Hunter says as he throws up his arms innocently.

"You man, you're married and about to have your first child and here you are lusting after some young girl. Come on, she had to be only 19 years old!"

"So?"

"So…she is off limits! I admit she is cute but you have a family to focus on. Not on trying to steal Randy's girl away from him."

"Can you believe HE is with something that sweet?" Hunter whispers as he and Shawn make their way down the hall.

Shawn sighed, "I know what you mean. Wasn't it just two months ago Randy was suspended for pulling immature stuff backstage?"

"Yea. Do you think he will hurt her?" Hunter said with a look of concern.

Shawn looked at his best friend and scoffed, "You my friend shouldn't worry yourself about things like that, especially when you have a daughter to prepare for. And besides did you see the look in Randy's eyes; he adores that girl. He isn't going to do anything stupid to lose that!"

Shawn laughed as he walked ahead of Hunter,

"I hope you're right, although I kind of hope you're wrong so I could have her," Hunter mumbled under his breath…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

Hunter pulled up in front of Stephanie's house with a sigh. He looked up at this mansion that he used to live in with his wife and two little girls and sighed. Hunter never wanted to divorce Stephanie; he even suggested they go to couples counseling. He just wanted to keep his family together but Stephanie made it very clear she was not interested in sitting in some office with some doctor telling her she was the reason her marriage was failing.

So when she gave up Hunter gave up and went on through the last few months of his marriage just going through the motions and putting up the fake persona of the happy family man with a great life and a great wife but none of that was true. And when Stephanie was five months pregnant with their youngest daughter and told Hunter that she wasn't sure if it was his, that was the last straw and that very day he filed for divorce and hasn't looked back.

Hunter stepped out of his car and walked up the stoned stairs to the massive oak door. He rang the door bell and waited with his hands in his pocket. The door swung open and there stood a frail elderly woman, she smiled brightly at Hunter and he returned the smile,

"Hello Mr. Levesque. Ms. McMahon has been expecting you. Please come in,"

"Thank you Paula," Hunter said as he stepped into the house and followed the elderly maid through the house to the kitchen.

Hunter looked around at all the new furniture and paintings Stephanie bought at the end of their divorce.

//It amazes me that Steph grew up with all that money and still has such bad taste. //

Hunter chuckled to himself as walks into the kitchen and sees his ex-wife sitting there with the paper up. She didn't even acknowledge him until Hunter's three years old daughter, Aurora spotted him.

"Daddy!" She squealed as she hoped out of her chair and ran over to him.

Hunter's heart swelled as he bent down and picked up his beautiful daughter and smiled at her. He watched as his one year old daughter, Murphy waved her arms in the air to get his attention. Hunter laughed and walked over to Murphy and picked her up out of her high chair and hugged both of his daughters to his chest.

They giggled as Hunter started tickling them in his massive arms.

"Daddy I missed you!" Aurora said.

"I know sweetheart and I missed you too but you guys get to spend a few days with me at my house this week since I get to be on vacation for awhile."

"That's great!" Aurora beamed as she hugged Hunter's neck tightly. Hunter laughed as both his girls held him tight like they wish he'd never leaves them again.

"You're late," Stephanie stated flatly from behind Aurora as she stands up and places her paper on the kitchen table.

Hunter swung his body around towards Stephanie and faked a smile, "Well my flight was delayed. I can't help that."

"Well I am just saying maybe you should have left last night instead of spending the few extra hours with that child."

Hunter sighed, "Her name is Amber and you know that."

"Oh daddy how is Amber? It has been a long time since I have seen her," Aurora smiled.

Hunter smiled back at his little girl. Amber has spent time with his daughters' on many occasions and they both loved her. The last time Amber has been to Connecticut to see them was this past Christmas and New Years when Hunter asked her to come spend that time with him.

"Amber is doing fine. Hopefully you will be seeing her really soon," Hunter said with a laugh as he heard Stephanie scoff off to the side of them.

Stephanie walked over and grabbed Murphy out of Hunter's arm, "Aurora can you take your sister up stairs so I could talk to your daddy in private."

Aurora frowned but did as she was told, "Ok mommy," she said as she grabs her little sister out of Stephanie's arms and walk out the room.

Once the kids were out of the room both Hunter and Stephanie dropped the fake smiles on their faces.

"What do you want Steph?"

"I don't like you having your little child around my girls Paul."

Hunter could feel his anger rising but he wasn't going to yell in a house that his children were in, "First of all Amber is a grown woman. Not a child whom you have proven from your past behavior that age doesn't determine the maturity level of a person."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Whatever Hunter. Your CHILD isn't all that innocent from what I heard. I know what happened at Wrestlemania weekend," Stephanie smirked at the tense look on Hunter's face, "What was the circumstance again? Oh yea she was caught in a booth on her back while her ex Randy Orton was straddled on top of her."

Hunter had it, he wasn't going to stand there and listen to his this bitch talk badly about his princess, "Girls…Let's get going we have a business day ahead." Hunter said as he stormed out of the kitchen towards the living room…

* * *

Randy had no idea why he was even there. He should be at the airport with everyone else getting ready to go back home for a few days before some more houseshows and another Monday Night Raw. However unlike the other guys on the roster Randy didn't have anything waiting for him once he got back home. What he wanted more than anything was here so therefore he wasn't going anywhere.

//But what is she going to do when she sees me? //

Randy was afraid. Afraid of the reception he will receive once he steps out of his car and walks up those steps to the front door. He needed to see her. Even if it met that he was going to get cursed out and a door slammed into his face.

//No it is either now or never…I have to see her. //

With that Randy stepped out of his car and walked across the parking lot and up the stairs. With ever step he took he could feel his heart beating faster.

There it was; the front door with the woman he loved on the other side. Randy carefully raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. He waited nervously as the door swung open slowly,

"Randy," she said faintly while clutching her chest.

"Amber,"…

* * *

**A/N: Ok this was a hard chapter to write so I hope you guys like it so let me know…read & review PLEASE!!! Also I want to ask did any of you guys opinion of Randy winning Amber back change after you heard about how he cheated on her? Let me know…hopefully I will have the next chapter coming soon…oh and tell me what do you think is going to happen with Hunter away and Randy is now standing in front of Amber's apartment??**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming you guys…PLEASE!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six

"Randy…what…what are you doing here?" I stutter as I stand in front of my apartment door in complete shock looking at the handsome face of Randy Orton.

"I came to see you," Randy shrugged with his hands driven deep into his pockets.

"Well you need to leave…now," I state in a panic as I rushed to close the door in Randy's face.

But I forgot how much quicker and stronger Randy is compared to me so with very little effort on his part; Randy grabbed the door and pushed it open. He stepped into my apartment and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Randy get out! You can't be here! You need to go!" I yelled. It's one thing to be alone with Randy backstage at a WWE event. At least someone would come by and save me but here, alone in my apartment is too risky.

"Amber I am not going anywhere. Just please listen to me ok?" Randy held up his hands in a non-threatening manner and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pleading for me to talk to him.

I throw my hands up, "Fine Randy but make it quick," I heard my cell phone ringing in the master bedroom but I didn't retrieve it.

//Let me just listen to what Randy has to say then I can call who ever that is back. //

"Ok…," I watch Randy pacing the living room back and forth as his eyebrows frowned signally he was thinking hard.

I tried to fight the smirk that wanted to show on my face. Usually Randy is so together and confident so when I see him looking a nervous wreck I can't help but to smile.

I sat down staring up at Randy as he gathered his thoughts together, I heard my cell phone ringing again but I don't move; I needed Randy to say what he has to say so he could leave.

Randy then turns to me, "Ok…umm…Amber you know how much I love you…and…," he sighed, "I just can't let you go…Amber you mean every…,"

I held up my hand signally for Randy to stop, "Randy let me stop you right there because I have heard all of this before," I stand up and get face to face with Randy, "I mean when are you going to get it Randy? Me and you are over! It's done! It can't be like it uses to be!"

"Why not?" I can see Randy is getting frustrated and so am I, "I mean I love you…you love me why can't we go back to what we use to be."

"Because I can't trust you Randy! And I am in love with Hunter now!"

"Bullshit! You don't love him! Not as much as you love me!"

"I do love Hunter!"

Randy threw up his hands in anger and I can see his blood boiling in rage, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AMBER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A MAN LIKE HUNTER?"

"HUNTER IS A GOOD MAN! AND I KNOW THAT WHEN I LOOK AT HIM HE WOULD NEVER EVER HURT ME LIKE YOU HAD!" I felt the tears falling down my cheek; I turned my back to Randy because I refuse to let him see me cry again.

However that wasn't what Randy had in mind when he reached out and grabbed my shoulders in his firm grip trying to turn me back around. I tried to shake out of his grip, "Stop it Randy…can you…can you just…go." I reply with a shaking voice as I continue to cry.

But Randy wasn't letting up and before I realized it he had turned me around facing him and pulled me into his awaiting arms. My heart skipped a beat at the feel of Randy's warm body pressed against my face and chest. He had his arms firmly wrapped around my back and shoulders while one hand is soothing my spine and the other is petting my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight.

//This is wrong! I shouldn't let him touch me! I should be kicking him out! But…But he smells so good. //

I felt new tears fall down my eyes but this time it wasn't from the argument. It was from the flood of emotions that overcame me as a result of the familiar feel of Randy holding me in his arms. The soft smell of his Calvin Klein cologne accompanied with the feel of his hot breath against my ear was too much. I felt strong shivers come up my spine raising goose bumps and before I could stop myself I sighed.

I heard Randy sigh too and then softly kiss my temple.

I have no idea how long we stayed in that embrace but I did hear my cell phone fainting ringing again. I have no clue who keeps calling me but at this moment I honestly didn't care who it was, I just wanted to stay in Randy's arms and feel his warmth.

//I have to pull away…I have to pull away now…Hunter…I can't do this to Hunter. //

I pulled away from Randy's chest and looked him dead in the eyes. Something I really shouldn't have done. Because I saw all the love and adoration behind those enchanting icy azul eyes that I have always loved since day one.

Randy kept one arm firmly around my waist so I stayed pressed against his lower chest and torso. His other hand rose up and began stroking my cheek and wiping the tears from my eyes. I saw out the corner of my eye the tattoo on his forearm of my name; I shutter a breath. Randy's eyes stand glued to mine, I whispered,

"Why can't you just let me go?"

I watched as Randy's eyes went from surprise to confusion and then finally to disappointment. Randy steps away and I found myself wrapping my arms around myself trying to recreate the warmth that his embrace gave me. Randy looked down at the ground before walking over to my couch and sitting down.

He sighed and then buried his head in his hands. Despite myself I walked over to the couch and took a seat right next to Randy. I lifted my hand and rubbed his back as Randy continued to look down at his hands and the floor. He finally turned to me and it took my breath away to see the amount of sadness in his eyes. Part over me wanted to cry for him,

"I'm sorry," Randy whispered before looking back down in shame. I felt my eyes welling up for him; after all this was a man I loved more than anything and for the first time since I met him he let me see him hurt and it was one of the most pure moments I ever spent with him.

I reached out and wrapped both my arms around Randy's shoulders and brought him into me. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt his lips lightly brush against my neck. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape. Randy wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and held me so tightly; like he knew this was going to be the last time he was ever going to hold me like this.

We sat there in complete silence as I held Randy in my arms. I heard my phone ringing again but as far as I was concern that person didn't need me as much as Randy did at that moment…

* * *

//Something is wrong. Why isn't she answering her phone? //

Hunter was at home watching his two daughters playing with their Barbies as he tried to mask the confusion and worry on his face. He has called Amber four times and she hasn't picked up once.

//What could she be doing? //

Hunter was scared; it wasn't like Amber to ignore a phone call from him. Even if Hunter happened to call during one of her classes she would always immediately answer him back with a text and an explanation on why she missed the call. This must be serious.

"Daddy are you ok?" Aurora came over and placed a hand on Hunter's knee.

Hunter faked a smile to appease his little girl, "Yea, everything is fine. Daddy is just thinking about work."

Aurora nodded and then went back over to her little sister to resume playing again. Hunter dropped the smile the second she was no longer looking at him. He needed to talk to his Amber, to make sure she was thinking about him as much as he was thinking about her. He missed her terribly already and the fact that she wasn't answering his phone calls made it worse.

//Maybe it is time I ask Amber to move in with me. So things like this won't happen. //

Hunter pondered this thought as he hit the speed dial button and prayed this time he will get an answer; unfortunately he didn't:

_Hey this is Amber. Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now but please leave me a message after the beep…BEEP…*laughter* I know I know_

Hunter sighed, "Hey Amber it's me…again…can you call me back please. I love you…bye." He hung up the phone and slumped farther into his armchair. Thinking of the last time he had seen his Amber's smiling face…

* * *

"I did not," I screamed as I thrown my napkin at Randy.

After the episode at my apartment I suggested we go out and get something to eat to make ourselves feel better. However I did stress to Randy that this was only a friendly gesture and in no way was this going to be the beginning of us getting back together. Randy agreed only if he could pick the restaurant. And now we are here in Copland's at Atlantic Station talking about old, non-romantic times together.

"Yes you did Amber and you know it," Randy smirked as he threw my napkin back at me.

I smiled, "Honestly I did not mean to hit Vince McMahon with that golf cart it was an accident. And anyway it wasn't my fault. The crew should have never left keys in the ignition of a golf cart in an arena full of wrestlers. It was Cena's idea to take it anyways."

"I know it was John's idea but did you have to go along with the plan?" Randy humored and I smirked at him, "I mean you attacked Vince…"

I threw my hands up again, "I did not attack him!"

Randy waved his hand in front of my face dismissively and I laughed; he raised his other hand up and started numbering off the people I hit with the cart, "You attacked Teddy…you attacked Cody…you attacked Adam…you attacked Jeff...and," then Randy paused and gave me his death look he has made so famous in the ring only his eyes danced with amusement which made me smile, "and you attacked me."

I burst into a fit of giggles as I feel my face turning red, "Well attacking you was a whole other thing. I did that on purpose."

I smiled evilly and Randy smirked as he took another sip of his water. We remained silent as we ate until I feel my face heating up. I looked up and saw Randy staring at me with a hint of humor and amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

Randy smirked and shook his head, "Nothing it's just…sitting here with you…here of all places."

I watch Randy's smirk spread out into a full grin when he sees me blushing and giggling a little, "Is that why you chose this place to eat?"

Randy shook his head, "No, I just love the food here." I saw a hint of mischief in his response but I decided to drop it as I thought back to the time Randy was referring to…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**April 4, 2008 – Atlanta, Georgia**

I was so excited; Randy came down to Atlanta and surprised me for 2nd year anniversary. I was originally planning on going out with my college friends and getting drunk after I would call him to tell him how much I love him but once Randy showed up in front of the building of one of my classes I canceled those plans with the girls in a heartbeat.

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Randy's hummer on our way to Copeland's; a restaurant that we had our first date. Randy had one hand on the wheel and the other was lovingly stroking my hand. Every once in a while Randy would turn to me and wink with that sexy smirk playing on his lips. I then would hear him chuckle as I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks.

"I am so excited you're here," I say as I feel the butterflies move in my stomach.

"I know you are sweetheart and so am I," Randy deep voice responded that sent a shiver down my spine.

Once we approached a red light Randy stops then turned towards me and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I moaned as I felt his hot lips pressed against mine. I eagerly open my mouth to invite Randy's tongue to slide into my mouth. I heard him groan as his tongue caressed mine softly. I wrap one of my hands around his head and softly comb through the soft short brown hair as he deepens the kiss.

All of a sudden we heard a horn behind us and we look up and saw the light had turned green. I attempt to pull away but Randy pulls me back to place one more tender kiss on my lips before he settles himself back into the driver side seat and drove off.

Once we arrive at the restaurant and order our food, Randy holds both of my hands in his. Randy smiles wide at me as we gaze at each other lovingly; that tanned skin against those beautiful blue eyes, full lips and soft brown hair. I sighed,

//God do I love this man! //

Randy let go of my hands and sat back against his chair, he gave me a cocky smirk that made me feel all warm inside, "You know I honestly think you can do no better than me."

I smiled; I know Randy well enough that he wasn't giving me a put down, it was just his cocky nature showing, "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

I watch in amusement as the smirk on his face spread to a full on grin, "Well I mean look at me…I'm 6'4" with the body of a God," he paused to watch me giggle and once I finished he continued, "I'm charming, smart, funny, great in bed," He smirks when sees the blush come to my cheeks, "I have an exciting job and I'm rich…let's face it…I'm the total package."

"Really," I said with a smirk.

"Yes really…in fact…you should just go ahead and marry me."

My jaw dropped; what did he just say, "What?"

Randy never dropped his cool, "I said you should marry me…I mean I am the total package…if you don't you will end up spending the rest of your life comparing other men to me…I will eternally be the one that got away."

I laughed as I saw the playful smile on Randy's face; he had to be joking. He knows that I am in my final year of undergrad right now and looking and accepting medical school applications. I mean we have talked about being together after I graduated but he can't be serious; so I decided to play along,

"Well as touching as that sounds," I say with sarcasm on my tongue; Randy just smirked, "You are forgetting one problem in your plan."

Randy leaned forward, "And what is that?"

I leaned forward too but also I couldn't help myself from seductively licking my lips; once I heard Randy audibly groan I smiled and continued on, "My parents…you have to ask their permission and I don't think they like you as much as you like yourself."

Randy smiles before sitting back in his chair, "Oh well don't have to worry about them."

"And why not?"

"Oh because I flew up to see them on my day off last week and asked them if I could marry you and they said yes."

Randy stated causally as I fall back against my chair with my mouth hanging open. I could feel Randy's eyes on me searching for a response but none was coming to mind. I was in total shock; is Randy really proposing to me?

I had that answered when I watched Randy rise from his seat and walk over to my side of the table. I watch as he clears his throat and gets down on one knee. I instantly felt the tears well up in my eyes and I immediately cover my face with my hands.

//I can't believe this is happening…I can't believe this is happening. //

I felt Randy's hands take a firm grasp of my wrists bringing down my hands so he could look into my eyes. I stare into those sparkling blue eyes that was showing nothing but love and determination…determination on making me his.

''Amber…I know I joke around a lot but in all seriousness you mean the world to me," Randy sighed, "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving someone…you taught me so much about patience, understanding, and love…I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else…I need you."

Randy then reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a ring box. I gasp as he opens it and I see the most beautiful diamond engagement I have ever seen.

"Will you marry me?" Randy said with a slight shake in his voice. He looked at me nervously as I stare at him and the gorgeous ring.

My voice in caught in the back of my throat as I continue to cry, "Yes!" I am finally able to choke out with a sob.

Randy's face went from surprised to absolute joy as he reaches out and plants a deep searing kiss on my lips. I feel my tears not only staining my cheeks but his as well as we continue to kiss to the applauses of the other customers.

Randy and I finally part with smiles on our faces and panting heavily. Randy pulls the ring out of the box and gently slides it over my finger. I sit there and stare at it again as I can't believe I have this on my hand right now.

I grip Randy by his button down shirt and pull him into my embrace for another deep kiss; I whispered against them seductively, "Let's get out of here."

Randy didn't need to be told twice. Randy quickly paid the bill for food we haven't even eaten and we left quick to go back to my apartment and make passionate love all through the night.

I remember staring at that engagement ring the whole time think about how I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Randal Keith Orton…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

I feel hot tears at the back of my eyes as I think back to that night and looked down at my naked ring finger. I can't help but remember all the plans, the wishes, and dreams I had for mine and Randy's marriage and to have them all gone up in smoke is heartbreaking.

"Randy," I said quietly.

"Yea Amber?"

I looked Randy dead in the eyes so he would be able to see my seriousness, "What was it about Mickie that made you cheat on me?"

Randy sighed and looked down, "Amber please…let's…let's not get into that right now. We are just now finally getting along and I don't think it would be good…"

"No Randy…I…I need to hear this. You have to admit that after everything that happened neither one of us REALLY talked about what led to all this so I think this is as good as time as any."

I could tell by the look on Randy's face that if I didn't take the lead in this conversation then we weren't going to have it so I inhaled deeply before I spoke, "Honestly, what was it? Did you think she was prettier than me? I know she is physically your type. Was she more fun to be around? Understood you better? What?"

Randy let out a frustrated grunt, "She is none of those things Amber ok? You are it for me and have always been. You're perfect."

I sighed,

//There goes that word again. I don't understand how people can keep saying that about me when the man I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with didn't act like I was. //

I looked away from Randy deep in thought and disappointed on the fact that after two years I still wasn't going to get any answers.

Finally I hear Randy say, "I guess…I guess I was lonely on the road. I mean we were going through problems during the time and instead of being a man and talking about them with you I decided that Mickie would be a good distraction from the problems."

I looked back at him, "But didn't you think of me while this was going on? And for how long did this affair happen?"

"It lasted for one month…right around the time we first got engaged and our problems with you and school started coming along. At first it was just an emotional affair. I would tell her things that I was feeling…things that I should have been telling you and Mickie would listen. It didn't become physical until the last week and a half of our relationship."

"What did you want me to do Randy? What could I have done to prevent you from doing it?"

I looked at Randy pleading for him to give me cause and solution on how all of this could have been stopped, "Amber…there was nothing you could have done. It was all me. I was being a selfish asshole in not understanding that you had goals way before you met me and that it was unfair of me to demand that you comprise yourself in order to please me. That would have been like you demanding I request a part-time wrestling schedule even though it could hurt my career just to spend more time with you. I understand that now. I am truly sorry for making you think that this was your entire fault Amber because it wasn't. I mean it when I say that your perfect and in some people's opinion you're too perfect for me. I guess I mistakenly thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore instead of just wanting to take more time before we got married."

I felt the tears fall as I feel the feeling I have been waiting for two years to have. Closure. It felt like a big weight was lifted off of my chest and I exhaled a breath as a symbolic gesture of the peace I felt.

I felt Randy reach out his hand and wipe my tears away. I look at him and smiled and for the first time in a long time it was coming from a special place in my heart reserved for him…

* * *

Hunter is pacing back and forth as his hands begun to shake. It has been almost 24 hours since he last talked to Amber and he was getting more and more worried. He called an additional five more times since he put the girls to bed and he even phoned Mark Henry to get Alicia's phone number so he could ask her where Amber could be. Alicia had no clue where Amber was put promised to call Hunter back immediately if she hears from her.

Hunter has been looking over at his phone trying to will himself away from calling Amber again. However the ache in his heart of not knowing were his princess is was becoming too much to bear so Hunter quickly picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button for a eleventh time today and waited patiently,

//Please pick up baby…I need to know everything is alright. //

"Hello?"

Hunter paused; it had been so long since he has heard that soft velvety voice that he got caught up a little.

"Hello?"

Amber said again with a little less patience.

Hunter cleared his voice before speak, "Heyyy baby…it's me,"

"Me who?"

//Me who? Is she kidding? //

Hunter frowned, "It's me Hunter,"

"Ohhhh I am so sorry baby. I didn't bother checking the caller ID and I have been out all day that I was too tired to recognize your voice. I am so sorry."

Hunter smiled, "That's ok baby. I understand," he said even though he really didn't.

"So what have you been up to today?" Hunter was trying to sound as less tense as he could but it still burned him up inside that Amber hasn't answered any of his calls all day.

//Please Amber. Don't turn into Stephanie. //

"Well an old friend from Spelman came down to visit and she insistent I spend the day with her. We went to get something to eat and went to the movies. I just got home now; it was fun catching up and reminiscing."

Hunter smiled because he knew Amber was smiling which always made him feel good, "That's great baby. You know I must have called your phone over a million times."

Amber pauses which made Hunter frown, "I'm sorry about that Hunter," she responds very soberly, "I was so busy catching up that I missed your calls. And on top of that I accidently left my phone here at the apartment when I left with her. I was going to call once I got in but you beat me to it."

There was quiet on both ends of the phone. Hunter was trying to digest everything Amber just told him.

//I want to believe her but I don't know. //

"I miss you. Have you been thinking about me?" Amber asked sweetly.

Hunter immediately softened as he felt his walls coming down, "Of course I missed you. I can't stop thinking about my angel."

Amber giggled which made Hunter's heart swell with love, "I miss you too. I wish you were here. I need my big protective teddy bear in my bed to warm me up at night."

Amber let out a breathy sigh that made Hunter's member ach with a slight erection. Hunter groaned into the phone, "Oh really, well I definitely miss your soft smooth body curled up against me at night."

Amber sighed and Hunter had to tug at his growing erection through his boxer briefs.

"But what I miss the most Paul," Hunter groaned; he just loves it when she calls him by his real name, Amber giggled, "I miss the taste of your tan skin as my hands gently caress your muscles."

Hunter gasped as he sat on the bed and reached down to stroke his erection; he was so excited about the prospects of have phone sex with his Amber until he heard the faint cry of daddy.

Hunter cursed under his breath, "I'm sorry. I have to go sweetie. One of the girls is calling me."

"Oh ok," Hunter could hear the disappointment in Amber's voice, "I guess I should go to bed now too. I will call you in the morning ok baby. I love you."

Hunter smiled, "I love you too."

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Hunter hung up the phone and heard the faint cry again from one of his daughters. Hunter hurriedly threw on a pair of sweatpants and stepped outside his bedroom with calm over him knowing that everything is fine between him and his Amber…

* * *

**Ok everyone…sorry this one took so long I just got lazy with the typing…hopefully I will have an update soon to follow this one…she still hasn't picked anyone and I am still on a toss up of who I want her with…and remember keep leaving your comments…it is good for me to know who you are rooting for and who you think should step away…give me your feedback, suggestions, and opinions ****...read & review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I am sorry this is so late…I am watching my little cousin which is making it hard to write…and plus I don't like to leave short chapters…I like to give you guys more!**

**Anyways…you guys know the drill…read & review…I want to hear your thoughts, opinions, predictions, feedback, and input! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seven

After I got off the phone with Hunter I quickly stripped down until I was naked and threw on an old Triple H t-shirt then climbed into bed. I snuggled up into my plush king sized bed with soft sheets and comforter, but there was a problem; I couldn't fall asleep.

Every time I closed my eyes the guilt in my heart would jolt me awake. I hate lying to Hunter; I have never done it before and it was becoming too much for me to bear. But how do I tell Hunter that after everything that Randy has put us through Randy and I have come to an agreement. At the restaurant I told Randy all the emotionally distress he has been putting me through for the past nine months since Wrestlemania and the problems that has cause for me and Hunter. Randy admitted that he honestly didn't care how his actions were affecting Hunter since he still didn't think Hunter was right for me. However, he did feel horrible about how upset he was making me since it was the last thing he wanted. So reluctantly Randy agreed to pull back with seducing me but he instanced that he loves me more than anything and all I have to do is say yes and he would come back in a heartbeat.

I know I won't do that but I have to admit I am excited about the prospect of having Randy in my life again as just a friend this time. Randy at one time was such an important part of my life and I have to admit I missed his presence. For some reason it has always been easy for me to talk to Randy about my problems than Hunter. I think it has to do with the fact that Hunter likes to be my superman, not that I am complaining in any way because that quality in him is what initialing attracted me to him, however sometimes all I really want is for Hunter to just listen to my problems and give me a shoulder to just cry on; Randy has always been like that. Randy understands that I am a grown woman who knows what to do.

I technically didn't lie to Hunter earlier; I really did go out to eat and went to the movies with a friend, I just neglected to mention that it was male friend, and that it was Randy Orton. However I didn't lie about forgetting my phone, I dressed and left out the door with Randy so fast that I forgot to put my cell phone in my purse.

When I got back home and saw all the calls and messages from Hunter and Alicia I panicked. I had no idea I how I was going to explain what happened to Hunter. After what Stephanie did; Hunter could be quite possessive at times.

I was sitting on the bed breathing hard trying to think quickly of an excuse when all of a sudden my phone rang and it was of course Hunter. I was originally just going to let it ring but the shame of thinking that was too great for me so I decided to answer.

I came up with the excuse of the old college friend on my feet and I knew Hunter didn't believe me. Which is why I am ashamed to admit that I tried to distract Hunter with the idea of phone sex so he wouldn't ask too many questions; Hunter was all for it until one of his daughters called for him. I was both disappointed but relieved at the same time because it meant I could get off the phone with him.

//What the hell is going on with you? //

I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned into the pillow. I was embarrassed; I wonder if the friendship with Randy is worth all the shit I would have to hide from Hunter.

Just then I heard my phone ringing; I reach over to the nightstand and raise it to my face to read the caller ID. I hate to admit I was surprised and a little excited when I saw the name; maybe it is just the feeling of nostalgia.

"Randy? What are you doing calling me at…" I looked over to my alarm clock, "3 in the morning?"

"Sorry Amber…I just wanted to hear your voice one more time before I went to bed."

I smiled and felt the blush rise to my cheeks, "Ok well now you heard me…" I tried to clear my throat to erase the giddiness from it, "so I guess I could just hang up now."

I could hear the smirk from Randy through the phone, he and I both knew I wasn't going to hang up that phone on him, "Well you can but then you are going to miss my fantastic news."

I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, "Ok…what is your fantastic news," I state sarcastically.

Randy chuckled softly, "Well I have tomorrow off before I have to get back on the road. So that means I am all yours tomorrow."

I remained silent. I didn't know how to take what Randy just said. What did he mean I was his? How did he mean it?

//Oh God not again…and I was just starting to like having him around. //

I guess Randy sensed the mini panic attack I was having on the other end of the phone because I heard him sigh, "I didn't mean it the way that you're interpreting it Amber. All I am saying is that you could spend the day with me if you want. What do you say?"

It sounded like Randy was pleading when he asked that question. As much as I was wondering why Randy didn't just fly home to spend his last day of vacation in St. Louis; I couldn't help but feel a little happy to hang out some more with Randy.

"Sure…I think it would be cool. Where should we go?"

"I was thinking we could go to ESPN Sports Zone and hang out…eat some food, drink some beer, play some games. What do you think about that?"

"That sounds really cool," I said with excitement.

I could hear Randy smiling on the other end, "That's great…I guess I should let you get your beauty rest,"

"I guess," I admit I was a little disappointed about getting off the phone with Randy. I was enjoying the sound of his voice.

After a long period of silence, Randy finally spoke, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight," I hung up the phone and set it back on my nightstand. I lay back down and stared at my ceiling, watching the fan go around and around just thinking of the day I am soon going to be having with Randy…

* * *

//This is so fucking hard. //

Randy just hung up his cell phone after talking with Amber. He fell back against his hotel bed with a groan and stared up at the ceiling. How can he be just friends with the woman of his dreams? Randy sighed as that query went through his head.

At the restaurant Randy told Amber everything that was going through his head since their break up and everything that led to him cheating on her. Amber seemed to feel relieved after Randy told her it wasn't her fault and truthfully it wasn't. The tears that came down her eyes signaled to Randy that this had been a burden on her heart for the past two years and for that he was ashamed that it took him so long to explain his actions and feelings to her. Randy just thought that all he had to do to get back in Amber's good graces was to charm her into submitting to him, because after all he was Randy Orton. But it became obvious to him now that what has prevented the two of them from moving forward was not only Amber's lack of trust in him but also the guilt on each other's hearts over the demise of their relationship. Randy has become determined that not only was he going to win back Amber's trust but he is also going to find the place in Amber's heart that he knows still burns for him and hopefully that fire would show itself soon. But he had to be her friend first if that is to happen.

//How the hell am I going to do that? //

Randy huffed as he sat back up on the bed and stripped his clothes down to the briefs he wore. Randy turned off the light and got under the covers of the bed.

As much as Randy wanted Amber as his girl again, he also wanted Amber in his life period. So maybe a friendship was the best way…for now…however Randy can't help but wanting more from Amber.

When Randy was at the restaurant with Amber he had to sit there and listen to all the upset and pain he was putting her through for the past nine months.

//I never meant to upset her. I just wanted her to know how much I still wanted her and loved her. I had no idea I was just pushing her further and further away. //

So despite his own wishes, Randy told Amber that from now on he was going to step back and try to be her friend. However, he still let Amber know that if she needs him in ANY way, he will be there for her.

Randy sighed while he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. He would give anything to take back his affair with Mickie.

It all happened so fast. When the problems between Amber and Randy grew he started talking to Mickie about them since Randy was having difficulties talking to Amber in those days. It all started when Mickie saw him backstage having a heated agreement with Amber over the phone. Once he hung up Mickie walked over to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder and asked if he wanted to talk about it. At first Randy refused; opting to just go into his dressing room and fume in privacy but Mickie wasn't letting up. So he agreed to go out with Mickie for lunch and talk about the situation with Amber.

At first everything was really innocent. Randy would be upset about Amber and Mickie was there to listen and give some words of encouragement. But then one night when Amber came to visit Randy on the road; He and Amber had a big fight that all the talent on the roster witnessed and it carried over to their hotel room. In pure frustration and anger Randy stormed out of the room and headed straight to the bar downstairs. Once there after several shots he felt delicate hands on his shoulders. At first Randy smiled thinking it was Amber but much to his disappointment it was Mickie. He felt a little heartbroken and let Mickie led him back up to her hotel room where she seduced him. Randy fought it at first but after awhile he gave in out of lust and sadness. Going back to his hotel room was by far the hardest thing he ever done…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**May 9, 2008 – Indianapolis, Indiana**

//What have I just done? //

Randy had his shoulders slumped and his head hanged low as he shuffled his feet back to his hotel room. He just had sex with Mickie James and the guilt was already setting in.

//I destroyed everything…how could I destroy this relationship. //

After Randy and Mickie had sex; he immediately showered in Mickie's room and dressed in silent. Well Randy was silent but Mickie kept trying to talk to him about when they could do this again.

//Never…I can't believe I let this happen. //

Randy stood in front of his hotel room door with a heavy heart. He had no idea how he was going to face Amber after what he just done. Randy slowly slid his keycard through the door and once the bright light turned from red to green he tightly gripped the doorknob. He took a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door. The image that he was hit with both warmed his heart and also made him want to break down and cry.

There all bundled under the soft covers was his angel Amber fast asleep. Randy slowly approached the bed and leaned over to stare at the beauty before him.

Amber was lying on her stomach; her face looked so siren, so soft that it nearly took Randy's breath away. Her long black hair was fanned out along her pillow, her back, and a little over her face. Randy reached out and gently swept the hair away from her face and lightly stroked her cheek. Amber purred and leaned her face into his hand; Randy smiled and licked his lips.

His eyes swept over the rest of her body. He guided his hand down to shadow the curve of her back and her shapely bottom. He sighed,

//So beautiful…I'm an idiot. //

Randy pulled back the covers and his dick jumped in his tight jeans. Amber was only dressed in a thin tight wife beater and a black cotton thong. Randy groaned at the sight of her ample ass cheeks on full display leading down to those gorgeous runner legs that he loves so much.

//If this turns out to be the last night I am ever with her then I am going to make this count. //

With that Randy stripped down to his briefs quickly. He slipped into bed and hovered over his love. She was still sleeping so soundly that Randy almost felt guilty about waking her but he had to, he had to make love to her one more time before she found out about the horrible act he just performed.

Randy dipped his head down and started peppering soft kisses on Amber's cheeks and the back of her neck. She whimpered and shifted in her sleep which brought a smile on Randy's face. Randy pushed away Amber's hair to get to more of her neck. He tenderly licked and kissed the back, and side of her neck until he got the sound he has been waiting to hear; Amber's sweet moan.

''Randy…" she whispered softly as she tilted her ass up and pressed it against Randy's hard member; he groaned in response.

"Damn right baby…turn over," Randy commanded.

Amber obeyed and turned over to lie on her back before the man she loved. She smiled up at Randy sweetly and this was the first time Randy saw the tear stains on her face. Randy creased his brow at the sight,

"Have you been crying?"

Amber smile fell and she briefly looked away. Randy sat up on his knees and waited for his answer. When Amber looked at him again it nearly broke his heart. Amber's enchanting brown eyes were filled with tears as she quietly said,

"I thought you weren't coming back."

Randy sighed before lying on top of Amber's body fully. Letting his warmth engulf her and to fell Amber's soft body against his.

"I would never leave you Amber…I'm…I'm sorry about earlier,"

//In more ways than you can even imagine. //

Amber smiled at this but then her smile fell again but this time it was replaced with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she reached up and lovingly stroked his face.

Randy made his face as relaxed as possible but there was panic in his eyes at the question.

"Nothing,"

Amber wrinkled up her nose, "Randy I can see something in your eyes…are you ok? What's wrong?"

Randy looked away and closed his eyes to hide his true feels of guilt from Amber.

"Nothing," Randy said softly before he leaned down and captured Amber's lips in a deep kiss, Randy opened his eyes and Amber almost gasped at the sight of desperation, sadness, and another emotion that she wasn't sure of, "I just really need you right now."

And it was true he did need her and right now Randy felt she didn't need to know the reason why even though he could still see the confusion written on her face.

Randy sat up on his knees again and opened Amber's legs so that each one was on the outside of his thighs. Randy smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. He sucked gently on Amber's bottom lip to coast her to open her mouth to him. Once she did Randy slid his tongue deep into her mouth and let out a deep groan at the taste.

//God she tastes so good…why do I have to be so stupid? //

Randy pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued to enjoy the warm soft cavern of his angel's sweet mouth. Amber moaned and wrapped her arms around Randy's strong neck and arched her back so her breasts were pressed up against his chest. He smirked and sat back up,

//I am going to take my time with her…who knows if this will be the last time I get to do this. //

Randy slides his hands underneath Amber's wife beater and smirked when he saw her nipples becoming erect and felt goose bumps against his fingertips. He slid her shirt up and over her head. Randy gazed down at Amber's half naked form and sighed; she giggled.

''You must like what you see," she purred seductively.

"You know I do," Randy responded before he dipped his head back down and lightly kissed Amber's lips then trailed his kisses to her cheek and down her neck until he got to the pulse. Randy pressed his full weight on Amber; crushing her into the mattress as he assaulted her neck with his hot tongue and full lips. Amber whimpered and moaned as she held his broad shoulders and neck to keep him in place.

Randy licked and sucked tenderly on the pulse of Amber's neck and took much pleasure in the sounds coming out of her mouth.

''Oh Randy…please," Amber moaned as she grinded her hips against his erection.

Randy smiled into her neck; he knew Amber wanted him but he wasn't ready. Even though his cock was so hard it was hurting; Randy didn't want to rush this.

"Not yet baby," Randy purred against Amber's ear which made her whimper, "I want to take my time with you."

With that Randy started making his way down and kissed Amber's collarbone and the center of her breast bone until he got to those glorious breasts that he knew so well. Randy smiled as he gripped one tightly in his hand and flicked his tongue across the nipple. He chuckled softly when he saw Amber toss her head back and moan as she shivered all over. So sexy.

Randy took her whole nipple into his mouth and suckled softly on it while his other hand reached up and rubbed her other nipple between his thumb and index finger. Amber shuttered and moaned some more as he swirled his tongue all around her nipple firmly and then sucked hard enough until he released it from his mouth with a popping sound. Amber reached up and gripped the headboard as Randy repeated the process to her other breast. Amber's senses were on high alert,

"Randy please…I-I'm ready."

"Not yet baby…be patient."

Randy continued his way down and kissed her toned abs. He continued to lick and kiss that area just marveling in the way Amber arched into him and shake all over because of his oral assault. Once he got down to her belly button Randy dipped his tongue in it and swirled it around,

"Randy please,"

Amber's pleads fell on deaf ears as Randy was a man on a mission. He had to prove to Amber how much he loved her so that maybe…just maybe if she found out about what happened between him and Mickie James then Amber won't leave him.

Once Randy got down to the barrier on her black thong he looked up into Amber's face and groaned when he saw beautiful brown eyes just as lustfully blown as his own. Randy slowly removed Amber's thong while staring into her eyes. Amber lifted her hips up to help remove them the rest of the way. Once she was completely naked Randy sat up and just stared at her entire body. His eyes roamed everywhere and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw the blush of shyness on Amber's face.

"You are so cute," Randy said with a smile.

He kissed her lips one more time before he slid back down until his eyes met with the delicate treasure in between Amber's toned legs. Randy dove forward and gave one deep long lick to Amber's clit. He groaned when he saw Amber's back arch and she let out this long moan that nearly made him cum right there.

"Baby if you keep making noises like that I'm going to cum right now," Randy said huskily.

He brought his head back to the place he treasured most and swirled his tongue inside while groaning at the intoxicating taste. Randy listened to every noise that came out of Amber and acted accordingly on either going softer, firmer, licking more, sucking more, until he felt Amber clamp her hands to the back of his head and rotated her hips into his face as a powerful orgasm ripped through her and Randy licked up all that delicious nectar that seeped into his mouth. Randy arose and wiped the excess from his lips before giving them one finally lick to savor the flavor.

He slowly removed his briefs and climbed back on to the bed.

"You ready?" Randy said softly as he positioned himself in between Amber's legs.

"Yes…please," Amber panted as she wrapped her legs around Randy's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders to bring their bodies closer together.

Randy kissed Amber passionately as he pressed the head of his erection at her opening. He plunged himself deep inside of his love with one strong stroke. Amber cried out,

"Oh God," and arched herself into Randy.

He paused trying to get his breathing under control and to calm himself down so he won't get too out of control. But once Amber started rotating her hips into him and whimpering; Randy knew it was time to move.

His strokes were long and deep; He wanted Amber to really feel him deep inside her. He buried his head into the side on her neck breathing in her sweet scent as he plunged deeper and deeper into her heated and wet core.

//God she is so fucking good…so hot…so tight…she was made for me…just for me. //

Randy always got off on the fact that he was the first with his little sex kitten. Just knowing that his is and forever will be the only man to hear the exquisite moans escaping from those plump lips made Randy's hair stand on end. Amber was lightly scratching his back and whimpering right into his ear with her hot breath against it. If Randy didn't do something soon he was going to lose it much sooner than planned.

Randy lifted his self up and pulled out. He unhooked Amber's legs from his waste and put each one on his shoulders. He gripped her hips tightly before slamming back into Amber and he was delighted to hear Amber groan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Randy was going hard this time; slamming into Amber with hard and fast strokes as Amber's moans and whimpers turned into yelps and deep groans.

"Yes…yes…Randy," Amber groaned as she gripped the sheets in her hands and rocked her hips up to meet every one of his downward strokes.

After a few more pumps Randy felt Amber's walls start to convulse around his cock so he knew what was coming.

"You like it baby…you cumming?" Randy grunted as he watched Amber bite down on her lip in an attempt to quiet her moans.

"Yes Randy…yes…I'm cumming," Amber groaned.

Amber tossed her head back and let out this long groan as her walls tightened around Randy's dick like a vice. Randy watched Amber's face contort as the orgasm ripped through her and it was truly a beautiful sight.

//She looks so damn good…God I love her so much. //

With the sight of Amber's face mixed with the feel of hot walls wrapped around his member; Randy couldn't take it anymore and he released into Amber with a powerful groan as his body shook from the sheer force.

Once Randy was done he collapsed on top of Amber with all of his dead weight. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Randy felt Amber's heart beating fast and found comfort in the fact that it was beating just as fast as his.

He always enjoyed this part; just laying on top of his angel with his head nuzzled into the hook in her neck. He breathed in her sweet smell mixed in with her sweat and found he was at peace. Before Amber; Randy wasn't much of a cuddlier, especially after sex. However, with the feel of his hot sweaty body against Amber's, and her hands massaging his shoulders and back softly as the only sound in the room was of their breathing and the loud air conditioner; this was heaven to Randy and he found that the only place he truly wanted to be was in between his Amber's sweet legs.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Amber said before they both drifted off to sleep with Randy praying that Amber will still be with him after tomorrow passes…

_*End Of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

Much to Randy's relief Mickie never planned on telling Amber about what happened between them. Randy was glad and thought that all he had to do was put this whole ugly mess behind him and concentrate on marrying the woman of his dreams. But after that night Randy and Amber fell back into their arguing habits only this time Randy found his release in having sex with Mickie.

He knows it was stupid now but Mickie kept offering herself to him and Randy was so unhappy with how things were going with Amber that he found Mickie as a way to forget all of his troubles. It only happened a couple more times before Amber caught them but the damage was done and before Randy realized it his angel was gone and in the arms of his old mentor.

//No matter what Amber says I still feel Hunter isn't right for her…but do I feel he isn't right for her because they are a mis-match or do I just not like seeing Amber with anyone else but me? //

Randy knew that the latter was a definite yes but what could he do. He agreed to be friends and only friends with Amber so that is what he was going to remain until Amber tells him otherwise…

* * *

**A/N: Ok…I knew that took a long time but originally this chapter was going to be REALLY LONG…like two chapters in one long but I decided to split it up…anyways tell me what you think!**

**Did you find it gross that Randy slept with Amber right after being with Mickie James? And how long do you think Randy is going to last JUST being Amber's friend? Read & Review and hopefully I will have the new chapter posted some time tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: I am back to update…sorry this took so long….I just got lazy…I hope you like it…you know the drill…read & review!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight

_I was engulfed in a warmth that not only applied pressure to my chest but also comforted me and turned me on. I kept my eyes closed to make him think I was still in deep sleep but inside I was enjoying every second of the attention he was giving me. I felt long hair fall against my collarbone as soft lips brushed against the pulse of my neck; I shivered and moaned in response. I heard his thick laugh vibrate through his throat and out of his mouth. _

"_Amber…I know you're awake so you might as well open your eyes."_

_I slowly open my eyes to stare into those soulful brown eyes I love so much._

"_Paul," I whispered._

_He smiled down at me before licking his lips and dipping his head down to steal a kiss. I instantly responded with a moan as Hunter pushes his tongue past my lips and into my eager mouth. He growls and massages his tongue against mine. My head is spinning as I open my legs to let Hunter nestle himself in between them. I felt one of his hands lightly brush my thighs as the other reached up and stroked my hair._

"_I love you," he whispers against my lips._

_Before I realized it I was naked and Hunter had somehow rolled us over so I was on top this time. Hunter lifted my hips up as he impaled me on his huge cock. We both let out a moan of satisfaction._

"_I missed you so much," I moaned as I began to slowly rock back and forth on Hunter's cock._

_Hunter grunts as his hands grip my hips tighter and he thrusts up to drive himself deeper into me. I rotate my hips and rock faster as I feel sweat start to mist in between my breast. I throw my head back in ecstasy as the sighs and moans escape my lips. Hunter's grunts become more aggressive as I dig my nails into his pecs when my first orgasm rips through me. _

_Both of us are so caught up in the hot sex we are having that neither of us heard my bedroom opening up until the person standing in the doorway spoke._

"_I guess I'm late to the party."_

_I immediately froze; it couldn't be who I thought it was. But sure enough as I turn around I see Randy Orton himself standing in the doorway with that oh so sexy smirk of his plastered on his chiseled face. I panicked and wondered what the hell is he doing here and what would Hunter do seeing him here._

"_It's about damn time you showed up Orton…but did you honestly think I wasn't going to start without you?"_

_I turned back to Hunter and gave him a confused look._

"_Hunter?"_

_As I looked at Hunter in confusion I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and I turned around to see Randy getting undressed. I turned back and faced Hunter with horror on my face._

_Hunter gazed back at me, "Baby I know you still want Randy…"_

"_No…no I don't…I just want to be with you," I shake my head violently._

_Hunter's face softened as he lovingly stroked my thighs, "Yes you do baby…you can deny it all you want but we both know it's true. This is why tonight I am going to give you what you want."_

_I was confused as I turned around to see Randy smirking as he stood full on naked at the foot of the bed with his rock hard cock in his hand._

_I turned back to Hunter, "No Hunter I…"_

"_You know you want this so stop fighting it babe…" Hunter said as he lifted me off his erection then looked back at Randy standing there, Hunter's face hardened, "Remember what I told you Orton…this is only a one night deal…you tell no one…and keep your dick away from me."_

_Randy had that smirk on his face but nodded his head in response._

_Hunter sighed and turned back to me as I sat on the other side of the bed a little afraid._

"_Baby don't look so scared…I am giving you one night with this asshole," Hunter said as he pointed to Randy, I heard Randy scoff, "So take advantage of it because trust me…this will never happen again."_

_I looked back at Randy and gazed into those beautiful blue eyes and felt myself getting wet. I looked back at Hunter and nodded my head slowly in agreement. Hunter smiled,_

"_Well good…now that we got that out of the way come over here and suck my dick to show me how much you appreciate an understanding man like me."_

_Hunter ushered me in front of his dick as I knelt in between his massive legs and gripped his cock in my hands. I had my knees firmly planted into the end of the mattress as I dipped my head down and took the head of Hunter's cock into my mouth. I heard Hunter groan as I slowly worked my mouth up and down the length of his member and making sure to swirl my tongue around the head and underneath._

_As I was going to town on Hunter's cock I felt Randy position himself behind me. Randy nudged my legs apart as I tilted my ass into the air more to help Randy get better access. Randy gripped my hips and pressed his cock against the entrance of my pussy.  
I started having a mini panic attack wondering wither or not I could truly do this. But before I had time to back out I felt Randy's cock slide into me with such force that I instantly started to come. I released Hunter from my mouth as I tossed my head back and moaned._

"_That's it baby…come on my dick." Randy grunted as he started to stroke inside of me at a fast and steady pace. Hunter forces my head back down as I moan around his dick from Randy stroking my pussy the way his cock only can._

_I missed this. I didn't know how much until just now but I missed having Randy's cock in me. Hunter starts thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth until I heard him groan and a flood of his seed filled my mouth. I swallow it all and watched as Hunter slid off the bed and stood in the corner to watch me and Randy go at it. _

_I dropped my head to the mattress and braced myself as Randy picked up the pace and started plowing into me. I forgot that Randy has the sweetest groans and grunts I have ever heard. Sweat is falling from both of our bodies as we finally get what we have wanted for a long time. _

_Randy pulls out and positions me so I was lying on my side. Randy slid in front of me chest to chest as he entered me again. We started grinding into each other from this angle as Randy leaned down and assaulted my neck with kisses. Just then I heard Hunter walking over to the bed to stand by the side of it. Randy must have sensed what he wanted because he tilted my ass up some more as Hunter slid into the bed right behind me. Just then I realized what Hunter wanted as I felt him leave tiny kisses on my shoulder blade and his cock at my other entrance._

"_This is all for you," I heard him whisper as Hunter gently pushes his cock in…_

I thrashed around in my bed as I woke up violently from my vivid dream.

//What the hell was that? //

I just dreamt I was having a threesome with Hunter and Randy. What the hell did that mean? And was Hunter right about me still wanting Randy?

I mean granted Randy is still the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on but there is a lot of baggage that comes with that toned and tanned present. As I was trying to wrap my head around the dream I heard my phone ring. I reach over to the night stand and looked at the caller ID. It was Hunter.

//Great timing! //

I answered the phone on the third ring, "Hey baby," I hummed into the receiver.

"Hey Amber sweetie," Hunter sighed.

I can tell through the phone that Hunter was relieved I picked up. That sort of made me feel guilty that I have driven Hunter to the point where he would think I was not happy to hear from him.

"Do you just wake up?"

"Yea…I had to get the girls up and dressed. We are going to the park today."

"That's great babe. I just got up also."

"What are you getting into today?"

I panicked, "Well I am going to class. And then I don't know what I will be doing. Probably hang out with some friends."

//I can't believe I lied to him again! //

"That's cool. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I've been dreaming about you."

//Why did I tell him that? //

"Really baby?" I could hear the excitement and shock in Hunter's voice.

"Really…have you been dreaming of me?"

"All the time," Hunter said without hesitation.

I smiled, "Well that's great…what are we doing in your dreams?" I said seductively.

I could hear Hunter smiling on the other end of the phone, "Some naughty things,"

"How naughty?"

"_Really _naughty," we both laughed at the same time.

I began to catch my breath again as I looked over to the clock on my nightstand.

"Oh shit…Hunter I have to go…I am going to be late for class,"

"Oh ok…well I will call you back later…I love you,"

"I love you too," I said right before hanging up the phone. I immediately hop out of bed and throw my shirt off and went into the bathroom to start my day...

* * *

"There will be an exam tomorrow so I hope all of you study," Professor McCullough said as we all started to file out of his classroom door.

As I walked down the stairs headed out the door I sent a text message to Randy telling him I just got out of class and that I was on my way. The second I stepped out of those double doors and looked down the street I have to say that my heart jumped into my throat and nearly choked me. It was like stepping back into the past; Randy was standing there leaning against the side of his car His icy blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and he was smoking a cigarette.

I smiled and blushed as I thought back to the dream earlier this morning. I slowly walked up to Randy feeling my face burn with embarrassment. He was dressed in his black leather jacket, tight jeans, black timberland boots, and one of his many Affliction t-shirts.

When Randy looked over at me he took one more pull from his cigarette before crush it into the pavement and smirked, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked while playfully hitting him.

Randy smirked again, "Nothing it's just…déjà vu…you know?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I knew exactly what he was saying since I felt it too. The all too familiar feeling of Randy waiting outside my class building just like he use to do when we were dating. I have to say all this reminiscing was making me feel kind of funny in both a good way and a bad way. Randy holds open the passenger side door for me and waits until I am sitting securely in my seat before he walks over to the driver side and jumps in. Once the doors were locked, Randy started the ignition and pulled away from the curb into traffic...

* * *

Randy and I walked into ESPN Sports Zone and looked around. I have always enjoyed this place with the large flat screen televisions that have various sporting events playing on them. Big plush couches as well as large booths for big groups and a circular bar sits in the middle of the place that is fully stocked with all the beers and hard liquor you could want. The food here is great; all the good hearty food that you would find in any Ruby Tuesdays, or Chilljs.

What is even better is that the ESPN Sports Zone here in Atlanta is a deluxe version of the franchise. So not only does it have the elite sports bar feel in one side but on the other side there are many fully equipped in-door sports that included the one I had my eyes locked on; the rock climbing wall.

I watched absolutely transfixed before I turned to Randy and said, "I could totally beat you in that," as I pointed over to the wall.

"Hello…was someone just talking crazy?" Randy amusingly replied as he looked around over my head pretending that he was looking for his REAL challenger.

I smacked the back of my hand against his chiseled abs and Randy looked down at me and smiled, "Seriously though Amber. You can't honestly think you could beat me."

"Oh yes I can Randy. You forget that you may be 'the viper' Randy Orton but I have beaten you in so many sports competitions that frankly you should be embarrassed."

Randy smirked again, "oh so you REALLY want to bring that up. Ok…what are the wages?"

Randy cocked his eyebrow up and watched me as I pretended to be thinking. I already had an idea since it seemed we were about to go down memory lane. I smiled up at him and he smirked in response, "The same as always," I say while throwing my arms up, "winner claims their prize."

Randy smiled but when he looked down at my feet he frowned, "But what about the heels? You can't climb in heels."

Without taking my eyes off Randy's I kicked up my feet and slide my heels off. I tossed them at Randy and he caught them both. I smirked before turning my back to him and walking confidently over to the rock wall ready to whoop Randy's ass...

* * *

//What the hell was I thinking? //

Was the thought that passed through my head as I was hanging off this fucking wall. I had all the confidence in the world going into this but I soon realized two things: One, I am out of shape,

//I had been so distracted lately that I haven't gone on my daily four mile run in the morning for almost TWO MONTHS! //

And two is that Randy is a lot quicker then I remembered. As I struggled to place my foot on one of the rocks I looked over at Randy and watched as his long lean body gracefully scaled this wall like a panther. Although still finely muscled and strong as ever I have to admit Randy's body has leaned out quite a bit since the last time we have done anything like this. I watched as his toned bronze arm reaches for a boulder and slides his foot up to another step. Every once in a while I would hear this intoxicating grunt escape his lips as he climbed with his tight t-shirt clinging to his ripped body even more than usually.

I look down as I feel my face blush red but was it from the exhaustion of trying to get up this wall or was it for the improper thoughts that were running through my mind about Randy? I don't know and frankly I didn't care. I was too distracted by Randy calling out to me,

"Amber you know you can quit at any time…I would understand," He said with a chuckle as he continues to move effortlessly up the wall.

I am at least half way up the wall while Randy had to be 2/3 of the way to the top but who really knows from the angle I am looking at him.

"No way Randy," I state a little out of breath. I was determined to win no matter how much my back and arms ached and it didn't help that I could hear Randy laughing at me as he continued up the wall.

"Hey…can't you make this more challenging," I yelled to the instructors down below. I saw them look at each other and then one of them reached over and flipped a switch, the next thing I knew this damn wall stared to rotate in a downward spiral and I damn near fell off the thing and slam my head up against the wall. As I scrambled to get my footing back I looked over once more and Randy didn't seem to be disturbed at all. He was still slithering up this fucking wall like the damn viper he is! I reach for an exceptionally big rock and pull my body up while placing my foot on the next available rock. And just as I was starting to get a good rhythm going I heard Randy yell, "Faster!" to the instructions below and before I could tell them no, one of them pulled a lever and the damn rotating sped up. I started breathing harder and sweating a little as I tried to move up this damn thing. I know I looked like a drowning cat trying to get out of the tub but I didn't care. There was no way I could lose to Randy, not only am I too proud to lose but also there was no telling what Randy would ask for his prize!

"It's never too late to back down Amber," Randy arrogantly replied.

"Shut the fuck up Randy," I yelled as frustration took over.

I heard Randy chuckle as he continued up the wall. I realized quickly that I should have kept my mouth shut. Because the second I looked down I saw a small crowd starting to gather below us. Because Randy was up so high he didn't hear them but I sure as hell did. There was a lot of ladies and gentlemen pointing at Randy and saying, 'Oh my god is that Randy Orton?' 'Would you look at the way he is moving up that wall.' 'I am such a big fan of his!' 'He has a really cute ass!'

Well I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to pull a desperate acted. I shimmed my way over to Randy's side of the wall and the second I reached him I grabbed Randy's shoulders and climbed onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Randy never stopped climbing the wall,

He smirked, "So is this your way of forfeiting?"

I pressed my lips against his ear and giggled softly when I heard the low groan escape his lips, "Absolutely not…I call this more like a draw."

Randy laughed and let go of the wall. I held on tight as we fell down to the mat below and Randy scrambled to his feet. He reached behind him and grips the side my hips with one hand as the other holds firmly to my arms as Randy rotated my body around until we were face to face with my arms and legs still wrapped around him. We both stayed like that for God knows how long just staring into each other's eyes. Looking into Randy's eyes I could see the passion and depth I have always seem in them but there was also something else there. A longing, a feeling that quite frankly made me uncomfortable.

//He is just a friend Amber…just a friend. //

I break the gaze as I looked down and hopped off Randy. I heard him sigh but I chose to ignore it out of fear of what he might tell me if I asked him what was wrong. I gathered up my shoes and jacket and quickly put them on as I turned my back to Randy. However once I slide my last shoe back on I jolted straight up when I felt this presence behind me. I turned around slowing to meet Randy's intense gaze once again. The look Randy gave me I admit kind of frightened me at first which I think he figured out because his look softened and that same cute smirk appeared on his face. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something we were rushed by a sea of fans begging Randy for an autograph or a picture. I could tell by the look Randy was giving me that he really didn't want to do this but he also known I would have been disappointed in him if he hadn't. I always use to tell Randy that he needed to be kinder to his fanbase; yea I admit sometimes they could get rather pushy and forget that Randy is just a normal guy and sometimes he doesn't want to be bothered but that is no reason to be rude to them.

I take a couple of steps back and watched as Randy signed various off the wall items that the crowd had found at the last minute and pose in many pictures. Once Randy felt he had satisfied enough patrons he walked back over to me and takes my hand.

"Let's go get us something to eat," He says with a smile as he pulls me away to be seated in a booth nearby…

* * *

Even though I had technically lost the rock climbing challenge, Randy decided to cut me a break and let me be declared the winner. I decided as my prize I got to pick what the next activity for the day was going to be. I knew it had to be good; something that not only would I enjoy doing but also something I would enjoy watching Randy getting frustrated over. And just like a light bulb that pops up over your head I had an idea.

And that leads us to right now as I sit on a bench and giggle softly as I watch Randy trying to hit his little yellow golf ball into the hole without over shooting. Randy rears back a bit too far and hits the ball, I was not surprised in the least when I saw the ball roll over the hole and hit the wall to make a grand halt.

"Stupid game," I heard Randy mutter underneath his breath as he strides over to me. Even though Randy is giving me his infamous death glare I couldn't help but fall out laughing looking at how upset he was.

//I forgot how cute he was pissed off. //

When Randy let out a low growl I toned down my laughter to merely soft giggles as I throw my arms up in an innocent gesture, "Randy…if you weren't such an angry person maybe you could have gotten the ball in the hole."

I laughed again when Randy grunts and sits next to me on the bench while gesture for me to go and take my turn. I laughed as I stand up and walked over to my little pink golf ball.

I love miniature golf and there is no better place to play the game than at Malibu Grand Prix here in Georgia. I have always been good at it ever since I was a little girl and my dad use to take me to play all the time. I also knew that with Randy's brute strength there was no way he would beat me in a game that required a little more finesse.

I measured the distance between my ball and the hole and made a guesstimate on exactly how hard I needed to hit in order to get this ball in. I pulled my club back a little and lightly hit my ball, I watched eagerly as it rolled down the path and seamlessly went into the hole. I jumped into the air and squealed, I turned back to Randy and saw that he put his head down and shook it back and forth. I marched over to Randy proudly and placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me as I imitated his famous smirk to a T, "I am winning Randy…you will have to do something drastic if you want to walking away with your pride intact."

Randy smiles, "I might have to Amber…I just might have too."

And with that I watched Randy stand up and look down at me with those gorgeous cerulean eyes. I couldn't help but see there was a little twinkle in them but I couldn't place what it meant.

Randy confidently walks over to his ball and picks it up, "Hey Randy, you could at least finish this hole."

Without looking at me Randy turns his back to me and walks over to the next hole while saying over his shoulder, "Don't have to…now come on you could go first on this hole."

I sighed as I walked over to the next hole and dropped my ball in the proper placing on the thick black rubber mat in front of it. I looked at the hole and studied it; it was that tricking one that runs near the forest with the highway on the other side. If you hit the ball too hard then it will go flying over the foot and a half barrier wall and roll out into the thick grass of the forest or if you hit the ball too light then it will roll you the little hill in front of the barrier wall before rolling right back down to your feet never getting to the other side.

I positioned myself at the side of my ball and concentrated on the amount of force needed to get the ball over the hill to the other side of the course without going over the wall. Just as I was about to pull back and hit the ball I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist as a firm chest and torso pressed against my back. The smell of Randy's cologne wafted under my nose and before I could stop myself I shuttered. Randy's body was so warm against mine and the way his large hands were light stroking the sides of my hips was making my body tingle all over.

"Randy," I reply meekly as I feel my body tense up.

This is wrong; so very wrong. I should be pushing Randy away from me and yelling at him for overstepping his boundaries again but how could I fight something that feels so…right?

Randy dipped his head down and pressed his lips against my ear like I did to him earlier only this time it was my turn to moan. I felt Randy's warm breath against the canal as he whispered in that deep voice that has always sent chills down my spine,

"Now Amber calm down, I am not going to try anything with you. All I wanted to do was help you with your swing."

Randy was seducing me. There was no question about that but why wasn't I fighting him like I usually do? Why was I allowing him to run his hands down my arms and grip the sides of my hands as I hold the golf club? Why was I letting Randy press his body closer against me so it made it impossible to move?

Just as I was pondering these questions my cell phone started to play;

_It's all about the GAME…and how you play it…It's all about control…and if you can take it_

I panic and immediately push Randy away from me as I walked away from him and answered my phone,

"Hey Hunter,"

"Hey baby...how are you doing?"

"I am doing good…how about you?"

"I'm fine…just got done making dinner for the girls. What have you been up to today?"

I pause for a minute as I walked to the small bridge over that is a part of the miniature golf course.

//I shouldn't do this but how can I tell him the truth. //

"Well I went to my classes earlier today and right now I am playing mini golf with a few of my friends from class."

Hunter laughed, "I'm sure you're winning as usually."

I giggle, "Of course I am. No one is better than me in mini golf."

Hunter laughs and I could feel him genuinely smile through the phone; it warmed my heart.

"I really miss you Paul," I say breathlessly because it was so overwhelming. I meant even word; I really did miss him. Despite the fact that I was here having loads of fun with Randy that didn't stop the fluttering butterflies in my heart at hearing Hunter's voice. All I wanted to do at that moment was hold him in my arms and so he could reassure me that all these old feelings I was having for Randy were just old memories playing tricks on me.

"I miss you too my little princess. I can't wait to see you again," Hunter replied humbly.

"Me either," just then I felt a presence behind me and it was obvious who it was so I didn't even bother turning around. To prevent this from turning into an even more awkward moment I knew I had to get off the phone with Hunter.

"Umm...baby I have to go…the group is getting antsy because it is my turn to go."

Hunter sighed, "Ok just call me back later tonight ok? I love you."

"I love you too," I said right before I hung up the phone.

I couldn't face Randy right now. Not after talking to Hunter on the phone and definitely not after he heard me say 'I love you' to Hunter.

//Why should you care how Randy feels? Hunter is your boyfriend after all…you should be able to say whatever you want. //

I felt this feeling weighting heavy on my chest and I knew what it was and I didn't like it. It was guilt showing up to the party again. Not only did I feel guilty about lying to Hunter…again and was getting too close to Randy on the course. But now I felt guilty because I possibly hurt Randy's feelings by essentially pushing him over to talk to Hunter and saying 'I love you' to him in front of Randy.

As I tried to push these guilty feels away I felt those same strong arms wrap around my waist and try to console me. As much as I wanted to be comforted right now I knew that Randy was the wrong person for the job. So I gently pushed Randy's arms away and turned around to face him. The look of disappointment in Randy's shiny blue eyes almost made me want to give in to his soft touch but I knew that would be wrong if I did so.

"Randy…can you take me home now?"

Randy dropped his head and sighed, "Sure Amber I will take you home."

I walked ahead of Randy into the building to turn in my club because I didn't want to see the look of sadness on Randy's prefect face…

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say that I know that there was no flashbacks in this chapter…hopefully there will be another in the next chapter…the next chapter will take place two weeks later at the 2010 Royal Rumble that was of course in no other place but Atlanta, Georgia…Do you think Hunter will find out about this secret friendship between Amber and Randy at the show? How long do you think Randy will remain 'just friends' with Amber before he explodes in passion and love? Do you think Amber will give in to Randy? Read & Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys…I am back and I hope you enjoy the next chapter…read & review! I am happy I am getting more and more people whom really enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine

I awoke feeling a little guilty which in recent weeks has become a normal every day occurrence. As I looked up and stared at the ceiling fan I think back to the last time I hung out with Randy. Yes, I was looking forward to hanging out with Randy all day. And yes it was the most fun I have had with him in a long time. However, the second Hunter called me while Randy and I were playing miniature golf it no longer felt right for me to be hanging out with Randy. So I asked Randy to take me back home which he reluctantly agreed to do. That was over two weeks ago and ever since then Randy and I have been keeping in contact with each other through phone calls, text messages, and emails.

I know Randy was upset with the fact that I canceled the rest of our day together just for Hunter but how could I not given the situation. Here I was hanging out with my ex fiancée like old war buddies right under my current boyfriend's nose. I had let Randy get too close to me and to top it off I…liked it.

I sighed, my life has become so complicated as of late and quite frankly it was starting to give me a headache. I threw off my covers and headed towards the bathroom. After using it I went into my walk-in closet and reached up to the top shelve and pulled down my sports bra, red sweatshirt, and black stretch pants.

I walked out of my closet and threw off my Triple H t-shirt and stood naked in front of my dresser and slid open the top drawer. I pulled out a pair of white cotton panties and slipped them on. I slipped on my sports bra, sweatshirt, and stretch pants before opening the second drawer and pulling out a pair of white socks. I pulled on the socks and quickly ran to the closet and pulled out my old running shoes. I stepped into them and tied them off. I rushed to the bathroom and opened one of the drawers and pulled out a black scrunchie. I slide it in my long black hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail.

Once I gave myself the once over in the mirror I grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed out the front door while slipping them into the pocket of my sweatshirt.

I walked down the stairs outside my apartment until I hit the curb right in front of the parking lot. I begin to stretch out my legs as I ponder on what I was going to do about this situation between me, Randy and Hunter. It was beginning to become more and more difficult to only share some of myself with either one of them. Hunter is the man I am suppose to be getting ready to spend the rest of my life with and here I am lying to him constantly to keep a friendship with a man I am suppose to despise.

And on the other hand there was Randy, a man who at one time was my entire world had turned into enemy number one. You would think that the solution would be simple; just cut Randy lose since I have been hating him for so long. But it wasn't that easy; it took me until the day Randy left Atlanta two weeks ago to get back on the road that I realized I never hated him at all, I was just really mad.

Once I was stretched out I sprinted down the parking lot and out on to the sidewalk along the street. Running has always been one of the great joys in my life. When I was a little girl I was fat; it wasn't until I discovered the love of running when I was 15 that I have became as physically fit as I am now. It was always therapeutic for me to just lace up my shoes and run…almost like I was running away from all of my thoughts and all of my problems until they were nothing but blurs in the back of my mind and all I could concentrate on is the rapid beating of my heart and the heavy breathing escaping my mouth.

I hit the first light on my journey and pause as I wait for the light to change from green to red. I always hated moments like this; it always felt like my thoughts were chasing after me and whenever I have to halt my running I feel like they finally catch up to me.

Like right now as I jog in place the first thought that sprain into my mind was the moment in the closet of the arena at the last Monday Night Raw I attended where Randy kissed me as a worried Hunter was looking for me. I should have shoved Randy away. I should have stopped him from getting too close. I should have yelled out to Hunter on the other side of the door and told him I was in that room with Randy. I should have done so many things but I didn't. I never did. So the real question is why?

Thank God the light finally changed before I had a chance to seriously think about that question because in truth I was afraid of the answer I might get if I did. I continued to run down the sidewalk and noticed the forest of trees on the opposite side of me with the street in the middle. My heart is already pounding in my ear and I have only made it to mile two. Usually it takes until hitting the middle of mile three do I start to feel this feeling. My breathe is already beginning to struggle as I continue to sprint the familiar path I take all the time.

//I really need to get back into running shape. This is horrible. //

With so many confusing and stressful things going on in my life you would think I would have jumped at the chase to start running and clear my head but for so reason I haven't been motivated lately.

//Maybe you finally will start confronting your problems instead of run from them. //

My legs start to ache as sweat forms on my forehead and between my breasts; I turn the other corner on route back to my apartment. I can't believe I have to cut my run short by a mile but it was either this or risk passing out in the middle of the street.

I see my apartment complex in the distance just as I feel my cell phone starting to ring. I slow down my run to a light jog as I reach into my sweatshirt pocket and pull out my phone. It was Randy; I hate to admit that I smiled a little when I saw his name pop up on the screen but I couldn't be bothered with Randy right now; today was the day before the 2010 Royal Rumble that would be held here in Atlanta and I have to go and pick up Hunter from the airport.

I stick the phone back into my pocket as I walk up the street to my apartment complex and head back to my apartment. My chest heaves up and down as I trek up the stairs back to my apartment. I fumble with the keys until I finally turn the lock and open the door. I immediately pull off my sweatshirt and walk straight to the bathroom to shower so I could get ready and see the man I have been waiting to see for two weeks now…

* * *

//Damn I got her voicemail again. Why is she ignoring me? //

I guess it was time for Randy to feel a dose of his own medicine as he sits inside his limo getting ready to go into the Georgia Congressional Center for an autograph signing to kick of the Royal Rumble. The whole day Randy had been contemplating on wither or not to call Amber but he missed her. His heart swelled just thinking about the fact that after two years of hoping and wishing, Amber is back in his life and is only ONE phone call away.

Well that is until today; Randy knows that Hunter is probably coming in for the pay-per-view today and that Amber will most likely be the one to pick him up at the airport. It was driving Randy crazy at the thought that the most likely reason for Amber not answering his calls is because she was probably with Hunter.

//If Hunter touches her I would…you would do what Randy? Amber isn't yours anymore…get it through your head. //

Randy knows Hunter his technically the guy Amber was romantically with but that doesn't change the wanting Randy feels to have his Amber again as his one and only woman.

Randy looked down at his arm and stared at the name etched into his forearm. _Amber. _It was in black ink written in old style text with a beautiful red rose above it. The rose is a symbol of what Amber means to Randy; beautiful, sexy, soft to the touch but can prick you if you rub her the wrong way, delicate, sweet smell, and the representation of all things that are love, sex, and passion. Amber is as everlasting to Randy as the tattoos that cover his arms and shoulders.

Randy remembers the day he got it. It was right before he went to pick Amber up from the airport since she flown out to see him for their one-year anniversary. Amber was in complete shock when Randy raised the sleeve of his shirt and showed her the tattoo. Once the shock wore off Amber leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. They almost didn't make it back to hotel room since they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Randy smiled at the memory before his thought were interrupted by his limo door opening up and the driver instructing him it was time to go.

Randy sighed as he slid out of the car to hear the roar of the crowd, the MC at the event spoke;

"Ladies and gentlemen, last but definitely not least…it is 'The Viper' Randy Orton!"

The crowd roared even louder as Randy waved his hand in the air towards the screaming fans. The good thing about being a heel on TV was the fact that Randy didn't have to smile if he didn't want to. Because right now all he could think about is Amber and what was keeping her from answering her phone…

* * *

I pulled up to the baggage claim curb and my heart immediately leapt into my throat cutting off my air supply. There standing in all of his muscled glory was my baby in his tight jeans, crisp black buttoned down shirt, black leather jacket, and sunglasses. His gorgeous blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

My palms were sweating against the steering wheel as I pull up next to him and shut off the ignition. We stare at each other as I smile weakly and try to control my breathing. Hunter takes over his sunglasses and looks at me with those soulful brown eyes that I love so much. As I feel the heat coursing through my body I reach over to my door handle and push open the door and hop out. I feel Hunter's eyes boar into me as I slam the car the door shut and walk up to the other side of the car and on to the curb that Hunter was standing on. I haven't looked up at him once as I feel the awkwardness between the two of us feels the air with a stuffiness that I wish would go away. Finally I look up at Hunter and I am devoured by the sight of those soft eyes looking at me with a desperate hope that everything is still the same between us. I couldn't help it; I exploded in tears as I throw myself into Hunter and wrap my arms around his broad shoulders. I stood on my tip toes as I pulled Hunter's head down so I could bury my face in the crook of his neck. I took a big whiff of his masculine cologne and kissed his neck tenderly. I heard Hunter growl as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and held on tight. We stayed in this embrace for what seemed like forever as Hunter stroked his fingers through my hair and I massaged the back of his neck leaving soft kisses along the side.

"Ma'am," I turn to the side and I see a police officer staring daggers at me and Hunter, "You can't park your car there."

I huff and reluctantly pull away from Hunter. Hunter gathered up his luggage as I pop the truck so he could throw his bags in. Once everything was securely inside Hunter walks over to the passenger side of the car and hops in. I sit in the driver's side as I start the car; I took one more look at Hunter before putting the car in drive and pulling away from the curb heading towards the highway…

* * *

The whole ride back to my apartment was relatively quiet. During the drive I and Hunter mainly talked about his flight and what I did this morning. We didn't get into the heavy stuff yet; like why has it seem that we have talked to each other less and less these days? Why is the tension between us so thick? Why does it feel like we are growing apart?

None of those questions I was prepared to talk about and to be honest I didn't know how to answer them. What could I say at this point to ease the mind of not only Hunter but myself? I still love Hunter so don't get me wrong but for some reason it seems to be getting harder and harder to talk to him nowadays.

Hunter and I walked up the stairs to my apartment with his luggage in his hands. I fumble with the keys and finally get the front door open. The second I step inside I walked straight into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling.

I could hear Hunter dropping his bags into the room and then walk out to go into the kitchen. I heard the water running and then shut off. I really didn't care what Hunter was doing as I heard him shuffling through my apartment; I had too many things going on in my head.

I was surprised to say the very least as I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of Hunter's voice,

"Do you still love me?"

I was shook to the very core with that question. I sat up with wide eyes staring at Hunter standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was waiting for answer to a question that I never thought he would ask.

"What?" I reply weakly as I feel my throat drying up and my face getting hot.

Hunter sighs as he walks over to the bed and sits down on the end facing me. Hunter's brown eyes showed a sternness that frightened me a little.

"I asked…do you still love me?"

I was still in shock by the question but I licked my lips of the last bit of spit I had in my mouth and croaked out the answer, "Yes I still love you Hunter."

Hunter sighed again and ran his hand through his blond ponytail. Hunter got up from the bed and started pacing the room. I had no idea what he was thinking since he wasn't even looking me in the eyes. His eyes were fixated on his hands as played with his fingers and his brow creased like he was in deep thought.

Then all of a sudden Hunter sits down right next to me on the bed and looks up at me with all the devotion and love he had.

"I love you too Amber," he whispered right before he cradled my face into his large hands and brought me in for a searing hot kiss.

I moaned at the feel of Hunter's lips against mine as I wrap my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Hunter gently pushed me down and laid me on the bed with his muscular body quickly covering my curvy build.

Hunter aggressively slid his tongue in my mouth and we both moaned at the taste of each other's mouths.

"I missed this taste Amber…you taste…so sweet," Hunter groaned as he deepens the kisses and slid his hands down from my face to my breasts. He gives them a firm squeeze which makes me moan and arch myself into Hunter.

Clothes are quickly removed until we were both naked. Hunter kisses down my jaw line to my neck as he assaults my neck with deep kisses. I moan and rub myself against Hunter as he bite down and sucked on my neck and licked the pain away with his talented tongue. Hunter grinds his dick against my pussy; coating it in my love juices as it leaks from between my legs. I wrap my legs around Hunter's waist grip his shoulders tightly. My pussy is throbbing with so much wanting for Hunter that I swear I think I am going to cum without any penetration but then again that isn't as fun.

"Paul…please…Paul I need you now."

Hunter raised his head up to mine and gently kissed my lips; he whispered against them,

"Do you have any condoms…I forgot to buy some."

Before I could stop myself I whisper, "We don't need them."

Hunter pulled back a bit and stared at me with shock in his face. I turn my head away as I feel the embarrassment stinging my cheeks. Hunter gripped my chin and turned my head back to him, he looked at me with soft eyes,

"Are you sure baby?"

I pause for a moment as I think about what this means to take this step. When I was with Randy we never used a condom because we loved each other so much and I felt comfortable in the knowledge that if I did happen to get pregnant (which was still unlikely since I have been on the pill since I was 14 to control my menstrual cycle.), I knew that me and Randy were forever anyways so it wouldn't change the relationship too much because we would still be together. And I trust randy enough that he would never have sex outside of our relationship so there was no threat of contracting a STD. But after the Randy was proven to be a cheater I void to never give myself to a man like that again unless we were married. Was I ready to give myself to Hunter so intimately like when I was with Randy?

I looked deep in Hunter's eyes and saw nothing but love in its purest form. It made my heart swell with love.

"Yes Paul…I am sure…I want you."

Hunter smiled before kissing me deeply and positioning his cock at my entrance. Hunter pulls away for a moment,

"I need to let you know now Amber that once I put this in I will not stop until I have empty myself inside of you."

I felt a shiver of excitement at Hunter's words. I nod my head as I reach around and gripped his ass in my hands. Hunter groans as he dips his head back down and kisses my lips softly. Hunter slides his tongue deep into my mouth at the same time he slides his hard cock into my aching pussy. We both toss our heads back and let out a deep moan at the intense feeling of no condom separating the two of us. I forgot how better it felt to go natural as Hunter started stroking me deeply and slowly. Hunter buried his head in the crook of my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him. Hunter tenderly kissed my neck as he makes love to me in a slow pace.

"I love you so much Amber," Hunter whispers against my neck in between his groans, "You're so soft…so warm…God…this is better than I dreamt…I love you princess…and you will always be mine."

I moan and rotate my hips trying to coast Hunter into moving at a quicker pace, "Come on Paul please…please baby faster."

Hunter smiled against my neck as he unhooks my legs from his waist and he sits up to place them on his shoulders. Hunter pulls all the way out before he slams back into me hitting the back of my pussy. I scream in pleasure as Hunter started fucking me fast and hard. My moans went from soft whimpers to deep groans as Hunter's fucks me with such force that the headboard of the bed starts beating against the wall.

The room is filled with our grunts and groans as sweat begins to drip from our slick bodies and the room smells of hot sex and passion. My legs began to shake and my muscles tense as I feel the beginning of a powerful orgasm was about to rip through my body. Hunter must have felt it to because he reached down and started rubbing my clit to match the pace of his cock pumping into me.

"God Paul…I'm cumming baby…I'm cumming!"

I screamed as I felt my body tighten up as thousand points of light flashed in front of my eyes while my body convulses and flows with the feeling of pure ecstasy. I faintly remember hearing Hunter yell out my name as I feel myself being filled with his hot seed. I shivered at the unique feeling of Hunter's hot cum splashing against my inner walls.

He collapses on top of me as he is breathing so hard he sounds like a bear in hibernation. I wrap my arms around Hunter's back as our breathing returns to normal and our bodies run cold from the sweat chilling our skin. Hunter rolls over to my side and pulls me into his embrace so I had my head against his chest. He sighed before kissing the top of my head and said,

"Now your mine,"...

* * *

//God I wish this damn autograph signing would come to an end. //

Randy was becoming more and more annoyed as the hours of the signing dragged on. It wasn't because of the marks coming up to him and praising him like he was the second coming of Jesus, it wasn't the soccer moms talking about how much their son love him all the while flirting with him, and it wasn't the screaming and crying fangirls who praise his flawless body and beg to just kiss his hand…hell Randy loved those…he always loved the attention especially from his female admirers; after all he was Randy Orton. But what was really pissing him off was the follow member of the roster at the signing that was staring at him intently. Sitting on the other side of John Cena was none other than Mickie James. She was staring at Randy with a look mixed with passion and anger.

Right after it hit Randy that he and Amber were really done, Randy regretfully pursued a relationship with Mickie. She was through the moon with happiest because she finally got what she had wanted from day one; Randy Orton all to herself. The problem was that Randy never stopped hoping for the day that he and Amber would get back together.

This was why he made extra sure that Amber NEVER found out about his relationship with Mickie. The affair only lasted for a couple months while Randy was out with a broken collarbone. But the second Mickie started asking Randy to go public with their relationship he ended it quickly. Mickie obviously didn't take it that well; usually since less than a month later she decided to play dirty by telling Randy about Amber and Hunter's relationship…

* * *

_*Flashback**_

**September 7, 2008 - Cleveland, Ohio**

**Unforgiven**

Randy was sitting in catering talking to his long time friend Cody Rhodes about tonight's plans. Randy should be on the card but last month he re-injured his collarbone on his motorcycle right around the time he was going to make his reappearance at Summerslam. But lucky for him the WWE loved him enough to bring him back as an on-screen personality.

For the past number of weeks he has been booked to going around criticizing all the champions on Raw as well as the superstars. Tonight he, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Manu were written into a segment where they are going to attack the reigning World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk and beat the crap out of him with Randy giving Punk his signature punt to the skull to make Punk forfeit his title.

//I really missed this. //

For the past three months Randy has been doing nothing but thinking…thinking and training. The training was great because then his main focus was to do whatever he could to make sure he was able to get back the sport he loves so much. But the thinking…the thinking always lead to wanting…and the wanting lead to depression…depression over a certain raven haired chocolate beauty that still has a Khali death grip on his heart.

What makes it worse is the fact that Randy couldn't help but think back to the last time he saw Amber. She standing in front of his front door after hearing about his collarbone injury and Randy inviting her in which ultimately lead to him making love to her in his bedroom.

The sweet moans escaping her soft plump lips and the feel of her body pressed against his still haunted Randy's dreams to the point where he would wake up in the middle of the night so damn hard it was almost crippling. However the pain between his legs were nothing compared to the pain he felt once he remembered that it was all a dream and Amber was never coming back; or even worse, it was Mickie sleeping next to him.

Randy knew sleeping with Mickie continuously after Amber broke up with him was stupid but he need someone to comfort him. He needed something to distract the ache in his heart at not being with the woman he truly loved.

//I wonder what Amber was doing right now? Was she missing me? Was she longing for me too? Or was she with someone else? //

Randy shuttered at the thought; he couldn't imagine another man putting their hands on his angel…his Amber. Randy was the first man to see her naked, the first man to touch her, to taste her, the first one to feel her lips on their dick, the first one to make her moan, the first one to hear her moan, and the first one to make love to her. Randy couldn't fathom someone else making those sweet pretty sounds erupted for Amber's pillow lips. To make her body shake and convulse with need as she begged to be made love to.

Randy started clenching his hands together into tight fists at the thought of other man being with his Amber…she was his and Randy was going to be her first, last, and ONLY.

Just then the catering door swung open and in walked Mickie James who made no attempt in hiding the fact that she was in there to talk to Randy as she made a beeline straight to his table. Randy's fists tightened more to the point that his knuckles were white and his hands were aching.

Mickie smiled as she sat down across from Randy ignoring the death glare he was giving her. Mickie looked over at Cody and nodded her head to him to signal that he needed to get up and leave the table so she and Randy could talk in private.

Cody was reluctant to leave but once he saw the ok look that Randy gave him Cody rose from the table and walked over to where Ted and Manu were sitting. Randy watched Cody until his eyes fell back to Mickie as his stony expression returned.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to talk to me in places that the roster could see," Randy said through clenched teeth.

Mickie just smiled and reached over to Randy's plate and picked up a carrot stick before sitting back in her seat and taking a bite. Mickie just merely smirked at the angered expression on Randy's face as she merrily chewed up the piece of carrot before swallowing. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

"Now Randy that is no way to talk to someone who has vital information that she may or may not tell you."

Randy's jaw tighten and he really wanted to smash his plate of food in Mickie's smug expression; she was the reason his prefect angel was out of his life, but he was also a smart man as well as a man with a short fuse. He wanted to first determine wither or not the information Mickie had (that is if she had any) was really worth his time.

"What do you have to tell me Mickie?" Randy asked trying his best to calm his nerves.

Mickie laughed; showing how much she loved tormenting Randy after the way he just used her and thrown her away.

"Oh Randy I can't give you too much information but all I can tell you is that it involves Amber…"

"My Amber." Randy perked up at the sound of her name but he wasn't sure if he should be excited or frightened by what Mickie was about to say.

"Yes YOUR Amber and the reason why she is always backstage at the Smackdown shows."

It felt like someone had just deflated all the eagerness out of Randy as he sat back in his chair with a slump and his eyes grew cold once more, "Is that all…I am not surprised Amber is at the Smackdown shows, the new girl Alicia Fox has been friends with Amber since childhood. I met her several times over the years."

Randy watched as shock flashed over Mickie's face but then was quickly replaced with that smug smile again; Randy felt like his blood was boiling.

"Ok so you know about Alicia but did you know that Amber no longer stays in Alicia's hotel room when she goes to the shows. She stays with someone else…someone on the roster…a MALE someone."

Randy's face went pale at hearing the news. It can't be what he was thinking it was...could it.

//Amber…my Amber was with someone else…she has already moved on. //

Randy knew Amber was at the Smackdown shows and quite frankly he was surprised but he knew how much Amber's friendship to Alicia meant to her so he understood why she went to support her friend. Randy kept going to Vince to try and get him a guest appearance on Smackdown but Vince was making a firm no go to Randy because he knew the only reason Randy wanted to go was to see Amber and Vince didn't want any disturbances on his program. So Randy instead had his spies like Jeff Hardy, and Shelton Benjamin to watch Amber and report back to Randy if anything happens.

Randy looked back at Mickie with anger in his eyes as he watched Mickie shrink back in her chair out of fear,

"You lying bitch. Amber isn't with someone else. Stop trying to tear us apart you cold hearted slut! Amber is just there to visit her friend."

Randy could see the hurt flash in Mickie's brown eyes but he honestly didn't give a shit. After all she was the one coming over here and spreading lies about his perfect Amber. Mickie looked down at the table solemnly before speaking again,

"I am not lying Randy. I seen it with my own eyes and so has other people on the roster."

Randy stood up and started to yell, "THEN WHY DIDN'T ANYONE ELSE TELL ME ABOUT THIS? WHY DO YOU FIND IT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO TELL ME THIS SHIT? WHAT DO YOU GAIN FROM IT? I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU MICKIE! GET IT THROUGH YOU HEAD!"

By this time the entire room was staring at the two of them but Randy didn't care; he wasn't going to let this desperate slut tell him lies.

Randy watched the tears roll down Mickie's cheeks as she softly cried, "Nobody wanted to tell you because they knew you were going to act like this. Like a psycho! But look if you don't believe me than why don't you go out in the halls and walk around, you are bound to run into the happy couple somewhere back here. I just saw them with my own two eyes."

Randy growled at her as he stomped over to the door and swung it open and it slammed against the wall with such force that it punched a hole in the wall.

Randy didn't care as he stalked through the halls looking for prove that Amber wasn't with someone else, especially with someone on the roster whom Randy could see around.

//Not my Amber…she isn't that type of girl…plus it's too soon for us to be in other relationships…I still have time to win her heart back. //

Randy was a man on a mission and he wasn't surprised that people were basically driving out of the way of his path. They knew Randy was an enraged man on a mission and no one wanted to be in his line of fire.

Just when Randy was about to head back to catering and tell Mickie she is nothing but a lying bitch he saw it…or more like HIM. HE was standing in front of her…HE had his arms wrapped around her waist…HE was smiling down at her while she blushed…HE was the one that leaned down and whispered in her ear as she giggled softly.

//Triple H…Amber is with…TRIPLE H! //

Randy couldn't believe it. This had to be a nightmare. His Amber couldn't forget about him so quickly. They only broke up four months ago for crying out loud! But there it was as clear as a sunny day. Amber had trailed her slender fingers up Hunter's arms to his shoulders and pulled him down closer to her face.

Randy rapidly shook his back and forth as he watched in horror as HIS Amber kissed the lips of his former mentor.

//IS SHE OUT OF HER FUCKING MIND! //

Randy felt the tears stinging in the back on his eyes but he refused to let them drop; this was neither the time nor the place. Randy was pissed and Amber needed to know it. Randy stormed over to Amber and ripped her out of Hunter's arms so fast he thought he might have dislocated her shoulder.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" Amber yelled as she struggled to free herself from Randy's grip.

Randy towered over Amber and he enjoyed the sight of her cowering in fear of him, "WHAT AM I DOING? NO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AMBER? WE HAVE ONLY BE APART FOR FOUR FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU ARE ALREADY SEEING SOMEONE! AND IT IS NOT ONLY SOMEONE IN THIS FUCKING COMPANY BUT IT IS FUCKING HUNTER! TRIPLE H! YOU'RE WITH TRIPLE H! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING RING RAT WHORE ARE YOU?"

Amber started to cry and quite frankly it disgusted Randy to see her act like she was the victim. His heart was the one that was hurting, he was hoping to just give Amber her space to cool off and eventually she would be ready to welcome him back with open arms but it seemed that in one swoop all his hopes have been dash by fucking Triple H.

Randy gripped Amber's other arm and shook her, "STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING! I SHOULD BE THE ONE UPSET! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AMBER? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH HUNTER AND WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A GODDAMN SLUT?"

"That's enough!" Hunter yelled as he reached over and ripped Amber out of Randy's grasp and cradled her into his chest as she continued to cry.

It was sickening to Randy. How dare Hunter step into this agreement and how dare Amber for letting him.

"Stay the fuck out of this Hunter! This has to do with me and Amber!"

Hunter released Amber and pushed her behind him as a way to shield her from Randy's wrath,

"No Randy this has to do with me and the fact that you need to stay the hell away from my woman!"

"YOUR WOMAN!" Randy yelled as he stepped closer to Hunter getting face to face. He could feel Hunter's breathe against his face and at this point Randy didn't care, "AMBER IS MINE AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! YOU'RE JUST A CRIPPLED OLD MAN WHO IS TRYING TO GET HIS DICK SERVICED BY A YOUNG GIRL BUT I GOT A NEWS FLASH FOR YOU OLD TIMER! AMBER IS MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER SO WHY DON''T YOU FIND SOME YOUNG NAÏVE BIMBO TO SUCK YOUR WRINKLED DICK AND LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!"

Randy went to grab for Amber again but Hunter pushed his hand away. That set it off and before anyone could stop it Hunter and Randy where shoving each other and a few blows were thrown.

As luck would have it some of the roster members like Dave Batista, Mark Henry, JBL, and Kane were standing by watching the whole scene and they rushed over to separate the two guys before Vince could find out.

Randy watched as Batista and Mark Henry pulled Hunter away with Amber following close behind. It hurt Randy to his very core to watch the woman he loved go and comfort another man when she should be comforting him. Randy freed himself from JBL and Kane's grasp as he groaned and stormed off to his locker room to try and make sense of what just happened…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

The autograph signing has finally finished as Randy walks over to his limo and climbs in the back. As Randy's driver closes his door, Randy lets out a deep sigh and slumps further down into his seat. Just then the divider wall comes down and the driver asks,

"Where to Mr. Orton?"

"Just take me back to the hotel man." Randy gruffed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Sure thing Mr. Orton," the driver says as he raises his hand to press the button bring the divider back up.

Randy hit the speed dial button he has become so familiar with and pressed the phone to his ear to listen to the ringing. Randy was disappointed when for the third time today she didn't answer and her voicemail came up:

_Hey this is Amber. Sorry I couldn't pick up the phone right now but please leave me a message after the beep…BEEP…*laughter* I know I know_

After the real beep Randy started to leave a message, "Hey Amber it's me…Randy…anyways just call me back ok…it's been awhile since I heard from you and I…"

Randy had more to say but then he heard a faint beeping sound from his phone. He pulled the phone away from his face and looked at the screen. He was shocked but also pleased to see Amber's name flash across the screen. Randy quickly hit the accept button and pressed the phone back to his ear,

"Well it is about time you called me back," Randy said arrogantly.  
"I know I'm sorry…but you…you understand why I couldn't pick up before." Amber whispered.

Randy frowned, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I am in the bathroom and Hunter is taking a nap."

Randy growled before he could stop himself. He knew Hunter must have been the reason that Amber was forgetting his phone calls but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

Randy knew Amber must have heard him growl because she sighed in response, "Randy don't be like that. You know you are my friend but Hunter is my man."

Randy's jaw tightened; he didn't like Amber referring to Hunter as her man, "I know…but I wanted to know if I was going to see you during the royal rumble pay-per-view?"

It was quiet on Amber's end; Randy started to get worried that maybe Hunter had caught Amber talking to him on the phone. But when he heard another sigh escape Amber's lips he knew that didn't happen.

"I don't know Randy,"

"Oh come on Amber. It has been two weeks since I have seen you and I want to catch up with my second best friend."

"Second best friend. Who is your first best friend?"

Randy smiled at the tone of humor in Amber's voice; he missed this, being able to play with Amber and joke around.

"John is my best friend," he knew that this was going to make Amber explode.

"Cena! Cena is your best friend! But Cena has gotten you in trouble. He almost got you arrested in that bar in Mexico!"

Randy laughed, "Yes well Cena would be there for me and hang out with me. So what do you say? Just spend a little time with me at the show Amber. Please."

Randy was begging and they both knew it but he was desperate. He needed to see Amber again, watch her smile and laugh. He needed to touch her and if he could help it…keep her far away from Hunter.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone as Randy waited patiently for Amber's answer. And just as he was about to start begging some more he heard a soft reply,

"Ok…ok Randy…we can hang out at the pay-per-view. I will have to come up with some excuse to get there early so Hunter won't be too worried."

//I don't give a shit if Hunter knows. Let him because I am not going anywhere. //

"Alright that sounds like a plan…see you at the rumble," Randy couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face.

Randy could feel Amber smiling through the phone as well, "See you at the rumble." And with that Amber hung up the phone and Randy sat there with excitement at the chance to see Amber and to spend some extra time with her before the big nose bastard shows up.

//Oh yes…this was going to be interesting. //

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter is really long but I hope you like it…what do you think will happen at the Royal Rumble?...Do you think Hunter will find out about Amber and Randy's friendship?...Do you think Randy will try to out the two of them in hopes that it will cause problems for Amber and Hunter? Are you still rooting for the guy you picked since the beginning?...I will be back as soon as I can…Read & Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry again for taking long…lazy LOL…anyways I am so happy my boys (Randy and Triple H) both won their matches at Wrestlemania…and I am glad to see a face turn from Randy…could be interesting! Anyways…here is the next chapter taking place at the 2010 Royal Rumble! Read & Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten

I woke up the next morning and immediately turned to my side and looked at Hunter. I sighed with relief when I noticed he was still asleep and snoring lightly. His aged handsome face looked relaxed as his long blond hair fanned along his face and the pillow. I rotated my body fully so I was completely facing him and I reached up to brush my fingers along his lips. Hunter shifted a little in his sleep but he did not wake up.

//Maybe I shouldn't go and see Randy…he is only a friend…Staying here in bed with Hunter is getting more and more tempting. //

I was just about to snuggle my body deeper into Hunter's when I heard my phone beep. I rolled over and reached the nightstand to pick up my phone. I looked at the screen and saw I have a message from Randy. I opened the message and I had to cover my mouth to quiet my giggles as I see an amusing picture of Randy with his alluring blue eyes wide open and his bottom lip poked out in an adorable little pout. I hate to admit it but Randy looked mighty kissable like that. I scroll down the picture until I get to the text message below it.

_I hope you don't decide to bail on me…that would really hurt my feelings _

I smiled;

//How after all this time Randy still knows me so well? //

I sighed and looked over my shoulder one more time to stare at the sleeping form of my love. I lean over and kiss Hunter softly on the lips before crawling out of bed and heading towards the shower so I could get ready to see Randy…

* * *

As I turn off the highway I could feel my stomach turning in knots. Before I left my apartment to head to the arena I had left a note for Hunter telling him I left early to meet with Alicia. I made sure to also send a text message to Alicia telling her that if Hunter calls her she needs to tell him I was with her all morning.

Alicia agreed but I know her well enough that she will grill me later about why in the world I was asking her to lie to Hunter for me but right now I didn't care.

I pulled into the back entrance of the arena and flashed my backstage pass at the security guards by the gate. It is crazy to me that at this early in the morning there was already a group of fans waiting and hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite superstar. I saw them trying to sneak a peek into my car window but I turned into the covered parking lot too fast. Once I parked my car in an available space in the back I got out of the car and heading towards the backdoors.

I felt tons of butterflies in my stomach as I walked calmly towards the doors. Some of the WWE security team recognized me at first and it was either reality or my paranoia but it looked like they were having some curious looks on their faces. Probably asking themselves what the hell was I doing there and where was Hunter?

//What are you doing here Amber? If Hunter finds out that you came to the arena just to see Randy he is going to flip out! //

I force a smile on my face as I wave my badge to them and one of the guards' smiles at me before opening the door and letting me backstage. The second the door closes behind me I let out a breathe that I didn't even realize I was holding. I walk down the long corridor and I start to see various ring crew and writing staff members working hard to make one of the biggest pay per views for the company the best it could be. Some of them said hello, some waved, and others nodded towards my direction. It is interesting how many people try to suck up to you when they know who you are dating. When I was with Randy, in the beginning people looked at me with pity. Since Randy had such a notorious reputation for being selfish, crude, and violent, people took pity on me like I was some lifetime movie or something.

However, when it comes to Hunter, people treat me like I am the Queen around here. Low to mid-card superstars go out of their way to kiss my ass and offer to bring me food from catering while I watch Hunter in a match. Hoping that if they are nice enough to me I would speak well of them to Hunter and hopefully they could move up in the ranks. But I don't get involved in the politics of the business like that. Everyone here works so hard to get where they are at and I don't want something as stupid as not getting me a latte on time be a reason someone doesn't get pushed. I am not Stephanie McMahon.

Although that doesn't mean that there aren't some individuals that get on my nerves. Like for instance the red-haired, paled skin one that happens to be heading my way. I roll my eyes because I know that I am going to be in for a real bothersome moment,

"Ah, hello Amber. Don't you look like an absolute beauty this morning,"

"Hey Sheamus," I say with a lot less enthusiasm.

Sheamus is new to the WWE roster but he is certainly not new to the political game of the business. From day one since he has entered the WWE, Sheamus has had his lips super glued to Hunter's behind. And to make matters worse Hunter seems to like the guy, they work out together regularly on the road and have even traveled together on the occasions that Shawn isn't able to go. I really can't stand this man, especially since he had weaseled his way into getting a championship he in no way deserved in my book.

Sheamus walks closer to me and I instinctively step back,

"I was just wondering Amber. Where is Hunter? I am surprised to see you back here and without him by your side."

I try to hide the panicked look in my eyes as I look back at Sheamus. His brown nose ass can't find out about me meeting up with Randy.

"Hunter is at my place sleeping. I came here early to meet with a friend,"

"Really?"

"Yes really," I step around Sheamus and walk quickly down the rest of the hall to get to Randy's dressing room.

I look back one more time to see Sheamus staring at me before he turned back around and headed towards his original destination.

Once I stood in front of Randy's dressing room door I took in a deep breath, looked both ways down the hall and turned the knob. Once I stepped inside I was a little surprised to see no one there.

"Randy," I called softly as I walked deeper into the room.

I heard some shuffling noises coming from the bathroom so I figured he must be in there. I took a quick overview of the room and noticed one large leather sofa and matching love seat. In the corner was a small end table with a large plasma screen sitting on top. Randy's ring gear was neatly hanging in one of the lockers and I couldn't help myself from running my manicured fingertips along the hem of his speedo tights. I blushed as I thought about how good Randy always looked in his wrestling gear all oiled up and muscles cut so finely you think he was made of marble. I can't help but remember all the times when I was on the road with Randy and how I use to oil him up before he went out there. Massaging and caressing his smooth tan skin was both exciting but yet calming for the both of us. In this simple act of making sure Randy looked good for the cameras and the fans, we both expressed a passion and nurturing nature towards each other. Both of us in his locker room, door closed and complete silence is in the room as I run my hands over Randy's firm body while he has his eyes closed trying to mentally get into character; to become The Legend Killer.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't even hear Randy come into the room until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Randy minty breathe against my ear. I shuttered,

"Now Amber you do know that the way you are fondling my tights could be considered a come on if I was wearing them."

I looked down in horror at the sight. I didn't even realize that in my deep fantasy about Randy I had pulled down his tights from the hook and was caressing them in my hands. I shrieked and immediately drop them as if they magically just set fire. Randy chuckled as he moved from behind me to face me with his arms still around my waist.

Randy locked his alluring blue eyes on me as he took me in. I thanked God that Hunter didn't leave any hickeys this time as I stood in front of Randy and felt his eyes scan my entire body. I felt heat wherever his eyes landed. Naturally his eyes lingered on my breasts as I felt a blush come to my cheeks as I saw the way my breasts were heaving up and down. Randy seductively licked his lips before his eyes traveled back up to me face and stared intensely into my eyes. I shivered all over; Randy smirked very proudly.

"Let's step outside. I need a smoke," Randy said calmly as he walked towards the door to his dressing room and extended a hand to me.

I sigh before reaching out and taking Randy's hand in mine and let him led me out of the dressing room…

* * *

"You know those are going to kill you one day," I say to Randy as I watch him bring the cigarette back to his lips and took a long drag from the stem.

Randy and I have been standing outside by the side of the arena for the past 30 minutes talking. Randy exhaled and looked down at me,

He shrugged, "We are all going to die one day."

"Yea but that doesn't mean you have to try and shorten your life. You quit smoking when we were dating. What changed?"

Randy sighed and threw his cigarette on the pavement. He looked down at his foot as he crushed the remains under his boot before looking back at me.

"I no longer had you around,"

I felt my face getting hot as I looked down trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Why do you have to do that?" I replied softly.

"Do what?"

"Why do you have to always say things like that…it makes me uncomfortable."

Randy remained silent. In fact he was silent for so long that I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. When I heard Randy sigh and take a step forward I looked up into those gorgeous eyes. I bit the side of my lip when I felt Randy intertwine his fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. It's just hard for me to look at you as just a friend," Randy sighed again as he looked down at our fingers and brought them to his face before leaving a soft tender kiss on each of my fingers. I felt my eyelids flutter as I moved closer to Randy. We stare in each other's eyes until I was so overcome that I had to look away.

"You don't have to stop everything you say," I whispered as my body was heated to the core. Randy and I lock eyes again and this time neither of us turned away. I felt my whole body go into over drive as my mind was screaming Hunter's name but it was being tuned out by the raging fire burning inside me to let Randy kiss me.

Our heads move closer and closer to one another and just as my eyes closed and Randy's lips brushed against mine I hear the side door swing open and I immediately pushed Randy away from me.

"Amber…what are you doing here?" Shawn said in his grizzly voice.

I force a smile and shrug as my mind and body was too rabid for me to think up a believable excuse. Just as I was formulating a lie I saw Shawn's line of vision scan the surroundings until his eyes fell on to the form of Randy Orton against the wall. Shawn glared at Randy and then at me. I didn't know wither to be in fear or grateful for Shawn's presence.

"Come on Amber…let's get inside," Shawn stated firmly as his eyes never left Randy. I nodded my head quickly as I walk towards the door. I take one more look at Randy out of the corner of my eye before I move passed Shawn and he closes the door behind us…

* * *

**A/N: Ok you guys…what do you think so far? Review, opinions, predictions, and feedback are all welcomed. I know this was a short chapter…the shortest I have ever written but I promise the next one will be longer…I have been really sick lately and haven't been feeling well enough to update you as fast as I would like…hopefully that will change…so tell me…What do you think Shawn is going to say about this? Do you think he is going to tell Hunter? Or will he try to protect his friend's heart by keeping this a secret?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter…hope you like it…Read & review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eleven

Shawn and I didn't say a word to each other as we walked down the busy hallways as more and more superstars are starting to show up for the event. Some said hello to me and Shawn and others even tried to start up a conversation but it seemed that Shawn was in no mood for any of that as he tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me towards his private locker room.

I felt a slight buzzing against my hip. I reached down and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw I had two missed calls from Hunter.

//Well I can't call him back now. How will I explain this to Hunter? //

Once we reach Shawn's locker room he opened the door and lightly pushed me inside by the small of my back. I immediately walk over to the plush white couch and sat down with my hands clasped together against my lap. With my head down I looked through the curtain of my long eyelashes as I watched Shawn pace the room I see he is getting more and more upset.

"What the hell is his problem?" Shawn yelled.

I was so shocked to finally hear a response from him that I totally didn't know what to say.

"What?"

"Randy…what the hell was he thinking? He keeps crossing the line…he can't keep doing this! I will tell Hunter and…"

I stood up and stopped Shawn in the middle of his sentence, "Whoa wait there Shawn. Hunter doesn't need to know about this."

"What do you mean Hunter doesn't need to know? Randy is messing with you again and Hunter has a right to know so he could show Randy that you're not with him anymore. It is just disrespectful! After everything that Hunter has done for Randy he continues to act like a selfish brat!"

"It wasn't Randy's fault this time!" I blurted out without thinking.

Shawn and I stood there in shock staring at each other. I immediately raise my hands up to cover my mouth in the hopes of digest the comment I just made but it was too late. Shawn heard it and now I had no choice but to come clean.

Shawn walked closer to me and I coward up like a scowled child. He looked at me with a curious look before saying, "Amber…what do you mean by that? How wasn't it Randy's fault this time?"

I look down at the ground. Too afraid to look Shawn in the eye; he cupped my chin in his hand and brought my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Amber," Shawn stated firmly but still had a softness that was just as soothing as always.

"Well…I…me…Randy…," I paused and sighed not knowing how to say what I needed to say, "Randy and I…"

"What about you and Randy?"

I didn't say anything as hot tears started falling down my cheeks. I watch as Shawn's expression changes from curious to concern, then shock to finally anger.

"Are you cheating on Hunter with Randy?"

I vehemently shake my head no. That is the LAST THING in the world I would ever do to Hunter and I can't bare the thought of Shawn thinking that I am that type of girl.

"No…No…I would never cheat of Paul,"

"Then what is it?" Shawn finally says as he threw his hands up in frustration.

I panic; it was time to tell the truth. It was better than Shawn thinking I was being unfaithful to Hunter.

"Well you see…Randy and I have came to a truce I guess you could say and we both agreed to be friends…but JUST FRIENDS…we have been this way for a couple of weeks now but I really haven't figured out how to tell Hunter that the man I use to love, the man that has been terrorizing me and him for the past nine months is my friend now."

Shawn stood there listening to my whole speech never saying a word and never taking his eyes off me. After several moments of silence the next thing I know Shawn sighs and comes over to wrap his arms around my shoulders. I tense up a bit not knowing what this gesture meant but the second I felt Shawn leave a tender kiss on my temple I relaxed into his embrace and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. We stood there for a awhile just rocking back and forth with Shawn stroking my hair softly and running his hand up and down my back to sooth me. Once I calmed down enough to stop crying Shawn released me enough so he could look into my eyes. Shawn reached up and wiped away some of my tears before speaking,

"It's ok Amber. I don't understand why you want to be friends with Randy…"

"There is a lot of history there Shawn. A lot of my best memories are tied into Randy. I didn't realize how much I missed his presence in my life until recently."

Shawn searched my eyes, "Are you falling back in love with him?"

"Absolutely not! I love Paul! I can't forgive Randy for what he done! I just miss his company!"

Shawn could see I was on the verge of another breakdown so he quickly wrapped me into another hug, "its ok Amber…It's ok," Shawn soothed me again before continuing on, "But you do know that you need to tell Hunter about this."

"No Shawn…I...I don't know how to tell him…we both know how Hunter is…I am not ready for that yet."

Shawn was about to say something else until the door of his locker room swung open hard. We both jump out of each other's arms and stare at the door.

Hunter scans the room and when his eyes fell on me he sighed with relief, "There you are…I have been looking all over for you baby."

Hunter walks across the room straight towards me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist tightly before leaning forward and locking me into a powerful kiss. I instantly melted into Hunter's embrace and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. When Hunter licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth allowing his tongue access. We both let out a soft moan as we stood there caressing our tongues together.

"Um excuse me," Shawn stated softly as he cleared his throat.

Hunter and I gently pull apart with soft smiles on our face.

//How could I not love this man? //

My heart swells as I lean back in and give Hunter a soft but tender kiss on the lips. Hunter and I stare lovingly into each other's eyes again until Shawn clears his throat again.

"Umm sorry Shawn…I just couldn't help myself," Hunter says with a slight smile.  
Shawn smiles too and waves his hand in the air, "its ok man…I understand."

Hunter looks back at me and frowns, "have you been crying?"

I panic and start wiping my eyes even though there are no more tears just the streak stains on my face and my red eyes.

"Um yea but it nothing to worry about,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I am fine…did you get my letter this morning?"

Hunter's nodded his head, "Yea I did…you said that you were going to be here hanging out with Alicia but I asked around and everyone said she isn't here yet."

I am sure my face just drained its self of any color as I tried to come up with an excuse but just before I was going to say something, Shawn replied,

"Yea…I saw Amber here waiting for Alicia but she never came so Amber has been hanging out with me all day."

Hunter nodded his head. I looked over at Shawn and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Shawn mouthed back 'you're welcome'.

"Well Shawn I think it is about time Amber and I head back to my dressing room. I talk to you later man alright?"

"Yea," Shawn said.

Hunter grabbed my hand and lead me to Shawn's locker room door and just as Hunter was opening the door I waved bye to Shawn as Hunter and I walk out of the room…

* * *

Randy hasn't left his spot since Shawn came and busted him with Amber. Randy stood outside by the side exit door with his head against the cement wall watching the cigarette smoke he has exhaled make delicate swirls in the air.

//What the hell am I doing? //

Randy was finding it getting harder and harder to just be friends with Amber. He almost kissed her earlier and he had a feeling that if Shawn didn't come outside and break up the mood then Amber was probably going to let Randy continue.

Randy groaned at the thought. He looked down at the ground as he wiped his sweating hands against his tight jeans. It would have been so much easier for him if Amber would have just pushed him away and yelled at him for trying to take advantage of her friendship and that she never wanted to see him again. But that wasn't what happened. Did Amber want Randy to kiss her? Would she let him kiss her? What did it mean if she kissed him back?

"What the fuck?" Randy cursed under his breath. Things were getting too complicated and that was never a good thing. When things get complicated then the lines get blurry. And when lines get blurry Randy risked getting more involved then he needs to be.

//I need to control myself or I will just end up getting hurt and Amber will be heartbroken. //

Randy sighed before taking another pull from his cigarette. He exhaled the toxic smoke into the air. Just then the door swung open and a few strains of blond hair came into focus. Randy tensed up and dropped his cigarette as he pushed away from the wall. He feared that Shawn was coming out here to scold him like a child but when Randy got a good look at the person's face he smiled.

"What's up Adam?"

Adam Copeland or as the world knows him as Edge has been a good friend of Randy's ever since they were booked together as the tag team duo Rated RKO.

Adam looked over to the side behind the door and smiled when he saw the tanned frame of his good friend Randy Orton standing there. Adam walked over to him and gave Randy a firm hug which Randy returned. Once they parted Randy slapped Adam on the back, "Man is it good to see you around…things have been getting crazy around here since you left."

"Oh really…like how?" Adam asked as he folded his arms across his slender chest.

Adam has always been in the role of an advisor to Randy. Since the majority of Randy's friends are either too young or too immature to give him any sound advice and the older guys on the roster don't exactly have a lot of respect for Randy since his past behavior, Randy always looked to Adam to be his voice of reason since he has been through everything you can think of and then some.  
"Well it has to do with Amber," Randy said.

Adam sighed and dropped his arms to his side, "How many times do I have to tell you Randy? Leave Amber allow…she is with Hunter now and your constant presence is only going to destroy her relationship with him and with you."

"I know what you said man but you don't understand."

Adam gestured for Randy to continue, "Ok…make me understand,"

"Ok well…it all started…" and from there Randy told Adam everything. And I do mean EVERYTHING. From the time Adam got injured in early July to Randy's constant flirting and trying to get Amber alone so he could seduce her, to Hunter confronting Randy backstage at a houseshow for getting too close to Amber, to Randy kissing Amber backstage at RAW while Hunter was looking for her, to staying here in Atlanta a couple of extra days to try and win back Amber's heart, to the truce they made to become friends and only friends, to the conflicting emotions and signals Randy sometimes gets, to Randy begging Amber to hang out with him before the pay per view, and finally to Shawn catching them together.

Adam stood there completely speechless. He always knew that after everything that went down between Amber and Randy there was still this amazing chemistry between the two of them that Amber tries with all her might to ignore. But now it seemed that all that passion and love is boiling over and it would only be a matter of time before everything explodes.

Adam looked away from Randy for a minute to try and think clearly on what to do in this situation. He paces back and forth playing with his fingers until he finally looks up at Randy as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Ok…you say it is getting too hard for you to be friends with Amber without doing something or saying something that shows how badly you want her?"

"Yea yea man," Randy said pleading. He was desperate; he needed to know how to fix this problem without doing something that he was sure he would regret.

"Well there is only one solution that I can think of…you have to end your friendship with Amber. Cut off all forms of communication; no phones, no emails, no texts, and definitely can't go hanging out with her one on one."

It felt like someone had just drop kicked Randy in the chest. This was not the answer he was hoping to get, "What do you mean I have to end the friendship…I don't want to…you know how long I have been hoping for a chance for Amber to let me back into her life? And now you want me to throw it all away? Hell no!" Randy yelled as he walked down the ramp away from the door and Adam and walked down the back lot near the 18 wheeler trucks.

Adam followed close by and once he reached Randy he gripped his arm and spun Randy around to face him.

"Look Randy you asked for my advice and now I gave it to you. You say that you have been hoping for the day that Amber comes back into your life…but that's just the thing…Amber isn't in your life…not really…not the way you want her to be. If you continue this friendship with Amber right now you will always desire her more than a friend and Amber will always be confused on how she sees you. Since the two of you broke up you both have seen each other in too extreme lights. You see her as your soulmate and she sees you as the asshole that broke her heart and won't let her move on with the man she loves. Both of you need a REAL break from each other so you can BOTH put things in prospective. If you don't then you will ultimately cross that line and do something that you will regret and make Amber even more confused than she probably is now."

Randy thought about what Adam just told him and he had to admit that Adam was right. If he continued hanging out with Amber it would only be a matter of time before he tries to kiss her again and try to go much further than that.

Randy sighed as his heart weighed heavy, he knew what he had to do, "You're right Adam. I have to end this thing," Randy just had to think of how he was going to look in Amber's beautiful face and tell her he has to stay away from her…

* * *

//He is trying to kill him out there! //

I winced again at the sight on the television screen. Sheamus is laying some stiff hits on Randy in their title match. I look away from the screen again as I see Sheamus does a spinebuster on Randy that shook the ring. This was becoming too much to watch. I was in Hunter's locker room as he stretched and got ready for the Royal Rumble; I cringed as I watched Randy fall hard on his back for the umpteenth time in this match.

When I noticed Cody running down to the ring to do his part in the match I sighed with relief because I knew that the match was go to be almost over.

"My new protégé is really beating the hell out of Randy isn't he?" Hunter says with a laugh as he pulls up his knee pads.

I look over to him and force a smile, "Yea."

"What's wrong?"

"Umm I just…I just don't like Sheamus," I say which is true but that wasn't the reason I was having a hard time enjoying this match.

//Did I and Hunter always talk so poorly about Randy? //

Hunter sat down next to me and started taping up his hands, "What do you mean you don't like Sheamus?"

I sigh and turn towards Hunter, "I mean he is such a kiss ass to you and Shawn…I just don't like him."

Hunter laughed, "Yea he does kiss my ass but who doesn't around here…and besides I respect the fact that he always comes in even if he isn't on the card or his match already happened and he stays until the show is over. I respect his dedication."

I waved my hand dismissively at Hunter as I looked back at the screen to watch Randy go berserk on Ted and Cody. I blushed as I continued to watch with excitement. I always loved when this side of Randy came out. It was exciting, intoxicating, passionate…sexy.

"I have to go and wait out by gorilla for my match," Hunter says which breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh umm…ok,"

Hunter leans forward and gave me a quick yet passionate kiss before getting up and walking towards the door.

"I love you," he says

"I love you too," and with that Hunter walked out the door…

* * *

Randy stood outside the door. If anyone were to find him standing outside of Hunter's locker room door the whole WWE would be buzzing. Randy had already showered and dressed in his workout clothes; black sweatpants, black Jordans, and a black sleeveless shirt. He has been debating ever since his talk with Adam on when and where was he going to cut off all major ties with Amber. He didn't want to just ignore her calls until she got the hint; Amber deserved better than that. So Randy decided to have one last goodbye with Amber and explain how he was feeling before he was going to walk away completely. And what better way than at the last show he was going to see her at for a long time. Randy wiped his sweating palms against his sweatpants before he exhaled a breath he has been holding and raised his hand to knock on the door. After a couple of good knocks Randy saw the door swing open and Amber's curvy frame stood in the doorway. She smiled but then her smile turned into a frown,

"Randy…what are you doing here? Are you crazy? What if someone sees you?" Amber whispered.

"It will only take a minute Amber," Randy pleaded.

Amber sighed and moved out of the way to let Randy into the room. Randy walked into Hunter's locker room and turned around to face Amber as she closed the door.

"Amber I have to tell you something,"

"Ok what is it?"

Randy was going to start telling her until something dawned on him, "What did Shawn say to you after he caught us?"

"Oh," Amber blushed

//She is just too cute…not now Randy…FOCUS! //

"Well I told him about how we are friends now and that he doesn't need to tell Hunter. He even lied to Hunter earlier about my whereabouts and said I was with him but Shawn did stress to me that I need to tell Hunter the truth."

Randy nodded; he didn't agree or disagree with what Shawn said he just felt that he needed to do something in order to pacify Amber until he got his thoughts together. Randy paced the room a bit before looking back at Amber. He was shocked to see Amber much closer to him with a look of concern on her face,

"Randy what's wrong? What do you need to tell me?"

//I can't do it…I can't do it…how can I look at her face and tell her I can't see her anymore? Adam is wrong…I can do this…I just need willpower…I will only cross that line with Amber when SHE is open to it and not a second sooner. //

"Ummm…I think your guy told Sheamus to be extra stiff with me in the ring tonight," Randy said as he turned his back to Amber and sat down on the couch. He didn't want Amber to look into his eyes as he spoke or she would know he was lying.

He sighed with relief when he heard Amber giggling, "Maybe so…I did watch the match in the back. Boy, did it look brutal."

Amber sat down next to Randy and her knee was up against his thigh. Randy quickly moved his leg away without Amber noticing.

He faked a laugh, "Yea, my shoulders are really fucked up…I am going to be feeling this in the morning for sure," Randy rubbed his shoulders and craned his neck.

"Well come here. Let me help you with that."

Randy hesitated at first. To him this flashed all kinds of red flags in the air but Amber was persistent; she reached over and gripped his shoulders and turned him so his back was facing her. Randy reluctantly relaxed into Amber's skilled hands.

His eyes slid close as Amber methodically massaged every kink out of his shoulder and neck slowly and firmly. Randy groaned and he felt the faint fingertips against his earlobes and down the middle of his neck and upper back.

Randy sighed, "Amber you are a gift from heaven."

She giggled and Randy smiled knowing she was blushing even if he couldn't see her, "Well I would be lying if I said you were the first one to tell me that."

The both laughed together; before Randy could stop himself he grabbed one of Amber's slender hands and brought it to his lips to leave a tender kiss. Amber shuttered a breath and tried to pull back her hand but Randy's strengthened his grip and turned around to face her. Randy stared in Amber's brown eyes and saw a mix of confusion, panic, and underneath it all a hide layer of lust. Randy's blue eyes glazed over with passion once he saw that. He licked his lips like a predator as he stared at Amber's plump lips. She bit the side of her bottom lip and Randy smirked. Even though his brain was telling him that what he was about to do was wrong, Randy just couldn't stop his self.

He leaned in and took the corner of Amber's bottom lip that she was biting and drew it into his mouth. Randy suckled softly on the soft flesh until he heard a faint moan. Amber opened her mouth and Randy took that as an invitation to plunge his tongue deep into her cavern. Randy groaned at the sweet familiar taste of Amber's mouth as he caressed his tongue against hers.

Amber whimpered and gripped the back of Randy's neck pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Randy wrapped one arm around her waist as the other one slid up Amber's thighs and parted her legs slightly so Randy could shift his body between her legs. Once Randy was in position he partly rose up from the couch, never breaking the kiss, and lightly pressed Amber down so she would lie down on the sofa.

As if finally being aware of herself Amber pushed Randy off her and sat up. Randy looked at her shocked; not shocked in her behavior but in his.

//How could I lose control like that so quickly? //

"I think it is time for you to go," Amber said as she stood up and straightened out her shirt.

"Yea," Randy responded solemnly.

He walked over to the door with Amber following close behind. Randy opened the door and was going to step out into the hall but he couldn't leave things like this. He turned around and took in the panicked look on Amber's face. He sighed,

"I'm sorry Amber…I shouldn't have done…what I did," Randy had his head down silently scolding himself.

"It's ok Randy," Amber whispered.

Randy looked back up at her intently, "No it's not ok…I should be your friend. Good friends don't do what I just did. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," Randy looked in Amber's eyes and saw she was serious.

"Ok…I will talk to you later," and with that Randy turned around and walked down the hall quietly reminding his self how stupid he is…

* * *

**A/N: Ok…I posted a new chapter and so soon…I told you guys I didn't like how short I left the last chapter so here is one twice the size as the previous one…What do you guys think? How long do you think it will be until Amber and Randy give in to each other? Do you agree with Adam's advice…well…hopefully I will be back soon so Read & Review! Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So I am back with a new chapter and I hope you guys like it…It will be difficult for me to finish both stories around the same time but I think this one will be reaching its conclusion by Wrestlemania 26 (since we are still in the Royal Rumble in the story it works out fine)…anyways, remember I am already thinking up the sequel LOL…Read and Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twelve

I sat on the couch during the remainder of the rumble match in complete shock. Randy had just came into Hunter's locker room and made out with me. I was confused in so many ways over what just happened. Granted this isn't the first time Randy has made a move on me but if I didn't know any better by the look on Randy's face this was the first time he truly regretted it.

//What did that mean? Is Randy no longer interested in me? Does he truly want to be JUST friends? //

What makes these queries all the more worrisome for me is the fact that I didn't regret it. I wanted Randy to kiss me. And the fact that Randy may regret kissing me back makes me feel a little rejected.

"Oh god," I whispered to myself as put my head down and stared at my sweaty palms in my lap.

Just then the locker room door swings open and I didn't need to look up to see who it was. Hunter marched into the room and mumbled 'hey' to me as he went to the small fridge in the corner and pulled out a cold water bottle.

Hunter looked back at me confused, "Baby what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and watched as he walked closer to me until he was towering over me. Concern was written all over Hunter's handsome features.

I force a smile as I felt Hunter reach out his hand and caress my cheek, "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really," I reached up and pulled Hunter's arm to bring him closer to me. He got down on both his knees in front of me and reached his hands up to cradle my face.

We both leaned in at the same time and left a powerful kiss on each other's lips. The second I parted my lips Hunter plunges his tongue deep into my awaiting mouth. We both moan as our tongues massage and caress one another's.

This is what I needed. I needed to feel that the connection between Hunter and I is still the same. With all this confusion with Randy I need to know that I still feel chemistry for Hunter. And as I feel the heat between my legs, my heart racing a mile a minute, and feeling light headed from the lack of air I just knew that I still wanted Hunter just as bad if not more then I wanted Randy.

Hunter pulled away and I whimpered. I looked up and saw that his eyes were still closed as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Wow," Hunter whispered

I smiled, "Yea,"

I looked down and saw a slight bulge in Hunter's wrestling trucks. I laughed as I reached my hand down and rubbed Hunter's semi-erect cock through his trucks. He let out a deep growl as he drops his hands down to my waist and pulls me closer to him. I open my legs and let Hunter's huge torso get between my legs. Hunter leans back in and kisses me deeply. I return the kiss with just as much urgency. Hunter slid his arms under my ass and lifts me off the couch. He lays me down on the carpeted floor and sits up on his knees as he looks down at me with hunger in his eyes.

"I love you," Hunter whispers,

"I love you too," I reply as I watch Hunter slowly unbutton and unzip my jeans. I watch as his strong hands roughly grab the waist band of both my jeans and panties and then slide them down my legs. I tremble as I stare into the intense gaze in Hunter's soft brown eyes. Hunter stands and I watch as he pulls down his wrestling trunks and stood in front of me in his naked glory except from his wrestling boot and kneepads.

I was so turned on I immediately pulled my shirt over my head and unsnapping my bra as I watched Hunter get back down on his knees. He kissed the top of each of my exposed breasts and suckled hard on the nipple until they were fully erect. I moaned and arched back so I would press against Hunter. I gripped the back of his head getting my fingers intertwined in his wet blonde locks. Hunter kisses along my stomach and down my belly button as I tremble and whimper underneath him.

"Paul now!" I moaned as I pulled Hunter up so I could kiss him again. Hunter shifts his body so his cock was perfectly lined up to my pussy. After he gave me a tender kiss on the lips Hunter thrusts all of his cock in me at once. We both let out deep groans at the sensation…

* * *

//Why am I torturing myself like this? //

Randy took a long gulp of his beer as he watched through half-lidded eyes at Amber and Hunter dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. Hunter had a smile so wide you could probably see it in space and quite frankly Randy couldn't blame the guy. If Amber was grinding against him like she was with Hunter then Randy bet he would be smiling even bigger than Hunter.

The entire WWE roster was out tonight at a club in Atlanta to celebrate the success of the pay per view. Randy was reluctant to go since he really felt like he had nothing worth celebrating over. Granted he had Amber back in his life but at what cost? His sanity?

Randy continued to watch in agony as Hunter leans in and whispers something in Amber's ear and she laughs out loud in response. Randy groaned as he places his head on top of the bar. He thought he could do this; he thought he could be friends with Amber and ignore his desires to want to be with her. But it was becoming increasingly obvious to Randy that he couldn't do it. He craved being with Amber too much and it was burning him up inside to watch Hunter with his hands all over her.

"I am guessing by the fact that you are sitting here alone drinking is that you didn't end things with Amber."

Randy looked up and saw Adam with two shots of Jack Daniels in his hands. Adam smiled that psycho smile of his as he handed one of the shot glasses to Randy. Randy smirked and let out a deep sigh before downing the whole shot in one big gulp.

"Not only that, man but I made things a whole lot worse,"

Adam sat in the available seat next to Randy before signally the bartender to bring two more shots over to them.

"What do you mean you made things worse?"

Randy waited until the new shots arrived and he downed his whole again before speaking,

"Well I kissed Amber tonight in Hunter's locker room and almost tried to have sex with her,"

Adam sat there dumbfounded for a minute as he tried to digest what Randy had just told him. Once he got over his initial shock Adam reached over and hit Randy in the side of his head.

"Ow, what the hell man?" Randy yelled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"What part of break off the friendship with Amber didn't you get Randy?"

Randy sighed and slouched back into his chair, "I know man but you don't understand. I had every intention of breaking things off with Amber after I talked with you. That's why I went to Hunter's locker room because I knew she would be in there. But man once I was standing in front of her…I…I just couldn't do it Adam…I couldn't imagine not seeing her face or hearing her voice anymore."

Randy let out a frustrated grunt before dropping his head into his hands, "Damnit Adam what am I going to do?"

Adam watched his friend deteriorating right in front of his eyes and it was hurting him. Adam knew how much Randy loved Amber and it was clear that only having a part of her was killing him.

"I don't know what to tell you Randy," Adam said as he reached out and took a firm grip of Randy's shoulder to encourage him to look up.

Randy looked up and stared at Adam with confusion and sorrow in his eyes, "I mean…I already told you what you should do Randy."

"But Adam you don't understand. You see it was easier when I would try and talk to Amber back when she couldn't stand me. I even kind of enjoyed annoying Amber and then seducing her. It was fun and in the end I always knew she wanted me too. But now with us being 'friends'…it is so difficult…we talk to each other like we use to when we were dating. We do things together like we use to. It's just…it brings back so many memories man."

Adam nodded knowing exactly how Randy was feeling. Adam sighed and slapped Randy's back as he stood up from his seat, "Look Randy…I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is give you advice…and my advice is that you have to cut Amber loose or you will drive yourself nuts."

Adam shrugged before he walked away to leave Randy in his misery. Randy sighed and finished off his beer before looking back to the dance floor and watching Hunter step back to let Dave Batista cut in to dance with Amber. She smiled before giving Hunter a quick kiss and taking Dave's hand.

Randy groaned before turning his back to the dance floor and signally the bartender to bring two more shots his way…

* * *

"Dave you are such an idiot!" I yell as I laughed at Dave trying to dance on beat.  
"Well you know I have never been a good dancer Amber," Dave said with a chuckle as he wraps his arms around my waist.

I rest my hands on Dave's shoulders and try to show Dave the rhythm he needs to follow all at the same time as I try to keep Dave from stepping on my toes. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around and squealed when I saw who it was.

"Adam!" I yelled as I threw my arms around his shoulders.

Adam laughed as he hugged me and held me tight to him, "It's good to see you too chipmunk."

I giggle softly at the sound of that. Chipmunk is a nickname Adam gave me from back when I was dating Randy. He said he named me that because with my big cheeks and small button nose I look just like a chipmunk.

We pull away from the embrace and just stand there looking at each other. It has been so long since I have seen Adam it was surreal to have him standing in front of me now.

"I will let you two talk," Dave whispered in my ear and started to walk away.

I turned back around facing Adam and took his hand in mine, "Come on Adam lets go somewhere to catch up," I said as I pulled Adam off the dance floor.

We walked to the side of the club where there were some open tables. We grabbed the first one I walked up to and sat down. When the waitress walked over to use to take our drink orders Adam and I gave them to her. Once she written them down and walked away Adam and I faced each other.

"So how is your ankle doing? Is it fully healed enough for Wrestlemania?"

"Yea…Vince wasn't going to let me come back early and especially win this year's Royal Rumble unless I was 100%. He doesn't want to risk his main event match being ruined."

I nodded my head understanding how Vince McMahon can be sometimes. Adam looked out to the dance floor before looking back at me with a serious face, "So how are things with you?"

I could tell by the tone and look of Adam that he was fishing for something but whatever it was I wasn't going to bite, "What do you mean?"

Adam shrugged before looking dead at me, "I don't know… what has been going on? It has been a long time since I have seen you and I wanted to know if anything new was going on in your life."

I raised my eyebrow at Adam wondering what his angle was but I decided to take the safe route, "Well school is cool…I mean medical school is hard but at least it is getting me closer to my goals. Plus I will be starting my residence soon so that's great. And Hunter and I are still together and doing well,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," ok I really didn't like what Adam might be implying but still I let it slide.

We stayed silent for a little while just watching the other superstars of the roster dancing and having a good time. I always look forward to WWE being in town because I get to hang out with friends and spend time with my man.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Adam cleared his throat; I looked back in his direction and saw a stern look of his face. I was just about to ask what was wrong when the waitress brought our drinks to our table. Once she was out of sight Adam looked back at me,

"So Amber…I talked to Randy?"

I coughed as immediately started choking on my cocktail. I hold my chest as I get my breathing back to normal.

"What?" I mutter as I wipe my mouth.

Adam sighed before running his hand through his blonde hair, "What are you doing Amber? Do you want Randy or not?"

I was shocked, what was he saying?

"What are you talking about Adam? Randy and I are just friends, he knows that. But I fail to understand how this concerns you," I say slightly irritated. I don't know why everyone feels the need to put their two cents on what I and Randy are doing.

"It concerns me when I see one of my best friends hurting because of this shit. I mean come on Amber you know how Randy feels about you and you're just stringing him along."

"How am I stringing him along? How? Randy knows I am with Hunter! What does he expect? For me to leave Hunter for him and the two of us ride off in the sunset?! Please!"

Adam let out a frustrated groan as he glared at me. I returned with a glare of my own.

"All I am saying is that you knew Randy still loved you but you still let him kiss and touch you but then throw Hunter in his face like Randy is the one at fault here. I know you care about Hunter. I was there when you two became a couple and I was happy to see the two of you guys happy after all the heartache you both dealt with. But what are you doing with Randy again? Now I am not saying Randy is guiltless in all this because I have told him this is partially his fault too but why do you let him kiss you Amber? Why do you let him touch you? It's because you like it just as much as Randy does and you want him just as bad as he wants you! But in order to ease your own guilt you bring up Hunter to make Randy look bad and for you to seem like the innocent victim. I have known you for a long time Amber and I have to say you are not that innocent. You know what is wrong and what is right and the games that you are playing with both guys are completely wrong."

"Oh yea will what 'games' am I playing on them?" I asked incredulously.

"You let Hunter think you two are in this committed and honesty relationship but I bet he doesn't even know you are hanging out with Randy does he?"

My face went pale at the truth Adam was saying. At seeing my face Adam nodded his head, "That's just what I thought…and then you have this 'friendship' with Randy but you let him touch you and kiss you like you guys were dating still. What the hell is that?"

I open my mouth to speak but no words would come out. Only hot tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Adam…" I whispered even though I don't know what to say.

Adam sighs as he walks over to me and pulls me up out of my chair. He cradles my face in his hands and wipes the tears falling from my eyes. Pressing a tender kiss to my forehead Adam presses our foreheads together.

"I know chipmunk…I know. You're confused right now and that is ok but you need to decide what you want. You can't have both of them in your life. You need to choose which one is more important to you before it drives both of the men insane."

"What if I can't choose?"

Adam sighed and took a step back, "Then you will probably lose both of them."

I looked down at my feet as the words Adam just said sink into my brain. He was right. I did have to choose. It was becoming too much for me to bare and I am guessing the same went for Randy or else Adam wouldn't be here saying these things to me.

Just then Hunter walks over with a beer in his hand,

"Hey Adam how you doing man?" Hunter said as he pulled Adam into a big man hug.

Adam forced a smile as he hugged Hunter back, "Hey Hunter, I am doing great man…I just won the Royal Rumble."

Hunter laughed before looking over at me. His face instantly dropped and shown concern when he seen the tears coming down my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Hunter said as he wraps one arm around my waist.

I try to play it off but I couldn't do it. Not with the look Adam was giving me, "Umm I am not feeling so well. Can we go home now?"

Hunter looked like he wanted to ask me more questions but sensing I wasn't in the mood Hunter took hold of my hand and guided me through the club while throwing a 'cya' over his shoulder towards Adam. I took one last look at Adam and I say a look of pity on his face that made my stomach sink. As I turned my head back towards Hunter I caught sight of Randy sitting at the bar drinking alone. We locked eyes and sent each other intense gazes before I turned away and walked out the club door into the night air…

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" I mumbled to myself out loud as I stared up at the ceiling.

Hunter and I left the after-party for the royal rumble and immediately came back to my apartment. Hunter tried to get me to tell him what was wrong with me but I didn't know where to begin or even if it was a good idea on letting Hunter know that I am confused about my feelings for him and my feelings for Randy.

I looked over to the side of my bed and I watched Hunter sleeping. He was snoring lightly and had a protective arm over my waist. Hunter was everything any woman could want in a man. He was strong, confident, sexy, smart, handsome, caring, funny, level-headed, and had a great career with enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life. But there is still this indefinable attraction I felt towards Randy. Randy was all the things I just said Hunter was but there was something else. Something that I couldn't put my finger on about Randy that just made me feel all warm and gooey inside.

Like right now, I am squirming in bed just thinking about how Randy would just look at me a certain and my whole body would turn to mush while my face burned hot like a stove.

//What is that? Lust? //

I sighed as I rolled over onto my side and stare at my alarm clock. Hunter instinctively in his sleep pulled me closer to him until my back was flush against his chest. I don't know why but I started getting this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that was not good.

//Do I no longer want Hunter to touch me? //

I shuttered at the thought. It was probably just guilt that was causing the feeling. Hunter was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Why am I so concerned about Randy Orton? A man at one time I couldn't stand.

I thought about the last nine months were Randy would try to seduce me and kiss me and how many times he would trap me in a room backstage or simply just sent a sexy wink and a smirk my way. Then Adam's words came through my mind.

//Why do I let Randy get close to me so much? //

Just then my cell phone goes off.

_I hear voices in my head…they comfort me…they understand…they talk to me_

//Oh shit! //

I quickly answer the phone praying Hunter doesn't wake up. As I hit the talk button I stare at Hunter lying next to me. I watch as he stirs in his sleep a little but then immediately I hear the deep breathes signally he is back asleep. I sigh with relief as I go back to my phone,

"Hello," I whispered,

There was a long pregnant pause before Randy responded, "Hey Amber…sorry…sorry if I woke you."

I shifted out of the bed and walked down to my bathroom. Once I securely closed the door behind me I sat on top of the sink still with the phone pressed to my ear, "It's ok Randy…I wasn't a sleep."

Randy was silent on the other end again and it was making me nervous.

//What the hell is going on? //

"Um Amber…I was wondering…could you come down to my hotel…now,"

I was shocked, "Randy…I can't do that…Hunter…"

"Please Amber! I really need to talk with you right now."

I could hear the sadness in Randy's voice along with a hint of anger. I didn't know wither to be frightened or sad. I could tell Randy needed me right now so what choice did I have.

I sighed, "Sure Randy…what hotel are you staying at?"

"The W hotel downtown…room 512,"

"Ok…give me 45 minutes,"

And with that Randy hung up the phone. No 'goodbye' no 'ok I will see you later', just a dial tone. This was serious…

* * *

Randy waited patiently in his hotel suite for Amber to arrive. He had been thinking hard and for so long that his head was beginning to hurt. He knew what he had to do but it hurt his heart just to think about it. But what choice did he have? He couldn't deal with this situation anymore.

Just then Randy heard a faint knocking on his door. His heart started to race as he got off the couch in his suite and walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Amber standing there with her long black hair flowing in loose curls. She was wearing black pajama bottoms and a white wife-beater that you could clearly see she was not wearing a bra underneath. She wrapped her big gray wool coat tighter around her shoulders as she walked into Randy's hotel suite.

"Ok Randy…I'm here…what do you want to talk about?" Amber said while turning to face Randy who was still standing by the door.

Randy was having a hard time thinking of the speech he had practiced in his head over and over again. Seeing Amber in person always did that to him and now he was having doubts.

Amber looked a little frustrated, "Come on Randy you wanted me here so bad. What is it that I had to get out of bed in the middle of the night for? You know when Hunter finds out he is going to kill us."

Randy's eyes glazed over in anger,

//How dare she bring him up to me? //

Randy stalked over to Amber until he was mere inches away from being pressed up against her.

"I don't care about Hunter or anything he would or would not do."

Randy saw the visible tremble Amber is doing but he is so pissed off right now that he doesn't care if it was because of fear or lust.

"Randy…I am just saying…" Amber tries to reach out and touch Randy's arm but his bicep tensed under her fingertips the second they made contacted. Amber pulled back her hand like it was burned.

She took a step back and looked at Randy, "Randy…" she whispered as she stuck her hands into her coat pocket, "…what did you call me over for?"

Randy looked down and sighed. After a few short breathes Randy calmed his self down enough to finally say what he had been too afraid to say earlier, "Amber…it's over,"

"What?" She whispered and looked as if someone hit her in the chest and took all her breath away.

Randy looked up at Amber's angelic face and he could see the hurt and shock all over it. And as much as it pained Randy to see her like this after all the pain he put her threw in the past. He just knew that this needed to be done, for both of their sanities.

Randy walked up to Amber, "I said…it's over Amber. I can't do this anymore. This friendship. Being around you. I can't take it anymore. I need to distance myself from you."

"Randy…you…what are you saying? This makes no sense. We did distance ourselves from each other."

Randy shook his head and he gathered Amber's hands in his, "No baby…we didn't. I…I just seduced you, flirted with you, and kissed you while you were trying to move on. And in doing so neither one of us got a clean break to mend our hearts. We were just fouling ourselves."

Randy watched as tears fell down Amber's face. She tried to hide them from him but Randy could see them. He reached up and cradled Amber's face in his hands. Randy brought her face up until her shining brown eyes were staring into his aqua blue eyes. Randy wanted to kiss her so bad. Just kiss her and love all the pain away but he couldn't. He sighed,

"Amber I can't do this anymore. It is tearing me up inside to be friends with you knowing I want more and I need more."

Amber shook her head rapidly, "No…No Randy. I don't understand. We could just try harder. Damnit Randy! Don't you think I am confused too?"

"That's why we need this Amber. Maybe in time we could be friends again. Maybe I could even build back the trust Hunter once had in me. We were once friends,"

Randy started walking towards the hotel door to let Amber out until he felt something tug on his arm. Randy turned around to see Amber holding his arm and biting the side of her lip.

She stepped closer to Randy until her body was flush against his. Randy stood there in shock not know what Amber was doing. Amber looked up at Randy as one of her arms went around his waist and the other behind his neck. She lightly massaged the back of his neck and Randy had to try hard to bite back a moan.

"Amber please…" Randy whispered as he felt his eyes slid close.

//Why is she making this so difficult? //

"Randy…" was all Amber whispered as she pulled Randy's head down and kissed his lips with all the passion she could muster up.

Randy was surprised; he knows this is wrong and he should stop it. However, Randy couldn't stop his arms from going around her waist. He couldn't help put part his mouth when he felt Amber's tongue lick his bottom lip and bite it gently. Their tongues met in a fiery of passion and love. It took both of their breaths away. Amber caressed the back of Randy's neck as she moaned and deepened the kiss.

Randy groaned as his hands slid down her back and cupped her ass in his strong hands. Amber shuttered and moaned as she arched her back and pressed her pussy against Randy's growing arousal. She turned her head and as if on cue Randy bent his head down and licked the pulse of Amber's neck before biting harder enough so she could really feel it but soft enough so no mark would show. Amber moaned louder and ground herself into Randy.

"Randy…" she whispered faintly.

He pulled away and stared into Amber's eyes. Seeing the lust and passion in her eyes was what finally broke Randy out of his spell. He took several steps back with a look of horror on his face.

"Randy…" Amber said with caution.

Randy began to scrub his face with his hands as he tried to get his thoughts together. He looked and the hotel door and then back at Amber.

"You have to leave. You have to go now," Randy stated firmly as he pointed to the door.

Amber still stood her ground for fear of this may be the last time she will be standing here with Randy.

"But Randy…"

Randy eyes blazed with fiery, "NO! GO NOW AMBER! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Amber whimpered softly as new tears came down her eyes. She walked quickly towards the door as Randy opened it for her. The second she stepped out into the hall Randy slammed the door behind her and walked over to his bed.

Randy threw his self on the bed face down and groaned into his pillow wondering if he did the worse thing he could have possibly done…

* * *

**A/N: Ok you guys…that was a intense chapter that I admit was a little hard to write but anyways…I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think…do you think randy made the best decision or do you think he should have just stuck it out. And what about Amber? Kissing Randy like that? Tell me what you think…REVIEW!!! Hopefully I will be back soon with a new chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey you guys…I am back again…I have decided that since this story is closer to ending before **_**Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This, **_**I am going to end this story first. Also I would like to thank all the new people who put this story on their alerts and favorites…it means a lot to me….PLEASE REVIEW…I want to know how you feel about the procession of the story! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

_*Flashback**_

**August 20, 2006 – Boston, Massachusetts**

**Summerslam**

Randy could felt her eyes on him. He could feel the desire she was exuding as well as the desire in his belly growing to a blazing fiery. He had just stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom door open in the hotel room they were staying at after the pay per view. Randy has been dating Amber for four amazing months and he could honestly say that he has never been happier. The two of them have already told each other how much they loved one another and Amber has made frequent trips out to St. Louis to visit and him vice versa to Atlanta while she is in school.

Amber brought out a side of Randy that he never knew existed before. He opens up doors, pulls out chairs, wines and dines, and always treats her with the upmost respect. Next to his mother Amber is the only woman Randy has ever put before himself. Randy has been such the perfect gentlemen to her but it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the desires he had. Amber is gorgeous. Randy would even go as far as saying she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And Randy wanted nothing more than to lay Amber down on a big soft bed and make love to her until she is begging for more. But there was one big hurdle in the way. Amber was still a virgin. It wasn't like she was waiting until marriage or something. It was she was just waiting for the right guy and the right time. Oh Randy has been hoping and praying that he was the right guy. This has been the first time in Randy's entire life that he has gone this long without having sex. But to him Amber was worth it all.

However, the kissing and the touching are starting to get to him. And it really didn't help Randy that Amber has been on the road with him for the last two months of her summer vacation. Lying next to Amber at night, feeling her smooth curvy body pressed against his as they slept would turn him on so much that Randy would have to get out of bed to take a cold shower or turn on the faucet to drown out the sounds of him beating his cock in front of the toilet.

But now as Randy looks out of the corner of his eye at Amber lying across the bed staring at his naked form in bathroom doorway; he thinks she might be ready. As Randy turned to stand full view for Amber their eyes might in an instant. She squealed as she looked away and moved back away from the door frame so she would no longer be visible. Randy smirked,

//Oh yea…she wants me. //

Randy continued to dry his self down taking exceptionally long on purpose to drag out time and tease Amber. It didn't take long before he saw out of the corner of his eye again Amber's long black hair and face peeking around the corner watching him again. He smirked and purposely slid his hand down his toned abs and took a slight tug on his semi-hard dick. When he heard Amber gasp he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself. He was finally given the opportunity to tease Amber. All this time she has been teasing him with her radiant smile, sparkling eyes, full lips, smooth skin, and flawless body. He wanted a little revenge.

Randy pretended like he didn't see Amber as he continued to stroke his cock to full erection. He heard the audible whimper from Amber in the next room and that almost made him bust right there.

//Be patient man…tonight is going to be the night. //

Randy smirked and flipped off the light before walking out of the bathroom. The only light in the hotel room was from the street lights illuminating from outside through the sheer curtains that were left partly open.

Randy locked eyes with Amber and he could see the lust glazing her brown eyes. A blush came to her face when she looked down and saw Randy's throbbing member at full attention. Randy smiled,

//She is so sexy and cute! //

Amber showered before him after they got back to the hotel after the Summerslam pay per view. Randy had to wrestle that attention whoring bastard Hulk Hogan and was still pissed off that he had to lose to Hulk when he is the new up-and comer. But Randy let it slide when Vince came up to him after the show and told him that Hulk is like that with everyone, he doesn't like to put people over so don't sweat it and that he did a good job. It made Randy feel a whole lot better and it looked like Amber was going to make his night memorable.

The way Amber's body was laid out across the bed in a white tank top with no bra and white lace boy shorts made Randy's cock even harder. Her hair was fallen gracefully down her back and shoulders as she was propped up on her elbows as one leg was laid down straight and the other was bent at the knee. Randy's icy blue eyes never left Amber's cool brown ones as he stalked the bed and stood at the foot of it. He was about to crawl up it to hover over Amber's form but he stopped when he saw Amber hop up on her knees and crawl over to him like a panther never taking her eyes off his.

Once she reached the foot of the bed Randy watched in amusement as Amber stared face to face with his thick member. Amber shifted her body until she was sitting on the bed like a chair with her feet touching the ground. She reached out and grabbed Randy's member to which he responded with a deep moan. Randy watched in fascination as Amber stroked his cock lightly as smeared the pre-cum around the head as it continued to leak. He had no idea he had built up so much tension that despite his self Randy started moving his hips and thrusting his cock in Amber's hands. Randy wanted her SO bad. Four long months he'd watched her hypnotic walk, licking her lips, and listened to her velvety soft voice when she talked to him. He wanted her.

She started sucking the tip and Randy lost it and thrust his hips forward with such force his dick went all the way into Amber's mouth making her gag. Randy immediately pulled back and showed remorse, "I'm so sorry baby," he whispered as he stroked her head.

"It's ok," Amber said as she gripped Randy's cock again and brought him it her warm mouth. Randy had to stare at the ceiling and concentrate to remain controlled enough not to thrust his hips again. But it was so hard because he had never felt pleasure on the level of Amber's sweet hot mouth around his dick before and it was getting the best of him. The sensations were too much and Randy had to bite down on his fist to keep his groans and moans in but they still escaped his lips. When Amber took him whole in her mouth he let out a deep cry,

//Oh, my God! I can't take it anymore! //

Randy gripped Amber's face in his hands and pulled her up. He crushed his lips against hers and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. They both moaned as Amber wrapped her arms around his waist. Randy bent forward as Amber fell back against the bed. The two of them never broke the kiss. Amber slid back up towards the head of the bed with Randy following. He slid his hands up her tank top and pulled it off. Randy sat up on his knees and gazed at Amber. This is the first time he will see her naked and he wanted to remember it all.

He looked back up to Amber's face and saw the flush of embarrassment paint her cheeks a light pink color. Randy smirked and bent down to kiss her lips. He dragged his lips over to her cheek where he kissed lightly and down her neck. Randy licked the pulse of her neck and smiled when he saw Amber trembling and arch into his body. He continued to assault Amber's body with kisses as the sweetest whimpers and moans escaped Amber's lips. She wrapped her arms around Randy's shoulders as his body pressed against hers. Amber opened her legs and wrapped and allowed the rest of Randy's body to settling in between her legs. She gasped when she felt Randy's harden cock press against her virgin hole.

Randy sucked on the pulse of her neck and moaned when Amber arched her hips to his cock. He shivered when Amber ran her hands down his back and cupped his ass pulling his throbbing dick closer. Randy pulled away and stared into the confusion eyes of Amber's,

"We have plenty of time to do that," he whispered as went back and placed a kiss to Amber's collarbone. He made his way down until he reached her breast and randy looked on with desire as he looked at her erect nipples. Randy licked her right nipple and suckled gently on it while massaging her left in between his fingers. Amber moaned and shook under him as moved on to the other. Randy continued his way down kiss her trim waist and proud of the way she shook every time his lips came into contact with her smooth skin.

Randy wanted to fuck her so bad. He cock was throbbing so bad it hurt and it was constantly leaking pre-cum but Randy had to take it slow. This was Amber's first time and he didn't want to blow it. Once Randy reached the lace barrier of her panties he slid his hands up to the waist band and pulled the panties down and thrown them across the room somewhere. Randy rubbed his hands up against Amber's legs and felt like he was going to cum right there. For so long he has dreamed of touching these creamy thighs. Since the day he met Amber, and now he was finally getting his time. Randy caressed her thighs and gently kneaded them like dough as he slid down the bed until he was face to face with Amber's pussy. Randy placed Amber's thighs against his shoulders as placed a kiss of each. Randy began teasing her clit with his tongue and relished in the way Amber shivered and moaned. When Randy sucked lightly on her clit Amber let out this deep moan that made Randy shiver all over.

"Randy…I need you," She said breathlessly.

Randy knew what she wanted but wasn't ready to give it to her. Instead he became more forceful with his licking and sucking motion. Amber started grinding her hips into his face and holding his head in place until a sweet orgasm ripped through her and splashed across Randy's face.

Randy sat up and looked down at the blissful high on Amber's angelic face and it made Randy proud that he left it there. Amber's eyes locked in on Randy's and what he saw excited him more. He could tell by the smoldering look Amber was giving him that underneath his princess's innocent exterior was a sex kitten waiting to come out. And his hypothesis was proven when Amber grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him down to her body.

"Randy…now," she moaned as she rotated her hips against his groin.

Randy smirked as he brought his head down and passionately kissed Amber. Randy positioned his cock right in front of Amber's salivating pussy. And as he slid his tongue into her mouth he glided himself into her soft wet flesh.

Randy continued to kiss Amber to sooth her muffled cries of pain at the sudden intrusion into her body. Randy has never been with a virgin before but he knew enough to know he had to wait for the pain of having her hymen broken to pass before he was going to thrust any deeper.

"It's ok, baby," randy cooed as he stroked her hair between his fingertips. Once Randy heard the struggling grunts turn into whimpers and sighs he knew it was time to move.

Randy pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with force and the both of them let out a deep groan. The feel of Amber's tightness was overwhelming; it was like a vice around Randy's cock pulsating and heating up as he continued to stroke strong and slow into Amber trying to control his self. Amber was making the prettiest moans Randy has ever heard and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips softly. She rubbed his back and whimpered and sighed into his ear which was sending chills down Randy's spine and straight into his dick.

He didn't want to stop. Randy wanted to come with her, come in her, and bring as much pleasure to her as she has down every day of his life since he met her.

//Shit, I can't hold it any longer. //

Just as Randy was about to explode into her, he felt the initial sporadic contractions of her slick walls against his dick,

"Randy!" She screamed and dug her fingernails deep into his tan tattooed back.

Randy couldn't take it anymore as his thrusts became less rhythmic and more forceful until he roared with such volume that he was sure he had woke up the entire hotel.

"Amber!" He yelled as he slipped his seed inside her, decorating her walls with his essence. All of the stress and longingly was released as he had waited so long for that.

"I love you," she whispered as she rubbed his back,

"I love you too," Randy murmured into Amber's damp neck breathing in her scent of perfume and sweat. They caressed each other well into the night with light touches and tender kisses until both of them fell asleep.

Randy awoke the next morning with a sense of excitement. He had the sensation of being aroused. His hand found its way to his cock and he cursed under his breath when he realized it was hard as a rock. And adding to the shock of this discovery was realizing that Amber had already beaten him to it.

She was now working her tongue down his thigh and bite into it. Randy moaned and threw his head back. He heard the cute giggle Amber did as she winked at him when she realized he was awake. She smiled as she continued to tease him with her tongue, making her mouth very familiar with his cock. When Randy felt he was at the point of eruption he pulled Amber's head up and brought her to his face and kissed her lips. He was pleasantly surprised when Amber straddled him and lowered herself onto his dick.

When randy glanced up at Amber riding him, he couldn't help but to break out in a wide smile. He knew he had her from the very first stroke he gave her last night. As he slid his hands down to grip those curvy hips he has been dreaming about it turned Randy on even more knowing she liked it so much that she would just take it when the mood caught her. That was the kind of woman he wanted. The kind that was just as insatiable as he is. Amber was whipped on him and his dick and Randy was a little reluctant to admit that he was whipped also.

The tightness of Amber's walls was all the reassurance that Randy needed to know that Amber was all his. No one has sampled the sweet juices that flowed from her at the slightest touch of his tongue. No one has nursed from her hardened nipples. No one has felt that hot mouth around their dick. No one has heard her sweet moans of pleasure. And no one has brought her body to orgasmic bliss.

//And no one ever will. //…

_*End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

_

To Randy that still mark as the greatest day of his life. Amber moaning underneath him and her feeling her virgin hole wrapped around Randy gave him the signal greatest pleasure he has ever experience. And now four years later Randy was alone.

No Amber and no sleep to make him forget about last night. Randy called Amber in the middle of the night and asked her to come over so he could tell her something. When she arrived Randy dropped a bomb on her by telling her that they could no longer be in each other's lives. She cried which was expected but what wasn't expected was her kissing him. In this entire game between Randy and Amber since Wrestlemania 25, Randy was always the one who initiated every intimate moment. Last night was the first time Amber kissed him first and it almost made him cave into her and ignore the warning signs. But he couldn't, so he pushed her away and yelled her to leave until she ran out of the hotel suite crying. It was the right thing to do.

"But why do I feel so bad," Randy mumbled to his self. He swung his legs around and sat up off the bed. He stood and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

Randy pulled open the heavy glass shower door and turned the handle until the water came rushing out. As Randy stood there waiting until the water heated up he took a good look at his self in the mirror. The blood shot eyes and dark circles signaled that he didn't get a minute of sleep last night. His head kept replaying last night's events like some horrible movie that won't end. He never meant to hurt Amber in fact that was one of the reasons he ended things but at the same time the way Amber kissed him last night…was electric. Yeah that have kissed plenty of times before but last night…Randy has never felt that way from kissing Amber since the two were in a relationship.

It was passionate, it was hot, and it was…loving.

"Oh my God…she's in love me," Randy said out loud as the realization hit him.

After all the hoping, the plotting, and the seducing Amber had falling back in love with him and he had thrown her out of his life.

//God what have I done? //

Randy reached his hand in the shower and felt the water. Once he adjusted the handle to make the temperature prefect Randy stepped in and sighed as the hot water beaten against his aching muscles.

Now with this realization of what Amber was feeling just made Randy even more confused about the situation. What happens now? Should Randy go to Amber? Should he wait until Amber was ready to tell him how she felt? Will she leave Hunter for him?

//Hunter. //

The thought of that man just angered him more. Hunter was a good guy. Probably a better man for Amber than he was but that did make Hunter the right man for Amber. Randy was; and as far as he was concerned it kind of angered him that Amber didn't see it.

//Or she is too scared to. //

Amber's loyalty to Hunter made Randy's blood boil. If he felt that Hunter was the guy that made Amber truly happy then randy would reluctantly step back; he was doing it now. However as time has gone on and Randy stepped back and looked at the situation from a far he is starting to feel that Amber is only staying with Hunter because she was afraid to break his heart like Stephanie.

//But what about Amber's heart? //

Yeah Randy knows Hunter would never break it but it belongs to him. Always have. But right now he couldn't risk getting his broken just to make Amber stop ignoring hers. For right now Randy is going to stick with his plan to stay out of Amber life, from now on she would have to be the person to come to him…

* * *

Hunter awoke the next morning and rolled over and saw his angel sleeping. But he frowned when he noticed it wasn't a good sleep. She had her back to him and was bundled up in the fetal position. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and knees were up. Hunter leaned forward a bit on his side to see Amber's face twisted up into a pained expression.

Hunter sighed, something was wrong and it was killing him that Amber wasn't telling him. He heard her leave the apartment in the middle of the night last night and he tried with all his might to pretend to still be asleep as he heard her moving around the room and out the door.

Panic struck him the second he heard the door close as ideas and thoughts about where Amber was going ran wild in his head. And when Amber returned nearly an hour and a half later Hunter heard her crying as she climbed back into bed. He wanted to roll over and ask her what was wrong but he knew that the 'new' amber would never tell him. So he laid there in agony listening to his angel cry herself to sleep. It broke his heart but not nearly as much as thinking of the reason why Amber was shutting him out.

Randy. It was always Randy but what Hunter couldn't figure out was what Randy did this time to make his baby cry. For as far as Hunter knows Amber and Randy haven't any kind of contact at all but what other reason could there be.

Hunter heard the faint sigh escape Amber's lips as she turned over on her back as she awoke. Hunter grimaced as he saw the puffy eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. Amber smiled but Hunter could look into her eyes and see the pain she was trying to hide. Hunter reached out and touched her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked even though he knows Amber won't tell him the truth.

She dropped the smile for a minute and showed her pain before she forced a smile again and sighed, "I'm fine…but,"

She looked away and Hunter frowned, "But what?"

Amber looked back up at Hunter and reached her hands up then pulled his head down towards her, crushing their lips together. Hunter was surprised by this and tried to pull away but Amber whimpered and said, "Please Paul…I need you."

That was all Hunter needed to know. So pushed back the red flags and questions in his head as he rolled over covering Amber's body with his own. Hunter turned the kiss more passionate as he pulled Amber's pajama pants down and threw them across the room. He positioned his self perfectly and as Hunter cradle Amber's frame against his he slid his hard cock into her and relished in the sound of her sweet moan…

* * *

**A/N: Ok I am done with this chapter…PLEASE REVIEW…because when you don't I think you guys don't like it…let me know how you feel about the story's procession and how do you feel about Amber and Randy, and Hunter right now. I will try and post again as soon as possible. Thank You!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long kiddies! I am back now! Happy Mothers' Day everyone and hope everyone has a great day with their mothers!**

**I would like to thank **_**Rated-Rgurl89, LegacyChick, VolcomStoneBabe ,**_ _**L.E. Thorne, thecatchisdeadliest ,**_**and all the others who post reviews and expressed how much they love the story…I hope you continue to REVIEW!! LOL**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile were I ask you to choose who you want Amber to be with since the story will be coming to a close in the next few chapters (I am projecting four to five but I am not completely sure yet)…so cast your vote! THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

I was sitting on top of one of the metal crates backstage at the Phillips Arena in Atlanta right before Monday Night Raw wondering if it was a good idea to call her. I was swinging my legs back and forth to try and distract me from the awkward conversation I was about to have with my best friend. Alicia stood in front of me and watched as I wiped my sweaty palms against my jeans and clamped them together in my lap.

"So…are you going to tell me what is the matter?" Alicia said as she sat next to me on the crate.

I texted her on the way to the arena with Hunter and told her I needed to talk to her as soon as possible. It was an emergency. And as much as I have been ignoring Alicia lately because of my developing problems, I knew she would drop everything to be with me because that's the kind of friend she is. I sighed as I thought about my mounting problems,

"Oh Alicia…so much shit has been going on…I don't even know where to begin," I placed my head in my hands as I felt a wave of confusion and sadness wash over me. Alicia reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder to make me look up. I turned my head and looked her in the eyes,

"Try and tell me Amber…I want to help."

I took a deep sigh before I just poured my heart out in front of Alicia. I told her everything that I have been keeping from her for the past few weeks. I told her about Randy staying in Atlanta while everyone went back home. I told her about us making a truce to become friends. I told her about what we did on those days and the fun we had felt like old times. I told her about the confusion I felt about my feelings for Randy and Hunter. I told her about Shawn almost catching Randy and me in an intimate embrace. I told her about Randy and me almost having sex in Hunter's dressing room. I told her about what Adam said about my relationship with Randy. And lastly I told her about last night.

That was the hardest for me to talk about since it was still so fresh in my mind. I felt the hot tears slide down my face as I think back to the moment Randy kicked me out of his hotel room and out of his life. I never felt heartache like I did in that moment since the day I found out Randy was cheating on me. I couldn't let Randy go. I still can't. It felt like we had spent so much time apart that for us to finally get to a place where I could stand the sight of him and here he was throwing it all away. No; I couldn't handle that. So in an act of pure desperation to hold on to someone who has been such an influence in my life, I grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. At first the kiss was pure need; need to show Randy how much he means to me and for him to change his mind. However, the second my lips connected with his I needed more. I wanted more. So I deepened the kiss with Randy by sliding my tongue into his mouth. The taste of Randy's mouth was more intoxicating than I remembered. The way Randy and I were kissing in his hotel would usually lead to us making love. And God help me I wouldn't have rejected the idea last night.

//What the hell does that mean? //

However that wasn't what happened. Instead what happened is that Randy pulled away from me and yelled at me to leave his hotel room. I couldn't stop crying. I cried all the way to my apartment and sat in the car for almost a half hour trying to calm myself enough to get back into bed with Hunter. But I couldn't; I didn't stop crying until my body was so exhausted that it finally surrendered into a deep sleep. The next morning I had sex with Hunter. And the sad thing is I didn't do it because I desired him. I did it so I could forget about Randy. This makes me even more confused than before.

//Hunter is supposed to be the guy I am starting a future with…why am I letting Randy confuse me? //

Alicia sat there with me the entire time and listened to me spill my heart out. She could tell that all this was a weight on my mind and heart. By the end I could tears coming down Alicia's face that probably mirrored my own at the moment.

She reached over and pulled me into a hug as we cried softly together, "I am so sorry Amber. I could ask why it took you so long to talk to me about this. But I have a feeling that you just wanted to handle this on your own. Right?"

I nodded slowly as I was still in Alicia's embrace. It felt so good to finally let it all out. Hold nothing back. And to have it be with someone who is not judgmental meant a lot to me. Alicia finally pulled away and held my hands as she looked me in the eyes.

"How is this affecting you and Hunter?"

I stiffed at the name. Hunter and I have been acting like zombies to each other for a while now. It became even more apparent this morning on the way to the arena. I could tell that Hunter wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to say it and I wanted to tell Hunter everything but I feared what his response would be. So we drove to the arena in complete silence until Hunter dropped me off before mumbling 'I love you' to me. I didn't respond as I closed the passenger side door and watched Hunter drive off in pursuit of a gym that I was sure going to regret letting Hunter let out all his stress on the equipment.

I sighed, "Not good…not good at all Alicia,"

Just then as if he could sense my despair on cue I looked away from Alicia and saw Randy headed into his locker room. I could tell by the way his upper body was hunched over, the way he was dragging his feet when he walked, and the dark circles under his eye that he had a rough night too. We locked eyes for a second but Randy quickly turned away and stormed into his locker room while slamming the door shut, scaring the hell out of everyone outside. I stare at the door in almost a state of longing to go and see him. Even if I get yelled at I just needed to see Randy. I have no idea why all of a sudden I need him so bad but I couldn't help it. I need to talk with him.

"Amber," Alicia called my name to bring my attention back to her, "what are you going to do?"

I looked at Alicia before looking back at Randy's door, "I don't know Alicia…I just don't know."

* * *

//God she looked so sad…she looked at bad as I feel. //

Randy flopped down on his leather couch in his locker room and threw his bag against the door. He had one of his tattooed arms throw over his head and covering his eyes from the bright fluorescent lights above his head. Randy was exhausted; he almost didn't want to show up at the show tonight. But he knew that was only going to do more harm than good so he dragged himself here and he was already regretting it.

The second he walked into the building he felt this weird falling feeling in his chest that he didn't know what it meant. However the second Randy saw Amber being comforted by her friend Alicia down the hall from his locker room he knew what the feeling meant. It meant he was longing for Amber. Just see her sitting on that metal crate crying her eyes out made Randy want to run over to her and wrap his arms around. He wanted to tell her that he really didn't mean all those things he said and that he loved her just as much as she loved him. But he couldn't do that; which is why Randy looked away and rushed inside his locker room before he decided to do something stupid.

Randy dropped his arm and looked at his hands before his eyes trailed up his arm until it got to IT. The tattoo. Randy sighed; even though his plan is to cut Amber out of his life he could never really bring himself to get rid of that tattoo. Amber's name will be forever etched into his arm as well as his heart. Especially after last night, Amber can deny all she wanted but it was clear to Randy now that she loved him. The really question now is wither or not Amber is going to do anything about it.

Just then Randy heard a soft knock on the door. His heart started beating a mile a minute because he had an idea of who it was. Randy stood up and walked towards the door. He swung it open and didn't even hide the look of disappointment on his face when he saw that it was Cody in front of the door and not Amber.

"Hey Codes. What do you want?"

Cody saw the sadness in his close friend and mentor's face but he knew Randy well enough not to ask him what was wrong, "Umm…I just came here to tell you that a couple of the writers want to have a meeting with you, me and Teddy about the storyline leading up to Wrestlemania."

Randy nodded his head. He knew he was facing his two protégées Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes at Wrestlemania 26 in a Triple Threat Match and to be honest he was excited. He now knew how Hunter felt all those years ago when he first faced Randy for the World Heavyweight Title. Randy felt like a proud father and couldn't wait for his guys to show him what they learned from him.

"Alright Cody. Tell them to give me a minute. I will be on my way,"

Cody nodded before sauntering off down the hall. Randy watched Cody until his eyes saw further down the hall and fell on Amber standing in front of Alicia. Amber had her back to randy so she never saw him. Randy sighed before ducking back into his locker room and shutting the door. He walked over to his couch and started unpacking his gear a little before the show will start.

Another knock came from the locker room door. At first Randy thought it was Cody again trying to get him to hurry up and come to the meeting. Randy knows how much Cody hated it when he was late so Randy was both mildly amused and fiercely annoyed. Today was not the day for Cody's anal time keeping schedule.

Randy grunted as he stormed over to the door and swung it open violently. Randy was about to unleash a truck load of F bombs but they all got stuck in his throat when he saw the demure and slightly frightened presence of Amber standing in front of him. Randy stood there shocked and slightly elated to see Amber's big brown eyes staring back at him. Before he could react Amber pushed past Randy and walked into his locker room. Randy quickly closed the door walked over to Amber until he was standing over her. The two of them stared into each other's eyes until Amber sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I don't know why I came in here," Amber whispered so low that Randy almost didn't catch what she said.

"I mean…I…I-I don't know what it means to me. Or why I felt so consumed to come here,"

Amber stepped closer to Randy until they were only a mere couple of inches away from each other. She looked up and locked eyes with Randy. Randy felt his whole body react to Amber standing there in front of him and it took every fiber of his being not to grab her and plunge his tongue deep into her mouth.

//Maybe she has finally came to her senses and realizes she needs me…and is in love with me. //

Amber reached out and grabbed both of Randy's hands in hers and caressed the soft flesh between the thumb and index finger with her thumbs.

"I want you in my life Randy…as a friend and…"

Randy didn't listen to the rest of what Amber was saying. He knew she was still in denial about her feelings for him thus this conversation didn't need to continue. Randy dropped Amber's hands and turned her back to him. He needed to try and sooth the rage that was bubbling inside.

"Randy," Amber said softly as she reached out and caressed his shoulder.

Randy coiled away from the touch and turned around to face Amber.

"You know I…I just don't get you sometimes Amber,"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Amber said very defensive.

"I mean, why are you here? I am giving you a way out of this...you can finally be free to be with your beloved Hunter and live happily together without having to deal with me."

"I don't want to lose your friendship Randy! I want you around!"

"Tell me Amber…why is that?" Randy asked incredulously.

"Because I like hanging out with you…and...I miss talking to you…and…"

"And you are in love with me."

Amber's jaw dropped in shock, "No I am not! Don't you dare put words in my fucking mouth! I love Hunter! Do you hear me Randy?! I AM IN LOVE WITH PAUL MICHAEL LEVESQUE!"

"THE HELL YOU ARE AMBER! THE WAY YOU KISSED ME LAST NIGHT HARDLY SAID YOU LOVED SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN ME!"

Amber paused a little as the sadness washed over her. Randy knew that was a low blow but he had to make her see. It was driving him crazy that she was in such denial. However Amber quickly recovered and her voice went chilling as her eyes grew cold.

"Look I just came in here trying to convince a FRIEND not to walk out on me but it has become quite obvious that he will always be the selfish son of a bitch he always was!"

Randy was pissed now, "OH AM SELFISH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO HAVE YOUR RELATIONSHIP OUT OF FEAR BUT HOLD ON TO ME LIKE WHAT…FRIENDS? EVEN THOUGH I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND YOU KNOW IT! THAT IS SOME SELFISH SHIT AMBER!"

"YOU HAVE HAD PLENTY OF TIME TO GET OVER ME RANDY BUT YOU CHOSE NOT TO!" Amber reached out and grabbed Randy's arm, she dug her nails into the tattoo of her name in his forearm until Randy winced from the pain, "You had plenty of time to get rid of this tattoo but you CHOSE not to. And do you want to know why? Because your selfish ass was so convinced I would take back your lying deceitful ass!"

Amber threw Randy's arm back at him until it hit his stomach. She stormed over to the door and Randy tried to stop her. He didn't want Amber leaving this angry at him.

"Amber wait…" Randy said as he tried to reach out and grab her arm but Amber twisted out of his grasp.

She turned around and stared at Randy in the coldest eyes he has ever seen. It sent chills down his spine as he watched the tears well up in her eyes.

"You want to be out of my life Randy…Fine! I will give you all the freedom you want! I hope you chock on it!"

And with that walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Randy felt his body go cold

//Well it looks like you are getting what you wanted…Amber is gone…Dumbass! //

* * *

Hunter walked into the arena feeling better than he did in awhile. After a vigorous workout he came to the arena in pursuit of his Amber. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately and has come to the conclusion that Amber lived too far away. He needed her closer to him so she won't be so sad. Whatever has been bothering her lately Hunter knows will get better if he could have his princess with him in Connecticut. And once she moves in with him, Hunter is going to ask Amber to marry him.

//Yes…it's time. //

Hunter smiled at the thought of finally getting to call Amber truly his and already couldn't wait for the day. Hunter opened the door to his locker room and was greeted with a sight that broke his heart. Amber was sitting on the couch just crying her eyes out. Hunter felt all the warmth in his body drain at the sight of Amber's despair. He walked over to her and got down on his knees in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her wrists and pulled down her hands so he could see her face.

Amber lifted her head up and Hunter felt like a dagger went through his heart as he saw the tears in Amber's eyes and the sorrow on her face.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Hunter said as he cleared the tears from her face.

Amber looked away and shook her head. Hunter needed her to look at him so he could help her. Just like old times. So he cradled her face in his massive hands and turned her head to face him again.

"Please Amber. I know something is bother you…and has been for a while," Hunter watched as the shocked expression highlighted Amber's soft features.

He waited to see if she would deny it even though they both knew it was true. And he even waited for Amber to explode out of defense but she did neither. All Amber did was lower her head almost in shame.

//She is embarrassed that she kept this from me…its ok…I love her anyways. //

Hunter sighed and continued, "Amber you might not be ready to tell me what is wrong…or you might be," Hunter released her face from his hands and brought them down to hold her hands in his, "But I just want you to know that I love you. You mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do…if I didn't have you. And I will be here for you no matter what."

Amber smiled; the first genuine smile Hunter has seen in a long time. It made his heart flutter.

//Maybe things will finally get back to normal. //

Amber reached her hand up and brushed her wet cheeks, "I know you will be Paul. I love you."

Hunter smiled with joy, "I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed Amber with all the passion he had. He growled in response when he felt Amber's slender arms wrap around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. It has been a long time since Hunter has felt this much passion from Amber. Yeah, they had sex a couple times since things had gone south but it always felt mechanical, unemotional. He felt like he was with a blow-up doll. But right now, it felt like the old Amber was back and Hunter couldn't have been happier.

//Right now seems like the perfect time to tell her. //

Hunter pulled away and laughed when Amber whimpered in response, "I have to ask you something first babe."

"What?" Amber whined as she tried to kiss Hunter again.

Hunter pulled back and laughed again, "I am serious baby. This is important."

Hunter watched in amusement as Amber sighed and sat back on the couch with a cute pout on her lips.

//Oh yea…the old Amber is definitely back! //

Hunter stood up and paced the floor. Not that he had doubts. He just wanted to drag this out because he loved when Amber became impatient.

"Come on Hunter. What do you want to ask?" She whined again like a child.

Hunter smiled before turning back to Amber.

"Baby, I can't stand to be apart from you,"

"Neither can I," Amber responded quickly.

Hunter smiled wider, "I want you to move in with me. Will you do it?"

Hunter was confused when he saw the fear and sadness come over Amber's face. He was sure that since he got the old Amber back that she would be elated but now he wasn't sure. He watched as confusion, doubt, fear, and even anger flash over her face. But then all of a sudden it was all gone. And a sincere look of happiness washed over Amber's face. She stood up and walked towards Hunter and threw her arms around him. Amber softly kissed his lips before saying,

"Yes…yes I will move in with you."

Hunter's heart exploded with joy as he picked Amber up and spun her around. He watched her giggle as he wrapped his arms around her waist and Amber instinctively wrapped her legs and his waist. Hunter leaned forward and passionately kissed Amber. The tongues danced together in delight as a salute to the new phase in each other's relationship. Once they parted the both of them was out of breath,

"Amber…you just made me so happy," Hunter said before he kissed her again.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," He murmured against her lips but Hunter became confused when right after he said that Amber's whole body tensed up…

* * *

**A/N: There you go you guys…a new chapter…I hope you all answer the poll and write a review to tell me what you think…this was the quickest I had written a chapter in a long time so if there is a grammar errors I am sorry…how do you think Randy is going to respond when he finds out? Do you think Amber did the right thing by saying yes to Hunter? Do you think Randy will try to stop her? Tell me what you think…PLEASE REVIEW!! And I hope to have a new chapter soon!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey you guys…I have finally written out a outline for this story and now I know exactly how it is going to end and that this story will have 21 chapters plus a epilogue…I hope so far everyone is enjoying the story…I would like to thank **_**VolcomStoneBabe, L.E. Thorne, **_**and **_**LegacyChick**_** for writing reviews…hopefully the others will do the same LOL…anyways, on to the next chapter.**

**Maybe I should write an outline for **Nothing Has Ever Felt Like This** because I have NO IDEA how that one is going to end LOL**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

As I sat backstage in Hunter's locker room watching his qualifying match for Elimination Chamber I can't help but think did I just make the biggest mistake of her life. Sure I love Hunter very much and know that he is the perfect man to start a family with. However, my mind for some reason can't help but think about how this will effect randy and his place in my life.

//Why do you care about Randy? You just walked away from the man. //

Despite me yelling at Randy and pushing him away I know I still what him around. In what capacity? I wasn't sure yet. All I know is that Randy will definitely lose his mind when he finds out about me moving in with Hunter.

Moving in with Hunter. Even though I feel attached to Randy in some weird way, I have to admit that the idea of living with Hunter excited me. I do care for Hunter even though I have been letting this stupid…thing…whatever it is with Randy keep me from giving my man the attention he deserves.

This is why I made a promise to myself that I will return back to my old ways with Hunter. I mean I was with Randy for almost an entire year before he was moved back to RAW with no problems in our relationship. On Smackdown Hunter and I was happy. We loved each other and the relationship was strong and devoted. What happened to that?

Randy. Randy is what happened to it. Randy wouldn't stop leaving me alone. He wouldn't stop touching me, kissing me, seducing me, flirting with me. Trying to get me to forget what a great guy Hunter truly is. Well no more.

I grew anger at Randy for making me this way. Making me so confused and forgetting the pain he caused me and the fact that I moved on.

"Randy is my past and Hunter is going to be my future. Wither Randy liked it or not,"…

* * *

Randy just got done with his qualifying match with Shawn Michaels when he walked into his locker room and stripped down to take a shower. He should be happy because he and Shawn put on a hell of a match for the fans but he wasn't. His mind kept shifting back to Amber. He has been obsessing over his last conversation with her so much that he almost botched a scoop slam in the ring.

Randy grabbed a towel out of his bag and headed towards his private bathroom to take a quick shower before heading back to the hotel. He turned on the water and waited until the water heated up before stepping in. Once the hot water splashed against his chest Randy though back to the things he said to Amber.

He didn't mean to yell at Amber but he was so frustrated with her. How could she not see how she loves him? How could she hold so many things against him that he is trying to change? For the two of them?

It really pissed Randy off. He knows Amber is in love with him but she won't admit it to herself even though it would bring her peace of mind and a world of happiness.

//What the hell am I going to do? I have to make her see I am perfect for her. //

Randy washed the lathered soap off his body and watched the suds slip down from his tattooed arms. Naturally his eyes fell on the tattoo of Amber's name. He sighed; God did he love her. He would even die for her.

//Why won't she see! //

Just then Randy heard heavy knocks on his locker room door. He was going to ignore it at first. But whoever was on the other side of the door was not going away anytime soon. So Randy stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist before walking over to the locker room door still dripping wet. When got to the door he was very surprised to see who was standing there in front of him. However Randy quickly recovered and drained his face of any emotion before speak as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey Hunter, I'm shocked to see you in front of my door," Randy said as he leaned up against the frame still holding the door.

Hunter smirked, "Why Randy? Were you expecting someone?"

Randy could tell by the tone in which Hunter spoke that he was fishing for information. Most likely it has to do with Amber. But Randy would never sell Amber out even though it would give him great satisfaction to see that smug smile fall from Hunter's face if he found out about Amber seeing him behind Hunter's back. Instead Randy smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yea, I was expect ted or Cody since I am riding with them back to the hotel," Randy smiled when he say the frustrated look on Hunter's face.

It was obvious to Hunter that Randy was playing him but in the end NO ONE OUT PLAYS THE GAME!

"Look Randy…I am going to ask you something and I expect for once in your life for you to be a man and tell me the true."

Randy stood straight and tall, "Ok,"

Hunter got real close to Randy and stared daggers in his eyes, "Have you been going around fucking up my baby's head?"

Randy scoffed; if anything it was the other way around. Randy stood there thinking; well more so he wanted to rattle Hunter's nerves by stalling and he could see the anger rising in Hunter which was making him smile inside. Randy could tell Hunter everything; about the secret meetings between him and Amber, the kisses, and the fact that she was in love with him. However in the end all that would result in Amber never speaking to Randy again and he could never live with that. So Randy sighed and looked back at Hunter,

"Nah man. Amber and I have not spoken or seen each other in weeks."

Hunter seemed both relieved and satisfied with that answer. Randy wanted to slap the arrogant smile right off his face but instead he just shook his head and headed back to the confines of his locker room. Just as Randy was about to close the door he heard Hunter call out to him.

"Hey Randy," Hunter stood there with a smug smirk, "I just wanted to let you know. Amber is moving in with me,"…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was going to be longer and I am so sorry it is so short…but I felt I had to give you guys something. I will be back soon with more… I PROMISE! LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I am back with another chapter…I would like to thank the people who have favorite, alerted, and reviewed **Somebody's Gotta Be On Top **and telling me how much they love this story and my other ones. It really makes a writer feel good to know so many people enjoy their work…Thank you to **_**VolcomStoneBabe **_ **and ** _**L.E. Thorne**_** for posting reviews...**

_**L.E. Thorne**_** – why are you so hostile towards Amber? She is just a confused young woman LOL j/k!**

**Thank you to **_**Wwe4eva15**_** for the message…it was sweet!**

**Also, I wanted to give a brief progress report on how the Poll on my profile page is doing…so far 75% of the votes are for Triple H to be with Amber in the end…I have to say I was a little surprised by that. Anyways, the story is coming to a close soon so cast your vote. It is at the top of my profile page under my name and here is the link just in case:**

**.net/u/2064551/AshleyBabe86#**

**Anyways, on with the story! READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

"Hunter I am not sure if this is a good idea," I say with much anxiety in my voice. It was after Monday Night RAW and Hunter and I were in the car driving to the restaurant. Hunter wanted to go out to dinner with all of our friends to celebrate us moving in together. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about all this. Maybe it is because I still needed to sort out my feelings for Hunter before I feel comfortable with people knowing about us moving in together? Maybe it is because I feel a need to tell Randy first about this huge step so things won't get weird backstage?

//Or should I say more weird. //

Or maybe it is the creepy smile on Hunter's face that is freaky me out? I don't know but all I do know is there is a raging fight going on in my stomach that is making me feel sick. Hunter reaches over and grabs my hand. He held it tightly while massaging my palm.

"Baby everything is going to be ok. This is a celebration of our new life together and I just want this evening to be us surrounded by the people who love and support us."

I feel like I am going to vomit; something about the way Hunter said that had a little sting of venom behind it.

//Venom…Randy… //

I dipped my head down in an attempt to get those thoughts out of my head. I shouldn't be thinking about Randy at a time like this but I can't help it. I keep thinking about how he is going to handle this if he should find out. I mean, it's not like I want to be with Randy or anything, I just feel obligated to be the one to tell him about moving in with Hunter out of respect for what we once were.

//Yea, that's it! //

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had no idea that Hunter was still talking to me until I heard him say, "And besides I already told everyone about us moving in together."

It was as if the record stopped in my brain,

//What did he just say? //

"Hunter," I asked cautiously, "What do you mean by, 'you already told EVERYONE'?"

Hunter looked over at me with his creepy grin again before kissing my hand, "Well, after my match and before I went to the locker room to shower and change. I went into catering and told everyone we knew that we were moving in together. Everyone was really happy for us Amber so you have nothing to worry about."

Hunter smiled again,

//Is there something he isn't telling me? //

"By everyone who do you mean?"

"Well there's Shawn and Alicia of course. Paul, Sheamus, Dave, Adam…you know everyone,"

"Any others?" I asked meekly. I mean it was bad enough he told Adam. I was never going to hear the end of this from him.

Hunter looked at me as his smile fell and his eyes narrowed a bit. He parked the car in the parking lot outside of the restaurant Houston's and cut off the ignition for the car. He turned to me in his seat and stared dead in my eyes.

"I don't know Amber. Is there anyone I SHOULDN'T have told?"

I tried to hide the panic behind my eyes but it was difficult. The last thing I wanted was for me and Hunter to have a fight before we were suppose to act like the happy couple before hanging out with friends.

"No, I was only curious." I said,

Hunter smiled before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips, "That's great baby. Now come on. Our party waits."

I force a smile before climbing out the car and let out a deep sigh. I have to saw I am a little sad and the crazy thing is I have absolutely no idea why.

Hunter and I walk into the restaurant hand in hand. Hunter talks to the hostess and she ushers us in the back in a secluded area of the restaurant were our party was waiting for us. The second Hunter and I were spotted the group erupted in cheers and claps. I have to say it did warm my heart a bit to see them so happy for us. And the proud smile on Hunter's face as he looked down to me was enough to make me reach up and kiss him tenderly which earned some more cheers from the crowd. I pulled away and turned towards the group and saw Shawn, Alicia, John, Dave, and Paul Wright had smiles on their faces but the there was one individual who was giving me a look that turned my body cold. Adam was glaring at me like I was the worse person in the world and knowing everything that he knows; I don't blame Adam for feeling that way.

"Congratulations," Shawn said jovially which brought my attention back to the group. Shawn smiled as he gave both me and Hunter a warm hug, "I am so happy for the both of you. How knows, maybe marriage will be in the future?"

Hunter squeezed my hand tighter and smiled down to me, "It is definitely in the near future,"

I smiled even though in the inside I panicked a little. But the feeling quickly left so I just chalked it up to nothing. Alicia stepped in front of me and hugged me. I dropped Hunter's hand to tighten the hug as Alicia whispered in my ear, "I can tell you don't want to do this and I don't blame you after what you told me. But you need to do something."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I felt that if I did open my mouth to speak them a whole bunch of tears would flow down my face. As we pulled apart she went over to hug Hunter as the others came and congratulated me.

Once that was over with we all sat down and started ordering drinks. I ordered a Jack & Coke because I needed something strong to settle my nerves. After the drinks arrive separate conversations started coming up. Hunter, Dave, and Sheamus were talking about new workouts they were interested in trying at the gym. John and Paul were talking about the upcoming pay per view plans. And Alicia, Beth and I were letting Shawn warm or hearts as he talked about his kids back in Texas. The only one not participating in any conversations was Adam. He just sat there staring at me and Hunter. I was surprised Hunter was being as oblivious as he was because I could definitely feel Adam's judgmental eyes boring holes into my head.

Finally after some agonizing minutes Adam mumbles that he is going over to sit by the bar. Everyone was wondering why since the bar served the same things over here. I felt I had to go over there and say something to him. Adam is one of my close friends and I didn't want him hating me. So I told Hunter what to order for me as I got up to go ask Adam what was on his mind. I walked anxiously over to Adam as I saw his back hunched over with a drink already in his hand.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and felt his muscles tighten so much it frightened me. I didn't say anything; I just dropped my hand and slid into the available stole next to him. We both knew why I can over here to talk to him so there was really no reason for me to start with the ever so popular 'what's wrong?' question.

Therefore I just sat there and ordered another drink while I waited. However my nerves were getting the best of me so after a few minutes I snapped, "Come on Adam what's wrong? You told me to leave Randy alone and I did so what is the problem."

Adam down the rest of his drink before turning to me, "You must really hate Randy for breaking you heart huh? You just love to torture him?"

"What?" I said with shock.

//What the hell is he talking about? //

"First of all I never told you to leave Randy alone ok? I told you to make a choice between the two of them. And you chose Hunter, ok, I am not even going to go in on you about the fact that we both know that's not who you want…"

"But that is…"

Adam held up his hand to me, signally to cut me off so he could finish. Once I was silent he continued, "You chose Hunter. Ok cool, whatever. My problem is the fact that you sent Hunter to do the dirty work that should have been your job."

I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

Adam let out a frustrated grunt, "Sending Hunter to Randy's locker room to tell him that you and Hunter were moving in together. That was low Amber. I thought you were better than that."

My eyes went so wide my sockets ached, "Adam," I whispered softly, "Randy…Randy knows?"

"Of course he knows," Adam said loudly but not so loud that our party would hear us. Adam studied the shocked expression on my face and his stony look soon fell to concern, "You mean you didn't send Hunter to tell Randy?"

"No. Why would you think that? I would never do that Randy no matter how I feel about him."

Adam sighed with relief as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. While in the embrace Adam turned his head and kissed my cheek before whispering, "Chipmunk you got to go talk to Randy."

I pull away and shake my head, "No Adam, I can't. Randy was pissed at me before can you imagine how pissed he will be now?"

Adam sighed, "You have to tell him Amber. I have never seen randy so broken up before. Not since you guys broke up. When we got back to the hotel room he smashed everything to pieces. I was so afraid to leave him alone because I thought he might do something to his self or ours. Please Amber."

I look at the sincerity in Adam's eyes before nodding my head, "Ok, I will talk to him later."

"No you can talk to him now,"

I looked at Adam confused again, "Now. There is no way Hunter will let me leave this restaurant to go anywhere."

Adam smiled a little, "I never said you have to leave the restaurant," Adam's smile grew wider when he still saw my confused face, "I told you I didn't trust leaving Randy by his self in the hotel so I brought him here."

I gasped and Adam laughed, "Don't worry chipmunk. The only other person who knows he is here is John since he was just as worried. Randy went outside around back before you, Hunter and the others arrived."

I was frozen in my seat. I wasn't ready to talk to Randy but it seemed as though Adam wasn't giving me a choice in the matter as he pulls me out of my seat by my hands and lightly shoves me towards the front door of the restaurant.

My heart is pounding in my chest so hard that the sound was blocking everything else I heard around me. I walked slowly through the front door and out into the chilled night air. I turn my head from side to side hoping to lie to Adam and tell him I looked for Randy and didn't see him. And just as I was about to turn and go inside I saw a small cloud of my guess cigarette smoke coming from the side of the building.

I sighed, realizing I can't chicken out now. I walked carefully over to the side of the building and turned the corner. I took in a breath when I saw him.

Randy was leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He had that delicious leather jacket with the skulls on the collarbone region. He had on a tight black t-shirt with his dark denim jeans that hugged the muscles on his body so divine. His foot was propped up against the wall and his head was down in sadness. As upset I was at the sight of Randy in misery I have to say it seeing Randy sad has always been a turn on for me. Maybe it is because see a guy that hard and cocky in such a vulnerable state made me want to protect and kiss all his pain away. I blushed at the thought.

//Focus girl, Focus. //

I stood there not knowing what to say or do but lucky for me I didn't have to. Randy lifted his head and looked over to me. He didn't say anything but all the pain etched onto his handsome face and eyes were enough. Randy sighed and took one more pull from his cigarette. He took it out of his mouth and crushed it under his foot while blowing the smoke out. He took one last look at me before shaking his head and walking away.

I couldn't let Randy leave thinking I hate him or something. So jogged lightly to catch up to him, "Randy wait…let me explain,"

I said while reaching out and taking his arm. Randy whipped around so fast it frightened me. I guess Randy took in the look as he looked at me up and down and smirked. But it wasn't his usually 'I am flirty with you smirk' or his 'I know you want me' smirk that I am use to getting. This was the smirk he specially saved for people on his shit list. My heart dropped thinking that I had falling so far off Randy's radar that I am now on his shit list.

//I need to fix this and fix this now. //

"Randy…you need to know that I never sent Hunter to your locker room to tell you that we were moving in together."

I saw Randy's face tense up and look down. I thought I might have gotten through to him except when Randy looked back up at me he had slipped that emotionless mask that he has perfected in the ring on his face as he stood tall and smirked wickedly at me, "It's ok Amber. You don't have to say anything."

Randy turned his back to me and started to walk away. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I am not use to Randy being so cold to me and it was breaking my heart. I started crying as I reached out and grabbed Randy again. I turned him to face me, "Please Randy. I need you to understand. I never wanted you to know. Not like this. I wanted to come talk to you and…and I don't know but please…please Randy…just…please."

I was crying hard; you would think Randy was cursing at me, yelling at with the way I was acting. But with Randy; I would rather have that because at least it meant he cared enough about me. This was like he was cutting me out and I don't want that.

Randy reached up and brushed the tears from my eyes. I cried harder because there was no love behind his touch. It was rough; it felt like he was wiping my tears away because they annoyed him, not because he cared.

I looked up at Randy with pained eyes. I felt my heart tear in two as I saw Randy's once sparkling blue eyes look so cold and dead. Randy stared at me before dropping his hand from my face and looked at me like I was some opponent in the ring.

"Amber, you made your choice. Deal with it."

I choked back a sob at the stony tone Randy's voice took. He turned his back to me again and I rushed to run in front of him to block his path.

"Randy please…I…don't leave…I need…"

"You need to get out of my way," Randy replied as he lightly shoved me to the side but I wasn't having that so I stepped in front of him again. We went like that for a couple of minutes with Randy trying to shove me out of the way and I kept stepping back in front of his path. Until Randy let out this loud grunt and looked down at me with menacing eyes. We were so close I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Amber, go away,"

"Not until we talk,"

Randy stood back and glared at me, "What is there to talk about Amber? About even though you agreed to live with Hunter you still are in love with me?"

I put my head down in shame because we both knew that I wasn't going to say that.

"That's what I thought," Randy said in a huff.

I looked back up at Randy and instantly regretted that I had. Randy was looking at me with such a look of disgust that new tears were rolling down my face. I dropped my head again.

"You made the wrong choice," Randy said with much sorrow in his voice.

He walked up close to me and gripped my chin in his hand. His stony eyes met my remorseful ones and the look on Randy's face as he shook his head was of disappointment. If Randy wasn't holding my chin I would drop my head again.

"You chose Hunter. So that means I am done with you."

I was overcome with sadness as Randy dropped his hand and walked away from me. I let him go this time because I knew it was my fault. And I start to think…maybe…just maybe…I made the wrong choice…

* * *

**A/N: Ok here is the new chapter you guys and I hope you like it…READ & REVIEW and answer the poll. I will be back soon with another chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I am back you guys with another chapter…I know it has been awhile but I got lazy with the writing and I don't like to give you guys' crappy chapters!**

**I would like to say I was bummed when Randy got hurt but I am happy that it was nothing serious and that he will be back in the ring in time for the next pay per view. **

**A quick update on how the poll is going on wither Amber with Randy or Triple and as of right now 57% of you guys are voting for Triple H…there is still time to vote so here is the link again for you guys:**

**.net/u/2064551/AshleyBabe86**

**I would also like to thank **_**L.E. Thorne **_**and**_** LegacyChick**_ **for the comments and I would like to say that I am happy people have been enjoying all of my writing…it really means a lot to me!**

**So here we go! READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

The car ride back to Amber's apartment was tense to say the least. Hunter has no idea what happened between Amber going to check on Adam and Amber returning to the table with bloodshot eyes and tears stained cheeks. Hunter tried to get her to tell him what was wrong but she shook her head violently and mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom as she grabbed her purse and rushed over to the ladies' room. Amber was gone for what seemed like hours. Hunter sent Alicia in there to go see how Amber was doing and to tell him what was wrong. But and soon as Alicia closed the door behind her she reappeared saying that Amber won't say one word to her and told her to get out of the room.

Hunter sighed realizing he had no choice but to wait until Amber was ready to come out of there. After waiting agonizingly long Hunter looked up at the opening door with relief as Amber appeared with clean face but some of the most sorrow filled eyes Hunter has ever seen. It was obvious that Amber washed the smeared make-up off her face but she couldn't do anything about the pain in her face.

Hunter was just about to ask what was wrong until Amber held up her hand to signal for him to stop; so Hunter did.

"Can you take me home now?" Amber whispered while looking down. Before Hunter could respond Amber was already headed out the restaurant. Hunter quickly went back to the table and said some rushed goodbyes to the confused group before pulling some money out of his wallet and handing it to Shawn so he could pay the bill.

That leads to right now in the car while Hunter is driving. Every once in a while he would look away from the road to Amber and his heart would feel like it was breaking. He knew Amber was hurting but she wouldn't let him in; she was shutting him out and it was killing him.

Hunter reached over and turned the radio down to nothing and took a deep sigh before saying, "Baby…what's wrong?"

Hunter waited with fainted breathe for the reply he was sure going to be Amber saying it was 'nothing' but will still have that look of despair on her face. However that reply never came, in fact Amber just looked at him and then stared back out the passenger side window.

/She's ignoring me now? What the hell is her problem? /

Hunter loves Amber more than anything but he was a short tempered man. Amber pushing him away was one thing but flat out ignoring him was out of the question.

The second the Hunter and Amber walked into her apartment she headed straight for the bedroom but Hunter stopped her.

"Amber," Hunter said while grabbing Amber's arm and spinning her around. Amber had a look of shock that was quickly turned into annoyance. That angered Hunter more.

/How the hell is she anger with me? She is the one acting like a zombie lately and wouldn't explain why. What the hell is wrong with her? /

"What?" Amber said with much attitude,

"What the hell is your problem? You have been moody as hell lately and you now are coming at me with an attitude?"

Amber rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Are you done?"

Hunter clenched his jaw and tried to control his rage. He never liked yelling at Amber; she was his princess. But he did get close to her and possible. He stepped forward until he backed Amber against the bedroom door. He almost pulled away when he saw the fear in Amber's eyes but he pushed the thought away. He needed to do this. Hunter felt his face get hot in fury as he reached up and pointed his index finger in Amber's face. Hunter dropped his voice to a dangerous whisper to make Amber listen closely,

"You better cut this shit out Amber or I am not responsible for what happens when I finally lose hold of my anger."

Amber's eyes flashed for a second with what Hunter hoped was realization in his words. He would NEVER physical hurt Amber but he was not above putting her through as much emotional pain she has been putting him through. Just to teach her a lesson.

But as soon as Hunter was thinking that Amber finally got it he saw the annoyed mask slip back on her face. Amber sighed and looked down before looking back at Hunter with eyes that made Hunter pull back a little, "Are you done?" Amber said in a chilling tone.

Hunter sighed and pulled fully away and watched as Amber turned the door knob and was about to step inside before turning her head and saying, "I think it would be better if we didn't sleep in the same bed tonight."

And with that finally dagger in Hunter's heart he watched as his angel disappeared behind the bedroom door and a soft click filling the quiet apartment…

* * *

The dark enclosed space was both a comfort and a nuisance to Randy as he tried to sleep through the duration of his flight. He was headed back home to St. Louis because even though he didn't have anything waiting for him there, it was still better than anything in Georgia.

Randy chuckled a little knowing that was a complete lie. There was something better here. Something soft, sexy, and even after everything that happened she still haunted his every thoughts and dreams. Randy sighed as he lifted his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. Immediately the only thing he could see is Amber's smile, her soft chocolate skin, beautiful dark brown eyes, and long silky black hair. He could even smell her sweet perfume in the vast space of memories he has of her. It brought a genuine smile to Randy's lips. He could hear her velvety soft voice escape those pillow soft lips and caress the fine hairs on his face.

Randy shifted a little in his first class seat as his cock was becoming semi-erect. His mind was being flooded with reminiscences of Amber. His recollections were becoming so vivid that he could feel her, smell her, taste her, and hear her moan. Randy snapped open his eyes violently. He couldn't think about things like that. Not now. Not ever again.

The smile that was once on Randy's face fell as he thought about the last time he had seen Amber. How he walked away from her. After all this time and after all the confusion it was he, not Amber, that ended things. And right now Randy is having regrets. He knows that deep down what he did was the right thing. Amber made her choice. She chose Hunter. Doesn't matter what she was going to say to Randy because they both knew that the end result was always going to be Amber turning her back to him and walking back to the arms of Hunter.

Randy grunted; he wanted to hit something but he looked around and knew that a man his size and strength making that much of a commotion on an airplane was going to attract the wrong kind of attention.

So he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Once Randy knew his temper was in check he thought back to the conversation he had with Amber. Randy knew she was telling the truth about not sending Hunter to tell him about Amber and Hunter moving in together. However that didn't change the fact that it hurt Randy all the same at the news. Randy was almost disgusted with Amber. She knows she is in love with him but she won't admit it. Instead she is going to move on with a man she has no romantic feels for and for what? Because she wants to protect her fucking pride.

Randy slammed his fist into his thigh and the ache he got was a good distraction from the rage building up in his stomach. Randy couldn't understand it. He has done everything right; he made his apologies, he toned down on the flirting, he became Amber's friend, sure he made few mistakes when his emotions got the best of him but he always made amends afterwards. He told Amber that they needed to cut ties but it was Amber who didn't want to.

Randy thought back to the look of despair on Amber's face when he said he wanted nothing to do with her. Randy hasn't seen her that broken since the night she found him cheating on her and he vowed back then that he would never see that look on her face ever again. And there he was, just a few hours earlier putting that look on her face again.

Randy sighed;

/Maybe I should call her when the plane lands? /

Randy wanted too. He was already making the plans in his head. However, what would happen? He would apologize about what he said. Amber would apologize about Hunter telling him and she would say that she never wanted him to find out that way. Randy would tell her she was making a mistake. Amber would deny it and say she can't talk right now because she doesn't want to wake Hunter and Randy is left nursing another wound on his heart.

/Nope this shit has got to stop! /

Randy was fed up. He was fed up with Hunter. He was fed up with his heart breaking all the time. He was fed up with this situation. And he was fed up with Amber. Randy looked down at the tattoo on his arm and sighed,

"Maybe it is time to move on,"…

* * *

My alarm clock beeped and I really didn't want to get out of bed even though I really didn't get any sleep last night. After I left Hunter in the living room to sleep in the spare bedroom of my apartment I stripped down naked and crawled under the covers. I just wanted to tune the world out and forget about that horrible night. I felt the new tears slid down my face as I remembered the look of disappointment and grief on Randy's face. It broke my heart. And what hurt most was the fact that I was the one who put the look on his face. I wanted to talk to Randy. To sooth the pain he was feeling but what would I say. Randy was right in the fact that I wasn't going to tell him that I was leaving Hunter for him. I couldn't. I know Randy has been amends for his past problems but I wasn't ready to forgive him enough to give my heart to him again. Can anyone blame me? I use to look at Randy as someone who would never hurt me and now as much as I want to I can't move past what he has done. It isn't just the infidelity with Mickie James but it is also always making himself an obstacle in my relationship with Hunter.

/ If Randy would have left me alone like I told him the day I broke up with him than I won't be this confused now. /

As much as I want to blame all of this Randy I also have to take my fair share. Adam was right when he said I was leading Randy on by letting him get so close to me physically and emotionally. I should have cut that shit out in the beginning but I was weak. Weak for Randy's attention and my attraction to him. Randy has always been a weakness for me. He is just so gorgeous, charming, and when he stares me down intensely with those flawless steely blue eyes it makes my whole body set fire with a passion that can melt titanium. But it was still wrong; I should be concentrating on my relationship with Hunter.

Hunter. A wave of guilty came over me as I thought back to Hunter sleeping alone.

/I can't believe I kicked him out of my bed. What the hell is wrong with me? /

Hunter was just trying to be understanding to my ever changing moods and I was being a complete bitch to him. I know that if I don't get my feels in check I am going to lose him too and I don't want that at all. Hunter is the greatest man I have ever known and I should feel blessed to have him. But why don't I?

/ Because you are still stuck on a cocky and sexy asshole by the name of Randy Orton. /

Just then I hear the bedroom door open up. I have my back to the door but I still know who it is. I feel a dip in my bed as Hunter sits down. I remain silent because I was afraid of what I might say and how I would react.

Hunter places one of his massive hands on my shoulder and I tense up. I don't know why but the feel of Hunter touching me was making me uncomfortable which made me feel guiltier. Hunter tried to ease my tension by knead the muscle but it only made me more aggravated. Hunter sighed and finally dropped his hand from my shoulder,

"Amber I'm sorry I upset you."

I turned to face him in confusion.

/I have been acting like a bitch lately and HE apologizes? /

Hunter sighs, "I am sorry I have been rushing you to tell me what is wrong but I just feel so helpless right now and I reacted wrongly. I'm sorry."

I sit up and slide up the bed to place my back against the headboard.

"Hunter I'm sorry," I watched as shock came over Hunter's face, "I have been acting like a real bitch to you and I apologize. Last night was supposed to be a celebration of our new live together and my mood has ruined it."

Hunter scooted closer to me and took my hands in his, "You didn't ruining anything baby. I…" Hunter paused as if he was questioning wither or not to tell me what was on his mind. Finally he looked back up at me with a pleading look, "can you at least tell me what is wrong? Just…just tell me something."

Hunter was at his wits end. I could see the frustration on his handsome face and I felt bad for being the person who put it there. I sighed and came up with the quickest excuse I could think of since it was better than the truth, "I am worried about how am I going to be able to go to school once I move in with you."

Hunter was a little surprised by this response and I could tell he was searching my face for clues on wither or not I was lying. I did my best to hide the truth in my eyes and I guess it was either my good acting or Hunter desperately wanted that to be the truth because the next thing I know a wide smile breaks out on his face as he laughs a little.

"Is that all?"

I nodded my head; Hunter leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Baby you have nothing to worry about. I was thinking that when summer comes up came move then since you will be out of school. You could transfer your credits to the University of Connecticut medical school and if you can't get a scholarship with them than I will pay your way through school."

I shook my head rapidly, "Oh Hunter I can't ask you to…"

Hunter held up his hand to silence me. I did so obediently, "its fine Amber. After all you are going to be my wife one day."

I try hard not to frown and was almost caught until I heard a knock on the front door. I bunched up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Who could that be?"

"Oh," Hunter said as he hopped off the bed. I just now noticed that he was fully dressed in different clothes from yesterday. He probably used the spare bathroom to get ready.

"I asked Shawn to give me a ride to the airport since I didn't want to wake you and my flight leaves around the same time his does."

"Oh," I said although a little disappointed and relieved. But I didn't know which emotion to lead with. So instead I watched Hunter leave the room to go answer the door as I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I threw on a very old long Triple H t-shirt from the attitude era and slipped on my house shoes before walking out the room to greet Shawn.

I heard the two men laughing as I walked down the hall towards the front door. Shawn and I spotted each other at the same time and smiled at one another.

"And there she is. Little miss sunshine. I hope you are feeling better today then you were last night,"

I tired not be insulted because I know Shawn cares so I just smiled back, "I am doing well. I heard you will be doing the honors of taking my man to the airport this morning?"

"Yes and I know he is going to be a pain in the ass all day."

Hunter chuckled as he playfully pushed Shawn, "Hey man I am not that bad."

Hunter reached down and grabbed his bags. Shawn gave me a farewell hug and kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and Hunter followed. I walked up to the door and once Hunter was outside he turned to me,

"You be good while I am gone okay?"

I smiled, "I will."

Hunter walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into my neck. I wrapped both my arms around his massive shoulders and we embraced each other for what felt like forever. Hunter smelled my hair and his lips brushed against my neck as he brought he head up to look me in the eyes.

"I am going to miss you," he whispered.

Before I could respond Hunter crushed his lips against mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. After a few seconds Hunter pulled away and sighed. He picked up his bags again and smiled at me before walking down the stairs towards Shawn's rental car.

As I closed my front door and locked it I thought back to the kiss I shared with Hunter just now. It was weird. I mean it was a nice kiss and all and felt my body react the way it should to a kiss like that. But for the life of me I couldn't understand why the second Hunter's lips came into contact with mine Randy's face appeared in my head…

* * *

**A/N: Ok there is your new chapter…hope you guys like it…REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! LOL…since a three-day holiday is coming up I hope I will have two more chapters to post so I could speed this story along…I need to get started (and finished) on my other stories…anyways let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Ok I am back sooner than you guys thought huh? LOL…Well I was looking at my online for the story and realized that I could get this chapter out of the way since the chapter 19 will be the chapter where all the good shit is going down! So look forward to that one!**

**Anyways, Triple H is still in the lead by 55% of the votes! If you want it to change all you have to do is vote! Both guys I really like so either choice is fine with me…I already know who she will end up with LOL!**

**Ok, on with the story! READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

Soft plush sheets and comforter surround my body. The only noise in the room is the gentle hum of the heater warming my apartment and making it nice and toasty. Right after Hunter left I decided to not even bother going to class and just curled up in my bed for the rest of the day. You would think in this cozy environment I would be content and feel at peace but you would be wrong. I am full of emotions at the moment which seem to be driving me insane. I feel hurt, angry, guilty, and most importantly misunderstood.

I love Hunter. He has been absolutely amazing to me and at times I feel like I don't deserve him. However, that doesn't erase the hold Randy has on me. Something about Randy I just can't shake. When he is close to me my whole body goes nuts and I just want to press myself against him and feel his heat radiant through him and into me.

/I wonder what he is doing right now? /

I wanted to call Randy. Say something. Anything really. I was craving the sound of his voice and his reassuring tone that made everything make sense around me. But if I call, would he answer the phone?

Probably not. If I was in his shoes I know I would not pick up the phone of the person who was constantly breaking my heart and making me feel like I was second best. However that didn't change how much I missed him. So against my better judgment I reached over to my nightstand and picked up my cell phone. I hit the speed dial button I have become so familiar with and held it to my ear waiting for his deep drawl to caress my ear through the phone.

Each ring was like another agonizing twist on my heart as I waited and waited for Randy to pick up. He never did; I was greeted by the sound of his voicemail:

_Hey you know who this is. So leave a message and I will get back to you when I get back to you. Peace._

I giggled softly,

/That is so Randy! /

I felt like crying. I was missing him and I didn't like it. I violently hung up the phone and chucked it to the carpeted floor. I flew back against the pillows and closed my eyes. Big mistake. Because my mind was instantly flooded with thoughts and images of Randy. His smooth lips, chiseled body, strong jawline, deep velvety voice, and how could I miss those beautiful icy blue eyes that pierce through you.

_It's all about the GAME…and how you play it…It's all about control…and if you can take it_

/Oh God…Hunter. /

I should get up and answer it; I really should. But I don't feel like talking to Hunter right now. Not with my mind so confused. So I let it ring and hopefully Hunter won't take it the wrong way…

* * *

"I'm worried about you son," 'Cowboy' Bob Orton said to Randy as they lounge in Randy's deluxe living room.

Randy took another swig of his beer as he tried to calm his nerves. Randy was all prepared to just sit in his house alone and drink his sorrows away but his father had other plans. Imagine Randy's surprise when he was walking down to baggage claim and his elderly hall of fame father was standing next to his turnstile and told Randy that he would be taking him home.

Now Randy was stuck in his own house with his father; drinking a beer and wondering how he could get out of this situation. Randy couldn't necessarily tell his dad to get out. It would be disrespectful; but he didn't know how much he could deal with this line of questioning.

"I know you are Dad but you don't have to worry. I'm fine,"

"The hell you are," Bob Orton croaked as he turned in his seat on the couch to fully face his boy, "Look at you. Your eyes look all sunken in. You have been drinking more and more. And you haven't joked or even smiled in weeks."

"I'm fine dad," Randy said in a low whisper to keep his temper in check.

Bob Orton was about to say something else until he heard ringing from his son's cell phone sitting on the coffee table. Bob Orton took in the shocked look on his son's face and knew that whoever was calling was probably the cause of his son's misery. Randy tried to make a grab at it but for an old man his father was pretty quick and snatched the phone before Randy could get to it.

"Dad! Give that back!" Randy raised his voice not really caring at that point if he was disrespecting his father.

Bob Orton took a good look at the caller ID and was just as much in shock as Randy was earlier when he saw whose name was flashing on the screen. Bob Orton tossed the phone to his son and looked intently at him,

"Amber…Amber is the reason you have been losing your mind?" It was phrased as a question but Randy knew that it wasn't. After all he saw the phone. Randy looked down at the screen of his cell phone and he sees the one missed call from Amber. He sighed; he wishes he could talk to her. He was even a little angry that his father was the reason he missed her call. But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Son," Bob Orton said in a hush tone to comfort his son. Randy looked up at his dad for answers like he was a little boy again.

Bob Orton sighed and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, "Son…I don't know why or how Amber is calling you. The last time we talked you never told me the two of you were on speaking terms."

Randy put his head down, "We were…but…not anymore."

Bob Orton firmed up his grip on his son's shoulder to get Randy to look at him again. Randy lifted his head up again and looked his father in the eyes, "Listen…I don't know what happened between you two and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I will say this…whatever it is that Amber or you have done that is making you look so unhappy than you need to fix it. Son…if I was you I would talk to Amber. Whatever it is that is hurting you is not going to go away by avoiding her. So talk to her ok?"

Randy nodded his head and watched his dad as he rose up from his seat and headed towards the door. Randy waited until he heard the front door open and close before he rose from his seat and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out another beer from the fridge and walked back into the living room. As Randy snapped open his beer he noticed his phone was blinking. Randy flopped down on the couch and reached in front of him to pick it up. He hit the button and noticed he had a voicemail message from Amber on his phone. Randy's heart started beating a mile a minute.

/Should I listen to what she has to say? /

Randy shook his head no even though no one else was in the room. She had her chance but Randy needed to let go. He needed his space from Amber. However curiosity got the best of Randy so he hit the key for access to his voicemail and pressed the phone to his ear. At first Randy heard what sounded like a faint giggle. He smiled; thinking it must have been Amber laughing at his outgoing message.

/She always got a kick out of that. /

Then there was nothing. Initially Randy thought that Amber might have hung up the phone. But then when he heard something that sounded like soft sniffles he realized she might have been crying. It crushed Randy to know his actions might be hurting Amber. He still loved her very much and the last thing in the world he wants to do is make her cry. However Randy wasn't going to give in, he was made of stronger stuff than that and it was time he owned it.

"No more of this crying shit. It's time to go back to the old Randy," he said to his self as he deleted the message and turned off his phone. No more Amber. No more sulking. No more being down. Randy Orton was going to carry on with his life. With or without Amber Davis…

* * *

Hunter was desperate. He called Amber four times already and her phone keeps going straight to voicemail. He had no idea what to do. He feels like he is losing his control over things.

/How can I solve the problems in our relationship if she won't talk to me? /

Something has been bothering Amber for a while now and Hunter still can't shake the feeling that the problem is none other than Randy Orton. Hunter has no idea what Randy has done or said to Amber. Hell he doesn't even know if the two have had contact with each other. And Hunter was really becoming uncomfortable about Amber's relationship with Adam and his close ties with Randy.

/Maybe Adam is becoming the messenger for Randy to tell Amber how much he wants her. /

The whole thing was making Hunter paranoid. He has been down this road before and doesn't want to go down it again. He needs to know how to stop this now and there was only one place he could go to figure out what to do.

Hunter walked up the stone steps with hesitation in his heart as he raised his hand up and rang the doorbell. Hunter waited patiently with his hands in his pocket as the front door swung open. Hunter was once again greeted with a smile from the elderly woman.

"Hello Mr. Levesque. Ms. McMahon didn't tell me you were supposed to be coming over."

"I know Paula but I need to talk with her," Hunter said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Paula nodded her head and stepped aside to let Hunter into the massive mansion. Hunter walked inside and waited to follow Paula through the hallway to get to where Stephanie was located in the house. She stood in front of Stephanie's home office door and nodded her head towards the door. Hunter quietly thanked her as he reached over and turned the doorknob. He opened the door and saw his ex-wife with a mountain of paper work on her desk and her screaming at which ever WWE writer she was on the phone with.

Hunter smirked and wasn't surprised that neither he nor Paula could hear Stephanie doing her best Vince McMahon tirade impression through the door. A long time ago Hunter had this room sound proof so he and the girls would never have to hear Stephanie insult some poor defenseless WWE staffer.

"I don't care what you have to do all I know is that this is wrong! Wrestlemania is coming up very soon and I needed those re-writes yesterday! So I don't care how much time it will take you! I better have those re-writes in my email box before the end of the day or you're fired!"

Stephanie slammed the phone down and grunted. Hunter watched in amusement as Stephanie rubbed her hands against her face and placed her elbows on her desk. She didn't even know Hunter was in the room until she heard the door close behind him.

Stephanie looked up to see the fine muscular frame of her ex-husband standing in front of her desk. She was a little caught off guard to say the least, "Paul…what…what are you doing here? The girls are spending time with my parents remember?"

Hunter held his hand up as he sat down in the chair across from Stephanie's desk, "I know Steph, I know. I didn't come here to see them. I came here to see you."

Stephanie tensed up a bit not sure how to take this, "To see me?"

"Yes," Hunter sighed as he ran his hand through his ponytail. He looked down at his hands to regain his courage before looking back into Stephanie's clear blue eyes, "I need your advice on something."

Stephanie was shocked, "Sure Paul. What is it?"

"It's about Amber."

Stephanie huffed and rose up from her chair and walked from around the desk, "I don't care about that CHILD or the 'relationship' you have with her," Stephanie said as she used air quotes around the word relationship. Stephanie walked over to the door and opened it, "Can you please leave. You are barking up the wrong tree with this subject."

"Please Steph," Hunter pleaded. Fuck his pride. At this point Hunter would do anything to get things back to normal with Amber. Even if that meant taking advice from the woman that broke his heart worse than anything else he has ever felt.

Stephanie took notice of the defeated look on Hunter's face. It hurt her to see him like that. Normally Hunter was so strong and powerful and never let anyone see how much their actions were affecting him. But right now his shoulders were slump, his eyes droopy like he wasn't getting enough sleep, he was playing with his fingers like a nervous child, and that usually confident alpha man twinkle in his eyes were gone. Despite their past history Stephanie didn't feel right sending Hunter out looking like this. She closed the door back and walked back to her desk. Once she was seated again in her chair she sighed,

"Ok…what about Amber?"

Hunter sighed, "Well, lately Amber has been acting really weird. She seems really moody. I catch her crying all the time. And when I ask her what is wrong she won't tell me. It feels like she is pushing me away."

Stephanie nodded. It was no secret that Amber and Stephanie hated each other. In fact there use to be a pool done back stage to see who would kill who first. However for so unholy reason Amber seems to be making Hunter happier than he has been in a long time. Well until recently; and if Hunter wanted Amber back so bad that he would go to the one woman who despises her more than anything for advice, than Stephanie was going to help him.

"Has anything changed in your relationship lately?"

"We did decide for her to move in with me in the summer but this has been happening weeks before we had that conversation."

Stephanie nodded her head.

Hunter sighed before asking the real question that has been on his mind, "Have you heard anything about Amber and Randy recently?"

Stephanie was shocked that Hunter would ask, "No I haven't. Why? Have you heard anything?"

Hunter shrugged, "No…but I know he is to blame for all this!"

"Hunter how do you know that if you aren't even sure the two of them have had any contact?" Stephanie questioned.

Hunter stood up from the chair and started pacing the room as his voice got louder, "Because I just know Stephanie! Ok! Every time something good is going along in me and Amber's relationship that stupid son of a bitch ALWAYS sticks his nose in it! It's always him!"

Stephanie put her hands up in an innocent gesture, "Ok…ok. I understand. Just calm down ok Paul."

Hunter took several deep breaths before he felt comfortable enough to sit back down in his chair. Once Hunter felt calm enough to get his thoughts together he remembered something else he wanted to talk to Stephanie about.

"Steph?"

Stephanie looked at her ex-husband in confusion, "yes Paul?"

"What made you cheat on me throughout our marriage?"

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She now realized the real reason Hunter came over. He wanted to look for clues to see if Amber was cheating on him. Stephanie pretended to fix the stacks of papers on her desk to avoid Hunter's intense gaze but he wasn't given in. Once Stephanie realized that she wouldn't be able to avoid the subject she looked back at Hunter and sighed, "I don't know Paul. I don't think I had a real reason."

"Can you try and think of one?" Hunter said as he scooted closer in her chair.

After a long pause Stephanie spoke, "I guess…I guess I wanted to have some fun. I mean Paul in the start of our relationship we had so much fun. It was so comfortable and carefree. I loved it and I loved you."

Both Hunter and Stephanie smiled thinking of the fond memories they had in the early days of their relationship. Then Stephanie's smile fell as she continued speaking, "But for some reason once we got married things changed. Everything just became so serious and I guess I started looking for that same carefree feeling we had in the beginning with other people."

Stephanie took notice of the way Hunter's face seemed to fall at hearing her words, "I am sorry Hunter. Listen you are a wonderful man. I was being young and stupid and I take full responsibility for our marriage ending. You kept wanting to work it out and I was acting like a brat."

Hunter groaned as he rubbed his hands against his face. He was afraid he was heading down the same road with Amber, "I don't want to lose Amber," Hunter admitted through his hands still over his face.

There was some silence until Hunter sighed when he felt Stephanie's slender hands grip his wrists and pull his hands down from his face. Stephanie had walked around her desk and sat at the edge in front of Hunter. She looked into his deep brown eyes and sighed,

"Hunter you are not going to lose Amber. Now don't get me wrong. I don't like the chick," Hunter chuckled a little when he saw Stephanie smile. It felt good for him to laugh; Stephanie continued, "But from what I have heard she is a smart girl. She won't leave you Hunter. You are too much of a good catch."

Hunter smiled and stood up. He brought his arms around Stephanie and gave her a sweet hug, "Thanks Steph," he murmured thinking that maybe he should put the paranoia away and know that his lady loves him and is going to be moving in with him in three short months…

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter is done…enough of this depressing stuff the next chapter some serious drama is about to go down because so many things will finally come to light…it will be taking place at the Elimination Chamber pay per view…like I said earlier it will be long so be prepared.**

**Also we have FOUR CHAPTERS until this story ends people! **

**Also **_**L.E. Thorne **_**thanks for your review…you posted one right as I was writing this chapter LOL…anyways I just wanted to say take it easy on Amber…she just hurting LOL! **

**Remember people READ & REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: ok so I am back…I would like to give you guys an heads up on how the poll is doing…I don't know what happened but there seems to be a uproar coming because as of right now the votes are tied between Triple H and Randy Orton…it is going to be a close one…there is still time to vote…I will be closing the polls after the next two chapters so keep the votes coming!**

**Also I would like to thank **_**VolcomStoneBabe**_**, **_**LegacyChick**_**, and **_**L.E. Thorne**_** for your reviews…and to those others who read and alert my story but don't review…it would be nice if you do so I could know what you guys think as well**

**Anyways…on with the story…READ & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

You know it's a funny thing. It has been three weeks since I have heard from Randy and for once in a long time I felt like my old self again. Oh yeah, those first few of days I called Randy obsessively trying to get him to talk to me. But Randy never would. It would always go straight to voicemail; and I would never leave a message. Because I never knew what to say. I have never had to be on this side of an argument with Randy before. Usually it was Randy being the one to call me all the time to get me to talk to HIM. But now it was the other way around and quite frankly I didn't like it. Not at all.

Eventually the pain of the distance and lack of communication with Randy started to ease up. I started smiling again and it even no longer felt like a chore to talk to Hunter. I was starting to feel like I was getting back to beginning. Back to the start of my relationship with Hunter when it was growing and prospering on Smackdown.

That was until just a few seconds ago. I am sitting in catering with John Cena backstage at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri for the Elimination Chamber pay per view. Hunter asked me to come and visit him at the show and I agreed. I felt that things were finally getting back to normal that it would be good to go and visit Hunter and the guys like old times without me being distracted by Randy Orton.

Boy was I wrong. As I was sitting there chatting with John I froze in mid-sentence the second Randy entered the room. My body turned cold as every nerve ending I had stood on end. I watched hypnotically as he sauntered through the room with his shoulders square, chin up, and an air of confidence that was both hot and intimidating. Randy walked into the room like he didn't have a care in the world. And maybe he didn't. After all the pay per view was in Randy's hometown and he got rid of his biggest headache; me.

I put my head down in sorrow and shame as I felt my eyes start to well up with tears. He looks so good and refreshed after letting me go.

/Was I really that bad? /

Just then a big meaty hand was waved in front of my face. I looked up into the smiling dimpled face of John.

"Earth to Amber. Are you alright?"

I force the weakest smile, "Yea. I'm fine."

John sighed and dropped his hand, "Now that's the biggest lie that I ever heard."

"Why do you say that?" I said with confusion on my face but it soon fell when my eyes wandered back to Randy as he sat down at another table with Cody, Ted, and John Morrison. They were laughing and having a good time. It kind of angered me that Randy could carry on so easily while I am full of trouble and possibly regret.

The sound of John's voice broke me out of my train of thought, "Well I say you are lying because of the way you keep staring down Randy like you are trying to will him into looking your way."

I drop my head to blush at the fact that John knew the truth. John reached out and lifted my face to look him in the eyes. John has always had such pretty blue eyes. So sparkly and full of joy. The opposite of Randy's eyes. Randy's icy blue eyes are more intense, piercing, sizzling, and unforgettable.

John smiled at me and dropped his hand from my face once he knew I would hold his gaze, "What is going on with you and Randy?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

John sighed again and sat back in his chair, "You know I have talked to Adam."

My eyes got wide; John smiled, "And…I was there when Randy destroyed his hotel room after Hunter told him you two are moving in together."

I looked away for a minute before gathering my composure and facing John again, "I understand if you hate me John."

John laughed that hearty laugh of his as I sat there confused, "Hate you? Amber I could never hate you. I love you. I understand that Randy hurt you. I understand that you love Hunter. And I understand that Randy still loves you. But what I can't understand is why are you moving in with Hunter if it is so clearly that Randy still holds such a strong place in your heart?"

I looked back over to Randy's table and was surprised to say the least when I saw that Randy was looking right at me. My face was like a deer caught in the headlights as I stared into Randy's enchanting gaze. But just as I started searching his face for emotions Randy looks away and returns to his previous conversation with Morrison.

I sighed and looked back at John, "I don't know John. But I do know that Hunter is the right choice and I have to just leave Randy in the past…"

* * *

Hunter was suiting up for his match in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship when he heard a knock on his locker room door.

"Come in," Hunter grumbled as he adjusted his kneepads. He really didn't want to be bothered right now because he needed to focus. But he soon smiled when he saw who came into the room.

"Hey Hunter," Shawn said as he walked over to his best friend.

"Hey Shawn," Hunter said as he stood straight and pulled his best friend into a hug. After a couple of firm pats on each other's back the two men pulled away from each other. Shawn took a sit on the leather couch and watched his friend as he got back to readjusting his kneepads.

"So what brings you in here Shawn?" Hunter said not looking up from his kneepads.

"I just wanted to come talk to you. To see how things are going,"

Hunter smiled still looking down, "Things are great man. I'm looking forward to tonight. This is when we all get are lead into our respected Wrestlemania matches. Me and Sheamus; you and Taker; John and Dave. It's going to be great."

Shawn forced a smile, "Yea it is man…so…How are things between you and Amber."

Shawn didn't want to beat around the bush too much. He was there at the restaurant that night when Amber was crying hysterically. He had been worried about it every since and had just now gotten the courage to ask Hunter what was the issue. Shawn only prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking.

He almost sighed with relief when he say Hunter finally raise his head to look at him with a smile on his face. Shawn took notice of the twinkle in Hunter's eyes, "Things are really good man. I mean there was a moment there when I thought we weren't going to make it."

Hunter put his head down and frowned a little. Shawn frowned as well, "But things have really turned around. It's like Amber is back to her old self again and I love it."

Hunter smiled back at his friend before walking back over to his bag and pulled out his roll of tape to begin taping his hands and wrists. Shawn watched carefully before asking his next question, "So, what happened after the restaurant…thing?"

Hunter stopped in the middle of taping his wrists. He felt his shoulders tense up and his heart start to race. Things have been going so well with Amber right now that Hunter has chosen to put that ugly mess in the back of his mind. But now it seemed that Shawn was curious to what happened.

Shawn saw how tense his friend got so he started to back track, "Hey man, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Shawn said with his hands thrown up in the air.

Hunter sighed before walking back across the room to sit on the couch next to Shawn, "It's ok Shawn," Hunter paused to get his thoughts together while he fiddled with the roll of tape in his hands, "It…I really don't know what happened. I have been so happy to have Amber back that I haven't found the courage to ask her what was wrong," Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair, "All I know is that she went to talk to Adam since he seemed to be upset about something. Do you remember that?" Hunter asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded his head, "Yea I remember that," Shawn remembers seeing Adam pissed off about something all night.

Hunter continued, "Well I don't know what they talked about but all I know is that afterwards Amber was crying and wanted to leave."

"And you still don't know what was wrong?"

Hunter shook his head, "No, I didn't want to ask again after she put me out of her bed."

"What?"

Hunter sighed; he never told his best friend this, "Yea, once we got back to her apartment I really got into Amber's face about her moody behavior as of late and obviously she didn't like it because the next thing I know I was sleeping in the guest bedroom."

Shawn frowned; he never knew it got that bad. Shawn took in Hunter's confused and frustrated expression on his face and decided what needs to be done.

"Hunter," Shawn placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder, "You need to get to the bottom of this issue. I know things are good now but you don't know if the problem is going to creep back in and destroy the relationship. You need to get Amber to talk to you."

Hunter looked at his friend with frustration in his eyes, "And what if she doesn't want to tell me?"

Shawn sighed knowing that Hunter will not like the answer to that question, "Then you need to re-evaluate if Amber is the one for you."

Hunter looked away nodding his head; Shawn only hoped his friend was ready to face whatever the outcome of his conversation with Amber will lead to…

* * *

Randy headed back to his locker room after getting eliminated from the chamber match for the WWE championship with the help of Cody and Ted. People were patting his back and telling him he did such a good job once he got backstage. The praises were nice; Randy always prided himself on being a good worker, especially with his history of backstage antics.

"That was great man. I can't wait for tomorrow's segment," Cody said enthusiastically as he followed Randy down the halls.

Randy smirked down at him, "Yea Codes. I get to take down you and Ted. Should be fun to see how the fans react."

Cody smiled back but soon the smile fell and Randy could see that Cody wanted to ask him something. Randy had a pretty good idea who the question was about and in all honesty he really didn't want to talk about it. However Randy knew how Cody is. This question was going to eat away at Cody even if Randy told him that he didn't want to hear it. Randy sighed, "Go ahead and ask your question Cody."

Cody looked shocked and yet confused about Randy knowing he wanted to ask a question, "How did you know?"

Randy smirked, "Come on Cody. Is that REALLY the question you wanted to ask?"

Cody shrugged, "I don't man…it's just…I don't know."

The pair remained silent until they got outside of Randy's locker room door. Randy thought he was in the home clear until as he was about to walk into his locker room Cody reached out a hand and stopped him from going in. Randy turned around to face Cody,

"Randy. Did you see Amber staring at you in catering earlier?"

Randy sighed and shook his head, "Yea I saw Codes. It's no big deal."

"No big deal," Cody replied rather loudly. When he realized his tone might attract nosey people backstage he lowered his voice, "Aren't you curious to know why? She might be regretting her decision."

Randy sighed again, "That's a BIG might be Cody. And besides she made her choice. If she wants to choose differently I am not hard to find."

Cody was about to say something else but right now Randy wasn't in the mood. So he raised his hand to silence Cody and walked inside his locker room, closing the door behind him.

Once inside Randy released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He has spent the last three weeks not thinking about Amber and now with just a simple sighting of her in catering she has become all he could think about.

Amber consumed his every thoughts and emotions the first few days without speaking to her. He had to fight within himself until his body was exhausted just to keep from picking up the phone when she called. But then the calls stopped. At first it was a relief but then paranoia set in. He started thinking that maybe she isn't calling because she has settled for her decision on being with Hunter. This made Randy more confused because he didn't know if he should be happy about that or sad.

But it is like the old saying goes. Time heals all wounds. Well in Randy's case it just covered it up real good so he won't have to think about it. He felt confident, strong, and back to his old self. That was until he spotted Amber in catering talking to John. He felt her eyes on him and Randy had to fight with all his might not to look in her direction. He had to be strong. No more of this moppy bullshit. He was Randy fucking Orton damnit. Screw her and screw Hunter. But after a while he couldn't help his self as his eyes wandered over to her table and fixated on her beauty. She was still so beautiful even though she was in a cloud of misery that it seemed no one else notices but Randy.

She still had her flawless looks and her skin still looked so soft. But her eyes. It was all in Amber's eyes. Randy use to tell Amber all the time that she could never tell a convincing lie to him because she gives herself away in her eyes all the time. Those big brown eyes hold the true key to Amber's heart. If you could read the eyes you could read the woman. And what Randy saw nearly broke his heart. He saw the confusion, anger, hurt, and frustration there. All the feelings that Randy knows oh so well over the past few months.

Randy continued to stare until Amber looked over to him. They locked eyes. Randy could see the shock in her face that he was actually looking at her. He wanted to hold that gaze longer but once he realized Amber was trying to read him, and Randy had to look away. Because he knew that he couldn't let Amber know how much he missed her. Not yet. Not until she chooses him.

Randy sighed as he walked over to his couch and flopped down. He dropped his head to the back of the couch and thrown his arms over his face.

/God why can't I stop thinking about her? /

Randy thought he was finally getting to a place where he was okay with not having Amber in his world. And all it took was a brief sighting of her and his mind now was flooded with her and his desire to touch her.

"It's going to be a long night," Randy grumbled to his self as he slowly got off the couch. He walked over to his bags and pulled a towel with his bar of soap out and headed to his private bathroom. Hoping that a nice hot shower will make him forget about Amber so he could at least have a good night sleep later…

* * *

The pay per view was over with and Hunter and I were back at his hotel room. Hunter was in the shower getting ready for bed as I was watching TV in my white tank top and black cotton boyshorts. Well not really watching the TV as the TV was more like watching me. My mind kept drifting back to Randy and how he seemed to be so happy moving on.

/Why don't I feel the same way? /

In theory I should be in a better place than Randy right now. I have been with Hunter for a year and a half, we were moving in together at the start of the summer. Why wasn't I happy?

Hunter is a kind, generous, loving, a great father, and intelligent man. Any woman in the world would be happy to have him. Why wasn't I satisfied?

"Baby, are you okay?"

The sound of Hunter's voice startled me so bad I actually yelped. He was standing next to the bed in his boxer shorts.

"Umm," I exhaled a heavy breathe while trying to calm my nerves, "I'm fine."

I forced a smile but once I saw Hunter drop his head and shook it from side to side my smile dropped to a frown. Hunter took a seat next to me on the bed and grasped the remote in my hands. Before I could let out a noise of protest Hunter shut off the TV and faced me.

"Amber, we need to talk,"

I felt my heart racing a mile a minute. I didn't know what Hunter wanted to talk about. I thought that things were going good with us. Well, until I saw Randy again.

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

Hunter sighed and got off the bed. He started pacing the room like he was trying to figure out if he should continue on with the conversation. Finally he stands at the foot of the bed and stares directly at me.

"Amber, tell me what has been bothering you lately and tell me what was it that Adam said that made you so upset at the restaurant a few weeks ago."

My eyes practically flew out of my head. Why is he bringing this up now?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care about you. And when I see someone I care about so upset about something I want to know what it is so I can fix it."

I put my head down and shook my head, "You can't fix it Hunter," I whispered.

"Well than at least tell me why you have been so damn bitchy over the past month."

I raised my head and started to get defensive, "I have not been bitchy!"

Hunter threw his arms up in frustration, "The hell! You have been practically acting like an overly hormonal brat for the past month! One minute you're happy! The next you're sad! What the fuck is your problem lately!"

"Nothing is wrong! God can I be upset about something without you breathing down my neck like you're my damn daddy!"

I hop off the bed and storm over to the bathroom but before I could step inside and slam the door, Hunter grabs my arm tightly and spun me around.

"Oh no. There will be none of that shit going on. You are going to stay here and tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"NOTHING! CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?"

I tried to leave again but Hunter won't let me. He took a firm grip of my arms in each of his hands and pinned me to the wall. Hunter dropped his voice down to a dangerous whisper,

"Amber. You need to tell me. I can't go on like this anymore. We need to move past this."

I took in the look in Hunter's eyes. He was at his wits end with this. I know it is wrong to keep the truth from him but how will he react? Will he leave me? Will he try to kill Randy?

"I can't tell you," I whispered as I look away from his eyes.

Hunter lets go of my arms and slides his hands up to my face and cups it. He lifts my head up and I look into his soulful brown eyes.

"Amber, you can tell me anything. I love you more than you will ever understand. Tell me, please."

I close my eyes as I feel the tears slowing slide down my cheek. I feel Hunter's strong hands rub the tears away.

"Amber what's wrong?"

"Randy," I blurted out before thinking.

I still kept my eyes shut but not in shame, in fear. I could feel the whole room's energy just change. It was like the calm before the storm. I felt Hunter's hands slip from my face as he backed away from me. I was shaking; I couldn't speak.

/Oh god. Why did I have to say anything? /

"What?" Hunter said barely above a whisper.

I finally opened my eyes and decided it is either now or never, "Randy…Randy is what's wrong with me Hunter?"

It broke my heart to see Hunter look so lost. He flopped down on the bed in total shock. I stood quietly watching Hunter run his hands vigorously over his face repeatedly. I don't know what to say but I knew I had to say something. I didn't want Hunter to get the wrong idea. I reached out to try and touch him,

"Hunter…," once my arm came into contact with Hunter's shoulder I felt his muscles tense up to become hard as a rock.

Hunter stood up so fast I jumped and my back hit the wall. He turned his head towards me and I saw a fire blaze so bright in his eyes that it frightened me.

"I must be getting soft," Hunter replied with much attitude in his voice.

"Hunt-…," I tried to talk but the glare Hunter sent me let me know that I am supposed to shut up and stand there. So I did.

"I-I must be really getting soft in my old age because the old me would have caught on to this a hell of a lot sooner. Or maybe there is something wrong with me. Why do I keep falling for women who can't keep their fucking legs closed?"

"Wait a minute Paul! I am not a hoe! I have NOT cheated on you!" I try to plead with Hunter.

"YOU JUST SAID YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH RANDY!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT! QUIT PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH! WHAT I SAID WAS RANDY HAS BEEN MY PROBLEM LATELY!"

Hunter was red in the face, "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AMBER? AND YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW!"

I take several deep breaths trying to calm my nerves; I don't want to lose Hunter on top of not having Randy.

"Ok…well. It all started back to last month. Well when you went back home to Connecticut Randy didn't leave. He stayed in Atlanta. We argued, we talked and decided to become friends again."

"THAT'S SUCH BULLSHIT AMBER! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"It's the truth!"

"OH AND I'M SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU. AFTER ALL THE SHIT THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH YOU. AND YOU KNOW WHAT?" Hunter looked to the sky with a smirk like he was having an epiphany, "This all is starting to make sense now. All of the 'kidnapping' incidences with you two and you would tell me it was Randy trying to push up on you were nothing but lies."

I held my hands out, "Ok wait a minute Paul you are not getting things right. This isn't what you are trying to make this out to be."

"Am I!" Hunter yelled as he backed me into a corner, "I knew you two were doing something! GOD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

I cried harder; I tried to touch Hunter again but he swats my hand away so hard that it hurt. I winced a little.

"Hunter…,"

"Just get out Amber. I can't stand the sight of you right now," Hunter said in an even and dead tone.

I hesitated; I can't leave him like this,

"Paul,"

"NOW AMBER!" Hunter barked as he pointed to the door. My body was in such hysterics, I couldn't stop shaking as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my coat. I took my purse and looked one last time at Hunter as he flopped down on the bed again with his head in his hands. I wanted so desperately to ease Hunter's mind and tell him that it was him I wanted. But instead I just opened the hotel room door and walked out…

* * *

/I must be seeing things. /

Randy said to his self as he pulled up to the driveway of his house. After the pay per view Randy went out to the bars with Cody and Ted but he didn't drink. He was there to be the designated driver. Randy made sure that his boys got to their hotels safely and headed on home. His plans were to drink heavily until he passed out. That seemed to be the only solution he could think of to get him to sleep since he was still thinking about Amber.

However, he didn't think he was missing her so much that he would be hallucinating right now. Because to Randy it looked like Amber was sitting on the front steps of his house with her head cradled in her knees and from her body language Randy felt she was probably crying.

/I know I didn't drink tonight so this has to be real. But how? /

Randy shut the engine off to his car and pulled the key out of the ignition. He stared up at his steps contemplating on if he should go and talk to her or ignore her and just walk into his house. Randy rubbed his hands over his temples and sighed.

/get out the car and talk to her. You know you want to. /

Randy opened his driver side door and climbed out of the car. He tired putting on his best confident walk as he headed over to her direction. But inside; Randy was a complete wreck. Once Randy's black timberland boots stepped on the stone step Amber looked up. Randy's confident look fell immediately when he saw the look of utter despair on Amber's face.

/Oh no. I am not dealing with this shit again. /

Randy slipped his stony mask back on his face as he turned his head and walked up the steps. Just as he was about to stick his key in the hole he heard her speak faintly,

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Randy froze; he didn't know how to respond and he didn't know where the hell she got that idea.

Randy dropped his head and sighed. He turned towards Amber and she turned around to face him, "I don't hate you Amber and you know that. That's the problem."

Amber sniffled a little and nodded her head as she turned back around to face the driveway. Randy grunted as curiosity got the best of him,

"How did you get here? I see no car."

Amber turned back around and half smiled, "I took a taxi. I was surprised I even remembered your address."

Randy smirked before turning back around and faced the door.

"I got in a fight with Hunter about you," Amber yelled.

Randy felt his blood rushing everywhere.

/Could it be. Could she finally have seen the light? /

Randy didn't want to get his hopes up. After all he knows how this story with Amber usually goes. So he stuck his key into the keyhole and turned the lock. He turned knob and opened the door. He could hear his dog barking from the backyard.

Just then he heard more sniffles as he looked out the corner of his eye and watched Amber stand up and start to head down the driveway.

/Just let her go Randy. You don't need to put yourself through this. Don't do anything…/

"Aren't you coming in?" Randy called out and silencing his inner thoughts. Any doubt he had about letting Amber into his home was quickly squashed when he saw the elated look on Amber's face. It just made his heart swell. Randy stepped aside as he let Amber in. She shot him a shy smile as her shoulder brushed against his chest. Randy had to bite back a groan at the feel and the smell of her as she walked into his house. Randy watched as Amber headed straight to his living room. Randy sighed,

/I am probably going to regret this. /

And he closes the front door…

* * *

**A/N: ok you guys…originally this chapter was going to be longer but I had to cut it in half. It was too hard for me to continue so the next part will be coming soon. I hope you guys like it…READ & REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: hey guys…I'm back…I would like to thank **_**L.E. Thorne **_**for her review and I hope others review as well…as of right now Randy is in the lead with 53% of you guys saying he should be with Amber…anyways…this chapter will be shorter because I didn't want anything to take away from this scene…so here you go.**

**READ & REVIEW**

**By the way…if anyone is interested…I started a new story called **Desire**…it is the continuation of the one-shot prologue called **Desire: The Prologue**…you might want to check that out! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

I walked as quickly as I could into Randy's house. I was afraid that if I didn't than he would change his mind about letting me in and kick me out; and right now I needed him more than anything. Once inside I took a look around the foyer. My chest swelled up from the memories that were flooding my mind of all the times that I have been in this house. All of the good times; and well some of the bad.

"I'm going to make some coffee…you make yourself at home," Randy said from behind me.

I nodded my head and watched as Randy disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed; this was such an eerie feeling to be back in this house. It has been so long and I was surprised it hadn't changed much since the last time I saw it.

/The last time /

My breath shortened as I thought of the last time I was here. Randy had broken his collarbone; I visited him at his house unannounced to make sure he was ok; Randy took me into his bedroom and made love to me; and I left him in the morning with nothing but a kiss off letter. I would never admit this to Randy but there were times after that day that I regretted what I did. I always wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. If I would have told Randy that despite what he did I still loved him and wanted him. But all those thoughts were expelled when I started dating Hunter.

/Hunter…I wonder what he was doing? /

As I walked into the living room and flopped down on the L-shaped couch in the lounger seat. I pulled off my coat and threw it on the couch while kicking off my shoes and lying back in the seat. I pulled my phone out of my purse and hit the speed dial button to call Hunter's cell phone; it took me straight to voicemail:

_Hey this is Hunter...leave your name and number so I can call you back. Bye._

When the phone beeped I left my message, "Paul…Paul this is Amber. Please call me back baby. I'm sorry. It's not what you think…Randy and me…"

Before I could finish I saw Randy walking into the room with a tray so I immediately hung up the phone and shut it off. I forced a smile the second Randy faces me; Randy just shook his head, "It's ok that you called him Amber. I'm not mad. I knew you would want to."

My smile fell,

/Damn, he always knew me so well. /

"Oh," was my only reply as I put my head down.

Randy sighed, "So what did Hunter say?"

I looked back up at Randy, "I don't know. He didn't pick up the phone."

Randy nodded before placing the tray on the coffee table and took the seat directly next to me. I leaned over to check out what Randy brought and I was floored. Randy didn't make coffee; he made hot chocolate with whipped cream on top and brought a plate his mother, Elaine's famous chocolate chip cookies. I laughed as I felt myself blush; I was in total awe.

"Randy," I cooed. Hot chocolate and Elaine's cookies always made me feel better; they were my comfort food.

Randy smirked; he was obviously feeling cocky right now, "Well my mom brought them over for me earlier today. I figured you would want them."

I smiled, "Yes I do. Thank you," I said while reach over and grabbing a cookie. I took a huge bite into one and sighed; I really missed this.

Randy chuckled at me but then he gave me this shocked look when he saw what I was wearing. I blush in embarrassment as I remembered that Hunter kicked me out of the hotel suite so fast that I didn't have time to put on real clothes. I was still in my tank top (no bra underneath) and black cotton boy shorts. This was so humiliating.

I stuffed the cookie in my mouth as I tried to stretch my tank top further to cover myself as much as possible; of course it was to no avail.

"Umm…I…," I tried to explain to Randy what happened but the words won't form right in my head.

Randy swatted my hands away and looked me in the eyes, "Amber its ok. You act like I have never seen you like this before. Hell, I have seen you with a lot less on."

Randy smirked and I blushed. I reached for my cup of hot chocolate and sat back in my seat all snuggly. I took a long gulp of the hot liquid and moaned slightly. The warmth of the drink was greatly appreciated since I was sitting in front of Randy's house for over two hours waiting for him.

"So what happened?" Randy asked which caught me so off guard I nearly choked on the hot cocoa.

"Huh?" I said as Randy hands me a napkin to wipe the dribble of the cocoa coming down my chin.

"Come on Amber, you knew I was going to ask,"

I nod my head, "Ok," I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Well it didn't just start today. This has been going on with me and Hunter for a while."

Randy nodded his head for me to continue; so I did, "Hunter has been noticing lately that I have not been myself. That I have been more secretive and sadder than usual; every time Hunter would ask me what was wrong I would lie and say it's nothing. We had a big fight after he saw me crying at the restaurant,"

I paused and I could tell that I and Randy were both reliving that night in our head by the pained expression on our face. I took another sip of the cocoa to calm my nerves; once I got my center back I continued,

"We made up afterwards but I guess the whole thing was still in the back of his mind. Because tonight as we were getting ready for bed Hunter cornered me in the hotel room and demanded that I told him what was wrong. I said that it was you. As you can imagine Hunter went nuts; he said that Stephanie and I were just alike. He said he knew I was cheating on him. I tried to explain to Hunter what really happened and that you and I were just friends but he didn't believe me and kicked me out of the hotel room. Obviously he wanted me gone so bad I really didn't have time to dress."

I wiped the tears coming down my eyes. I missed Hunter; even in the presence of the man I have been obsessed with for the past month, I still missed my Hunter.

Randy reached up and wiped the remaining tears from my face and smiled, "its ok Amber. Look I'm not going to lie to you. I think you can do a hell of a lot better than Paul…"

"Randy I…"

"I know, you love him," Randy sighed; I could see how much it pained him to say that, "But he shouldn't have talked to you that way. He should have listened."

"But Randy there has been moments were you talked to me disrespectfully too. Remember the time you found out about me and Hunter."

Randy sighed; and sat back in his seat, "I know. And I am sorry for that. You know how I get when my pride is hurt."

I nodded; Randy and I fell into an awkward silence. Neither one of us knew were to go from here. After what seemed like forever Randy turned to me,

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

I smiled; I knew actually what I wanted to watch, "Randy…you know what my comfort movie is."

Randy grunted and rolled his eyes; I laughed.

"Come on Amber. You know I don't like that movie."

"I don't care. I want to watch it…I bet you still have it here, don't you?"

Randy unenthusiastically got up from the couch and walked over to his entertainment center. He bent down and searched in the back of this cabinet. I tried to stop the blush coming to my cheeks from staring at Randy's hot ass.

Randy stood up straight once he found what he was looking for. He turned to me and my face lit up seeing the DVD in his hand.

"Put it in," I squealed.

Randy huffed, "Amber this is such a stupid movie."

I pouted, "But it's good."

The movie was Crybaby featuring Ricki Lake and Johnny Depp. I love that movie and it always makes me feel better.

"Come on Randy. Please," I whined.

Randy smirked, "Fine. We can watch it…you lucky I love you."

I smiled although I did feel a little uncomfortable when Randy told me how he still felt about me. Randy popped the DVD in and took the remote off the top of the TV. He walked back to the couch and flopped down next to me again. Randy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. I felt all tingly all over as I nuzzled closer to him. Randy hit play on the remote and we sat back to watch the movie…

* * *

"Thank God! It's finally over," Randy grunted as he stood up from the couch to walk over and take the DVD out.

"Oh come on Randy. As many times as we have watched that movie together, you still don't like it?"

"No I don't. That movie sucks! All that dancing and singing. You know I don't like movies like that."

I laughed; that movie was almost what I needed, almost. My smile fell when my mind drifted back to Hunter. Does he miss me? Does he even care where I am right now?

/if only he would listen to me. /

"Stop beating yourself up Amber. If Hunter really cared he wouldn't have kicked you out of the hotel room to wander around a stranger city by yourself."

I was a little surprised that Randy knew exactly what I was thinking. I didn't even notice that he had turned off the DVD player and was sitting next to me flipping through the channels with the remote.

"Well Randy this is partly my fault. I should have explained myself better. Maybe if I would have told him earlier about our friendship then…"

"Then Hunter would have blown up soon," Randy looked frustrated, "Look Amber. Hunter's reaction wouldn't have changed no matter when you told him. You might be his girlfriend but I have known him longer. He would have done the exact same thing and deep down you know it."

I was silent; I knew what Randy was saying is true. Hunter would have reacted the same way as earlier. I sat back in silence with my head nuzzled into Randy's chest as he watched Tudors. Part of me felt at home with Randy. There is just this comfort with Randy that I don't get with Hunter. Randy knows the real me while Hunter is still trying figure it out.

/Maybe if you could be more honest with him than he would know you as well as Randy. /

All this confusion was making my head hurt; and after all of today's activities I was starting to get sleepy. I yawned so loud that Randy took notice,

"Alright, it's time for bed."

"Do I really have too?" I whined,

Randy laughed as he pulled me off the couch and turned me towards the hall.

"Come on Amber. You need your rest,"

I walked with Randy down the hall and up the stairs. An idea was forming in my head and quite frankly it was too dangerous to ask. I tried to push the idea away. Saying it was too risky, it was too stupid, and Hunter would probably kill me if he were to find out.

However, the second we got to the top of the stairs and Randy started heading to his room while I headed to one of the guest rooms. I knew it was either now or never.

"Randy," I said as more of a question then a statement. I watched as Randy turned around facing me while standing in the doorway of his room.

"Yea Amber?"

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought about the consequences of what I was about to ask. I needed Randy right now; I needed him to comfort me, "Randy? Can I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

I could see the shock flash across Randy's face and I blushed. I wasn't asking him to make love to me. I don't need that trouble. But I did want him to wrap his strong arms around me and comfort me. I wanted to feel him hold me; because I knew that it was going to be the last time. When the morning comes I will leave to go work things out with Hunter and I just wanted to hold Randy at least one more time before I do.

"Amber I…I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please Randy," I walked closer to Randy until we were almost chest to chest; "I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

I watched in anticipation as Randy's emotions ran across his face. First shock, then worry, then confusion, then apprehension, then came the emotion I was looking for; cheerfulness.

"Sure Amber…come on," Randy said as he moved aside and let me enter his bedroom. The second I stepped inside I gasped. This room hasn't changed at all. Randy still had the big dark wooden bed with the large four posts. His duvet cover was burnt red, gold, and burnt orange with a royalty-like design on it. The dark wooden dresser sat in the corner of the room and the dark red armchair with footrest that match the duvet cover sat in front of it. The large full length gold trimmed mirror still hung on the wall at the foot of the bed. I smiled,

"I see you really haven't changed a thing in this house."

Randy stepped up behind me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I had a really great designer."

I blushed so bad; I was the one who decorated Randy's house when he bought it. I also had to fight back the urge to whimper when Randy's hot breath brushed against my neck.

I watched as Randy headed for the showers to get ready for bed. I walked over to the large king sized bed and pulled back the covers revealing the red satin sheets underneath. I climbed into bed and waited for Randy.

After what seemed like forever Randy finally emerged for the bathroom as a billow of stream barreled out with him. Randy had a towel wrapped around his waist and the water droplets still clung to his flawless form. I had to stop myself from drooling as I watched Randy walk across the room and open one of his drawers. Randy pulled out some boxer briefs and pulled them on under his towel.

I have to admit that I was a little disappointed that I didn't get a peak of the goods before Randy threw his towel off and pulled out some plaid green pajama pants. Randy slid those on and turned off the lights before he walked back over to the bed. He smiled at me as he climbed under the covers and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't hide my giddiness as I placed my head of Randy's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around my body tight. I threw one of my legs over his and nuzzled closely. I smiled when I heard Randy struggle for breath when I rubbed my leg up his thigh,

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Amber," and with that Randy and I settled in for a good night sleep…

* * *

I was awoken the next morning when a pale red light was being cast into the room through the curtains of the large bay window. I looked over to one of the dark wooden nightstands to see the time on the alarm clock. It was 6am; I really didn't feel like getting up even though it was Monday Night RAW today, so I just snuggled closer to Randy and was about to fall back asleep until Randy groaned. That brought my attention to his face. I smiled; Randy always looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. His handsome features were so relaxed, his gorgeous blue eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, and his lips were pursed up into a cute pout. I looked down at his heavily tattooed arms.

When I was with Randy the only tattoos he had was the tribal symbols that he got on a whim and of course the tattoo that was dedicated to me. Now Randy had sleeve tattoos on both of his arms full of skulls, doves, roses, a bible scripture, and the tribal tattoo on the back of his shoulders have become more detailed. I ran my hand down his arm until I reached the tattoo of my name on his forearm. I brushed my fingertips along it; tracing my name permanently etched into his perfect skin. I'm not going to lie; if Randy ever got this removed it would break my heart. It has always meant so much to me that Randy loved me enough to make me a permanent stay on his body. I smiled as I looked back up at his stunning face.

I giggled as I ran my fingertips over his temple. My fingers traveled down to his cheekbones then his cheeks. I grinned when Randy turned his head slightly towards my fingers. I continued down until I reached his mouth. Those soft, pink, full lips just begging to be kissed. Before I could stop myself I leaned down and crushed my lips to Randy's. I knew what I was doing was so wrong and my head kept screaming at me to stop but I couldn't. I couldn't pull away even if I tried. Instead I ran my tongue across his lips and sucked on his bottom lip gently before biting it softly. I felt Randy's body jolt as he woke up to find my lips still pressed to his. Our eyes met and at first I felt ashamed; I shouldn't be doing this. I should be coming up with a way to make Hunter forgive me. I should be getting up, getting my stuff, and calling a taxi to come get me to go to Hunter.

But I wasn't doing that nor did I want to right now. All the shame I was feeling melted away and was now replaced with determination. I wasn't leaving this house today until Randy made love to me.

I pulled away and stared into Randy's eyes with a fire that was burning deep inside. I climbed on top of him while never breaking the gaze we had. I pulled off my tank top and listened to Randy's gasp at the sight of my bare breasts.

"Amber I…"

I reached down and pressed my fingers to Randy's mouth. I didn't want to hear any of that. I knew what he was doing. He was going to say that he didn't think we should do this. And that he needed to know why I wanted to do this so bad. Right now none of that mattered and quite frankly I didn't think it was any of Randy's business on why I wanted him right now. All he needed to do was let me have him; and let his self have me.

"Randy I want you right now," I whispered with a voice full of lust.

I leaned down and brushed my lips across his smooth neck. I giggled softly when I heard Randy groan softly. I licked the pulse of his neck and then kissed it gently. Finally I sunk my teeth into Randy's neck and sucked hard. I moaned when Randy arched up his hips and his hard cock pressed against my pussy. I wanted to leave my mark; I wanted Randy to know how much I wanted him. I sucked and kissed along Randy's neck and gently licked his Adam's apple before moving to the other side of the neck to repeat the process. Randy was grunting and groaning so much as I continued my assault on his neck while grinding my hips into his groin.

The next thing I knew Randy gripped my head in both of his hands and pulled my face away from his neck and crushed his lips against mine. We both moaned and groaned as our tongues fought for dominance and our hips grinded against each other. Randy turned us over until he was on top of me and bite gently on my bottom lip. I whimpered and admitted defeat; I decided to let Randy take control. Randy pulled his head away and smirked; I smirked too, it has been so long since we have done this. Randy leaned back down and kissed me gentler than before. This kiss was tender and passionate in a loving way. I sighed and moaned when Randy dropped his body weight onto me and slid his tongue in my mouth. We were so close; so intimate, god how I missed this. Our tongues caressed each others like long lost lovers who have been parted for years and are finally together again. In a way, it was so true. Randy gripped my waist in his hands and traveled up as my legs opened wider for him to fit in between them and my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Randy's hands traveled up until they got to my breasts and Randy squeezed them firmly. I pulled away from Randy's mouth and moaned loudly. My head was tilted back so it gave Randy enough room to work. He dropped his head down and kissed my neck tenderly. I was shivering all over as Randy caressed my breasts and passionately kissed and sucked on my neck. At this point I really didn't care if Randy left marks. I just knew that I was in complete bliss and never wanted it to stop.

"Randy," I said faintly as I grinded my hips up to meet Randy's erection pressing into my thigh.

Randy ignored me like I knew he would. Randy has always been a methodical lover. Hunter would give in the second I started to beg for it. Randy on the other hand, he won't stop until he explored my body to his satisfaction.

Randy traveled down; dropping kisses everywhere until he got to the valley of my breasts. He looked up at me while he kissed my breast bone. I shivered as a respond. I watched as Randy dragged his mouth from the center of my chest to the top of my breast. I stared at the way Randy swirled his tongue around my nipple and suckled on it gently while massaging both breasts in his hands. I moaned and arched my back up to give Randy more. I bring my hands up to cupped the sides of Randy's face and run my hands over his slightly bald head. Randy kissed and licked on my breast with delight before moving to the next one. My body can't seem to stop shaking as Randy continues his onslaught of kisses on my breasts before he moves down to my stomach.

"Randy please," I moaned as I felt my stomach clutch each time Randy's hot tongue swirled around my toned stomach and he dipped his tongue into my belly button.

"Randy please now," I moaned again taking a firm grip of Randy's muscular tattooed arms to try and pull him up. Randy was not having that and shrugged off my hands as he pulled my underwear down slowly and threw them across the room,

"Not now Amber. I haven't even tasted you yet."

The way Randy said that set my body on fire. I tilted my head back the second Randy's tongue licked my clit.

"Oh Randy," I groaned while gripping the sheets.

Randy slid his tongue into me and I groaned in respond. I lied back on bed the writhing in pleasure as Randy explored my inner walls with his tongue. I felt my legs shaking as Randy gripped them and drove them closer to his shoulders.

"Randy…please…I'm about to," I never got a chance to finish because Randy started sucking on my clit and sliding two finger into me. I moaned and whimpered as I rotated my hips into Randy's face and hands. We locked eyes with each other and that was it. I came with such force that it lifted my hips off the bed to the point where only my head and shoulders were touching the bed. I was moaning so loud I was glad that we weren't in a hotel room.

Finally my hips fell back against the bed as I tried to catch my breath. But I didn't have too much time as I watched the hungry in Randy's eyes as he pulled off his pajama pants and boxer briefs in one fluent motion.

I sighed as I stared at Randy's exquisite body. Randy got into position above me and stared into my eyes.

"You ready for this?" he said while stroking his rock hard cock.

"Yes," I replied faintly.

Randy pressed his body close to mine as I wrapped my legs around the middle of his back. He positioned his cock right at my opening as our fingers intertwined with each others. Randy pressed his lips against mine, "I love you Amber," he whispered as he slammed into me hard.

I threw my head back and arched my back off the bed, "Randy!" I yelled.

"Its ok baby," Randy cooed as he pulled out slowly and slammed back in slower but deeper. I whimpered as I struggled to breathe. Randy pulled our hands up over my head as stroked my pussy deeper and slower. I wiggled underneath Randy as waves of pleasure washed over my body with each rotation of his hips. Randy and I never took our eyes away from each other as we lazily kissed each other while moaning and groaning.

"Oh God Amber…it's been to long…you feel so good," Randy groaned as he eyes started to roll into the back of his head. I moved my head to kiss the side of Randy's neck and lick the beads of sweat that was starting to from there.

"Oh God Randy…baby…faster!"

Randy smiled; he sat up in front of me and placed my legs on his shoulders. I pulled his head down for one more kiss before Randy pulled all the way out and slammed into me hitting my G-spot.

"Randy!" I screamed as I felt my legs shake.

Randy picked up speed and started slamming into me deeper and harder. I torn at the sheets before I reached up and clawed at the back of Randy's neck. It was my turn for my eyes to roll into the back of my head as I felt my muscles tighten and my body shake,

"Randy! I'm…I'm cumming!" I yelled,

"Cum for me Amber! Cum for me!" Randy commanded.

At just like clockwork this animalistic groan erupted from me as I felt 1,000 points of light everywhere, "Randy I love you!" I shouted as my body came; hard.

I was so caught up in my orgasm I didn't even realized Randy was cumming until I heard him yell out my name, "Amber!"

Randy's strokes become my erratic as his grunts became my labored until finally I felt Randy's seed spill into me. Randy collapsed on top of me spent. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands up and down his sweating back. I listened to our heavy breathing and noticed that our hearts were beating at the same rate.

I have always loved these moments with Randy. The sex was always phenomenal and the conversations were fun but moments like this, where Randy was in my arms and there was no other sound in the room except our breathing; this were the moments I cherished.

Randy pulled his body up onto his elbows and gazed into my eyes. We both had stupid grins on our faces. Randy leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips, "I love you too Amber,"…

* * *

**A/N: ok you guys…what do you think will happen from here…tonight I will be closing the polls because the next two chapters will be ENDING THIS STORY…so cast your votes now…READ & REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Ok we are reaching the end of this story…just one more chapter after this one and the story is coming to a close (I will have a epilogue to tie everything up and at the end there will be a summary of the sequel **Love You Once More**…so look forward to that.**

**Also I will like to update you all on the progress on the poll…it is now closed and it is official…60% of you guys have voted for Randy to be the one that Amber ends up with…I hope that is true LOL…Anyways I would like to thank **_**L.E. Thorne **_**for her review…remember ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One

The car ride back to my hotel was unique. I really didn't know how to feel in that moment. I went to Randy's home to stay after Hunter kicked me out of our hotel suite. When I went there I never thought or planned to make love to Randy and confess that I still loved him. But that was what happened. Randy and I made love all morning and will into the afternoon. It was now 3pm and Randy missed the early morning meeting with creative on what Monday Night RAW was going to be tonight and Hunter had been calling my phone numerous times.

I looked over to the driver side of the car and could tell that Randy didn't really care about that. He had a smile plastered on his face as he held my hand the whole way back to the hotel. As if he sensed I was staring at him, Randy turned his head slightly and smiled at me. I smiled genuinely back at him. I turned my head back towards the windshield and I could see my hotel on the horizon. I started getting nervous; just praying that Hunter had already went to RAW so I could have some time to think. I didn't know what I was going to tell him or how I was going to handle this.

Over a month ago I was over Randy and casted him out of my life so I could start working on my future with Hunter. And now I am in love with Randy and have become so unsure about my feelings for Hunter.

Hunter is an amazing man; sweet, funny, kind, honest, sexy, hard-working, and has proven that he would do anything for me. However for some reason the bond between Hunter and I has never been as strong as the bond between Randy and myself. Randy is all the same things Hunter is but there is something else. I don't know what that makes Randy so more appealing.

"We're here," Randy sighed as he pulls up to the driveway of the hotel. I feel my heart racing and my body start to shake. I really don't want to go in there. Randy squeezed my sweaty palm tightly in his hand to get me to look over at him instead of the front door of the hotel.

I turned my head towards Randy and locked eyes. Randy's beautiful blue eyes twinkled with a light that I haven't seen in them in years. It was warm, light-hearted, and loving. Randy was calm but I wasn't; how could I be. I was about to walk into this hotel and break a man's heart. Randy smiled,

"It's going to be okay baby," Randy purred as he reached up and stroked the side of my face with his free hand. I smiled while tilting my head closer to his hand.

Randy chuckled before licking his lips and leaned forward, "I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

I sighed softly as I lifted my free hand and gripped the back of Randy's neck to pull him closer. Randy groaned and opened his mouth to allow my tongue to slide inside. We continued to kiss and massage our tongues against each other until we both pulled apart with smiles on our faces and heavy breathing.

"Call me later?"

I nodded slightly, still in a haze from the kiss, "Yea."

I pulled away from Randy and hopped out of the car. I closed the passenger side door and looked at Randy's smiling face. I waved goodbye as I turned and walked towards the hotel door. Once I reached the front door I turned around one more time to look at Randy before stepping inside the lobby.

I don't know why but I feel like every eye in the place was looking at me; judging me. I kept telling myself that it was just my own guilt and paranoia playing tricks on me and that nobody knows what happened.

I made it to the elevator and sighed with relief when the doors opened and I was able to step on it alone. As the doors closed and the elevator car made its way up to my floor I felt my anxiety intensify with each floor closer to my destination. When I heard the ding of the elevator telling me we have reached my floor I jumped. I stepped off the car and started walking down the long hallway to my room. It felt like I was taking the death walk to the gallows and was about to be hung; and maybe I was. I had no idea how Hunter was going to react upon seeing me nor did I know what I was going to say.

When I reached the door of my hotel suite I felt my heart jump when I heard yelling coming from the other side of the door. I started shaking when I realized that was Hunter's voice and when I heard my name mentioned it just made me more nervous.

/I can't face him now. He sounds like he is still mad. /

Granted the only thing I heard was Hunter's loud muffled voice and my name but still I was ready to retreat and call it a day. And just as I was about to turn and leave the door swung open and there stood Hunter with a cell phone to his ear. Once his eyes registered it was me in front of him I could see the relief and joy wash over his face. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh God she's here!" Hunter yelled into the phone before hanging it up. Hunter tossed his phone back into the room and charged at me. I was a little frightened at first until I felt Hunter's big strong arms wrap around me. I gasped as Hunter lifted me up and carried me into the room while leaving kisses all over my face, neck, and lips. I wrapped both my arms and legs around Hunter's thick body as he carried me over to the bed and he sat down at the foot of it with me still wrapped in his arms.

"Oh God. Baby I've been so worried. I have been calling you about hundred times and I have been calling everyone I knew to see where you were!" Hunter said in a panicked tone.

/Good thing you didn't call Randy. /

I forced a smile as Hunter leans forward and crushes his lips up against mine. I tried to passionately kiss Hunter but for some reason I couldn't. In fact it kind of sickened me so I pulled away and climbed off Hunter's lap. It hurt to see the confusion and wounded look on Hunter's face; his arms were still outstretched like he was trying to reach out to me.

"Baby…I hope you're still not mad at me. I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you last night but it's just when you mentioned Randy's name. After everything he did to us…I just went crazy and…" Hunter stared and me in confusion; I frowned,

"What's wrong?" I said,

Hunter pointed at my body, "What are you wearing?"

I looked down and almost shrieked from what I saw. I completely forgot I was wearing a pair of Randy's black sweatpants and a big black t-shirt that obviously was made for a man's body under my coat from last night. I looked back at Hunter with fear in my eyes,

"I thought you left out of here in a tank top and boy shorts…where did you get these clothes?"

"Umm…a friend gave them to me when they saw I didn't have anything to wear," I said while playing with the hem of the t-shirt.

Hunter stood up and narrowed his eyes at me while hovering over me, "And what FRIEND is this? Because I called everyone on the roster that knows your number and none of them have seen you since the pay per view."

Hunter reached out and I flinched when he twirled a section of my hair, "Or maybe I was calling the wrong friends. Maybe I should have been calling your new FRIEND," Hunter said as he put as much venom on the word 'friend' as he could.

I shivered slightly at the idea that I was caught. As I felt Hunter's eyes look over my body I was reminded of another individual who use to do this and call me out when he saw the hickies Hunter would leave on my body. It used to turn me on; now with Hunter doing it I was a little angry.

"Why do you care who I was with? You kicked me out, remember," I replied boldly.

I felt Hunter's grip of my hair slip as he took a step back to look at me face. I exhaled a breath as I straightened out my hair nervously.

"So it's true? You did spend the night with Randy last night?" I could hear the hurt in Hunter's voice as he said it. I looked into Hunter's deep brown eyes and I knew that every fiber of his being prayed it wasn't true. He was praying I would tell him no; but I couldn't. It wouldn't be true; I did spend the night with Randy, in more ways than one. But I had to make Hunter understand, I don't want to end things like this, "Paul let me explain…" I started up but Hunter waved his hand in front of my face.

"I don't want to hear it Amber. All I want is the truth. Did you fuck Randy last night, yes or no?" Hunter had a demanding look on his face. The same look he has in the ring, the same look he gave to anyone that doubted our relationship, and the same one he had on his face last night. Hunter was in no mood for explanations or even trying to understand the situation. He just wanted answers; and I wasn't ready to give them. So I squared my shoulders and lied right to Hunter's face, "No…I didn't sleep with Randy last night."

Hunter searched my face as I removed every emotion I could from my features. It was agonizing just standing there waiting for Hunter to believe me. Finally Hunter saw what he wanted to see and sighed with relief, "Oh baby, I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around Hunter and bite the bottom of my lip as I wondered how I was going to get myself out of this mess…

* * *

Randy walked into the arena happier than he had been in weeks. He noticed the confused looks he was getting from various WWE superstars and officials and he completely understood. Randy almost never came to the arena happy; especially after spending the past few weeks in such a extreme stat of depression that Mr. McMahon himself brought Randy to his office to ask him what was wrong. But now, in Randy's world, it felt like the sun was brighter, the air was fresher, and the world was a more peaceful place. Maybe it was more that Randy was finally at peace; and how could he not. After two years of hoping, and crazy stunts pulled he finally got his baby back. His Amber; it did Randy's heart good to finally say that and have it be true. Honestly when Randy invited Amber into his home and let her stay the night he didn't think nor did he plan on making love to her. Randy was surprised to say the least when he awoke this morning with Amber's soft plump lips against his lips. Randy was nervous and confused with Amber's sudden change of heart. He tried to get her to tell him why she was doing this but Amber stopped him. So instead Randy just went along with it and he couldn't have been more pleased with his decision. After all he was able to hear the words he has been waiting to hear escape Amber's lips,

"Randy, I love you," he whispered as he smiled at the memory of hearing Amber moan that simple sentence with passion and honesty.

"Hey Rand," someone said behind Randy as he was about to step into his dressing room. Randy turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Adam what's up man," Randy said pulling Adam into a man hug. Adam smiled as he pulled away from Randy.

"I'm doing good man but obviously not as good as you. You practically look like a new man," Adam said with joy in his heart. He was happy to finally see his close friend happy after spending so many weeks in misery.

Randy smiled widen, "Yea, I guess you could say that."

"Well what happened? Why are you so happy?" Adam said with excitement.

Randy chuckled as he saw the child-like enthusiasm his friend was displaying. Randy wanted to tell someone; anyone that he and Amber were getting back together. But he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Adam has admitted that after all the game playing she did that Amber wasn't his favorite person at the moment. And in all honesty Randy needed to double check and see if he and Amber were really together. He didn't know what happened after he dropped Amber off at the hotel and he has been trying to call her all afternoon and she hasn't been answering her phone.

"I'll tell you what Adam. I have to go and talk to someone really soon and once I do I will be able to tell you exactly why I am so happy."

Adam nodded his head, "Alright Randy. I'll see you soon," Adam said before walking away.

Randy watched his friend walk away with a smile. Yes; he needed to go talk to Amber and find out where they stood…

* * *

/I'm so bored right now. /

Monday Night RAW has just started and I already don't want to be there. Hunter is not booked in anything matches or segments tonight so he volunteered to watch RAW with me in his locker room. However, Stephanie stopped by (unannounced by the way) and requested that Hunter comes with her to meet with a couple of the writers to discuss Hunter's Wrestlemania match with Sheamus. I wanted to smack her in the mouth so bad because she kept sending me the evil eye as Hunter kissed me goodbye and headed out the door of his locker room. And now I am sitting here wondering what I could do for the time being.

I could go see what Randy is doing. But then again he is going to ask me if I told Hunter about what happened between us. I can't bear to think of how Randy is going to react when he finds out that I lied to Hunter and told him nothing happened between us.

Just then I hear a knock on the door. I stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. I opened the door and gasped when I saw who it was,

"Randy!"

Randy walks into the room and grabs my face in his hands. He pulls me into a passionate kiss and the locker room door slams shut behind him. Despite myself I give in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around Randy's tight waist. Our mouths open up at the same time and we both groan when our tongues touched. Randy slid his hands down from my face and reached down to grip my ample rear. I moaned and pushed up closer to Randy's body until my full breasts were pressed up against his broad chest.

Randy moved us over to the couch and laid me down on top of it; never breaking the kiss. Finally we come up from air as Randy pulls his lips away and stares at me with those enchanting blue eyes,

"I missed you so much baby," Randy whispered as he pressed his lips against mine again only this time it was softer and sweeter kiss.

I smiled as Randy stroked my hair and smirked down at me. I know that what we were doing is wrong but I couldn't help but feel so happy to have Randy in my arms at this moment even though we could be caught at any moment.

"I missed you too," I replied honestly. I did miss Randy. I have been missing him for weeks after we stopped talking to each other.

Randy smirked before climbing off me and standing straight. I almost whined at the fact that Randy's hot body was no longer on top of me. I sat up straight on the couch and Randy took a seat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sat back to watch the rest of RAW with me. I nuzzled myself up against his chest,

"Don't you have a match tonight?"

"Yea but it's not until later," Randy said and I nodded my head. We sat in silence for a while as we watched the matches go by. I was a little uneasy at the moment because I know sooner or later Randy was going to ask me if I talked to Hunter yet. And once RAW went to a commercial break and I heard Randy clear his throat I knew it was time,

"So…I am guessing by the fact that you are in Hunter's locker room that you haven't told him about us."

I dropped my head in shame, "No I didn't,"

Randy nodded his head while looking me dead in the eyes, "So when are you planning on telling him?"

I nervously shrugged, "I-I don't know."

Randy sighed and looked away. I know he is mad and I was just waiting until he blew up. I watched helplessly as Randy rocked back and forth in his seat and staring at the ground and he clenched up his fists. Finally Randy slammed his fists into the couch cushions scaring me as he shot up out of his seat,

"So we're back there Amber! We're back to the beginning of all this shit! Did last night and this morning mean nothing to you? They did happen you know!"

I felt the tears running down my face as I saw the agony in Randy's eyes, "I know Randy and they were amazing but also very reckless of us."

Randy grunted and headed for the door. I shot out of my seat and grabbed Randy's arm; I couldn't let me leave like this, "Randy I couldn't hurt Paul like that!"

Randy whipped around so fast it frightened me, "BUT YOU COULD HURT ME LIKE THAT? YOU MAKE LOVE TO ME AND THEN GO BACK TO HIM? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AMBER!"

I couldn't see because of the tears overflowing in my eyes so bad. I reached up and wiped them away vigorously, "Please, try to understand," I begged.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT AMBER? THAT YOU'RE CONFUSED! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT AMBER!"

"Please Randy! It's not about hurting you; it's about my promise to Paul. I promised a commitment to him…"

"AND THAT ALL SHOT TO HELL NOW ISN'T IT?"

"Not as long as Hunter never finds out about us."

Randy took a step back with a look of shock and disappointment on his face, "So that's how it is huh?"

I could hear the hurt and pain in Randy's voice. I couldn't look into his eyes for fear of what I might see. So instead I looked to the door. I watched in horror as the door swung open and in walked Hunter. I gasped when I saw the realization of Randy Orton in his locker room come over Hunter's face. Before I could stop anything Hunter's rage boiled over,

"You son of a bitch!" Hunter growled as he lunged at Randy. Randy spun around too late as Hunter's shoulder barreled into his abdomen and took him down to the ground. I shrieked as I rushed over and tried to pull Hunter off of Randy,

"Hunter stop it! Paul!" I yelled as I pulled hard on Hunter's arms but those massive things weren't going anywhere.

Hunter reached up and pushed me away and I went crashing down to the floor. Hunter reared back and punched Randy square in the jaw and started pounding on his face mercilessly while Randy did his best to block the hits. I scrabbled back to my feet and tried to pull Hunter off of Randy again,

"Hunter stop it! You can't do this!"

"WATCH ME!" he screamed as he went to land another punch into Randy's face.

But Randy moved and instead Hunter's fist came crashing down into the hard floor. Hunter grunted and cussed in agony while holding his injured hand. Randy acted quickly as he kneed Hunter in the gut and shoved him off of him. Randy stood up and started pounding and kicking Hunter's prone body. I tried to get in between Hunter and Randy but Randy kept shoving me away.

"GO AWAY AMBER! I'M TIRED OF THIS ASSHOLE!"

"Randy please stop," I pleaded.

As Randy was about to land another kick Hunter grabbed his legs and took Randy down to the hard floor. I screamed and rushed over to the door,

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! THEY'RE FIGHTING IN HERE!"

I watched the fight continue helplessly as trainers, agents, and Stephanie & Vince McMahon rushed down the hallway to get to the locker room. They charge into the room and started pulling Randy and Hunter apart. Randy had a busted lip and cut on the side of his face while Hunter was definitely going to have two black eyes and some sore ribs tomorrow. Hunter and Randy both tried to rip free from the holds the trainers and agents had on them but it was useless so instead they used their words,

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY WOMAN ORTON! I AM TIRED OF THIS SHIT! AMBER IS WITH ME, NOT YOU!"

"WELL THEN IF SHE WAS WITH ME THAN WHY DID SHE FUCK ME THIS MORNING?"

There was a sharp gasp of shock throughout the room. My jaw hit the floor as I felt my face getting hot. I looked around and saw every set of eyes on me except for Randy who was staring daggers through Hunter whose eyes were fixated on me as if he was begging me to say it wasn't true.

"Tell me he's lying," Hunter whispered as he stared into my eyes. I opened my mouth to say the words but I just couldn't. I couldn't lie this time,

"Oh she wishing she could Hunter!" Randy said still continuing on his tirade, "But she knows it would be a lie."

Randy smirked as the venom in his words rang true, "After you kicked her out of you guy's hotel last night she came to me. Amber will always come to me when she is upset," Randy looked over to me with a mischievously glint in his eyes and it frightened me, "She came to me crying and I took her into my home and I made it all better, didn't I Amber?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR LYING FLITHY MOUTH ORTON!" Hunter yelled,

"I'M NOT LYING HUNTER AND DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW IT! AMBER CAME TO ME IN NEED AND I TOOK HER IN! I SLEPT NEXT TO HER LAST NIGHT TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER AND IN THE MORNING AMBER AND I HAD SEX!"

Randy looked at me and nodded towards Hunter, "Go ahead Amber. Go ahead and tell him how you kissed me first and initiated everything. Go ahead and tell him how you were begging me to fuck you and how I had you screaming my name all morning. Tell him how you repeatedly told me you loved me."

I cried uncontrollably as I looked between the hurt expression on Hunter's face and the triumphant look on Randy's face. I didn't know what to do. This couldn't have been happening. Not like this. Not in front of everyone who mattered in these two men's careers. Just then like a savior Vince McMahon stepped in. Although Vince shot some ugly glares at me, he still helped me out, "Alright that's enough!"

Vince looked over to the trainers that were still holding Randy, "Take him to the trainers' room and clean up those cuts. He has a match later that is very important for the lead up to Wrestlemania and I can't have him looking like that."

The trainers nodded their heads obeying those orders as they dragged Randy out of the room. I watched as Randy left the room with his head down; he couldn't even look me in the eyes.

Vince then cleared his throat and turned his attention to the agents and trainers holding Hunter, "And him," he said while pointing at Hunter, "You take him outside to cool down."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hunter growled as he stared at me. I shivered in terror,

"I don't think that's a good idea," Vince responded authoritatively.

Hunter looked away from me to stare at Vince, "I said I am not going anywhere. I have business to handle."

Vince looked at me and it was like I could almost see remorse in his eyes but they quickly went away. Vince straightened his suit jacket,

"Ok; that's fine with me Hunter," Vince headed for the door and motioned for the trainers and agents to come with him which they did.

Vince turned to a still in shock Stephanie, "Stay here. Just in case."

Stephanie nodded her head as Vince and the rest of the staff left the locker room leaving me, Stephanie, and Hunter alone in the room.

It was silent; neither of us wanted to say anything. I watched powerlessly as Hunter ran his hands over his face and groaned in agony. I continued to cry knowing that I had just broke Hunter's heart.

I looked over at Stephanie desperately trying to plead with her using my eyes. I needed her to say something; anything at this moment. Stephanie seemed to sense what I was saying so she nodded her head and took a couple of cautious steps towards Hunter.

"Paul," she whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

From where I stood I saw Hunter's whole body react violently as he pushed Stephanie's hand away and turned on his heels towards me. I nearly squealed when I saw the hurt and infuriated look on Hunter's face. His features were contorted in pain and his face was red hot.

"How could you do this to me?" Hunter growled as he stared daggers at me.

I couldn't speak, I wanted to say something but my mouth wouldn't open out of fear. Hunter stalked closer to me and I backed away as much as I could until I was up against the wall shaking in fright. Hunter cornered me and dropped his face to mere inches away from mine.

"How could you do this to me?" Hunter said louder. I couldn't look at him in the eyes so I turned my head away and looked over to the side. Hunter grabbed the side of my chin firmly in his grasp. I yelped at the pain; he was squeezing too hard as he snapped my head back towards his to look him in the eye.

"Answer me now. How could you do this to me?"

I was crying hard staring into Hunter's cold eyes. I would try to look away but Hunter would always squeeze my chin tighter to get me to look at him.

"ANSWER ME!" Hunter screamed into my face so loud my ears were ringing and I felt instantly dizzy. I was shaking so violently that my cries were more like loud whines of pain. Just then Stephanie intervened and places a firm hand on Hunter's shoulder to try and pull him away.

"Come on Paul, stop it. You're scaring her so bad you won't get an answer," Stephanie pleaded while pulling as hard as she could to get Hunter away from me.

Finally Hunter took in the terrified look on my face and the worried look on Stephanie's and stepped back away from me while releasing his grip on my chin. I collapsed to the floor from sheer exhaustion as I cradled my body in the fetal position on the hard floor. Hunter stared down at me but I had no courage to look up and see what kind of face he was making.

All of a sudden Hunter let out this deep guttural growl and stormed over to the door. He swung it open so hard that the door knob punched a hole into the cement wall and scared the hell out of me and Stephanie. He walked out of the room in a blaze of fury as the door shut behind him loudly.

I stared at the door in disbelieve as my body slowly returned to normal. How could I get to this point? How could I have royal fucked up the way I did?

Just then I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the sparkling blue eyes of Stephanie McMahon. Her face was stern but her eyes were soft as she spoke to me,

"Amber. You need to make a decision. You are putting both of these men through so much pain and it is completely unnecessary. You need to decide who do you want?"

"I can't Stephanie," I plead, "No matter who I chose someone I care about is going to get hurt."

"Would you stop worry about someone getting hurt?" Stephanie yelled in frustration, "Stop worry about what Randy wants, and what Hunter wants…what do you want?"

My face went dead panned as the question mulled over in my head. What did I want? No one has asked me that question before. Everyone kept tell me to make a decision but no one asked me what I truly wanted.

"I have to go," I whispered as I tried to stand up.

Stephanie helped me back to my feet and I straightened out my clothes before giving Stephanie a soft smile. She returned the smile and in some way we have reached a weird level of understanding towards each other. I take a deep breath as I marched over to the door mentally preparing myself for what I was about to tell him…

* * *

/What the hell is wrong with me? /

Randy was sitting in the trainer's room after getting his cut glued shut and his bottom lips stitched up. The trainer gave Randy an ice pack to hold against his lip in the hopes that the swelling will go down before his match tonight.

It was going to be quite a while until then so that left Randy time to think. How did he get here? What was he doing? And was Amber really worth all this?

Before tonight Randy could answer that last question easy. It was always yes. Amber is everything to him. But now, sitting in the trainer's room with a busted lip and a severely bruised heart, now Randy wasn't so sure.

Randy has been trying like hell for two years to get Amber to forgive him for his past actions. He has pleaded, seduced, begged, and even groveled for her to take him back. But Amber always showed him the door. When Amber started dating Hunter it wasn't the end for Randy. In fact, that just made him want to work harder. He figured that if he got Amber to fall back in love with him then she would easily leave Hunter for him and everything can go back to the way it was. But nope, that never happened. It was a continuing game of two steps forward and one step back with Amber. Just when Randy would start to think he was making progress, Amber would slap him back down with the old 'I am in love with Hunter' line. And that always left Randy with the same heartache and having to nurse his wounds again.

/Why do I consistently let her hurt me? /

Just then the trainer's room door opened and in walked Amber. Normally just the sight of Amber's beauty would send Randy's hormones racing but not now. Now he was almost angered by her presence in the room. Amber locked eyes with him and at first looked a little afraid about approaching him.

/As she should me. /

Amber braved through it and cautiously walked over to the trainer's table that Randy was sitting on. She stood in between Randy's thighs and placed a hand on one of them. Randy had to fight back a groan as his body became aroused at such a simple touch. He supposed it would always be like that. Amber was his first real love after all. No woman has ever affected his body and emotions so greatly…and probably never will.

She reached her other hand up and placed her hand over Randy's holding the ice pack. Randy let his hand slip from the ice pack and just relaxed. He stared into Amber's deep brown eyes as she took care of him and in all honesty Randy was overjoyed.

"I'm sorry about the way I told Hunter about what happened between us," Randy replied solemnly. He knew he was in the wrong for his actions.

It wasn't his place to tell Hunter about last night or this morning. He was just so anger at Amber for not saying anything that it caused him to have a lapse in judgment.

"It's ok," Amber's simple soft words put everything at easy…well almost.

They stayed like that for quite a while until Amber sighed and dropped the ice pack on the table. She looked died into Randy's eyes and he knew what was about to happen,

"You made your decision didn't you?" Randy asked trying to look as confident as possible.

Amber sighed and turned away from Randy which made him panic a little, "Yes I have," She started pacing the floor. Randy didn't like this one bit.

/She going to fucking chose Hunter. After everything that happened between us. /

Amber turned towards Randy, "Randy I…"

Randy held his hand up; he didn't want to hear it. He was through giving Amber the satisfaction of seeing him heartbroken.

"Leave Amber," Randy stated firmly while having a cold look on his face. He was tired of this shit.

"But Randy…" Amber pleaded but Randy silenced her again.

"Leave now Amber. I got over you before. I think I can do it again. Just leave."

"But Randy…"

Randy walked up on Amber and stared down at her coldly, "Get out Amber. I don't want you anymore."

Amber dropped her head and became to cry. Randy snorted in disgust. He should be the one hurt. Amber was going to reject him again, only this time he beat her to the punch.

Amber looked one more time at Randy. She looked like a kicked puppy just begging to be loved. Randy grunted and rolled his eyes. He was through being the one comforting her. It was time to show that same love to his self. Randy turned his back to Amber and didn't even watch as she walked slowly to the door and left the room…

* * *

I felt like I was doing the walk of shame as I headed back to Hunter's locker room. How could Randy dismiss me like that? Have I really falling off with him so bad that he wouldn't even listen to me?

As I opened the door to the locker room I was taken aback that Hunter had returned so soon. He was sitting on the leather couch looking like he was waiting for me. We locked eyes with each other as I softly closed the locker room door. I didn't know what to say or do at that moment. Would Hunter push me away like Randy did?

I stood with my back against the door, too afraid to go near Hunter. Hunter must have noticed because he waved his hand in the 'come over here' gesture as he scooted over on the couch. I walked slowly over and flopped down as far as possibly from Hunter on the couch. He sighed as he reached over and grabbed my arm. Hunter pulled me along the couch until I was sitting close enough to him that our thighs touched.

Once Hunter was satisfied with where I was seated he looked down to the ground and chewed on his bottom lip. It looked like Hunter was thinking about what he should say.

"Alright," Hunter finally groaned. I could hear the hurt and anguish in his gravelly voice.

"As far as I see it I have two options…One I could kill Orton and beat the hell out of you," Hunter's eyes narrowed at me and I became terrified, "Option two…I could have Randy moved to Smackdown while systematically burying his career and leave you."

I sighed; it looked like I was going nowhere with either of my guys.

/Great mess you got yourself into Amber. /

Hunter sighed, "But you see…none of those options are good," Hunter turned towards me and held both my hands in his; "Because you see Amber…none of those options give me you."

I gasped; what did he mean by that?

Hunter sighed and looked down at our hands. He rubbed his thumb along the space between my thumb and index finger before looking back into my eyes, "Because despite everything Amber…I still love you."

/What? Is he serious? /

"Why?" I whispered.

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know…I really shouldn't and I feel so stupid right now for still feeling the way I do. But I can't help it. I love you Amber."

"I love you," I said but when I said it I felt nothing.

/What did that mean? /

"You do?" Hunter asked. Looking for reassurance.

"I do. I really do," No I don't. And it just hit me why I didn't which made me start to cry.

"Don't cry baby," Hunter cooed as he lifted his hand up and brushed my tears away, "I didn't mean to make you cry…look Amber…I love you and I want to be with you,"

"I don't know why but when I am with you I feel like one person but then when Randy is around I am totally different," I cried.

Hunter sighed and dropped his hand from my face, "I know it is not easy for you to get over him…But I want you for myself. I tried to be understanding about all this but I can't anymore. I need you to choose…it's either him or me."

I sighed; I knew exactly who I wanted. For the first time since this love triangle started I finally knew who I wanted. It was such a euphoric feel but than a realization came over me, "I know who I want," I whispered,

/It's just that who I want…doesn't want me anymore. /

"And I know I want to be with you," I lied straight to Hunter's face. The smile Hunter displayed was beautiful; if only I could return it. I let Hunter pull me into a tight hug as I felt a little piece of my heart die…

* * *

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! READ & REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Ok you guys…we have finally reached the end…I will like to thank all the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story…it does my heart good to know that so many people have enjoyed this story…with this one done I can be able to concentrate more on my other story **Desire**…I hope people enjoy that one as much as they have come to enjoy this one…remember after this chapter will be a epilogue along with a summary of what the sequel **Love You Once More **is about so stay keep up with that one…Special thanks too:**

_**L.E. Thorne, LegacyChick, VolcomStoneBabe, xoxoMarieDiBiasexoxo, Rated-Rgurl89, AuntieTwister08, littleone999, kianna sparrow, and of course thecatchisdeadliest **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Two

**One month later…**

"So how are you feeling?" Alicia asked me as we sat in the catering room. Today was Wrestlemania 26 and it was big. Bigger than last year's; because you see this will be the night that Shawn Michaels will have his retirement match. Everyone in the University of Phoenix Stadium was buzzing around and had their energy at full alert. From the fans, the WWE officials, and the WWE superstars and divas themselves; everyone was excited about tonight. All except me; this whole weekend I have been kind of melancholy. Yes I was excited about the matches on the card. As a fan of this sport my entire life I couldn't help it even though I have dated two big name guys in the business. However that didn't change the fact that when Hunter started to tell me over the phone my flight information so I could come to the event that I tried to come up with an excuse on why I couldn't come. I really tried; I just couldn't face HIM; but Hunter started begging me and telling me that he hasn't seen me in a month. Which was true; after the whole incident with Randy rejecting me and then me 'choosing' Hunter like a runner-up prize I felt guilty. Would I have chosen Hunter if Randy would have let me tell him how I feel? No; it took me until I was sitting with Hunter in his locker room that I realized I truly loved Randy, and I no longer wanted Hunter.

/But what can I do? Randy doesn't want me and he has pretty much been acting like I don't exist. /

"In all honesty Alicia I'm not ok…but I'll live," I said.

I looked over another table in catering and I saw Shawn with his wife Rebecca with their two kids. I smiled watching Shawn playing with his son and daughter while his wife looks on in admiration. It was a beautiful scene; one that I wish to have one day. I then frowned when I started think of Randy and how I wanted that to be me and him.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard a female voice say to me.

I turned around and was shocked to be face to face with Stephanie McMahon. I admit I panicked a little. I didn't know what she wanted with me.

"Ummm…I don't…"

"It will only be a few minutes," Stephanie interrupting me, she turned he attention to Alicia before saying, "excuse us," and gently pulled me out of my seat.

I knew there was no way I was getting out of this so I stand up and followed Stephanie out of the catering room before taking one last look at the confused expression on Alicia's face that must have mirrored my own…

* * *

Randy was jumping rope in the hallways to get his body limper for his triple threat match with Legacy tonight when he saw a flustered Amber walking into an office with Stephanie McMahon. Randy admits he was a little curious to know what exactly the two women were going to do in there because the last time he checked those two hated each other.

He felt a little worried that Amber might end up hurt.

/Why do you care? You're done with her now. /

Randy tried to repeat that over and over again in his head but it still didn't rid him of the tight feeling in his stomach from see Amber again. Randy has tried like hell to forget all about Amber after everything that happened. And judging by the way Randy hadn't even seen of her since he told her he wanted nothing to do with her, that Amber might be avoiding him as well.

Randy found himself staring at the door wondering what was going on in there. He felt such a need to go in there but quickly realized that would be stupid. He already had enough trouble from Vince after getting in that fight with Hunter backstage. Vince told Randy that he didn't care if Orton was his biggest draw, he would not tolerant any physical assaults on a follow superstar. Especially over some woman.

/Amber isn't just some woman. /

Randy sighed; he felt like he was losing his mind. He thought that once he let Amber go that he would feel better and be back to his old self. However none of those things happened. Instead Randy keeps asking himself what if. What if he hadn't turned Amber away? What if he listened to her? Would Amber really have chosen Hunter if he made one more desperate plea for her heart?

"Hey Randy. You ready?"

Randy turned around to see his good friend Ted DiBiase with a smile on his face and looking excited about being at his first Wrestlemania. Despite everything Randy did get a little amused looking at how eager Ted was about the match. The man was going to lose to Randy tonight and by the look on his face you would never know. He was just so jazzed to be at Wrestlemania the same year his father got inducted into the Hall of Fame.

Randy smirked, "Yea man, I'm ready for this."

Just then Randy heard the sound of a door being opened and his head turned just in time to see Amber coming out of Stephanie's office. Even though Randy was several yards away from Amber he could still tell that she was crying as Stephanie hugged her.

''What the hell is going on?" Randy whispered out loud before he could stop his self.

Randy heard Ted sigh so Randy had to tear his eyes away from Amber and turn around towards Ted.

"What is it?" Randy said as he occasionally turned his head to watch Amber walk away.

"You man. Look…why don't you go tell Amber how you feel? You know you still want her and think about her all the time?"

Randy looked at Ted like he was crazy, "Are you insane man. I have tried many times to talk to Amber. To realize that she loves me just as much as I love her only to have my feelings stomped on."

Randy felt his blood starting to rise. He didn't like the fact that everybody seems to be telling him that he needed to be the one to pour his heart out to Amber. What about her? Why doesn't Amber finally do the work?

Ted shook his head, "If Amber is worth you thinking about her 24 hours a day, than she is worth you telling her how much you need her all the time."

"He's right man," a male voice said from behind Randy.

Randy turned around and saw his good friend Adam standing there, "Randy if you want Amber than you need to tell her and let her know as many times as you can."

Randy looked between his two friends in confusion until his eyes rested on Adam, "I'm surprised to hear you say that Adam. I mean let's be honest here. Amber hasn't exactly been your favorite person as of late. "

Adam looked down and shook his head, "You're right. I have been for the last few weeks Amber's harshest critic. But you know something Randy? I realized something. Being here back in the WWE and being here at Wrestlemania after my injury I have realized how important it is to go for what you want. To do whatever it takes to have that thing you desire most in your grasp. Randy. You will never be able to let Amber go. You want her too much."

Randy grunted; why does everything have to fall on his shoulders? Randy scrubbed his face with his hands, "You guys don't get it! I have tried everything! I have put myself on the line for Amber time and time again and I am fucking sick of it!"

"Randy you sound just like Amber," Ted said, "You are letting Amber's past actions get in the way of what you want."

"Ted is right," Adam added, "Randy, you and everyone else already knows that Amber should be with you. She can never be happy with Hunter and you can never be happy with someone else. Why give up on that?"

Randy's head was spinning; he really didn't need this right now. He needed to concentrate on his match not on Amber. What the hell is he going to do?

"Orton…DiBiase, It's time for you guys to go to guerilla. Your match is about to come up."

Ted sighed before walking ahead of Randy with the production assistant. Randy took one more look at Adam before walking away…

* * *

I sat in the chair closest to the door in Stephanie's office. It was a makeshift deal that they always have backstage at every WWE event. There was a medium sized wooden desk and two plush black leather chairs sat in front of the desk. On the other side was a bigger leather chair with a high back and in the corner of the office was a table filled with snacks and fruits with a soft looking deep brown sofa. There was a potted plant in the other corner and pictures on the wall of Wrestlemania 26 promotional posters and a large photo of Vince McMahon.

I felt my heart beat faster with every step Stephanie made back to her desk after closing her office door, "I just want to talk to you Amber," she said in a tone that sounded like she was about to reprimand me.

I started defending myself, "Look…if this has anything to do with what happened the last time I was here between Hunter and Randy then you don't have to worry. That will never happen again."

Stephanie just looked at me before sitting down in her chair behind the desk, "I did not bring you in here for that. However, it is still good to know that you understand that disrupting my company because of you bring your personal life here will not be tolerated and if it ever happens again I will have you no longer allowed backstage."

I sat back in my chair and stared at Stephanie in confusion, "What do you want Stephanie?" I say with a shrug, "You and I have never gotten along and most likely never will. What do you want?"

Stephanie mimics me by sitting back in her chair as well as the two of us stare at each other, "I just wanted to know are you happy with Hunter?"

"Isn't this some shit," I said incredulously, "You just warned me about bringing my personal life into the WWE and now you are asking me about me and Hunter?"

Stephanie sighed and shook her head, "Yes I am Amber. Because even after everything that has happened between Hunter and me, I still like to know that he is happy in his life. Both professionally and personally. So I will ask again. Are you happy with Hunter?"

I folded my arms across my chest. I was still being defensive, "Shouldn't you be asking Hunter this?"

"I should be but I'm asking you," I could tell by Stephanie's tone that she was becoming inpatient with me.

I sighed; I might as well tell her since it looked like I wasn't going anywhere right now until Stephanie got what she wanted.

"Yes I am happy," I said in a gruff while looking at the wall.

"Really…you don't look happy," Stephanie said.

"Well I am so are we done here," I said. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave and go check on Hunter. At least he would make me feel a little better. Hunter was always good at cheering me up even though I know now that I don't love him anymore. We could still have a future; he is still a good looking man that worships the ground I walk on. What more could a woman want?

"You're in love with Randy aren't you?" Stephanie said which made me whip my head back in her direction.

"Excuse me?" I whispered as I felt my heart drop.

Stephanie smiled, "You still love Randy."

"No I don't," I say in the weakest voice know to man.

"Yes you do. You still love him. Why don't you go back to him?"

I slouched further in the seat, "He turned me away…said he didn't want me anymore," I wiped away a tear that was about to fall, "And besides…I don't love him," said in the last minute with not much conviction in my voice.

/Who am I fooling? /

Stephanie chuckled a little, "Amber…you and I both know you still love that man. And I know deep down Hunter does too. That is why I called you in here. Because I wanted to tell you that Amber if you know you love someone else can you please do me a favor and put Hunter out of his misery."

I was taken aback by Stephanie's harsh words; I felt my anger rise.

"Like you're one to talk! You openly cheated on Paul with have the damn locker room and you have enough nerve to tell me what I NEED to do!"

Stephanie sat back, "You're right. I did cheat on Hunter. A lot. And that is something that to this day I have to live in regret for. In all honesty amber that is one of the reasons that I didn't like you with Hunter. I really wasn't ready to let him go…I was still holding on to some hope that he would eventually come back to me but when I saw the way he looks at you," Stephanie paused and I was shocked to see a tear fall from her eyes, "I knew that our time has passed and he has moved on."

Stephanie leaned over and reached out for my hands. She gripped them in her palms and pulled me to lean into the desk as well. Stephanie looked me died in my eyes, "That is why I want you to tell Paul the truth. I know you feel like you are doing the right thing by sparing Hunter the hurt of you no longer being in love with him. And maybe you're doing it so you don't end up like me in his book. But Amber…it's not far to Hunter or yourself. Hunter will not be in the relationship he thinks he is in and you must be crazy if you think he doesn't know your true feelings," I looked at Stephanie in shock; she smiled, "Sweetie, if I can see it than Hunter definitely can."

"What am I going to do Stephanie?" I said while tears fell from my eyes.

"You are going to tell Hunter that he isn't the one for you and that you still love Randy."

I shook my head violently, "But Randy said he doesn't want me anymore."

Stephanie smiled as she handed me a tissue, "That was his hurt and fear talking. Trust me, I have been watching this love triangle closely as of late and I can tell Randy still wants you."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Well you will never know unless you try."

I nodded my head while standing up. I didn't know if I was going to do anything about me, randy and Hunter but Stephanie did give me some things to think about.

Stephanie followed me to the door as I swung it open. I turned around to thank her but I was shocked when Stephanie pulled me into a tight hug instead. I smiled as I pulled away and turned around to walk back to Hunter's locker room…

* * *

Hunter stepped out of the shower in his personal bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his body was still dripping wet.

Hunter ran his hand through his wet messing hair and stepped out of the bathroom. He scanned the room and saw his Amber sitting on one of the couches; her eyes were glued to the screen. Hunter noticed her body language right away. Her arms were crossed against her chest and one of her legs was crossed over the other while shaking repeatedly. She was slouched in her seat and her bottom lip was poked out in a pout and her brow was bunched up. She was pissed and sad all at the same time. Hunter smiled because even though it upset him to see his princess in such a state; he couldn't help but think she looked so cute right now.

Hunter smirked as he ripped off his towel and walked over to Amber in all his naked glory. Maybe he if he played his cards right then he and Amber will have sex. Amber has refused Hunter's advances during this whole trip. He had to practically beg her just to come to Wrestlemania weekend. It has been pure torture for Hunter to sleep next to such a beautiful woman every night and not be able to touch her.

/Hopefully I can get some before I have to get ready for my match. /

Hunter stood in front of Amber and watched the shock come over her flawless face as she took in the sight of him standing there nude.

"Hunter I…" was all Amber was able to get out before Hunter leaned down and pressed his lips against Amber's. Hunter growled at the feel of Amber's warm soft lips against his. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip just begging her for entry into her mouth.

But instead, Amber just turned her head away from Hunter and scooted further away from him on the couch.

"Hunter I'm really not in the mood right now,"

"Come on Amber," hunter said as he sat down next to Amber and moved closer to her, "We haven't been together in a long time."

"I'm just not in the mood right now…ok?" Amber looked at Hunter in frustration.

Hunter sighed and got up from the couch. He walked over to his bag with his head down low. Hunter did his best to hide the feeling of reject from Amber.

He slipped on his wrestling trunks and pulled out his kneepads when he heard the entrance theme for Legacy.

/I must have missed the first match. /

Hunter admits that he really didn't care about the tag team match but he was interested in this one. Hunter watched the two members of legacy come down the ramp and showboat in front of the crowd. Hunter laughed; those guys must be through the moon to be at their first Wrestlemania.

_I hear voices in my head_

_They council me_

_They understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy's theme song blared in the arena and the crowd went nuts. Hunter instinctually looked at Amber. He noticed the look in her eyes. She looked confused but also in despair.

"Baby…Amber…" Hunter said cautiously.

Then a look of totally epiphany came over Amber's face. The tears started falling from her eyes and she shot out of her seat. Hunter was worried; what is wrong with her?

"Amber…" Hunter asked again.

Amber looked at Hunter, "I'm sorry Hunter…I-I can't be with you anymore. I love Randy. I'm sorry," Amber said and then dashed out to the locker room.

Hunter felt his body go cold and stiff.

/What just happened? /

Hunter's body began to shake; it felt like his world was crashing down around him. Before he could stop his self, Hunter collapsed to the floor and felt the pain of his heart being shredded to pieces…

* * *

I sat in Randy's locker room patiently waiting for him to return. Its funny how when you finally know what needs to be done you feel this incredible high that makes everything around you seem brighter and happier.

I realized some when I watched Randy walk down that ramp. I realized that I loved him so much; and I honestly couldn't find myself with any other man. Randy was it for me and I knew I would be throwing my life away if I stayed with Hunter. So I left; I left Hunter. I know with the way I left things it would break Paul's heart which really upsets me; but I knew neither of us were going to be happy if I stayed.

I rocked back and forth in my seat. I know the triple threat match is over with and Randy would be due back to his locker room at anytime. I needed to see him; I needed to tell him how much I needed him.

The door swung open and in walked a sweaty and gorgeous looking Randy. I couldn't help but smile big when I saw him.

/God do I love this man. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. /

I watched the shock come over Randy's face at seeing me in his locker room. When his face shifted to a more cold expression I didn't let it discourage me. I wasn't going to leave this time,

"What are you doing here Amber?" Randy said with his back turned to me while he went through his bag to pull out a towel and a bar of soap.

I stood up from the couch and got in the middle of the room, "Randy…this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Randy still had his back to me.

I sighed; I felt my heart swell. It was now or never; I needed to put my heart on the line, "Because I love you Randy. I need you. It took me just now how much you mean to me and I refuse go on without you in my life."

Randy spun around and glared at me, "So I am just supposed to forget about everything, huh? About how I constantly put myself out there for you and you would always slap me down. Disregard my feelings for Hunter."

I started crying but I was determined not to leave, "I understand that you still hold resentment against me and honestly Randy I can't blame you for it. As someone who has done held on resentment before I can tell you it's not worth it. I can't believe I have wasted so much time denying myself of what I truly want just to hold on to what? A bitterness that could have turned me hard. No, Randy I love you. I have from the moment I meet you to this very day. Even when you broke my heart by cheating on me I loved you still."

I walked closer to Randy until we were mere inches away from each other, "Randy I am standing in front of you…begging for you to forgive me because," I was struggling to breath as my tears become more profound, "I love you more than anything…and I can't spend the rest of my life without you."

My heart was in my throat as I held my breath waiting for Randy's responses. I was putting myself out there in ways I have never done in my life. It was scary and nerve wrecking; I didn't like it one bit. I waited patiently for Randy's response and it broke my heart when he turned his back to me. I watched as he headed to the bathroom without even looking at me.

I choked back a sob as I turned towards the door to leave. I felt my heart slowing dying. Just as I reach my hand out and grab the doorknob I heard Randy cleared his throat; I turned towards him,

"Aren't you coming? You I need help getting my back," Randy said in a seductive tone.

I damn near ran to his side and Randy laughed. His face went soft and Randy's haunting blue eyes shined,

"I love you too," He whispered as his lips connected to mine.

/Finally, I made the right choice. /

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY THE STORY IS DONE! It has been a journey and I am so happy people have been enjoying this tale…I hope you stay tuned to my other stories that are coming up soon**

**The Epilogue is next and that will tie the end of this story and make a slight lead in to the sequel **Love You Once More**…also there will be a summary of the sequel at the end of the epilogue.**

**I will post that tomorrow! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! READ & REVIEW!**


	23. The Epilogue

**Author's Note: Ok so I am back and here is the epilogue…I would like to continue thanking everyone for following this story and hope you will look forward to the sequel **Love You Once More

* * *

The Epilogue

Randy had a smile so wide on his face that you could swear it would split his head in two. He was in the kitchen of his home fixing breakfast for his girl upstairs. He couldn't have been happier; it almost feels like a dream, like everything that happened three months ago really didn't and Randy was still miserable. But it wasn't; just upstairs, still asleep was none other than Amber.

Randy was glowing on the inside. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Amber in his locker room after his match at Wrestlemania. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her but he had to be strong. Randy had no idea why Amber was there and with his luck she would be there to stomp on his heart again by telling him she just wants to be friends.

Imagine Randy's surprise when Amber instead finally confuses her love for him and her need to be with him. Randy admits he didn't forgive Amber outright because a part of him wanted her to feel how he felt. When he would pour his heart out to her and then wait in agony for her to make a decision. Randy dragged it on; he questioned her decision and the sincerity in her words. Even though he was acting cold and unforgiving Randy was secretly praying that Amber wouldn't change her mind and walk out on him. That she would feel he was worth fighting for just like he always felt about her.

He turned his back to her but not because he wasn't going to forgive her; but because he didn't want her to see the excitement on his face. When Randy heard Amber heading for the door he panicked and whipped around quickly to stop her. He invited her to take a shower with him and he confessed that he still loved her.

That first kiss back together was one of the most intoxicating kisses Randy has ever experienced. He guided Amber into his private bathroom where he slowly undressed her and then made love to her right there. Amber was screaming and calling out Randy's name so much he was sure everyone in the building heard her. And if they didn't hear her then they certainly heard him when he growled out Amber's name when he came.

After the shower, the two of them dressed and Randy packed up his stuff while having his lips permanently pressed against Amber's. When the two of them stepped out into the hall, the looks they were getting from the rest of the WWE superstars was chilling. Everyone either had shocked looks on their faces or just anger glares.

It wasn't the way Randy wanted the entire WWE to know that he and Amber were back together but he had no choice but to run with it. The various superstars in the hallways parted ways to let Amber and Randy through. Randy held firm to Amber's hand as a way to reassure her that everything was fine and that she didn't own Hunter or any of these people anything. She was entitled to her happy and so was Randy.

Randy set up a tray to bring upstairs with all the breakfast goodies he made. French Toast with lots of syrup and powdered sugar (Amber's favorite), fresh orange juice, bacon, and scramble eggs. Randy walked towards the stairs being sure not to knock over any of the boxes that were spread out along his home.

Amber left Atlanta early June; and moved in with Randy in St. Louis.

Randy was overjoyed with Amber finally so close and to wake up next to her on his days off, but it still wasn't enough for him. He craved Amber all the time and needed her around a whole lot more.

Randy placed the tray down on the floor outside his bedroom and slowly opened the door. He peeked in and smiled when he saw Amber still curled up in the sheets with her head nuzzled safely into the pillow. Her long black hair was spread out all over the place and her hands were tucked underneath her head.

/So beautiful /

Randy bent down and picked up the tray and walked into the room. He quietly closed to door and placed the tray on the nightstand beside Amber. He couldn't help himself from climbing on top of Amber and covering her body with his. He lightly kissed her cheek and ear listening to her stir and whimper in her sleep. He chuckled under his breath as he dragged his lips across her neck and down to her collarbone. Amber moaned and turned around to lie on her back in bed. Randy tilted his head up to stare into her deep brown eyes. He smiled,

"Good morning," He purred as he kissed the top of her breast that was underneath the black 'Age of Orton' t-shirt she was wearing.

Amber smiled back down to him and cradled Randy's face in her hands, "Good morning to you too."

She pulled Randy up by his face and brought his head down for a tender kiss. Randy grunted and kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. This wasn't a kiss that led to some heavy fucking. This was a kiss to show the other one how much you love them; and Randy loved Amber more than anything else in his life.

Once they parted Randy smiled and couldn't hold back any longer, "Amber, come on the road with me?"

Amber had a shocked expression on her face; Randy anticipated that.

"I miss you too much when I am out on the road. You have the entire summer before you start medical school here. I just want this extra time with you. I mean…we are finally back together," Randy looked away for the second as he felt the old wounds but when he felt the soft caress of Amber's hand he returned to normal, "and I have to be away on the road so much…Summerslam will be coming up soon and I would really like for you to be there."

Amber smiled at first but then she frowned which worried Randy, "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up on his elbow so he could get a good look at Amber.

"It's just...Hunter," Amber stated simply which for Randy didn't really need much explanation.

After Wrestlemania Hunter went into a deep depression; he looked like a zombie and didn't talk to anyone. It was so bad that Randy even felt bad. Because when you really think about it, Hunter wasn't a bad guy; he just wasn't the right guy for Amber.

Hunter tried to leave the WWE for awhile but Stephanie and Vince convinced him to stay at least for Extreme Rules pay per view so he could put over Sheamus and then he could leave. Hunter decided to do the pay per view and hasn't been seen since; that was two months ago. The WWE put out this bogus storyline that Sheamus injured Hunter at the show but everyone in the company knew the truth. Hunter was a broken man; and in everyone's opinion it was Amber's fault.

Randy sighed, "Baby I know you are worried about Hunter and how everyone will see you but you can't think about those things. And besides we still have Adam, Ted, Cody, Cena, and Alicia."

"I know," Alicia whispered but she wouldn't look Randy in the eye. Randy didn't need to see Amber's eyes to know that she was scared; she was just trying to make a decision that was best for her life and suddenly she became enemy number one in the world of the WWE. He pained Randy to see her so worried and it also made him feel guilty. After all, she did choose him in this crazy mess so he was just as much to blame as Amber.

"Baby…I will be there for you. Don't forget I'm not well liked right now either. But I knew the risk involved in getting you back and it always felt like all the bullshit would be worth it because I had you."

Amber finally turned her head back to Randy and looked into his eyes, "I'm nervous Randy."

"I know you are."

After a long pause, Amber finally sighed and gently kissed Randy's lips, "Ok…I'll go with you."

Randy smiled and leaned down to give Amber a more profound kiss.

/I hope I don't reject this. /

Randy pulled away and smiled, "Now…let's eat!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok there you go! This story is officially over! And like I promised here is the summary of the upcoming sequel **Love You Once More**…REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS!**

**Love You Once More – Randy Orton/ OC / Triple H**

_**Amber comes on the road with Randy and the two of them are treated like enemy number one even by individuals that use to be their friends. But amongst all this chaos the couple has maintained one motto: It's us against the world…can nothing break us apart. When Randy proposes to Amber it seemed that everything was finally looking up for the young couple and that their motto will stand true. That is until Hunter comes back to the WWE after months of being away. **_

_**Hunter took time away to mend his broke heart and gain a renewed focus in his life both professionally and personally. Both Randy and Amber were afraid that when Hunter returned he would seek revenge against the both of them but none of that happened. In fact, Hunter wished the couple well in life. Hunter's stranger acceptance of Amber and randy could have a lot to do with the fact that he was finding himself intrigued by the new WWE make-up artist Christine; a long-legged red-head that has Amber enraged.**_

_**Will Amber's jealous towards Hunter's new relationship push Randy away? Will Randy become paranoia and insecure with Hunter being around? Will karma be making an appearance in those two lives? Will Hunter notice the jealousy in Amber? Will he prey on the weakest to seek his revenge for breaking his heart? Or will he use the paranoia growing in Randy as a way to gain back Amber's love?**_

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	24. UPDATE!

**Update!**

**Author's Note: This is just to tell you guys I have uploaded the first chapter of the sequel to this story…READ & REVIEW…tell me what you think!**


End file.
